


It'll always be you

by lavenderwitch9



Series: Eventful life of Zelda Spellman [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Damon is baaaaad but in a good way, Dominance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Obedience, Royalty, Secrets, She loves power, Soulmates, Submission, Toxicity, Zelda can’t help herself, Zelda has two love interests, fausty is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-04-17 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 174,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderwitch9/pseuds/lavenderwitch9
Summary: I've wanted to write a fic for a while but never imagined I would, but I bit the bullet and I did; so here it is, my version of Zelda Spellman's life but I also love Faustus Blackwood but not the way he is in the series.Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch
Relationships: Edward Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Edward Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Eventful life of Zelda Spellman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2232912
Comments: 281
Kudos: 334





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a fic for a while but never imagined I would, but I bit the bullet and I did; so here it is, my version of Zelda Spellman's life but I also love Faustus Blackwood but not the way he is in the series. 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch

Raised in a household where her father is a well-respected and loved high-priest, it is unfortunate that Zelda Spellman gained a reputation of a mean girl queen bee. However, it doesn’t help that even at the age of 9, Zelda would often walk around the desecrated church and academy of unseen arts as if she ruled it just as her father did. From a young age Zelda surpassed the teachings of her age group, even outshining her older twin brother Edward at times.

Growing up, the twins without realising, always battled to be the more powerful one but they never realised what they were doing. Their father Carlisle, was always so proud of the both of them and loved them equally. Even when Hilda was born, Carlisle loved his children more than any power that the Dark Lord could have offered him, but Carlisle kept that very much to himself, he would have never have wanted the Dark Lord to have known that he would have chosen his children over him, even with Carlisle being possibly the most devoted warlock that ever lived. It was actually Satan himself that predicted that Carlisle would have very powerful children and assured him he wouldn’t need to worry about a legacy on earth.

Penelope believed from time to time that it was in fact the Dark Lord that gifted them with such powerful and talented children and she would be eternally grateful to him for that, as she wanted nothing more than the idyllic family seeing as she married a high-priest and needed to upkeep that image. Penelope and Carlisle’s relationship was not like any other high-priests marriage. They genuinely loved each other, for witches it is quite rare to find actual love as lust tends to rule over love along the path of night. When witches believe they have found actual love and the other half of their souls it has to be approved by the Dark Lord and the_ Sovereigns_ in order for them to become _animas_. A marriage and becoming animas is something very different. When two people are animas it is that they have literally found the other half of their soul and when joined together become even more powerful when together, and this is why Penelope and Carlisle’s relationship was so very different to the majority of the witch community and a lot of witch’s were jealous of Penelope, as Carlisle was the dreamiest of warlocks.

There was once a time where Edward went to a warlock only camp for the weekend and Zelda was so upset that she wasn’t allowed to go and be with her twin that she created a thunderstorm through anger, and that is when Carlisle and Penelope realised indeed how dangerously powerful their first-born daughter had become. Whether or not Edward had better control of his emotions growing up verses Zelda or that Zelda was genuinely more powerful than Edward, at that point they didn’t know, all they knew is that they would need to control both Zelda’s magic and emotions. This led to the decision of sending Zelda to a school in Italy at 16 after she signed her name in the Book of the Beast.

Luckily, Zelda didn’t realise this was pure manipulation from her parents’ part. They groomed her into letting her believe it was her decision. The family took a trip to Italy months before Zelda and Edwards dark baptism due to Carlisle meeting with the Anti-pope and being invited to the palace of the royal witches, the Sovereigns. Whilst they were there it was suggested at dinner by the Sovereigns that Zelda had strong potential to join the Imperium academy. Edward was so happy for his sister as this really gave her a sense of ambition as he already had his heart set on becoming a minister for the anti-pope and the council by attending the academy where their father was dean. Edward looked up to his father and wanted to follow in a similar footpath.

Carlisle is well known and respected within the witch community not only in Greendale but throughout the covens everywhere and had befriended the Sovereigns and the very important witches council. The Dark Lord recognised how ambitious and loyal Carlisle was to the path of night that Carlisle had became a close advisor and almost friend to the Dark Lord. Ruling Hell came with its battles, keeping the demons in line when Lilith and the Dark Lord had one of their power struggles was proven to be more of a challenge than what Carlisle first believed. The Dark Lord was ignorant and mostly avoided actually ruling, he only did it as and when he felt like it, and Lilith, well, Lilith also would do as and what she pleased as and when she felt like it. They had done it for so long that they wanted the title and the power without the effort of actually ruling, which is where Asmodeus, the prince of Hell came in, now with the help of Carlisle.

When Zelda and Edward signed their names in the Book of the Beast it really was a major milestone not only in their lives, but Carlisles’ too. They had their own coven attend, and covens from New York, England, and Italy. The council, the Sovereigns and the Dark Lord also attended, mostly because of their utter most respect for Carlisle but also because they were indeed curious to see just how mesmerising his children actually were.

Zelda’s relationship with Edward was a very standard twin relationship, they could sense whatever the other was thinking or feeling and only had each other for a lot of their time growing up seeing as their father had a very demanding professional life and their mother supported him as much as she could as well as also having a long difficult pregnancy with Hilda and tending to her a lot whilst they were growing up. Even though they were minutes apart, Edward still protected Zelda as his younger sister as he would if it was Hilda.

Hilda always looked up to Zelda whilst growing up as she was never as naturally talented or confident as her redheaded sister, but Zelda sometimes felt like Hilda was following her around like a sheep often found her extremely annoying but there was absolutely no way in heaven that anyone else was allowed to tease her sister other than herself and that meant more to Hilda than Zelda would have ever known.

Penelope was always extremely proud of Edward as he was her son and that is what she prayed to the Dark Lord for. Zelda was an unexpected surprise as she looks so much like her mother with her gorgeous long thick red hair, stunning green eyes and the most perfect hour glass figure that Penelope knew exactly what Zelda was going to grow up and be like and this worried her but she also understood as she was once her age and that’s exactly how she met Carlisle. Zelda and Penelope at times had a strenuous relationship because they were so much alike and it often disappointed Penelope that Zelda seemed to be closer to her father than her.

A week after their dark baptism, it was time for Zelda to start her new education at the Imperium academy in Italy which she was very much looking forward to. Zelda felt like this was her opportunity to grow up from Greendale and move on to bigger and better things even though she would miss her family so much. Zelda’s relationship with her father was a very close father-daughter relationship, Edward was never jealous because Carlisle treated and loved his children all the same but even he could see along with everyone else that his sisters relationship with their father was very special and meant all the magic in the world to both of them.

When it was time for Zelda to be taken to Italy, it was her father who took her and settled her in at the academy whilst her mother, brother and sister stayed in Greendale. Edward and Zelda from this moment on would learn very different levels of magic and how to control it but it what was best for both of them.


	2. The Imperium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's beginning at the Imperium Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to spend longer on this chapter, but also really want to get on to Spellwood! Apologise if you don't think its long enough. 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch

The Imperium academy wasn’t your typical school in the sense where the girls weren’t bitchy and the boys weren’t misogynistic. A lot of the pupils had parents that had powerful jobs or they were descendants of the Sovereigns, if you were comparing this academy to a mortal school it would be classed as a ‘rich kids school’. Zelda felt like she fitted in and belonged so perfectly, she could never have imagined that Edward would have enjoyed going there at all, nor Hilda.

Zelda fitted in straight away at the academy and instantly became one of the most popular students. A young handsome warlock, Damon was the ‘it’ warlock at the academy. His father was a member of the Sovereign and one day Damon would inherit his position. Damon didn’t care for the royal witches blood that ran through his veins, he just wanted to be educated and lead as much as a normal life for a warlock whilst at the academy as he could. Years previous to Zelda joining the Imperium, Carlisle and Byron, Damon’s father, worked frequently together and they both always joked of how fitting their children would be together and it’s now that they actually will be attending the same school in the same classes, even after all those years of jest, they secretly still hoped that their houses would join as both fathers are extremely ambitious.

The Imperium was renowned for its teachings but in the life of its students it was where the most amazing parties were thrown. When Zelda attended her first, she thought it was something out of that Gatsby book that Hilda was telling her about once, it genuinely was that magnificent. Zelda enjoyed the parties at the academy so much that this is where she found her inner party girl.

The first party that Zelda attended was something like she’d never known. It was held in the grand hall of the academy and every student attended. The hall is so majestic, filled with famous art in traditional golden frames and satanic symbols and statues everywhere. Dark marble floors and walls gleaming like a palace and huge sparkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Everyone’s attire was outstanding too, the most exquisite fabrics were used, the style of dresses, the suits, everything. Everything about the party was impeccable Zelda thought. The music was blaring and the floor was filled with witches and warlocks dancing closely together. The bar was consistently busy, the dance floor practically cramped, witches and warlocks running off into different rooms with each other because they both struck the fancy with each other. The energy in the air was ecstatic and the students were thriving off it.

A girl named Violet was holding an after party back at her private apartment opposite the Imperium. Her father was a minister for the Witches Council and she led a very privileged life. With Zelda being the newest student to the academy, it was only natural that she receive an invitation. Another witch, Luna, who was also attending the after party heard of this mortal game called 7 minutes in heaven and suggested they all play it. The invitations only extended to the ‘popular’ students and only around 20 people were invited.

When everyone arrived, Luna explained the mortal game to everyone and they all thought it was hilarious why anyone would have wanted to spend any amount of time in heaven. So all of them sat in a circle around a table with an empty bottle of absinthe in Violets rather large lounge. Luna span the bottle and everyone watch in suspense as they were indeed playing a mortal game. The bottle stopped and Zelda looked up from the table to see who it landed on. Damon.

He leaned back on the sofa smirking, he clearly felt glorious for being chosen. The rest of the witches giggled with excitement as they knew one of them would go into the closet with him. Luna then span the bottle again, a few of the girls were holding hands with anticipation, hoping and praying to the Dark Lord they would be chosen. The bottle slowly was coming to a stop, and subsequently stopped pointing at Zelda. She heard a few huffs and sighs of disappointment. Zelda was staring at the bottle and looked up at Damon. He stood instantly and held out his hand to her. Zelda stood, choosing not to take his hand and headed towards the closet. Damon was cheered on by a few of his fellow warlocks when he began to follow her because, it was undeniable, Zelda was gorgeous.

Zelda stopped just outside the closet door and Damon grabbed the handle and opened it. He glared at her with the most flirtatious grin possible. He motioned for Zelda to go in first and he closely followed behind. When Zelda entered there was the smallest amount of candle light and she heard the door click shut. Damon leaned up against the wall opposite her and locked his eyes on hers. Zelda felt butterflies arise in her tummy, why was she nervous? She felt silly, it’s not like she’s ever been on her own with a warlock before.

She bit the bullet and spoke. “Why are you smiling so much?”. Damon straightened up and took a single step away from the wall “Well, I never in my life thought I’d be playing a mortal game and be in a closet with the new girl” he replied. Zelda giggled and relaxed while thinking - he’s not wrong there. She had never imagined playing a stupid mortal game either, and she still couldn’t believe she was. Damon joined in laughing with Zelda “So what do you suppose we do?” taking yet another step closer to Zelda. She looked up at him and began twisting a piece of her gorgeous thick red hair around her finger “I have no idea” she said tilting her head. Zelda knew exactly what she was doing, and so did Damon.

Zelda could almost feel Damon’s breath as she looked up into his big hazel eyes. “I have a few questions for the new girl, if you don’t mind”

“Only if you stop calling me new girl”

“Fair is fair. Okay, so first question – what would you like me to call you?” he asked

“Zelda is just fine” she smiled at him hoping he would actually give her a pet name

“Second question – your father is Carlisle Spellman?”

“Yes, why?”

“Wow you’re even more interesting than I thought”. Zelda had no idea what was meant by that statement but Damon continued “Both of our fathers work together from time to time, I’ve heard a lot about you”. They both took a moment and looked at each other, they could both feel the tension between them. Zelda could feel a hot sensation flush over her body and began to feel slightly off-balance, that was soon interrupted by Damon’s next question.  


“Okay, third question – why the Imperium? I’m sure you have a more than qualified academy in where is it, Greendale?”

“Well, my father was doing work in Italy before my dark baptism, and we had dinner with the Sovereigns and they actually suggested it to my father, I came and looked around and felt like I would enjoy it here”

“You had dinner with the Sovereigns?” he asked sharply.

“Yes. Why?” she asked back confused.

Damon was silent and turned slightly away for a minute, rubbing his hands through his dreamy black hair.

“My father is a Sovereign” Damon said rather quietly.

“Oh, so that means one day you’ll….”

“Yeah…” he cut her off. “I try and not think about it, because I only succeed when my father dies. Anyway, we haven’t got much time left, and there is still so much more I wanted to know about you at this point” Zelda smiled, it was almost like he was trying to flatter her, she took a step back and her body came into contact with the wall. Damn she thought. No escaping now. Damon followed her step and was so close to her Zelda could feel his breath. She raised her hand and put it on his chest. “It doesn’t look like you’ll be asking me any more questions”. “No, it doesn’t look like I will be” Damon hovered over Zelda’s lips for a few seconds and before she could register how close he was she felt his warm lips on hers. He moved to put his hands on her hips to hold her steady as the kiss became passionate almost instantly. Zelda lost herself in Damons kiss, he was definitely a lot more captivating then she originally gave him credit for. They were abruptly interrupted by the loudest bang on the closet door followed by a “Times up!”. “Looks like this was too short lived, don’t you agree?” Damon asked pulling away and slowly letting go of her hips. “Very much so” she smiled wishing it didn’t have to end so quickly.

When Zelda got back to her room, technically the next morning, she laid in bed and struggled to sleep. Her mind kept drifting back to Damon and how enchanting he acted. She also kept thinking about what he said about their fathers and the fact he said he had heard so much about her, yet, her father never spoke about him. This struck up curiosity within her and sometimes curiosity was better left behind.

Damon was also awake. He was analysing why his father wouldn’t tell him Zelda was starting the academy, also why he wouldn’t tell him that he had dinner with Zelda and her family and more importantly, why he was left out of the dinner party. So many questions had been stirred up just because Zelda Spellman started the Imperium Academy and Damon was not about to be kept in the dark about this. He refused to be kept out of whatever was going on and it’s because he has never had a feeling about a witch before like he did Zelda.


	3. For Decades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more into Zelda and Damons "relationship" and her first year at the Imperium Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking it's going to be around 3-4 more chapters before I get to Spellwood, so just hold out! The story i wanted to create has a bit of depth to it, hence the chapters before. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

For most of Zelda’s first year it was split into partying, sleeping and attending her lectures, pretty much in that order. Towards the end of the school year it was studying, partying and sleeping. Zelda had settled and stuck with a group of friends, Luna, Violet, Damon and Eric. Damon and Zelda grew close and spent a fair amount of time away from the group, mainly in each other’s beds. Strangely, neither one of them pushed to make it official, but both were certain they didn’t mingle with anyone else. Slowly the whole academy knew of their “relationship” which was fine as neither one was aiming to hide anything, witch relationships weren’t about that, especially whilst in education. They were the perfectly matched power couple, the King and Queen of the Imperium some may say, everybody loved them. Together they were amazing, well suited, well matched. Everyone thought so. All the witches were jealous of Zelda and the warlocks were jealous of Damon, yet no one interfered. 

Zelda was sat in the Imperium’s grand library with Luna, Eric and Violet studying for their final year exams when Damon joined at their table and flung his attitude around whist sitting on the bench next to Zelda. “What the heaven is wrong with you?” Violet asked. Damon looked like he was ready to hex someone there and then. Zelda stopped reading and looked up at him. Damon had been acting slightly off for a few days but Zelda just assumed he was worried about his exams, even though he had absolutely nothing to worry about seeing he was top in most of his classes. “Nothing, I’m fine!” he snapped. “Hey, she was only asking. But you do seem off” Zelda said putting her arms around his neck and pecking his cheek. Damon sighed, “Sorry V, I’m just feeling a little on edge” pulling Zelda onto his lap. “Yeah well maybe that’s something you need to sort out aye Zelda” Eric winked whilst throwing a screwed-up piece of paper at the both of them. Both Zelda and Damon had to laugh. 

A letter came in flying straight over their heads and landed on the table in front of Damon with his name on it. Zelda felt Damon twitch and instantly tense, he slid her off his lap back onto the bench. He recognised the stamp on the envelope immediately and let out a really big sigh and put the letter into his trouser pocket. Zelda wondered why he wouldn’t have just opened it. Unless it was something he was wanting to hide. She looked at his face and now utter rage poured into his expression. “I’ll see you guys later” he got up, kissed Zelda and left. 

Zelda Spellman was not an idiot. After seeing that letter she knew this was not exam stress. “I’ll catch up with you guys later” whilst she packed up her books. Marching back into her room to dump her books she then began her mission to find out what the heaven was wrong with Damon. First place she went to check was his room and had no luck. She checked the demonology lecture room, outside in the Imperium’s gardens, the common room and still no luck. Where could he be? Zelda decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air after so much studying even though she didn’t need to, she would resume her mission to look for Damon. 

The Imperial forest was so peaceful and quiet, all the dark green colours were calming. Zelda frequently took walks through here, it sort of reminded her of home, of the Greendale woods. She spent a lot of time in the woods as a child and it is a really significant place for her, it was the only place where she ever felt relaxed. If she had a falling out with her mother, or Hilda was annoying her to the point where she thought she was going to actually kill her, this is where she would go. Other than her family, the woods is probably the only thing Zelda missed about home. She walked past her favourite spot in the forest, a huge oak tree that towered over the rest of the trees in the forest. Zelda smiled and reminisced at her first memory of this very spot. Her first Lupercalia. Damon and her spent the night here. They made it there soul mission to be paired. 

Zelda continued walking through the forest and stopped suddenly as she saw someone else. Their back was towards her, they were dressed in what looked like royal attire, black trousers with red and gold strips down the sides and a black hooded cloak with gold and red embroidery down the edges. It must be someone from the Sovereign. They were staring at something but she couldn’t see what it is they were looking at. Curiosity always got the better of Zelda Spellman, and she was not easily scared either. She slowly started to walk towards them. She tried to keep as quiet as possible, but her heeled boots were failing her. Why did she wear the most inappropriate footwear to walk in the forest? In fact, it wasn’t just her footwear, her complete outfit wasn’t exactly walking apparel. A white fur jacket, v neck red sweater, a black leather mini skirt and black suede over the knee boots. Her long red waves complimenting her outfit perfectly as they draped almost to her stomach. Never mind she thought, can’t change now. 

The person was only feet away from her, and must have heard her approaching so they slowly turned towards Zelda whilst removing their hood. It was Damon. “I’ve been looking for you” Zelda said at the same time as trying to look at what he was concentrating on so much. 

“I needed to be on my own Zelda”. 

She took a step towards him to comfort him. Then she saw what he was holding. She looked at him, mouth open, eyes wide. He glared back at her. “How did you…” she began. 

“It was a gift.” he blurted back. His face looked stressed. 

“In Satan’s name Damon, this is an honour” she shrieked. He didn’t care. He has never wanted what was coming to him. 

“There hasn’t been any around for decades” she continued. 

Zelda could feel the anger and hurt radiate off him. Damon practically fell to his knees and dropped what he was holding. Zelda bent down behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub.

“Zelda… I’ve never wanted this. Not any of it”. 

“You know you have no choice” she replied. 

He moved to sit on the ground of the forest and lean against the nearest tree. Zelda followed him with the item and leaned into his chest when she sat and he wrapped his arm around her. “When did you get given it?” she asked quietly hoping she wasn’t pushing his patience. 

“Earlier, that’s why I left. It was a gift from the head of the Sovereign. Descendants from Sovereigns always get gifted familiars” he answered, stroking her arm. 

“I wish I had a familiar. I never chose one because I was coming to school here, there was no point in my familiar being all the way back in Greendale and me being in Italy” she said trying to lighten the mood and hoping to offer comfort to him. 

“Zelda, most people have dogs, snakes, cats, you know, normal animals for familiars and they choose them from the council book or some people even summon them, I have no idea why you wouldn’t want one that is trained for service but some witches are different. But a dragon is not going to be a normal familiar”.

Even Zelda couldn’t deny that he was right with this one. “You watch them grow, you train them and eventually, you ride them. This is why no one has had one for decades, possibly even close to a century” Damon picked up the egg and just stared at it. 

“I believe you are taking this all wrong and trying to see the negative just because it was gifted by a family you don’t particularly like, or choose not to like, whatever. But Damon, this is a dragon! You will have all summer to train it and it will be amazing I’m sure”.

He considered she may have a point “Maybe you are right Zelda. Will you stay with me whilst I hatch it?”. 

“Yess!” trying to not sound as excited as she actually was. 

They both stood, and before Zelda got too lost in the excitement, Damon grabbed her hips and kissed her hard and pushed her against the tree. This was his way of showing his appreciation to her, and Zelda certainly wasn’t going to say no. His hand found its way to her skirt and slowly snuck up it. Zelda had to break the kiss in order to breathe and out crept a slight moan when Damon reached her panties. She knew he needed distracting, even though it was still light in the woods, Zelda was not going to stop him, especially now he was teasing her entrance with his fingers. She moved her hips into his hands to suggest continuing, Damon looked into Zelda’s big green eyes, teasing her even more by not moving his hand and just glaring at her. She traced her tongue against her bottom lip and moved one of her hands to his neck and scratched him with her long black nails. That told him enough, he moved his fingers inside her and thrusted in and out of her. Zelda couldn’t help herself, her head flung back and the most feminine moan came from her mouth, this egged Damon on more. He could feel her beginning to tense around his fingers and then after a few more pumps he heard her moan his name. That’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted to hear her. He wanted her. She was his distraction. “Just what the witch doctor ordered I believe” He put his fingers in his mouth and licked her off him. Zelda was still recovering from her unexpected orgasm leaning against the tree smiling in response to his action, his fingers really can be magic she thought. 

Damon picked up the egg and turned back and held out his spare hand for Zelda to take. She pulled herself away from leaning on the tree and took his hand in hers. They walked further into the forest to ensure that they will not be found so easily. It was getting darker which made it better. They came to a stop when they found a decent enough space where trees weren’t right next to each other. “Right okay, I will set the circle up and we’ll both do the spell together”. 

Damon let go of her hand and placed the dragon egg on the ground. Zelda had read about hatching dragon eggs in her fathers’ office when she was waiting for him to finish work once, she must of only been young at the time. She was hoping that her memory served her in this case. 

Damon has set up the circle of wood around the dragon egg and looked over at Zelda nervously. She stood right next to him and grabbed his hand. They both started speaking the spell in Latin and flames started to alight on the wood around the egg. The second time they spoke the spell the fire got more powerful, Damon stopped but Zelda said it a third time and he realised it wasn’t his power that was setting the fire alight strongly. It was Zelda’s. He wondered if she even realised. It never crossed her mind that she would have the natural magic of controlling the elements as well as she did. Whilst he heard the egg cracking, he watched Zelda stare through the fire and questioned whether or not with more education and training of her magic, would she be one of the few witches that could conjure hell fire and have a natural talent for pyrokinesis?

The fire was blazing, they both knew the egg had finally hatched because they both looked at each other when they heard the dragons screech. Zelda went to step forward through the circle but Damon pulled her back. “Zelda, what are you doing?” she had lost herself in flames. This magic was more dangerous than he thought, but it was her that produced it. 

“We need to get him, we can’t just leave him in there” she removed his hand from hers and walked through the fire and bent down to pick up the dragon. As soon as Zelda picked up the dragon the fire went out like it never existed. She was cooing the dragon like someone would a baby. 

“How the heaven did you do that?” Damon stood still and was shook. He could not quite believe what he’d just witnessed. 

“Did what?” walking towards him with his new familiar. 

“Zelda, you just walked through fire. How did you even know you could do that?”. 

She didn’t actually know, she didn’t know she could do it until now for sure, but she also didn’t believe that she couldn’t, she just knew she would be fine. “I don’t know, its like it was innate or something telling me I could, because I had to get this little guy” she looked down at the dragon she was holding. Zelda couldn’t quite believe she was holding an actual dragon. She’d read so much about them but never imagined she would ever see one for real. 

“More importantly Damon, what are you calling him?” she held her hands out with the dragon in and passed him over to Damon trying to brush off what had just happened. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t even thought about it, but you must promise me, the few weeks we have left of this semester, will you help me look after him?”. 

“Yes.” She smiled “I think you should call him Drago”. 

“Yeah I like that, it suits him.” They both looked at this baby dragon that was all black with red stripes, just like the colours of the Sovereign attire. “Where did you get the name from” he asked. 

“I remember being in my fathers’ office as a little girl and read a book on one, and that’s what the dragons name was”. 

Damon held out his hand while the other hand was occupied by Drago. Zelda grabbed his hand, and began to walk back to the academy. “Is this what was bothering you earlier?” she asked. 

“Kind of” he paused. “My whole future just got very real today, my father sent me a letter, the one I received whilst in the library, I was summoned to the palace to be presented with my familiar, and whilst there, I was reminded of my future duties and what I need to fulfil”. 

“I’m sure they mean well” she smiled. “It just feels like they are putting pressure on me, that’s all and I still have got so much of my academic career left before I need to be involved with Sovereign duties”.

“Maybe they are just preparing you to be the best you can be”. He appreciated what she was trying to do, but she will never understand unless she knew everything, but one day she may have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Do you think Damon is a good or bad guy?  
\- Feel free to leave comments
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	4. Sweet home of Greendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Edward are reunited and inform each other of their experiences at their academy's.  
Also, Penelope and Carlisle have a pressing conversation about Zelda's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Exams had finished, the end of year parties had been thrown and attended. It was time for packing and heading home for the summer. Strangely, Zelda didn’t want to go home. She enjoyed the academy and being with her friends, and Damon, so much that it filled the void. Zelda was looking forward to seeing her family, but she was sad to leave Italy. She fell in love with it so easily. Carlisle frequently visited Zelda throughout the year, every time he had dealings in Italy he would pop by the academy. Zelda appreciated that more than anyone would know. It was in fact her father that was coming to get her from the Imperium and bring her home. 

Damon was on a mission to seek out Zelda as quickly as he could. Even though they had just spent the night together, he needed to see her just one last time before she leaves. He knew that her father was coming soon. Zelda was just finishing up packing her suitcase when someone knocked on her door. “Come in” she was busy, she didn’t have time to answer the door. “Well look at you” a voice said. Zelda was wearing a short tartan skirt with a black cropped top with long sleeves and her favourite black patent heels. Her hair was down and wavy as usually, Damon was convinced she just liked to flick it passed people with how long it was. Always dressed to impress. She smiled as she recognised the voice and felt his hands on her hips. She turned around and placed her arms around Damons neck. “Hello handsome, I only saw you a few hours ago, miss me so soon?” she said before placing a kiss on his lips, Zelda also already knew the answer to the question she asked. “Well, I just can’t help myself, I’m going to miss you, mind body and soul… but mostly body” he laughed. 

____ 

In the foyer of the Imperium it was busied with parents and students. Carlisle was just heading up the grand staircase when he heard someone call out his name. He stopped and turned around “Brother Byron, Hi, how are you?” Carlisle took Byron’s hands and shook it. “Yes very well Father. Here to pick up Zelda?”. 

“Indeed. Are you taking Damon back to the palace apartments?”. 

“Yes, not sure how willing he will be to come though. He does seem to be a little less resistant since he’s been spending a lot more time with Zelda though”. Carlisle returned with a smile first rather than a comment, his verbal response was probably going to be emotionally responsive versus rational. Was Byron also trying to suggest something about Zelda, that she had some sort of influence on Damon?

“Hmmm, Zelda mentioned they had been spending rather a bit of time together, Praise Satan that they have each other to depend on in their most critical years of education”. 

“I believe it may be more than friendship Carlisle. All those years of joking, it may just be the Dark Lords will” Byron said suggestively. 

Carlisle continued to walk up the staircase, trying to avoid further conversation about his daughter’s life, he didn’t mind when he knew she was only young and it was said in jest, but now he doesn’t want to think about what or who his daughter is doing. “Carlisle” he continued to walk a few steps of heads of Byron, his patience was wearing thin. “The Sovereigns have been discussing Damons’ future, and Zelda has been brought up several times”. 

Carlisle instantaneously stopped walking. He turned to the other warlock on his heel. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I’ve never had the opportunity, another Sovereign has always been around or a council member”. 

Carlisle’s rage got the better of him, normally, he is as cool and calm as anything, but this is his child. He shoved Byron into the wall and his arm was holding against his throat, royalty or not, Carlisle did not care. “How long have you known about this?” he threatened. 

“A few months. It’s not what you think” Bryon struggled. Carlisle let go of him, giving him the real opportunity, he probably deserved to tell him exactly what has been said. 

“Carlisle, do you think I would have left it this long if it were bad news or if Zelda was in danger?” clutching at his neck. 

“Byron, you need to tell me exactly what is going on that involves my daughter”. 

“Many things over the months have been discussed. It got back to the head Sovereigns that Damon and Zelda have been spending a lot of time together since she joined the academy and that they get on well, they’ve also noticed a difference in Damon’s attitude being a lot more receptive than usual, and that Zelda helped Damon with his familiar, and I thought that was going to be very bad for her, but to my surprise, they received it will. They have started planning Damons’ future and discussing appropriate companionship and matches in marriage…Carlisle… they have approved of Zelda” Byron looked worried, worried of how Carlisle was going to react. 

Carlisle froze. He couldn’t quite comprehend what he’d just heard. Trying to fathom how to respond he took a deep breath. “What does that mean they… they have approved her?”

Byron sighed, regretting what he’s about to say “Because of who Zelda is, her family, who you are to her, her potential future, her grades, and that she seems to have a very positive and strong influence on my son whether she realises it or not. They see that she is fit to be married to royalty”. 

“Well, I won’t allow it. Unless that’s what MY daughter wants”. The rage began within Carlisle’s body.

“Carlisle, you know that neither you or Zelda have a choice. The Sovereigns always get what they want”. Byron was hoping he didn’t hit him or hex him for that matter.

“I’ll speak to the Dark Lord, it’s not like I am an ordinary warlock, I am High-priest of the church of night and an advisor to Lucifer himself and to the witches council. My daughter will have a choice”. He was furious. How dare someone try and manipulate his daughter.

“Carlisle do not be disappointed if you do not receive the outcome you seek” Byron tried to warn. 

“I believe we should act like this conversation never happened don’t you Byron” Carlisle demanded and walked away.

_____

Damon was lying on Zelda’s bed, with her on top of him. The kissing was heated. She felt how much Damon wanted her. It made her want him more. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt and kiss down his gorgeous torso and she hovered over the top of his trousers and looked up directly into his eyes. Damon smiled and his mouth opened slightly. “Zelda..” She sat up slightly and began to unbutton his trousers. “Yes Damon” she then disconnected their eye contact and kissed they very top of his boxers. The moment was killed when a knocking at the door began followed by a very familiar voice “Zelda it’s your father are you ready?”. 

“For the love of Lucifer” she quickly jumped off Damon and straightened her skirt, her top, and hell even her hair. Damon buttoned his trousers and shirt up as quickly as he could, his fingers working as fast as possible. Turning around and straightened the bed sheets and running his fingers through his hair. “Yes Father. One second”. Zelda couldn’t help but let her giggle out that she was holding. 

Damon followed and also burst into a giggle. She grabbed him and put her arms around his neck. “I will miss you this summer Zelda Spellman” he smiled. “I will miss you too, especially when I was just about to have you in my mouth”. Damon let out a sigh “my wicked little witch”. He kissed her goodbye and apparated out of her room. 

Zelda swung open her door and greeted her father. “Hello my darling girl” Carlisle embraced her and she squeezed her father. Until this moment, Zelda probably didn’t admit how much she did miss her family, especially her father. “Are you ready?” hoping he didn’t have to wait for her to finish getting ready, it could be hours if so. 

“Yes”. He was shocked and also delighted. “Good, Greendale awaits you”. Zelda takes a deep breath and watches her father open a portal. Only the most powerful and experienced can open portals, it’s very complicated and difficult magic. She takes a hold of her fathers’ hand and his other picks up her suitcase, together they walk through the portal. 

Before Zelda even realised, she’d left her room in Italy, she was standing in the Spellman’s yard. Zelda looked around and it’s like she’d never left. It certainly never felt like she’d been gone since November. She looked and smiled at her father and they walked towards the house. Zelda opened the front door and Edward was waiting for her on the stairs, he jumped up and ran over to her “Zeeeee!” she hugged him so tight. 

“Satan Edward. I have missed you”. 

“And I you Zee”. He let go of her and they both felt Hilda squeezing between them “She’s my sister as well you know”.

“Hey Hildy” Zelda smiled. Their father stood at the front door and watched and smiled as all his children were now under one roof again. Penelope came out of the kitchen as Hilda stepped away from her sister. Zelda and her mother just stared at each other for longer than necessary, almost creating an awkward atmosphere. “My darling girl, it’s good to have you home” Penelope said as she walked over and embraced her redheaded daughter. “Why don’t you get settled in and unpack” her mother suggested. 

Zelda entered her room, and nothing was out of place. She imagined that nobody actually went into her room whilst she was gone. Her bed was still in front of the window, exactly where Zelda liked it. Her dressing table with her brush, mirror and jewellery holder still in place. She sighed at the memory of leaving. She was so excited to go to Europe, but now she’s back, it feels almost sickening that she’d even left. “Weird being back sister?”. No surprise Edward had come to check on her. “Feels like I’d never left actually”.

“Welcome back to your sweet home of Greendale, you aren’t living your royal life in Italy now” he chuckled. 

“You know Edward, maybe you should visit when the Imperium is back in session and you’ll see it isn’t as royal as you believe”

“Ahhh I don’t know if that’s my scene Zee”

“Well you won’t know if you don’t visit. Anyway, we have many months to catch up on”

“We have indeed”. 

Zelda began to tell Edward about all of the teachings at the academy and they compared notes on the subjects they were both taking and even taught each other the things they didn’t know. Zelda had excelled in conjuring and elementals, so she was sharing all her best practices with her brother. Edward was telling her that his professor for demonology said he would have a promising future in that area. It would fall well into his criteria of becoming a minister one day. Until now, Edward didn’t realise how much he had missed his twin. They always had such a special relationship and he almost wished that they were at the same academy.

Eventually, Edward listened to Zelda go on about all the amazing parties that she had attended in her first year. Even he couldn’t deny that they sounded epic. They finally got onto the more pressing subjects of friends. It’s not that Zelda didn’t want to tell Edward about Damon. But in Zelda’s eyes, they were slightly more than friends but with benefits. How did she tell her brother that?! It’s not because she didn’t have feelings for Damon, because she did. But maybe not so strongly as he did her. They leaned on each other a lot, but it always turned into something more physical as well as offering emotional support to each other. 

Zelda will never know how she got around it, but by the end of the very long-winded conversation, Edward very much understood their relationship. He actually was a lot more open minded than she thought he was going to be. Maybe that’s because he had a similar sort of thing going off with a witch named Shirley. Zelda went on to explain who he was and about his family and about the fact she helped him with his familiar. 

“You LITERALLY walked through fire?!” Edward bellowed. “Zelda, how in Satan’s name did you do that?”

“Oh Edward, come on! This is the fourth time I’ve explained this to you”. Zelda rolled her eyes. She was getting very bored of repeating herself. 

“So not only do you have some sort of royal prince as a boyfriend, his familiar is a DRAG-OOON”. 

Zelda stared at Edward with a form of resting bitch face and a raised eyebrow. “Yes for the 7 millionth time. He’s going to be training him throughout the summer”. 

“Zee that is amazing, like, wow. I can’t believe you’ve seen an actual dragon. They are so rare for familiars these days. Have you told father?”. Edward was practically jumping on the bed through sheer excitement. 

“It wasn’t exactly on the top of my list no, but I will”. Crap. She thought. How was she just casually going to drop this into conversation?

“Sister, you have the coolest boyfriend ever”

“He’s not my boyfriend Edward”. Zelda felt another eye roll coming on. Did she want him to be?

“Yeah yeah we’ll see. I’m sure mother and father would love for you to marry him and have little royal babies with him”. 

That was it. She grabbed her pillow and wacked her brother with it as hard as she physically could. “Shut-up you idiot!” 

Edward laid back on the bed and looked at his sister. “I think you should invite Damon over throughout the summer. Tell him to bring his familiar. I’m sure the old folks wouldn’t mind meeting him officially.” 

Well, Zelda knew that they were already acquainted with Damon’s father, as was she. But she thought it may not be the worst idea Edward ever had. 

“I mean, I’d love to be introduced to him Zee”

“Yes Edward I get the hint. What about your friends this summer, planning on seeing any of them or having any of them over?” she smiled suggestively. He knew exactly what Zelda was implying. 

“Well, my closest friend has gone to spend the summer in New York with his father and brother, which I’m pretty gutted about so I won’t be seeing him until we are back at the academy. And Magnus has gone to Europe to see his maternal grandparents… so looks like I’ll just be making friends with your friend” he finished by laughing. 

Zelda crossed her arms. “har-har very funny. I meant the ‘other’ friend” 

“Zee let’s be real. She was never going to be anything more than a friend, and to be honest her bunch of friends are probably the most irritating witches at the academy. It was only intended for a short while anyway. My second year at the academy is going to be a lot more focused”. 

“Yeah… same” she replied

They both stared at each other for a few seconds and both instantly burst out laughing. Zelda knew her brother’s charisma was way more charming to witches than he was making out, and with that Spellman gene they both carry, they were both at the top of most peoples list. From what Edward was telling her about his trio of friends they all seemed pretty much like ‘in it for fun’ warlocks anyway. 

“Can you believe it won’t be long before Hilda joins the academy?” Edward said, still recovering from laughing so much. 

“I know, I’m going to come back for her Dark Baptism. I wouldn’t miss it”. 

Edward was pleased that his sister said that. He knew that Hilda got on Zelda’s last nerve but if anything, they all really did love each other. And he knew that this was another opportunity for Zelda to prove to the Dark Lord, should he attend, how devoted she was to him.  
__

Penelope Spellman felt like the house was right again. She had all her children at home, and her husband. There was never a time when she felt happier. Unless you include the time, she found out that Carlisle wasn’t having an affair like she thought. Truth cake always comes in handy. She found her husband in his study writing out his next sermon. He wanted to make it a good one seeing his first-born daughter was home from Italy. Penelope walked around the desk and leaned against it looking content and worried all at once, Carlisle felt his wife’s mood and stopped writing and leaned back in his chair reaching for his Penelope’s hand. 

“What is it Penelope?” he asked. 

She looked at him and her eyes began to fill with tears. “Carlisle, I’m so happy she’s home”.

He squeezed her hand and smiled. “What else is it?

“I’ve just overheard what Zelda was telling Edward” she paused and waited for some sort of reaction from her husband, but he didn’t even flinch. 

“Carlisle, she walked through fire.” 

His eyes widened and tried to regain his calming impression for his wife’s sake. 

“Penelope, the Dark Lord did foresee that our children will be powerful in many ways” trying to convince himself as well as Penelope.

“Yes but it seems to be child. Not children” her face was very serious.

Carlisle realised what she was saying. It’s not because it couldn’t be the truth, but both of them had lived in denial maybe even until now. Maybe Desmelda was right all those years ago. 

“and that boy… he has a dragon for a familiar” she continued. Carlisle stood and took a deep breath still holding on to her hand tight, what he was about to say was not going to be pleasant. 

“Penelope, I was going to deal with this on my own, but it’s probably best that I tell you”. 

Carlisle explained to Penelope what had happened at the academy when he went to pick up Zelda and how he bumped into Byron. He struggled to tell her about the conversation they had. Hearing the words broke her heart. She felt completely shattered. It’s not that Penelope didn’t want the best life for Zelda, and Damon seemed perfect. It was the fact that Zelda won’t be given the choice she deserves. It was all a part of a much bigger picture that Zelda, not even Damon knew about. All those years of joking soon caught them up. 

They eventually agreed to let be what will be, as emotional as it was to come to an agreement, at least they both agreed. If it is the Dark Lords will for it to happen, then it would be so. Maybe even the Sovereigns too. They wouldn’t be able to stop it. They both were devoted enough to the Dark Lord to trust his will, but it wouldn’t stop them worrying at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to steal the line from Feast of Feast that Ambrose said to Prudence about missing her body!
> 
> First mention of Faustus in this chapter!
> 
> And Shirley crept in too.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	5. I have just saved your precious life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon visits Zelda during summer in Greendale and instantly befriends Edward.  
Is summoning a demon a good idea? The trio find out, and Zelda is informed about her future, it was a little more than she had ever wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter!  
I hope you all enjoy
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Summer was everything Carlisle and Penelope had hoped it be. They spent quality time with their children as a family. They even took a trip to Brazil. Carlisle tried to make out it was for educational purposes, but Edward, Zelda and even Hilda knew different. Their mother had been talking about going for years, and this was just the perfect excuse to go. Though their children were pretty grown at this stage, it would never stop the sensation of happiness that the Dark Lord had blessed them with such a beautiful family. 

Zelda did invite Damon over for a few days. Carlisle and Penelope went along with Zelda’s wishes as they had very mixed feelings. They actually really liked Damon and could see how much he adored Zelda, but there was still that niggling feeling at the back of their minds about this affiliation. Penelope could see that Zelda was happy with him, and that Damon made her happy. But she could see past her daughter’s expressions and could see that something was missing. Penelope knew deep down that Damon wasn’t the one in Zelda’s eyes. Zelda may not realise right now, but one day she will. And what hurt Penelope more than anything is that her beautiful daughter will not be as fortunate in love as she has been with Carlisle, especially if the Sovereigns have anything to do with it. To find one’s anima is the rarest finds in the witch world. 

Edward and Damon instantly got on. With Edward’s friends out of town for the summer, it was nice that Damon offered that warlock testosterone and company to her brother. Damon had just taught Drago how to spit fire when he came to visit, and Edward was obsessed with helping Damon and Zelda train him. Drago had gotten so big; it had only been a month, but he was already the size of a large dog. 

Edward and Damon attempted every day to teach Drago a new trick. But they soon learned when he wasn’t in the mood. Damon explained that in another few months maybe a year, Drago would be ready to fly. Edward demanded that he either return to Greendale with Drago or he would go to Italy when this was possible. 

Zelda took frequent walks through the Greendale woods with some of her schoolbooks already reading ahead for her new year at the academy. Over the summer she spent hours upon hours in there. She also practiced spells there and occasionally she would ask Edward to go with her so they could practice together. But not once whilst Damon visited, did she visit the woods, nor did she show him where her most relaxing peaceful and safe place is. Zelda felt very territorial. She doesn’t know why she didn’t show him, but there was definitely something stopping her. She has told him about them, Damon even asked about them when he was there because she talked about them a lot when she first went to Italy, but she refused to show him. 

It had only been a few weeks since they last saw each other, but those 5 days that Damon visited the Spellman house, he struggled to keep his hands-off Zelda. It was even more thrilling because they genuinely had to sneak around. She didn’t want her whole family knowing what they were up to. This was where learning the silencing spell came into good use. Although, odd because not once did she allow Damon to sleep in her bed. Yet at the academy she struggles to get him out of it. Not that he was allowed to sleep in her room anyway, that’s what the guest room was for in her parent’s eyes. However, Zelda wasn’t letting him in, not completely anyway. He hadn’t done anything, her feelings for him had not changed whatsoever, if anything his feelings were stronger for her. But Zelda couldn’t quite recognise what she felt was missing, but she did feel like something was missing. Zelda knew she wasn’t the most emotionally available girl, she was tough, and wasn’t really into the whole romantic business, but what was it? She pushed it to the back of her mind and never really thought much else of it. 

On the penultimate day of Damon’s visit, Edward was reading a book on banishing demons and somehow convinced Zelda and Damon to try out summoning one and then banishing it. So, all three of them snuck out the Spellman house and they went to the edge of the river on the outskirts of Greendale at witching hour to perform this banishing spell. 

“Do you think it will be okay here?” Edward asked trying not to let his excitement and anxiety show. 

“We’ll soon find out” Zelda said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. She could see that Edward was nervous, luckily, she was brave enough for the both of them. 

Damon dropped a bag on the floor and fished out a tub of salt so he could begin to outline the pentagram. There was no way in heaven that whatever demon was summoned, it was not escaping. Zelda got the book out the bag and passed it to Edward. 

“Ready when you are” Damon chucked the tub of salt back in the bag and stood next to Zelda. Edward stood on the other side of Zelda and began to speak the spell. They all felt a sudden gust of wind and the pentagram of salt had a slight break in it due to the wind. Not one of them noticed as they were all trying not to get swept over by the strong force of wind, it’s like a small hurricane had begun. Damon put his arm around Zelda’s waist and Edward finished speaking the spell. 

A dark figure flashed into the pentagram. It was tall and cloaked. The demons hood fell down and revealed its face. Its eyes were black. Zelda looked straight into them unafraid of what it might do. She felt Damon’s hand tense on her waist. Was she the only one that wasn’t scared? It suddenly jumped towards them, Damon and Edward jolted but Zelda remained unmoved. It bounced back into the middle like it had just ran into a piece of glass. The pentagram was holding. 

The demon turned to Edward and began speaking to him, Zelda and Damon could not understand what it was saying but by the look on Edwards face, he clearly understood every word. Edward stumbled backwards and fell to the ground but before Zelda could get to him the demon moved to face Damon now he was stood alone. It began speaking to him and Damon looked like he was in physical pain. Zelda heard Edward mumble something and she gave him a hand up. Edward held onto her like he’d just took a swing to the stomach. They both looked and faced Damon and he also stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. 

The demon finally turned to face Zelda. It motioned its hand away and Edward went flying backwards. The demon wanted Zelda on her own. She walked towards the pentagram, unintimidated by this figure. “What do you want?” she asked. 

The demon revealed its sharp pointy teeth with a smile. “Child, there will only be one way” it spoke. 

Zelda folded her arms across her body. “What?”. She didn’t have time for poppycock. The first time a demon was summoned without the supervision of a professor and it wants to play games, just typical she thought. 

“You Zelda Spellman are the answer that people will seek” 

“What in Satan’s name are you talking about? And how do you even know my name?” her tone unamused.

“Oh Zelda Spellman, I can see past the present.” Its voice shrieked.

She rolled her eyes; she was not believing a word. “So you’re telling me, you can see the future. How magical of you, where is your crystal ball?” 

“I already foresaw that your twin was going to summon me here, I knew I was going to meet you. I also know that if I wanted to escape this pentagram I could” it tilted its head towards the little break in the salt. Zelda followed the direction of where it was looking and saw the salt. 

Damon managed to sit up on his elbows from being thrown back. He looked at what Zelda was looking at and searched with his eyes for the bag and salt. It was next to Edward. He still was laying on the floor, probably passed out. Whatever magic that demon was using was very old and very powerful.

Zelda looked back up at the demon and it was at the edge of the pentagram, centimetres from her face. “Are you going to tell me what answer I may be that people seek or not?” 

“You will be the answer Zelda Spellman, not may be. It will be many many years away. You will forget that you were ever told and will remember when it’s already happened.”

“Any more theories before I banish you back to hell?” did this demon believe she was as gullible as Eve? She thought. 

“Just one more thing. Your life is not going to play out as mapped. Something will upset the path that everyone believes you are walking down. You will not realise this and unknowingly will be eternally grateful that something disrupted you. The path that you had planned to walk down would have only ended in pain and suffering. You will still endure pain and suffering Zelda Spellman, but I have just saved your precious life”.

The wind was still strong, Damon crawled over to Edward and they both helped each other up. They both stared at Zelda being so close with a demon and they were so concerned, but also, the demon was clear in that it didn’t want either of them near her whilst it was talking to her. 

A single tear escaped Zelda’s eye. Anger boiled inside her. She held out both her hands in front of her and screamed. The demons cloak caught fire and instantly the whole figure went up in flames. Zelda caught eye contact with it one last time through the flames before she built up even more anger and pushed forward with her arms and the demon shattered and exploded. The lingering magic blew up pushing Damon and Edward to the ground yet again. The water from the lake struck meters into the air and came crashing back down and drenched all of them. 

When Edward cleared his eyes of the water, he saw his sister still standing in exactly the same spot she was. The force from the demon didn’t even affect her. Zelda suddenly began sobbing, he rushed over to her immediately, standing in front of her putting his hands on her arms. “Zelda, are you alright?!” 

She looked up at him tears continuing to stream. 

“Zelda can you hear me?” Edward was worried. Could she hear him? Could she speak? What damage had that demon done to her?

She eventually spoke. “Yes” was all she could manage. 

Damon slowly walked over to them. “We need to get going, we don’t know what magic lingers”. 

Edward nodded; he knew Damon was right. Zelda continued to stare at the river and the words of the demon played over and over again in her mind. Edward packed and picked up the bag whilst Damon took Zelda’s hand and began walking back to the Spellman house. 

All three of them crept up to Zelda’s room hoping not to acquire anyone’s attention. It was after 1am when they got back, they saw the light on in the study when they were going up the stairs. No surprise that Carlisle was still awake. They had to be extra quiet. 

They reached Zelda’s room with no issues. Edward slumped on Zelda’s reading chair as Damon ensured he helped Zelda to her bed and held her. 

“What the heaven was that demon?” Damon asked Edward.

“I have no idea, but it said some daunting things” Edward stated.

“It was weird, it said something to all of us, but when it was talking to you two, I couldn’t understand what it was saying to you, it’s like it was speaking a made up language and it was all muffled” Damon was hoping Zelda was going to say something soon. She was being extremely quiet. 

Edward looked down and got the demonology book back out of the bag. “It told me something bad is coming”. He began to chuckle “and that a mortal would befriend me, how wrong could this demon be”. 

Zelda looked at her brother, well that was the funniest thing she had heard in a while. All of them burst into laughter but soon remembered that they needed to be quiet. Witches and mortals didn’t associate with each other. Not really. A lot of the witch community were civil with mortals but that was as far as it would go. 

“Zee I never knew you had the ability to banish demons through pyrokinesis. What do they teach you at that academy in Europe?” Edward was slightly jealous. He wasn’t going to be studying that until the new semester. 

“Neither did I.” she responded. Zelda even surprised herself. 

“All I knew is that what that demon said upset me so much, I felt rage build up and I wanted to destroy it”. 

“Yeah well you certainly did that. Why don’t we all get dried off properly, I’ve only got one more day, I want to make the most of it with you” he squeezed Zelda tight. 

Edward went back to his room and Zelda went to her en-suite to shower. Damon was mesmerised by Zelda’s power, so was Edward to be fair. He was bored waiting for her so instead, he decided to join her. 

Zelda was standing directly below the water and it was splashing straight into her face. She was just stood still. Damon stepped in behind her, moved Zelda’s long wet hair to the side and grabbed the soap bar and began rubbing the soap into Zelda’s back. Zelda tilted her head back and rested it on his chest. For the first time since they summoned the demon, she felt a little relaxed. Damon moved his hands round to her chest and began rubbing the soap there and placed kisses from her shoulder up to her neck. He dropped the soap and his hands snaked down her torso.  
Each of Zelda’s hands were on Damon’s thighs but she traced one upwards, she wanted to feel how much he wanted her. She teased him by stroking his hard length with one of her fingers and he moaned into her neck. One of Damon’s hand stopped moving and held her around her waist, the other continued downwards until he reached her centre.  
He found her bundle of nerves with his index finger, he considered teasing her a she did him, but he didn’t have the strength to resist.  
Damon began rubbing her clit in circular motions and he felt Zelda’s legs weaken. She gripped his length and starting using her wrist perfectly. If he was going to mess with her like this, she was certainly going to do it back. Damon got stronger in his strokes and she could feel herself succumbing to her orgasm, in return she sped up her motions.  
A few strokes later she couldn’t hold out and her hand dug into Damon’s thigh and he heard what he had wanted. His name escape her lips. That tipped him over the edge and come straight into her hand. 

They finished showering together and went to the guest bedroom where they continued to tease and pleasure each other into the late hours of the morning. Zelda snuggled up into Damon’s arms and slowly started dropping off to sleep he wasn’t far behind her, but he needed to say one thing before he did. “Zee?” she mumbled in response “You may just be the best thing that has ever happened to me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think to what the demon revealed and do you believe it?
> 
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	6. Back in session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of Zelda's summer before she heads back to the academy, and what awaits for her there!  
It's party time at the academy when Zelda returns, but it is the aftermath of the party what causes friction between her and Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead, but it's worth it i hope!  
Only a couple more to go until the start of spellwood
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

It was Zelda’s last night before she moved back to Europe. She felt content with the summer she had spent with her siblings and parents. It wouldn’t be long before she was back for Hilda’s dark baptism. As whereas before, she didn’t return home once apart from midwinter solstice. Zelda was just finishing getting ready for her last visit to Greendale’s desecrated church where her father would hold a service and as usual deliver a very fitting sermon.

“You look a delight sister” Hilda said

Zelda looked at herself in her vanity mirror and finished touching up her stunning red lipstick. “Now I do” she agreed. Zelda stood up from her vanity and pattered down her black lace skater dress. It had ¾ sleeves and a high neckline. When Zelda is around her family or going to church, she always dressed more than respectable, but Zelda did have several outfits for every occasion.

Zelda looked her sister from top to bottom “Sister, when did you start dressing so mature?” She was impressed. Hilda was always a little young for her age, Zelda thought it didn’t help that she is the baby of the family and was certainly treated like it. Hilda smiled at her older sister, she always tried so hard to impress her and usually didn’t.

“Do you think so?” she coward.

“Oh Hildy, you look lovely” Zelda walked over to her and hugged her. “Now can you help me find my other heel”.  
Carlisle was already at the church getting ready for the service and ready to greet all the members of the coven. Zelda and her family set off; she couldn’t wait to feel close to the Dark Lord again during her father’s service.

When they arrived at the church, everyone was taking their seats whilst Carlisle was greeting everyone, when Edward was just about to take his usual seat in front pew with his family, he noticed one of his friends and dragged Zelda to be introduced.

“Zelda, I’d like you to meet my friend Magnus. He’s just spent the summer in Europe with his Grandparents”

“Nice to meet you” she smiled.

Magnus eyed her, and he smiled with an open mouth. He was overwhelmed. Magnus never expected Edward’s other sister to look how Zelda did. “You too darling, you look stunning” he said.

Edward rolled his eyes. Is there anyone who isn’t charmed by Zelda’s looks? Luckily, Magnus was more into warlocks than he was witches.

“Care to join us Magnus?” Zelda suggested.

“That would be marvellous. Feeling close to the Dark Lord and sat next to a beautiful witch, what more could a warlock want?” he laughed. Zelda hooked through Magnus’s arm and went to sit and join her sister mother and brother at the front patiently waiting for her father to begin. Carlisle as usual delivered a perfect un-holy service. The respect and love he had from his coven felt rewarding. Most coven members would queue and wait to speak or thank him after the service.

Zelda busied herself with saying good-bye to a lot of family friends and saying she will see them all soon, but her education is important, and she couldn’t wait to get back to it in Italy and not one coven member disagreed.

When Zelda went to sleep that night, she was thinking back to when she first went to Europe and how many mixed feelings she had about going. She had all of those feelings all over again.

__

Zelda was awoken by her father gently knocking on her door. “Zelds, it’s me, can I come in?”

She yawned and sat up in bed “Yes father”

Carlisle walked in with her favourite breakfast and an expresso. She took after her father with her love of coffee in the mornings. He passed Zelda the tray and sat opposite her on her bed. “Thank you, why are we not having breakfast in the kitchen like normal?” she asked.

“Your mother has already gone out with Hilda to run errands, but she will be back before you leave, don’t worry”. He placed a kiss on her forehead. “The summer has gone so fast Zelda; it was so good to have you home”.

“It was good to be back. I think I’m going to concentrate on teleportation when I get back to the academy that way, I can see all of you more” she said hoping for her father’s approval.

“My darling girl, I couldn’t be any more proud of you” Carlisle hugged his daughter tight, wishing she didn’t really have to go and half regretting setting her up to go to the Imperium, after all, if Zelda didn’t attend there she would have gone to the school where he was dean. She would have been fine. “We will leave at 4pm, make sure you are ready for then” he said on his way out of her room.

When her father had left the room, Zelda ate her breakfast smiling that morning thinking about what her father had said to her. She saw a letter peering out from under her plate on her tray that is addressed to her. She opened the letter inquisitively, who would be sending her a letter this close to her leaving for Europe?

_My darling Zelda,_

_I cannot wait to be back at the academy with you, I have not stopped thinking about you throughout this summer. Visiting you made me realise how fond of you I really am. You make me such a better warlock than I ever thought I could be. I don’t think you understand how happy you have made me since I met you. See you back in session._

_Damon._

Zelda was dazed. She genuinely didn’t know what to think. This was not like him at all. That’s sort of what attracted her to him in the first place, Damon wasn’t some overly romantic warlock. He was straight with her. This letter made Zelda feel on edge for returning back to the academy. Does she mention the letter when she see’s him? Does she completely act like she never got it? And since when did he call her ‘darling’?! Lucifer, what had she gotten herself into?

She avoided getting ready, she thought if she didn’t start packing or choosing out an outfit 4pm would never really come. Unfortunately, every time Zelda looked at the clock, time seemed to have gone faster.

Zelda knew that there would be a welcoming party when she got back to the academy and thought it be best if she picked out her outfit before she left Greendale. She laid out 3 outfits on her bed and Hilda came into her room.

“Knock-knock sister” Hilda said gently

Zelda moved her eyes from her outfits to her sister, but her body didn’t move an inch. “Hey Hildy”

“Can’t decide on what to wear?”

“No!”. Hilda could see her sister getting frustrated.

“Let me help you?” Hilda suggested.

Zelda raised her eyebrow at her sister “Okayyy”.

Hilda came around to the other side of the bed where Zelda was standing and looked at her outfits. All of them were perfect. The first, a black suede mini dress with long sleeves and a cut out back with red tie up heels. The second, a black mesh top and red leather mini skirt and heeled black sock boots and the third a red skater dress with a drastic v neckline with patent black heels. Hilda looked at all of her sister’s clothes in awe.

“That one” she pointed.

Zelda smiled with approval of her sister’s choice. The black mesh top and red leather skirt it was then.

“You’re going back to Italy in that?” asked Hilda.

“No no sister, I have a party to attend when I’m back and had to have the perfect outfit”

“Red and black have always been your colours Zelds”

Zelda knew they were. It suited her personality to hell and back. She also knew that that outfit would have Damon on his knees for her. That was the intent. That was what most of Zelda’s outfits intended, not only for Damon but for any warlock she encountered. But she wouldn’t let just anyone have their way with her, she was picky, she would only let them if she wanted to first.

Hilda looked at her sister, and Zelda could see that she wanted something, but she just couldn’t put her finger on what.

“What is it Hilda?”

“I can’t believe you are going for another year”

Zelda looked down and paused. She re-connected eye contact with her sister and moved to hug her.

“I’ll be back for your Dark Baptism”

“Will you?!” Hilda broke the hug in sheer excitement.

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it. You will then begin your path of night and there is nothing I want more for you”

“Promise?”

“I swear on Satan’s claw” Zelda smiled

Hilda smiled and her eyes began to fill with tears.

“Hilda?” Zelda questioned.

Hilda took a deep breath. Something had been playing on her mind, but she didn’t want to talk about it to anyone else, especially her parents, but maybe Zelda was the right person to talk about it to.

“Zelda, did you ever have any concerns about your Dark Baptism?”

Zelda couldn’t even be angry. Her sister was so easily influenced and the time they had spent in England growing up was a crucial time of Hilda’s life and it was unfortunate that they had to associate with so many mortals. No wonder the poor girl is having doubts Zelda thought.

“Non. I placed my trust and faith in the Dark Lord, I signed my name and he has rewarded me” Zelda said in an unusually gentle tone. “As should you” the harsher tone that Hilda was familiar with finally came.

Hilda smiled and nodded at her sister. She envied how devoted Zelda was to the Dark Lord and there is nothing in Hell that could break her sister’s faith.

“How about, I bring you back a dress from Italy to wear to your Baptism?” she said stroking Hilda’s face hoping this would compress any doubts that her sister was having.

“Would you really do that for me?”

“Of course, Hilda! This is one of the biggest and memorable things you will ever do as a witch!” Hilda doesn’t think she’s ever heard her sister be so enthusiastic.

“This is where the both of you are” Edward said coming in to join his sisters, sitting on Zelda’s bed trying to not touch her clothes.

“Party tonight Zee?” he said.

“Obviously, have you?”

“I have, I don’t think it will be as glorious as yours though”

“Nothing can be” she laughed.

“Zelda has promised to come back for my Baptism” Hilda told Edward.

“and bring you a dress back from Italy to make it even more special” Zelda added.

“It will be nice to see you again so soon Zee, the year has been slow without you. Don’t forget to give my best to your prince” he said getting up and walking around to Zelda.

“Yes Edward, I will tell him that you have missed him dearly and haven’t stopped talking about him since he left and how lovestruck you are”. The sarcasm in her voice was ridiculous.

“Please do” he said jokingly. “And sister, be safe”. Zelda smiled at her twin. He squeezed her hard, and Zelda reciprocated.

“I’ll see you soon” she said, and Edward kissed her on the forehead and left. That was Zelda and Edwards way of saying that they love each other and luckily their twin instinct told them that.

“I suppose Father will be coming for you shortly. I will leave you to finish packing. I love you Zelds” a more comforting cuddle came from Hilda.

Zelda quickly distracted herself by packing up her suitcase. This was not the time to be getting emotional. Penelope was next to walk into Zelda’s room, she gently knocked on her open door. “Nearly ready my darling?” Penelope said walking over to sit on Zelda’s bed.  
Zelda was just putting the last few things in her case and zipped it up. She sat on her bed next to her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. Penelope put her arms around her daughter. “I’m going to miss you all over again”.

“I’ll be back soon though” Zelda hugged Penelope back.

“I just want you to be careful Zelda”

Zelda brought her head up and looked directly into her mother’s eyes. “What does that mean?”

Penelope sighed. “Zelda you are a young, beautiful and powerful witch and I know you can look after yourself, but I just want you to make sure you are being careful”.

Zelda looked at her mother confused. Why was she being so vague? What does she even mean? She thought she would just please her by agreeing, it was easier that way. “Yes mother, I will”.

“Anyway, I imagine your father is waiting for you downstairs. You better get going”.

Zelda got up and Penelope walked over to leave her daughters room.

“Zelda, I love you. I have always seen so much of myself in you, and sometimes that gives me comfort”.

Zelda stared at her mother and smiled. “I love you too”.

____

Carlisle opened the portal in the Spellman yard, just as he had the first time he took her to the academy. He walked Zelda right to her room and dropped her suitcase off inside. This was always the hardest good-bye for Zelda. She loved her father so much and secretly believed she was his favourite.  
She began getting ready for the party and smirked when she was putting on her outfit. As if Hilda had picked this out. Maybe all those times Zelda tried to give her fashion advise didn’t actually go in one ear and out the other. She looked at herself in a full-length mirror and turned around approvingly.

Zelda had a knock on her door and Luna and Violet waltzed in with a bottle of absinthe. “Zee you look stunning” Violet said in complete awe.

“Yeah Zee you look flawless, great outfit” Luna agreed.

“Thanks! I think it is the perfect outfit for a welcome back party, don’t you think?” Zelda grinned. No one would ever look as good as her and she knew it.

“Damon will think he’s been sent to the pits when he sees you” Luna said giggling.

Zelda looked in the mirror at her reflection again. “That’s the plan”.

The girls cracked open the bottle of absinthe and blasted music in Zelda’s room. It was almost time to go to the grand hall and join the official party. A few more shots and they would all be ready. All three of them walking down the halls of the Imperium, they had most heads turning. It’s like they were the demonesses of the Imperium, especially now they weren’t first years.

The hall was already heaving with students, it was dark and only had dim lightening from the chandeliers. They all stuck together and saw that Damon was already dancing, they shoved through the crowd to get to him and he eventually clocked Zelda and couldn’t take his eyes off her. He started to shift through the crowd, he needed to get to Zelda before anyone else did.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. Zelda felt a flutter in the body. She could smell and almost taste the whiskey he had been drinking. She broke from the kiss. “Hello beautiful” he said slurring. “How much have you drank?” she asked. Damon was way ahead of her on the tipsy scale.

“Not that much. I’ve been waiting for you to come back to me” he said. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into dancing with him. She was not drunk enough for this. He slid his hands to her bottom and left them there. Zelda knew exactly where this was going already, and she had only been there a few minutes. If he was already this drunk, her outfit was practically wasted. “Damon, I really don’t think I’m drunk enough to start a whole academy orgy” she said trying to make him see sense with a hint of jest in her tone.

“Well Zelda we are back in session now. I’m sure we will adventure into orgy’s this year. It’s a second-year tradition”.

He wasn’t lying. It was a second-year tradition at the Imperium. Zelda didn’t think her first night back in Italy was the perfect time to start a bad habit though. Luckily, Luna and Violet kept supplying Zelda with drinks, so it didn’t take much longer for her to get drunk. Everyone danced into the early hours of the morning and Zelda can’t even remember most of the night, she was too annoyed and wanted to forget so the alcohol just kept flowing.

__

Zelda half opened one of her eyes and the sting felt all to real. She blinked a few times before she could even attempt to open her eyes again. She looked around the room she was in. It was not hers. Her head was spinning and felt heavy. When she felt a little more conscious, she felt an arm around her body. Suddenly her eyes shot open when the realisation hit. What had she got herself into now?

She slowly moved her head to peak behind her and saw Damon passed out next to her. Praise Satan it was him. She searched for the clock on Damon’s desk and saw it was 8.30am. Fuccck! Classes started in 30 minutes. She managed to sit up and noticed her clothes were scattered all over. Just Typical! She turned to Damon and tried to wake him but all she got back was a mumble.

“Damon, wake up!”.

“Damon, you need to wake up!” she nudged him.

He turned his head and buried it in his pillow. “I don’t want too” he managed.

“Damon our first class is in 30 minutes, move!” she was not kidding around.

She managed to grab Damon’s shirt from the floor next to her and put it on. Luckily, she did. Because she found Eric and Violet on the floor asleep. What the heaven had gone off in here? The room was a total mess, somehow it looked like the party ended up back here.

She stood in the middle of the room and started clapping “Guys come on let’s go, we need to get up. Classes start in 30 minutes”.

They all moved slightly, looking like they had no intention of getting up. Well, Zelda wasn’t going to miss her classes even if she felt like she was going to die of a hangover. She grabbed her clothes and managed to sneak all the way back to her room unnoticed. Satan was clearly on her side that morning.

Zelda managed to shower, get dressed and make it to her first seminar with a minute to spare. She was so grateful that her first lesson was ancient tongues, she already excelled in this class thanks to her father. She could sit at the back and try and pull herself together for the rest of the day.

“Looks like you could use a hangover potion”. Who in Satan’s name would even dare talk to her right now?

Zelda pulled her head out of her book that she was hiding in and prepared to hex whoever it was.

A white haired, blue eyed warlock was staring back at her.

“Who the heaven are you?” she grunted unimpressed.

“I’m George, you’re Zelda Spellman, right?”. Why and how was he so happy she thought.  
“Unless you have a hangover potion, don’t talk to me, don’t look at me, in fact, just don’t be near me” she put her head back on the desk in front of her and opened her book back up.

“Well, you may just be in luck”. He placed a small mason jar on her desk next to her head. She turned to look and slowly sat back up. She opened the jar and drank instantly. Within seconds she could feel the potion working.

“Yes, Hi I’m Zelda” slightly less cold-hearted this time.

“Thank me later for the potion” he said smiling.

The professor walked in and began the class. This was possibly one of the longest hour seminars that Zelda had ever lived through even though she did feel loads better thanks to that potion.

When the class was over, Zelda picked up her books and walked out to the hallway and George followed. She turned to him and started to speak but before she could, George stopped her.

“Can I walk you to your next class?”

Zelda paused and wondered why he was being so nice when she acted like such a bitch. “Sure” it was the least she could do.

“It’s herbalism, right?” George asked.

“How do you know?” she looked at him confused.

“Because it’s also my next class, I think we have the same schedule”.

They began walking through the hallway and Zelda was battling with her brain trying to figure out if she knew George or not.

“Do I know you?” she finally asked.

“I was only in one of the same classes as you last year, and we hang around in very different circles, we didn’t really cross paths. But I know who you are, everyone does”

“Oh. I don’t really know what to say to that”. Zelda didn’t realise that she was in fact, that popular.

“Take it as a good thing why everyone knows who you are, a lot of witches are jealous but most of them just envy you”.

Zelda looked up at George and grinned, she didn’t really know what to say.

The moment of peace and quiet was over when they were welcome with a very loud and aggressive “Hey”. They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Damon charging towards them. He looked like a bull that had just seen a red flag. Suddenly he was right in front of them, he grabbed a hold of George’s collar, forcing him to drop his books and stumble a few feet backwards. “Stay away from her!” he roared.  
“Damon what in Satan’s name are you doing? Let go of him!” Zelda screamed.

Damon stared at George with rage. “Just stay away from her!” he shoved George away from him and stormed off outside.

Zelda picked up the books that were on the floor and went to hand them back to George. “Are you okay?”

George took the books from her looking shook. “Yeah I’ll be fine”

“George, I’m sorry”

“What do you need to be sorry for, it wasn’t you. I’ll see you later”. He walked off in the other direction, clearly not going to herbalism.

Zelda was furious. She could not quite believe what she just saw. She didn’t even recognise Damon. Zelda wasn’t going to herbalism either, she was going to find Damon and hex his soul out of him.

She stormed through the doors of the academy and saw Damon sitting on the wall. She tried to take a deep breath to gather her thoughts and be slightly rational with her words instead of completely ripping his head off, even though that’s completely what he deserved.

“What the hell was that?” she shouted pacing up to him.

“Zelda- I’m” he got up and stood in front of her

“No! No! You do not get to do that!” she was yelling right into his face

“I know but if you” she cut him off again

“Why would you even do that? He didn’t do anything!” there was sudden sound of loud thunder.

“I just.. I can’t believe you Damon!” Zelda was flinging her arms around through sheer frustration. She was getting more upset by the second.

Strikes of lightening began bolting through the sky.

“Zelda if you just let me explain” he pleaded.

“Explain? Explain what? That you think it’s acceptable to grab someone and threaten them with no cause?”. “He didn’t do anything!”.

Damon looked upset. His eyes saddened and he put his head down to stare at the ground. “I know”

“So, why did you do it?” her tone was serious

“Zelda I’m sorry!”

“It’s not me you should be apologising too!”

“I know and I will, but you don’t understand” he pulled his head up and looked down at her beautiful face. Even when she was furious with him, he still thought she was the most beautiful witch he’d ever see.

“Then make me understand”.

The sound of thunder came again. Zelda realised that her anger was creating a storm, why could she not control it better than this?

“It’s not easy Zelda”

She looked at him dead in the eyes. She was not messing around and Damon knew it. She waited a few more seconds and turned to begin walking away.

“Okay! I’ll tell you”

She turned back around and waited for her explanation.

“Zelda, when I came to Greendale and we summoned that demon”. He looked at her, waiting for her facial expression to change but it didn’t.

“It was a prospect demon. I checked when I came home. What it told me was bothering me and I needed to see if was true or not.”

“How does this explain why you decided to almost beat someone for standing next to me?” she folded her arms indicating she was getting rather bored of waiting.

“It told me that I would lose you to someone else”

Zelda was frozen. This didn’t excuse his actions.

“Damon, you can’t just go around acting that way because of some utter nonsense a demon said”. Her tone still serious, she wasn’t forgiving this easily.

He stepped forward and gently grabbed her hand in both of his. “But Zelda you do not realise how I feel about you”.

Zelda worried where this conversation was going. Surely, he wasn’t going to say what she thought he might say.

“and the thought of someone taking you away from me, that hurt me.”

Zelda glared into Damon’s big hazel eyes. She could see that he was being genuine and that this conversation was actually really difficult for him. But they aren’t where he thinks they are in terms of their relationship.

“But I’m not yours!” she spurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> Do you think there is trouble in paradise for Damon and Zelda?  
Feel free to comment!
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	7. Now you fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now what?” she spoke.
> 
> “Now you fly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

“What?” he let go of her hand. Utterly cut up by her words.

“How can someone take me away from you when I am not yours?”

“Zelda…” he was confused, hurt and angry. How dare she say that she isn’t his. She is his. She’s been with only him since a few weeks after joining the academy. 

“I don’t understand what you believe we are” she said looking to try and comfort him with her soft tone. 

“Well maybe all this time, I got it wrong!” he snapped. 

“You don’t just get me because you got me into bed Damon! That’s not how it works”

“What do you feel for me?” he ran his hands through his hair, now worried about what Zelda may say. 

“I…” she begun. “You make me happy”

“Is that really the best you have Zelda?”. He looked so disappointed. 

She was never good at talking about her feelings, let alone telling someone how she felt about them. He took his first step ready to walk past her back inside. 

“No. I just… I just don’t know how to do this” 

He stopped and was standing very close to her now. He knew she couldn’t do it. But surely his gut wasn’t completely wrong, and that she did have feelings for him. 

“I don’t think I can be around you right now”

“Damon, please. Don’t do this just because I can’t find words to tell you how I feel” he could see that she was getting worked up. Her eyes glazed over. 

He sighed deeply. Of course, he didn’t ever not want to be with her, but whether she intended it or not, her words, or lack of them were scornful. The fact that she has asked him not to be alone means something right? The truth is, Zelda wasn’t exactly sure. She felt too conflicted, they had more of a physical relationship alongside a friendship. 

“Zelda, you genuinely make me happy. You also keep me calm when I get angry. Your smile and laugh lights up any room. And when I’m not feeling like I should, you are the person who is there for me to turn too”. He looked at her face, waiting for her to respond with something similar. 

“Is that why you sent me that letter?” 

“What letter?” his brow furrowed. 

“That letter about missing me and thinking of me. Is that why you sent it? So, it would prepare me to say something back to you?”

“Zelda. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t sent you a letter” 

Zelda dragged Damon back to her room and searched through her drawers trying to remember where she put the letter. He sat on the edge of her bed thinking she had imagined it for a minute, until she got it out a drawer. She passed it to him, he took it and recognised the paper straight away. He read it, folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. 

“Well?” she said. 

“I didn’t send it” he passed it back to her. 

“I don’t understand” she sheepishly sat next to him; a slight feeling of guilt started to sink within her. 

“Zelda, I think someone in my family sent you this” 

“What? Why would they do that?”

“I have no idea. But I’m going to find out”. He stood up to leave but she quickly grabbed his hand and got up to stand with him. She looked into his dazzling eyes and put her hands on the back of his head to bring his head down to her height. She lent her forehead against his and looked down. 

Instead of any more words he brought her face up with his hands and kissed her. She pulled him in deeper and he sat her back down on the bed and broke the kiss. Zelda sat staring up at him. She decided to take off her red polo neck jumper and moved to Damon’s trousers to unbutton them. He looked at her and grinned. He should have known this was her way of expressing her feelings. 

Damon kneeled and ran his hands up her thighs. His hands reached her panties and yanked them down. Praise Satan she decided to wear a skirt. He pushed her back on the bed and dispersed of his trousers and boxers. He hooked her legs around his waist and lent forward, she sat up onto her elbows in order to reach his lips with hers again. He started to trace kisses from her lips down her neck to her chest. 

Just give over she thought. She put a hand around his neck and guided him back up to her face and kissed him vigorously. He got the hint. He placed his hard length at her entrance and rubbed her up and down with his tip. Zelda couldn’t help but whimper slightly when he eventually entered her. Each thrust came with more passion from Damon and each time it was sending Zelda closer and closer to the edge. She felt her cheeks beginning to get warm and her stomach getting tight. She dug her nails into her bed sheets, with one more thrust she moaned in complete satisfaction. Damon pulled out not long after and came straight between her thighs. 

He sank down next to Zelda on the bed and she turned to face him. 

“I like looking into your eyes. I enjoy getting lost in them. I also like the way that you smile whenever you see me. I always feel like I’m lusting after you. You mean a lot to me Damon and I’m sorry if I made you think otherwise”. 

Damon had never felt so high until that very moment. He’d just been inside her and now she’s finally opening up. She may not have said a lot but the words she said she meant. 

Damon and Zelda never really talked about that day again. They spent a little less time with each other, maybe distance was what they both needed after this. They did however agree to be in an open relationship, it was for orgy reasons only, so they say. Damon didn’t expect much talk of feelings from Zelda, but if she continued to express it in the way she was, he didn’t mind anyway. Damon did apologise to George and strangely from that, became really good friends. One thing that did linger over Damon’s mind was that letter. He would get to the bottom of it eventually. 

__

Zelda and Damon were in the Imperial forest with Drago attempting to get him to try and fly. It was much harder than they thought, and Drago was getting bored easily. He had such a temperamental personality. They had dead ferrets to help them, but the cheeky familiar tried snatching them out of their hands instead of attempting to chase them out the sky. They had been there for hours and Zelda was beginning to feel the same as Drago.

“Do you think we should try and ride him?” Damon suggested to Zelda. 

“You cannot be serious?” Zelda’s eyed widened at even the thought. 

“Well, why not?”

“Let me guess, you want me to attempt to get on him?” 

Fortunately, the weather was getting colder and Zelda decided to wear trousers that day. Her outfit was more than appropriate for a change. High waisted green tartan trousers, a white polo neck jumper, black patent boots and her fur jacket. 

“I think he’d be more receptive to you than he would to me. He’s always taken a liken to you”. Damon chuckled. 

“But Damon he’s your familiar, not mine”

“Please Zelda”. She enjoyed watching him be vulnerable. 

“Ugh fine! But you can explain to my family that I was eaten by a dragon”. 

Damon couldn’t help but laugh, people that didn’t know Zelda would have assumed that was her being a bitch. But that was just her sense of humour. She slowly walked up to Drago and he turned his head to follow her movements. He could sense that she was nervous. Damon’s whole body tensed the closer she got to him. 

Zelda held out her hand in front of her, intending to stroke Drago’s face. She’d done it before, when he was first hatched, but not since. This is one of the first times Zelda has ever felt nervous. She didn’t like it. Drago stood up from his position and flared his nostrils towards Zelda. Her breathing quickened as she felt the air from his nostrils blow passed her face. She was only a few steps from him now. Drago’s teeth began showing and Damon and Zelda both heard him growling quietly. Very temperamental indeed. 

Zelda stopped walking but her arm was still out in front of her. Drago stopped growling and nudged Zelda’s hand with his nose. The relief was instant for both Damon and Zelda. She stroked his face just like she did that time she stepped through fire to get him. Drago closed his eyes at the contact of Zelda’s hand and rubbed his large face into her palm. 

She stepped closer to the familiar, feeling slightly more confident. Damon took a few steps forward too and smiled with pure enjoyment at what he was witnessing in front of him. There hadn’t been a dragon familiar around in so long and it was amazing that Drago was his and that his girlfriend was favourable with him. 

Drago was currently the height of a horse; his head was getting bigger and neck even longer each day, his wingspan was also vast for his age. Zelda looked up into Drago’s amber coloured eyes with thick black slits for pupils hoping that he would sense what she was about to do. It stated in all the books about dragons that Zelda and Damon could find that the best way to train them was through feeling and sense verses commands. That was proving very difficult, as Damon and Drago clashed with personality a lot. This is why Damon always said that Drago preferred Zelda to him. 

Zelda opened her mouth and took a deep breath. It was now or never she supposed. Drago leaned his shoulder forward in order for Zelda to climb up him. She grabbed a hold of his scales and horns and pulled herself up to mount him. That was definitely easier than originally thought. Zelda looked at Drago’s back wondering where on earth she would grab onto, given that Drago does actually play ball and attempt to fly. 

“Now what?” she spoke.

“Now you fly” Damon replied. 

They were at the edge of the forest and at that edge, there was a cliff. Below, was the Imperium academy. Not like in Greendale. At the academy of unseen arts there was a huge terrace at the back of the academy that led to an enormous drop to a lake and over the lake across from the academy, on higher ground was the Greendale woods. So at least if Drago didn’t make it, she wouldn’t end up in water like she would if she was attempting this at home. But then again, her landing choices in Italy weren’t great either. 

Zelda flinched when Drago stretched out his wings. She looked at his wings and tried to remain confident that he could do this. Damon picked up a dead ferret and caught Drago’s attention instantly. Good. Drago stalked towards him sniffing for the ferret. Zelda clutched at Drago’s black horns on his neck and held tight. His scales were just hardening, slightly earlier than expected but Drago was also growing a lot faster than he should have been too. He was going to be big. 

Damon stopped near the edge of the cliff, Drago understood what he was doing and backed up in order to give some sort of runway. Zelda looked at Damon with worry but had so much adrenaline rushing through her at the same time. 

“Dark Lord, please” Zelda whispered to herself. If she expected anyone to help, it would be him. 

Damon launched the ferret and Drago was quick to start pursuing after it. Damon could see Drago charging towards the edge and scattered out of his way. They were feet away from the edge and Zelda scrunched her eyes tight and prayed again to the Dark Lord squeezing her hands tight around Drago’s horns. 

Zelda didn’t dare open her eyes, she felt an overwhelming sensation of falling. Her hair was blowing up as the wind swept under her. Just when she began to panic, she heard an unusually loud flutter noise and was flung in every possible direction. She bravely opened her eyes but only to a squint. If she was falling from the sky, she didn’t want to see her landing. But what she saw was Drago’s wings motioning up and down as quickly as they could and instead of falling, they were very bumpily flying. 

Damon stood at the cliff and cheered; Zelda could hear him even with all that distance. That’s how loud he was. But Damon was absolutely ecstatic that his familiar flew for the first time! Thanks to him and Zelda. The view was stunning. It was almost sunset and the orange tones in the sky were complimenting to his Dragon flying through. 

Zelda dared to look down and she could see the whole academy. It was a spectacular view from the sky. The Imperium was an eye-catching building anyway, it looked like a castle not a school, and the grounds were so green and tranquil. Drago seemed to be enjoying the wind blowing in his face. He unexpectedly turned around, flinging Zelda to the side and began heading straight back to the forest. His wings weren’t used to this yet. 

He flapped his wings as he approached the safe zone of land and hovered just above the ground and slumped his feet down and roared deafeningly. Zelda’s breathing was rapid. She didn’t realise how tense she was. Her body ached. She felt like what just happened wasn’t even real but knew full well it was. The Dark Lord answered her prayers and kept her safe. 

Later that night, Zelda astral projected to the Spellman house to see Edward and tell him about what they had achieved with Drago. She just wished she had longer, but those psycho-pumps were after for her from almost the minute she got there. It would only be another week until she was back in Greendale for her sister’s baptism. 

__ 

Zelda took Violet and Luna shopping her with to find Hilda a dress as promised. It somehow turned into a ball gown shop as well as finding a dark baptism dress. This winter solstice the Imperium would be holding a ball and Violet somehow dragged Zelda and Luna into being on the board to help organise the event. Zelda practically rolled her eyes and huffed when Violet told her, but she would go along with it regardless. 

They found a quaint boutique and decided to try dresses on there. There were hundreds of dresses to choose from. They would have to spent most of the day here. Whilst Luna and Violet started pulling out dresses to try for themselves, Zelda’s focus shifted to looking for one for her sister. 

Zelda flicked through the rail of black dresses and got halfway through before she found the ideal one for Hilda. The label described it as a homecoming dress, whatever that was. It was a high-low tulle dress with a high neck and cut outs on the shoulders. Perfect, she thought. 

Zelda was questioning if she needed a new dress for the event. Of course, she came to the conclusion that she did. Whilst Luna and Violet were still trying on potential gowns for the ball Zelda snooped through in search for her dress. If the Dark Lord were to attend, she wouldn’t be anything less than perfect in appearance for him. 

The dress Zelda picked for herself had long sleeves and was floor length but fitting like the fishtail style and had an elongated v neckline right passed her breasts. The material was black with gold embroidery covering from top to bottom. Zelda tried it on, and it fitted perfectly, if anything it was tight but that’s exactly how Zelda liked her clothes.

Zelda joined the other witches to help them pick out their dresses. Luna’s long black hair complimented the burnt orange dress that she had chosen. Violet had chosen a silk purple gown but with Violet’s blonde hair, she could get away with any colour.

The three witches headed back to the academy after a full day of shopping. They were already late. They should have started getting ready for the party hours ago. 

__

Damon arrived at Zelda’s room, ready to take her to the party. When he walked into her room, he thought he was going to fall to his knees. He knew what kind of party it was and what the dress code was, but Satan in hell. She was a sight. 

“I don’t think we’ll make it to the party” Damon said grabbing Zelda’s body anywhere he could. 

Zelda’s outfit didn’t consist of a lot. A black lace bandeau (what a pathetic excuse for a top Damon thought), and a matching high waisted mini skirt with a detachable floor length train made up of pure lace with her red ankle lace up heels.

“Why’s that?” she said trying to fight his hands to put her earrings in. 

“Have you looked in the mirror at any point?” he growled. 

“I believe I have yes”. She knew exactly how she looked. Zelda also knew exactly what affect this would have on not only Damon, but all the other warlocks and witches that were attending the party. 

Damon moved to stand behind her, and guided Zelda to her mirror. They both looked at each other’s reflection. Damon moved Zelda’s long curly hair away from her exposed neck and shoulders and floated his lips over her skin. He felt her get goose bumps, this just added to his arousal. 

“Don’t you think we should get going” Zelda struggled. 

The venue wasn’t the grand hall as usual. This party had a hidden venue inside of the academy and you would only know the location if you were invited. The party theme was very different and when Zelda entered the rooms energy was electric. There were entertainers hanging from the ceiling with the use of silks and hoops. There were metal polls everywhere with witches dancing. Leather sofas, leather chairs, dancing tables and displays. A table with props on and piles of witches and warlocks on the furniture, and even on the floor kissing and fumbling with each other. Yes, Zelda Spellman was at her first orgy party and she couldn’t be more eager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	8. Next head sovereign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda has her dark baptism and there is some unexpected news that arises.  
Damon pays his father a visit to talk about Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i hope everyone likes the chapter!
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Hilda was thrilled with her dress that Zelda bought from Italy, and much to Zelda’s approval she had never seen her little sister look as good as she did. Hilda also knew that Zelda had never been proud of her until this moment either. 

Most of the coven awaited deep in the Greendale woods. Hilda Spellman was walking through the woods with her parents and siblings and the closer she got the more nervous she felt. Carlisle asked the high priest from New York to perform Hilda’s dark baptism just like he did for Edward and Zelda. He was more than happy to oblige, especially if the Dark Lord were to make an appearance like last time. Zelda, Edward and their parents joined the rest of the coven whilst Hilda stayed put only a few feet away.

Hilda heard the chanting from the coven and began walking very slowly towards Father Matthews. 

“Welcome, daughter of Night.”

Hilda approached and stood in front of her parents. “Who presents this child for her unholy baptism?” Father Matthews asked.

“We do your excellency” Carlisle and Penelope said in unison. 

Penelope and Zelda disrobed Hilda ready for the signing and Zelda held onto the dress ready for her sister to redress in after. 

“We are gathered here together, in these woods, in the presence of our Dark Lord, with all the souls, the living and the dead of our coven, the most unholy church of Night”

Hilda knelt before the high priest. Father Matthews dipped his thumb into a bowl of blood and wiped it across Hilda’s forehead. At that point Father Matthews continues speaking, asking questions like if she wanted to be free, but Hilda’s eyes are captured on what is behind him. 

Zelda suddenly feels more powerful than she ever had. She felt an overwhelming sensation of magic lingering in the air. The energy was volatile. Zelda turned her head slowly behind her and grabbed Edward’s hand. Out of the corner of her eye she could just make out who it was. The Dark Lord. Zelda found Hilda’s face and could see that she was staring directly at him. 

“Hildegard Antoinette Spellman, are you willing to forsake the Path of Light and follow the Path of Night wherever it may lead you?” 

“I am Father” 

“And are you willing to place our Dark Lord above all others in your life?”

“I am”

Carlisle’s face was beaming. His youngest was almost baptised and the Dark Lord himself came to witness. He could not have been prouder if he tried. Father Matthews held out his hand to Hilda, she stood up and walked over to the table where the Book of the Beast lay. Edward and Zelda both had a little flinch when the knife cut Hilda’s palm. They remember the stinging pain well. Finally, Hilda signed her name. Everything was right with the world Edward thought, and Zelda most certainly picked up on that. 

__

It was early morning in Italy, but Damon had been awake for hours, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Damon knew that Hilda would be baptised now even with the time difference. He couldn’t stop his thoughts from drifting to Zelda. But every time he thought of Zelda, he thought of the letter. Then he would feel furious. What a vicious cycle. He prayed to the Dark Lord for guidance, but Satan remained silent. 

The sun was beginning to shine through Damon’s curtains at the academy and he decided to get up. The royal apartments were not far from the Imperium, so he decided to walk to try to rationalise his thinking before he got there. 

“Your highness” a guard greeted when Damon approached the gates.

How he hated being called that. Damon walked through the gates gawking at the palace. One day he would have to live here permanently and not avoid his family’s legacy. He continued walking through the courtyard and reached the entrance. Damon prayed for patience at that very moment before he walked through to the staircase that leads up to the apartments. There was only one apartment he needed. Damon barged through the heavy door to the apartment and searched through every room until he found who he was looking for. 

“Damon, what a surprise!”

“Hello father. We need to talk” Damon was serious. He possibly hasn’t been as serious as this ever. 

Damon walked over to his father’s desk and sat on the opposing side. Byron sat back in his chair and at first, he looked relaxed. Damon sat in silence comfortably and he could see that his father began to feel on edge.

“What is it son?” Byron finally asked. 

Damon knew his Dad would crack before him. He always did. Always gave in and never stood up for himself, how him and Damon are very different. This is probably the reason why Damon hates the idea of him having royal witches’ blood. 

“You’re involving yourself in a situation that doesn’t need your input”. Damon couldn’t have been more vague if he tried. 

“Damon, I don’t have time for this, what is it?” he moved around his paperwork on the desk to emphasise his sentence. 

“Why did you send that letter to Zelda?” he exploded, no calm tone was present. 

Byron stared at his son with wide eyes. He sat forward and put his palms on the desk. 

“You need to make it work with her”. Damon had not seen his father be this serious in a long time. Damon was almost mortified; his father had just confirmed that he’d sent the letter. 

“So, you did send it?” Damon was loud, he was furious. 

“Son, you clearly didn’t hear me the first time, you need to make it work with her. Zelda has been approved by the head sovereigns and the rest of the family”. 

“You need to stay the heaven away from her! No more letters, no involvement. Ju- Just stay out of my business!” 

Byron stood up from behind his desk and looked down at his son. “You have no idea what pressure this holds Damon. You are one day going to be the HEAD sovereign. This needs to be right for Satan’s sake!” 

Damon sat motionless; mouth slightly opened. His father had just shocked him. “Head sovereign?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes Damon. As you know, there are always three head sovereigns at a time. I doubt I will outlive my father; he has been the longest serving air. A lot of the time the sovereign skips a generation. Therefore, you will become the next head sovereign. Along with either your uncles or cousins.” 

“Fine. But you stay out of my business and you stay away from Zelda. That means all of you. I don’t think you realise what damage that letter could have done” Damon warned. 

“What are you talking about Damon?”

“Zelda is not like other witches. She is not heaven bent on the fact I am a descendant of the sovereigns. She’s uninterested in that”

“Then make her interested” Byron said firmly. 

Damon shook his head at his father. This was all crazy. It all started so casually, and now it’s turned into one of the most serious topics of the royal witch world. 

“You can’t be serious?” Damon was stunned. 

“More than you will ever realise” Byron responded. 

“But I actually like Zelda, I’m not doing this because that’s what the family wants. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” he yelled. 

“Then make it work” Byron finished. 

“That’s easy for you to say” 

“Why are you concerned that she doesn’t feel the same way?”

Byron looked at his son and raised his brow trying to pick up the sense from Damon. Byron has a gift that has been passed down for generations in his family. He can read every thought someone has ever had by channelling their energy, it’s very complicated magic. There is a spell to counteract this which is what Damon’s mother did. She couldn’t stand that her husband could practically read her mind. Damon is still waiting for this gift to surface. 

“Stop!” Damon demanded. “I know what you’re trying to do. Why don’t you just ask? Then you will know how much I actually care about her.” 

Damon left right after he said that. He walked back to the Imperium battling with his thoughts. And now he aches to see Zelda, there is nothing more he wants. 

__

Back at the Spellman house, the celebration of Hilda’s baptism continues. Zelda is looking everywhere for her Father but cannot find him anywhere. 

“Have you seen Father?” she asked her mother. 

“Darling, he is just having a conversation with the witches council outside, is everything okay?” 

“Oh, what about?” 

“I’m not sure” Penelope smiled. 

Zelda knew better. Her mother did know exactly what about. Something was going on. Zelda could feel it. Zelda went to seek out Edward, he’s the only person who would get it. 

“Edward!”

“Zee” he held out a glass of wine for her. 

“Thanks”. Zelda gulped most of the glass down.

“What’s the matter with you? Missing your boyfriend too much? He sniggered. 

“No. Somethings going on.”

Edward quickly gave Zelda his full attention. “What do you mean?” 

“Father is currently having a conversation with the witches council. Outside. And our lovely mother has just lied to me and told me she doesn’t know what its about”. 

“Maybe it’s about… errr…” Edward tried. 

“Exactly!” 

Zelda and Edward began secretly doing shots in the kitchen to see who can handle the most whilst Penelope and Carlisle show off their youngest newly baptised daughter. 

“Okay okay Zee – you win” Edward surrended. 

“Haa haaaaa!” Zelda giggled sliding down the wall landing next to Edward on the floor. 

“You are definitely the hardcore twin” he admits. 

“I know right. The Imperium prepared me for life” 

“Oh Zee, are you still enjoying it there?”

“Oh Eddie, I love it.” She was definitely drunk if she was using that nickname. 

“I’m soooo glad for you. I do wish sometimes you were with me and soon to be Hilda though” Edward slurred. 

“I know me too. But I love Italy”

“Does Damon have any part of the reason you love Italy so much?” 

Zelda smiled at her brother. “Maybe…”

Edward laughed. “So, he is a part of it”

“Yeah, I think so.” Her face was glowing from her smile. Edward could see that her smile was genuine. If only he had the same streak of luck.  
__ 

The very next morning the Spellman family were at the breakfast table in the kitchen, all reasonably quiet, especially Edward and Zelda. All they could hear was the buttering of toast and slurping of coffee. 

“I have some news” Carlisle finally broke the silence. 

Zelda looked at her father whilst drinking her coffee, and she could hear Edward continue to chew on his toast. Penelope stopped eating and held out her hand to Carlisle’s. Hilda looked at her siblings then straight to her father. They all waited for him to continue. 

“I have been asked to join the witches council in Italy” Carlisle smiled. 

Zelda was horrified. Her father was going to be permanently in Italy. What about the coven? What about the fact he is high priest? What about her mother? What about Hilda and Edward? She liked being in Italy because she was away from her family, as much as she missed them, she felt free. 

“What about the coven?” Edward asked. 

“The coven will have a new high priest” Carlisle answered. “Well, an interim one to see if they can be made permanent whilst I fulfil my duties for the witches council”. 

“When are you going?” Hilda sounded so upset. 

“Not yet my darling girl. Another few weeks, probably after winter solstice”. 

“Will you live in Italy permanently or will you come back to Greendale often, is the family relocating?” Of course, Zelda was concerned about his residency and if their family would have to move

“Oh Zee, I will only be in Italy a few times a week. I will still be in Greendale a lot. Don’t worry I won’t be cramping your style too much in Europe”. 

Penelope and Carlisle looked at their children. All of them looked devastated. Not one looked remotely happy for their father. 

“What is wrong with you all? This is a celebration; your father has been rewarded by the Dark Lord for his loyal service.” Their mother was soft in her tone, but they all knew she was serious with the question. 

“Is being high priest not enough for you father?” Edward dared to ask. 

Zelda looked straight at her brother. She couldn’t help but think that she agreed with what he asked. 

“Edward, it’s not about that at all. I am just serving our Dark Lord. If he asked me to stay high priest forever than I would, but, the Dark Lord has called me to serve”. 

The tension in the Spellman house was undeniable for the rest of the day. Hilda busied herself with a herbalism book preparing for her first day at the academy tomorrow. Edward and Zelda spent all day in the attic talking about their father and his ambitious career. After they got over their emotions out of their system, they could see this is exactly what their father deserved and worked so hard for. They just agreed that the coven would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	9. That'll teach them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward, Zelda and Hilda were all in the attic messing around with certain spells. Hilda had her familiars, which were spiders, and Zelda talked her into putting a spell on one of the witches from the academy that stole her pyjamas.  
Zelda's siblings also join her for a party at the Imperium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for updates on spell wood
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Zelda got back to the Imperium in the middle of the night. It’s the first time she’s refused to go back to the academy. Edward luckily talked her into going back. She didn’t want to leave her siblings, she was the strongest out of all of them and she thought right now, they needed her. 

She looked around her room feeling numb. She wanted to be happy for her father, he was so pleased, but she just couldn’t bring herself to be. This opportunity for Carlisle felt like it was separating the strongest family in the world. Zelda began pacing up and down her room. She was too alert to even consider going to sleep but there wasn’t much to do in the early hours of the morning with no party on. 

She decided to go for a walk around the academy and somehow ended up outside Damon’s room. She managed to enchant the lock to open and sneak in without making a sound. She looked over at him sleeping and smiled. Zelda was actually relieved to see him, even if he was asleep. 

Damon must have sensed something, and he started to move. Zelda walked over to his bed and unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor, and she pulled back the quilt. Damon smiled when he recognised her, he couldn’t wait to embrace her and run his fingers through her long locks. Just as he was about to speak, Zelda placed her index finger on his lips. She didn’t want to speak. She pulled down her underwear and Damon instantly became hard. She has such an effect on him. 

Zelda went to climb into bed, and Damon went to receive her next to him by opening his arm out, but she went to climb on top of him. Damon shuffled out of his bottoms so he could free himself ready. Zelda moved to put her thighs either side of him and immediately straddled him. Damon’s eyes closed as soon he felt her warmth wrap around him and Zelda let out a deep breath. She put both her hands on his chest in order to steady herself ready to grind into him. Damon’s hands grabbed her hips tight; he was definitely going to be leaving marks. She moaned at how rough he was. Zelda looked into his eyes and didn’t move. She was enjoying the moment, with him inside her and looking into his hazel eyes. 

Damon attempted to sit up and kiss her, but Zelda pushed him straight back down hard and held him there. She lowered her head and hovered over his lips with hers. She was in control. She needed this. Damon bucked his hips and moved further into her, all the way he could go. Zelda moaned and tipped her head back. Her hair traced over Damon’s hands which were still on her hips. She began relentlessly moving on top of him, Damon let go of her hips and grabbed her wrists tight and moved them behind her back whilst sitting up. Zelda was never going to be able to move her arms. She pressed her forehead to his and began to feel the warmth pool within her body. Damon moved one hand to wrap her hair around his hand and the other kept a tight grip on her wrists. She felt flushed. Damon knew he wouldn’t last much longer and could tell Zelda was close. This was the first time they were rougher with each other and Zelda loved it. Zelda’s thighs began tensing around Damon’s body and he heard her moan loud and clear. She knew Damon would closely follow, she struggled out of his grip and moved her head to his hardened length. “Zelda – don’t play with me please”. She opened her mouth and licked his tip with her tongue. She stroked him a few times and he came all over her face and chest. 

Zelda went to wash off and Damon could not wipe the grin off his face. He couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten into her though. She slipped back into bed and rested her head on Damon’s chest. He loved feeling her naked next to him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked back. 

“You come into my room in the middle of the night, sleep with me, not that I mind but not say two words to me” he pulled her leg over his body so he could hug her tighter. 

The silence between them confirmed to Damon that something was wrong. 

“My father has been asked to join the witches council” she finally said. 

“Wow Zelda that’s great” he seemed genuinely impressed. 

“Do you really think so?” she was not convinced.

“Yes, but you clearly don’t. Are you not happy for him? It’s such an honour from the Dark Lord” 

“I don’t really know. I know it’s a great honour, but he’ll be here a lot more and away from Hilda and Edward and my mother. And the coven, he’s a great high priest.” She was tracing her fingertips up and down his chest trying to distract herself. 

“Zelda your father has shown what an amazing high priest he is, and the Dark Lord has rewarded him. The witches council is an aspiring and important career. He will be able to be a part of governing the witch world and assist in enforcing laws”

Zelda never thought of it that way before. No wonder Edward wanted to be a minister, that would suit him. 

“Alongside the sovereigns, right?”

“Yeah. They work together to govern and enforce the law of the witch world.” 

“I just don’t want him stopping by all the time, especially when you have my wrists restrained” she tried to lighten the mood, it all of a sudden felt too intense. 

“Well, I suppose we will just have to be extra careful” he pulled her on top of him and grabbed a hold of her hair again and kissed her hard.  
__

The next few weeks at the academy became forceful. The professors had really knuckled down with the students and worked them harder with studying. All the students were working super hard to impress their professors in order to pass their midterm exams. Zelda and Damon were practicing astral projection every day for a week before they nailed it. At least for the winter break they would be able to see each other, even if it was only for a short amount of time before the psycho-pumps came for them. 

They agreed, when they got back, they would focus on summoning and teleportation. Zelda’s pyrokinesis magic became stronger the more she practiced too. In their third year they would have to choose a specialty and Zelda was torn between so many. Hopefully the Dark Lord would guide her into the right decision she thought. 

Luna was helping Eric with herbalism whilst Damon, Zelda and Violet were practicing their chlorokinesis spells. It was such a mad rush before midwinter solstice. But everyone passed their exams, and in typical Imperium style, they partied until they couldn’t anymore. 

__

Zelda was pleased that she saw her father so much throughout the holidays and spent winter solstice with the whole of her family. She knew that as soon as the new year came around that her father would be spending a lot more time in her domain. Carlisle was given the title of interim member of the witches council until they could find a permanent high priest for the church of night. He would have to balance being high priest until that time, this took a lot of the pressure away from the family. It was going to be a big change for them all. 

Edward announced to the whole family that he has just been voted top boy for the academy ready for the new year. Everyone was pleased as this was such an ambitious move for Edward and his future. 

Hilda was so thrilled to see Zelda. She was boring her with all the things she was learning at the academy, but Zelda was happy to see how seriously her little sister was taking her studies, as she should Zelda thought. 

Edward, Zelda and Hilda were all in the attic messing around with certain spells. Hilda had her familiars, which were spiders, and Zelda talked her into putting a spell on one of the witches from the academy that stole her pyjamas. They had a photo of their target and Hilda’s familiars. Seeing as it was Hilda the witch messed with, Edward and Zelda made her perform the spell, so she felt a real sense of revenge. Hilda popped the photo into the glass cage.

“Spider, O spider, pray why do you spin your pretty white web so fine and so thin? To catch fat flies and make them into pies. Spider, O spider, pray, do you not see? Here comes a big, buzzing, blundering bee. He’ll spoil your fine net while you fume and you fret, but no mercy you grant, and no mercy you’ll get” Hilda’s eyes were wide with excitement when she spoke this spell. 

“That’ll teach them” Zelda smirked with her harsh tone.

“Getting her into bad habits already Zee, what an influence you are” Edward laughed. 

Hilda giggled with enthusiasm. “Now what?” she asked. 

“Well Hildy, they won’t be at the academy for a few days put it that way” Zelda replied. 

“Zee, when are you leaving?” Edward interjected 

“I wasn’t going to go back until after the new year, but the Imperium is hosting a party tomorrow night for New Year’s Eve, so obviously I will be going to that. Why don’t you come?” 

Hilda looked at her brother, already anticipating his answer. The academy of unseen arts didn’t host nearly as many parties as the Imperium. Zelda had gotten so used to partying that she couldn’t imagine her academic career without it now. 

“You know what Zee, I think I may just join you” 

“Really?!” Zelda was ecstatic 

“Really?” Hilda repeated

“Yeah why the heaven not! You always say that these parties are amazing, so I should find out for myself, right? 

“Edward I’m so excited!” She jumped over to hug her brother. 

“H why don’t you come too?” Edward asked.

Zelda looked at her sister. Hilda couldn’t read Zelda’s face well enough to know if she didn’t want her to be there or not.

“Erm, alright” she said nervously.

“Ahhh! This is fantastic!” Zelda squealed. Quite to Hilda’s surprise.

“What should I wear?” Hilda asked Zelda. 

“Don’t worry Hildy, I’ll sort it. Edward, you need to be suited and booted, do not let this half of the twin-dom down” she warned. 

__ 

Zelda searched through her wardrobe for the most amazing outfit she could find. She pulled out a long sleeved, off the shoulder, sweetheart neckline, floor length deep red velvet dress with a slit all the way up to her thigh. “Perfect” she mumbled to herself. 

She barged passed Hilda to get to her closet, the earlier she started with Hilda the better. She’d already threatened Edward, and there was no way he was going to let her down. She pulled the majority of Hilda’s clothes out. There were clothes on the floor, on the bed, on the drawers, absolutely everywhere. Zelda sorted through and found a high waisted long silk leopard print skirt that still had the tags on. No surprise she thought. She also found a longline black blazer. 

“Perfect, you can still wear one of your grandma t-shirts, as long as it’s in black and I’ll let you borrow my patent boots. You certainly don’t have any footwear to go with this amazing outfit I’ve found you” Zelda was half impressed at the skirt find. 

“Oh Zelds, you are amazing!” 

Zelda just smiled in response. She knew she was. No one had style like her. She began on Hilda’s hair and makeup, this was going to take a while and no sister of hers wasn’t going to look out of this world at her first party at the Imperium. 

Zelda said goodbye to both her parents yet again and assured them she would see them soon. Each time, it was getting slightly easier. 

“I’m going to miss you as always Zelda” Penelope said, whilst squeezing her daughter.

“I’ll miss you too”

“Zelda” Penelope called as she was walking to her father and siblings. She turned around to face her mother.

“I love you”

“I love you too” Zelda smiled. 

__

Carlisle opened a portal for them as usual and agreed with Edward and Hilda a time to come back so he could open another one. Zelda had always hoped that one day she could open a portal, but it wasn’t easy magic. 

The portal lead them right outside the grand hall. Edward and Hilda were gawping at the interior and how majestic it appeared. They’d never seen anywhere like it. Zelda smirked to herself, she knew how amazing the academy looked to newcomers, she was once one of them. 

All of them entered the grand hall through the huge golden doors, the music was blaring as usual, Zelda’s siblings didn’t quite know where to look first, at the amount of people, the entertainers that were yet again hanging from the ceiling, the bar, the even more spectacular designs or even the artwork. Zelda pouted her lips and smirked at her twin as he looked at her in awe. 

“Zee, this is…” Edward couldn’t even finish. 

“I know” she smiled. 

They found Luna, Violet, Eric and Damon at the bar. Edward couldn’t deny that he was happy to be acquainted with Damon again. They did get along really well. They found a free booth where Zelda could introduce her siblings to her friends. Damon brought over two trays of shots. Zelda gave him an eye; this was going to be a good night. 

When they all felt reasonably merry, they all got up and danced in the centre of the action. Hilda felt uncomfortable most of the time. This was definitely not her scene, but she came for her sister and brother and for the experience. 

Edward looked over at his twin and could sense that she was content. He often wondered if she would ever be happy and not just content. He caught the eye of a few witches from the academy, Luna being one of them. They had many dances together that night, and Zelda was sure that they both disappeared for a lengthy amount of time too. 

But Zelda and Damon were surrounded, somehow, they always ended up right in the middle of the dance floor. So she couldn’t be entirely certain how long they disappeared for.  
“You look amazing” Damon said into Zelda’s ear whilst she grinded into him. 

Zelda’s arms were in the air whist she danced, but no surprise, Damon’s hands were on her body. Zelda turned her face so Damon could see that he said the right thing. He caught her smiling and couldn’t help but tighten his grip, so she moved her body into him more. 

“As do you” she returned the compliment. 

“And this, well, this is just inviting me” he brushed his hand on her exposed thigh from the slit in her dress. 

“We’ll have to see how much better it looks on the floor” Zelda was teasing.

She heard him grunt into her ear. Now she was the one who was wanting to disappear for a while. 

The party didn’t finish until dawn. It was almost time for Edward and Hilda to go back to Greendale. Zelda and her friends still looked rather refreshed. Edward and Hilda looked like they’d been awake for a week and lived in hell. The bags under their eyes were no joke. This just proved how tolerable Zelda had become. 

“Wow you look dreadful” Zelda turned to Edward to give him a hug goodbye. 

“Not all of us have had the experience like you Zee” Edward laughed. 

“Maybe you should come to more of our parties” Damon suggested.

“If they are like this, then definitely” 

“Hildy, I’ll see you soon, be good and study” Zelda squeezed her little sister.

Damon and Edward had one of their man handshake turned hugs. Zelda could have sworn to Satan that Luna slipped Edward a small piece of paper whilst they were saying goodbye. Zelda was impressed that Hilda and Edward actually lasted as long as they did. She promised to invite them to the summer solstice party. 

After they left, it was time to sleep off whatever awful feeling Zelda was about to encounter. Term started in a few days and Zelda needed to ensure her teleportation was up to scratch. She was advanced in all of her subjects; teleportation was extra that Zelda wanted to complete before starting. It was a new year and Zelda felt it was also a new beginning, she just wasn’t sure what for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates) 
> 
> Next chapter will take a bit of a turn on storyline in order for me to get to where i want in regards to the characters, but will also be the beginning of Spellwood!!
> 
> This fanfic all came from a dream with a reasonably thought out plot and story line
> 
> feel free to comment :)


	10. Stand amongst the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potency of her energy and magic combined was resilient, sparks of fire began appearing around her and this was continuous.  
Drago emerged from the ground and was circling around Zelda from above...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter, it has taken a bit of a turn. 
> 
> (see end notes for spellwood update)

Zelda woke up in Damon’s arms. She instantly felt all the alcohol she drank when she sat up. Her head thumping and stomach churning. She slipped out of bed over to Damon’s desk to locate a potion to make this nonsense go away. Zelda climbed back into bed and gently woke Damon up with the smell of the potion, it’s a good job they batch cook these now. 

They needed to get ready and visit Drago. He was getting so big. Zelda rode him frequently, yet, Drago only let Damon once or twice. Damon felt the connection between Zelda and Drago and could never understand why it wasn’t him, but he preferred Zelda to himself too. 

On the way through the grounds of the Imperium, Damon and Zelda were reminiscing about the party and how shocked they both were that Edward and Hilda actually came to a party here after so many times trying to convince, mainly Edward, to come and visit. 

“Zelda” Damon began.

“Yes”

He paused and stopped walking. Zelda was stopped by her hand still being held with Damon’s. 

“What is it?” she sounded concerned. 

“Over winter break, something happened to me” he couldn’t be any vaguer, he could see the panic in her eyes.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“No Zelda, it’s not bad”. He saw her release a deep breath she was holding. “It’s a gift. It’s made its presence” 

“What gift?” 

He’s never told her about his father’s gift, and that it’s passed down generations in his family. 

“Every generation in my family we possess a certain gift, and it is passed down to all the male heirs”

“In Satan’s name Damon why have you never told me?” 

“Because, I didn’t think I was going to get it. It’s developed extremely late” 

“Does it matter? You’ve got it now!” 

“I think I need help with it. It’s a frustrating gift, I need to learn to control it otherwise it will just rule me”

“Are you going to tell me what it actually is?”

“I’ll be able to read every thought you’ve ever had by channelling your energy” 

Zelda’s eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. At this stage, she couldn’t tell if this was a good or a bad thing. 

“That’s – ” she began.

“I know. I need to learn to control it quickly though, it is very easy to get out of hand. I can train my gift too. My father told me that my great grandfather trained his gift so well, that he could just touch a person and read every thought and feeling anyone has ever had”

“By a touch?” that scared her. 

“Yes, by a touch. I want to be better than my father. I don’t want to have to waste time and effort on channelling energy when I can do it by a touch. If I am going to be the next head sovereign, I want my gift to be powerful just like my great grandfathers.” 

“Next head sovereign, what are you talking about?” her voice was stern. 

Fuck, he hadn’t told her that yet. She almost looked upset, like she would be giving him up because he would become one of the three and she didn’t know where she fitted in with that. 

“Zelda, my father told me all of this over winter break. It’s still years away, you know that right. I just need to start with my gift if this is my destiny” 

“What if I don’t want you reading all my thoughts” she smirked

“I only want the dirty thoughts from your mind” he smirked back. “Lucky for you, there is a counter spell. I will admit though, I think last night at the party, I picked up on something you were thinking”. He wrapped his arm around her and continued walking to see Drago. 

“Oh right, and what was that?” she asked

“That you wanted me to restrain your wrists behind your back again”

Zelda laughed loudly; he wasn’t wrong. When the funniness passed, she became quite worried, she didn’t want him in her head. 

They visited Drago and took him to the Imperial forest as usual where they would continue his training. The commands were getting stronger and Drago was definitely becoming more obedient, even though he can be very difficult to control. His wings were getting stronger and his flying was barely bumpy at all now. One day he will be magnificent.  
__

Damon was practicing his gift on all his friends. Zelda found the counter spell in a book from the library and Damon promised he will do it soon. Eric thought his gift was amazing just because he could get in the head of a witch. 

It was frustrating at first, but Damon was definitely getting better at it. He wasn’t quite able to simply touch someone yet, but his concentration and determination was helping him succeed as quickly as he was. Damon was clever, not as naturally talented as Zelda he had to work at it, but his gift was the first time he ever felt good at something. 

It was almost Lupercalia again, and that’s when Damon said he would perform the spell. This gave him a few more days practice with Zelda before he would never be able to read her thoughts or feelings again. 

Damon ensured he would be yet again paired with Zelda; he just didn’t want anyone else to have her. They planned that Damon would perform the spell when they went into the woods whilst everyone was getting on with the ointment basket, they would be performing a spell. Such the rebels as usual. It was no surprise to everyone when the music stopped, Zelda sat on Damon’s lap. So many warlocks sighed with utter disappointment, what they would do to spend just one night with Zelda. 

They walked into the forest to find their tree, hoping nobody else got there before them. When they got there, Damon lay down the ointment basket and blanket whilst Zelda got the spell book out of her bag. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked one last time

“Absolutely” of course she was. She did not want Damon in her head at all, it would have been unfair. 

Zelda stood opposite him, not knowing what to expect. She just knew it would be worth it. Damon began speaking the spell and a dark glow cast over Zelda, she began screaming in pain and fell to the floor. Damon tried comforting her, but the spell wouldn’t allow him to touch her, it gave him an electric shock every time he tried. In all fairness, her body had to create a barrier to stop him from entering her mind, it wasn’t going to be easy. Zelda suddenly stopped screaming and felt like normal instantly and the glow from around her disappeared as soon as she stood up. 

“How do you feel?” Damon asked wondering if they did the right thing.

“Fine now, just like normal. Why don’t you try?” 

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Just try”

Damon held out his hands to pick up on Zelda’s energy and focused on her completely.

Nothing. He couldn’t hear or feel a thing. 

“It’s definitely worked. I couldn’t pick up on anything”. 

Zelda was relieved. The pain inflicted was definitely worth it. 

__ 

All the group was in the library and as usual, Damon was practicing on one of them. He was so determined to do this, and it only seemed to be Zelda getting bored of it. She was reading up on telekinesis and attempted to move a book from the other end of the table. She was successful on her first try and Eric started clapping out of jealousy as he has been trying that for days. 

“Well done Zelda” Eric seemed sincere.

“Thanks” she replied.

“Come on guys, we need to get to conjuring” Violet said. 

They all got up and walked to the classroom, it was one of their favourite classes. Zelda certainly felt challenged in this class and that was a first for her. This is also one of the only classes where Zelda would not allow Damon to distract her by rubbing his hand up her thigh. 

The Dean’s secretary walked in and interrupted the professor and whispered into his ear. “Zelda Spellman, you are required in the Dean’s office” 

She looked at Damon confused, she had no idea why, and she hadn’t done anything wrong, well not where she could have been caught anyway. “I’ll catch you later” Damon assured her when she got up from her seat. When walking down the corridors behind the secretary she was still curious as to why and she could see that the secretary was walking a lot quicker than usual. 

“Do you know why I’m being summoned to the Dean’s office?” she asked with her stern tone. 

She ignored her. Of course she knew why, she just wasn’t able to say. The walk to the office felt a lot longer than normal, the suspense was killing her. Something really seemed off. Being pulled out of a class, no one telling her why and the fact Zelda’s heart was pounding in her chest. 

The secretary stopped outside the door and motioned for her to go in. That wasn’t a good sign either, was she really in this much trouble? She pushed the door open and saw a familiar sight. The man standing with his back towards her was not the Dean of the academy. It was her father. All the tension left her, it was fine, it was her father. 

“Father, what are you doing here?” she was so happy to see Carlisle, but why was he pulling her out of class?

Carlisle turned around and Zelda instantly knew something was wrong. His face was not usually as sad as it looked at this very moment. 

“What’s happened?” she demanded to know. 

“Zelda, sit down with me, please” Carlisle hooked his arm around Zelda’s body and guided her to the sofa in the office. They both sat down and Carlisle grabbed a hold of Zelda’s hands with his. 

“Father, you’re scaring me. What’s happened?” 

Carlisle took a breath and his eyes began to fill with tears. This was not good. She has never seen her father cry. 

“Zelda. It’s about your mother” 

Her heart instantly sank and felt her stomach churn. What the heaven happened to her? Zelda stayed in silence, waiting for her father to continue. 

At first, she didn’t quite recognise the words her father was saying to her. It’s like they were all a blur and she couldn’t hear properly like she had something covering her ears. It’s only when her body reacted by feeling rage, she knew she heard right. Surely it couldn’t be. There was no way that the Dark Lord would allow her mother to be murdered by witch hunters, and surely her father couldn’t just do nothing. A single tear escaped, but she felt too much anger to cry more at this moment.

“I would like you to come home” Carlisle insisted. 

Zelda was still frozen at the news, and her hands were still being held by her fathers. She couldn’t go home. How could she go home without her mother being there? The house would never be the same. It has been silent for a while before Zelda could even look her father in the eye. 

“No” was all she could manage. She felt sick and like she had no energy at all. 

“Zelda, I think it would be best you come home and be with your brother and sister”

She looked at her father again, she just couldn’t. “No. I want to stay here” 

“Zelda, please. It’s for the best” 

“NO!” she let go of her father’s hands and stood up. “I can’t! I don’t want to go home if my mother is not going to be there!” she was screaming at him. The room began vibrating from Zelda’s rage. 

“Please Zelda, just calm down. We’ll discuss this later. You need to come back for your mother’s funeral and you know that it is witch law for the funeral to be held within 36 hours of death” 

She knew he was right. She just couldn’t breathe, her mind was spinning, so was the room. Her chest was getting tighter and she felt herself building up more and more rage. She stormed out of the office and headed straight for the forest, she needed fresh air and to be alone. Carlisle stood in the office alone believing that that went the best it could have. He genuinely thought a storm was going to break out or something along those lines with Zelda’s emotions connecting to her magic. 

Zelda was pacing through the grounds and was not far from the forest, her chest continued to be tight and her breathing was becoming shorter and sharper. She couldn’t see or think clearly it was clouded by all her emotions. 

When she got reasonably deep within the forest, Zelda dropped to her knees and let out the biggest sob. She could no longer carry herself. Her tears would not stop escaping and she brought her head down to rest on her arms on the ground. The sounds that were fleeing her body was something she had never heard before, but then again, she’d never felt heartbroken before this. 

She heard a familiar sound above her and when she lifted her heard she saw Drago land opposite her. She wondered if he came because he could sense her feelings or because he heard her howling for her mother. 

Zelda stood opposite him and as the hurt and upset left her body, rage returned. How dare witch hunters kill her mother. Blood demands blood. Revenge must be taken, and justice must be served. One last tear rolled down Zelda’s face and she gritted her teeth, her facial expression turning from hurt to anger. She looked up to the sky slowly, flung her arms in the air and let out a long and loud scream. 

The potency of her energy and magic combined was resilient, sparks of fire began appearing around her and this was continuous. A few sparks eventually caught onto the trees of the forest and before she realised, she had created an uncontrollable fire. At no point did she fear the fire or drop her arms down, if anything she embraced it. 

Drago emerged from the ground and was circling around Zelda from above, he was also adding to the fire as he could feel that was what Zelda wanted. He drew a circle of fire around Zelda, just like he had when he was being hatched. It was his way of protecting her. The fire was spreading drastically from tree to tree and yet they both continued to let it burn. 

Back inside the academy, Carlisle was wondering the halls to find Damon and he just saw him at the very other end of the corridor when he heard a student shout “FIRE”. Carlisle turned his head to the window and could see that the Imperial forest was burning. He gathered his thoughts and ran to Damon who was also looking out of the window. 

“Damon!”

“Father Spellman, what are you doing here?” he seemed rattled. 

“Damon, the fire. It’s Zelda”. Carlisle put his hands-on Damon’s shoulders trying to console him

“What?! How do you know?”  
“There’s no time, you need to gather as many people as you can, we need to try and put this fire out”

“What-How?” 

“This is why we need people, Damon, concentrate! Meet me in the gardens, we don’t have long” 

Damon found his friends and explained that it was Zelda, and something had happened, they were able to round up a few more people whilst Carlisle gathered all the professors together. 

Meanwhile, Zelda and Drago were still happy creating more and more fire. It did begin to get more severe when trees were starting to fall down but yet not one fell near Zelda. For anyone else this is incredibly dangerous, but Zelda had the gift of pyrokinesis, and she finally felt like this was how she was supposed to use it. 

Drago landed next to her and she stroked his head without hesitation. He moved his shoulder forwards in suggestion for her to climb up. She sat on Drago’s back and held onto his horns; they were so tough now. She could just make out people coming into the forest from the entrance and hoped they wouldn’t be stupid and try and stop her. 

Drago understood this as taking off from the ground and fleeing the scene, which is exactly what he did. Zelda loved the feeling of the wind against her face and in her hair. She looked back at the forest and could see everyone else creating water in order to put out the fire she has just caused. They continued flying up and away from the academy, she just needed to escape for a little while and forget any feeling for as long as she could.

Zelda wasn’t sure how long they were gone, but when the Academy was back in sight again it was dark with the stars glowing from the sky. She looked over at the forest and it looked like she had never set fire to anything. When Drago landed in the grounds of the academy, Zelda slipped straight off him down his shoulder. She stood in front of his face and stroked him. They really did have an unbelievably strong bond. Drago nudged her back and flew straight back off into the sky. 

Zelda stood for a minute and watched him, what a beautiful sight it was to see a dragon fly off into the distance. It’s something she never ever thought she would see, let alone do. She walked up towards the academy when she spotted Damon sitting on a bench outside. It’s like he’d been waiting for her. It was unfortunate for him that she wasn’t in the mood to look at anyone never mind talk to anyone. 

“I was worried about you” his tone harsh, she’d never heard him like this before. 

She continued to walk past him when he got up from the bench and grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away from him. 

“I said, I was worried about you”

“Yeah, I heard you” she forced his hand off her wrist and continued walking away from him. 

“I know what happened to your mother Zelda” that got her attention. She froze and turned around and he could see the tears building up in her eyes. 

“I am so sorry that this has happened. I will do anything to help you” he walked towards her and wrapped his arms round her whole body. He felt her tension disappear when he touched her; and she slowly relaxed into him. 

“I want to kill them”. He knew she was serious and what’s even more serious is that he would help her do it too. 

“I know and one day we will I promise. But right now, you need to go back to Greendale and attend the funeral. I’ll be here waiting when you get back” he kissed her hair and she hugged him back tight. 

“I already can’t wait to come back. My father has asked me to go back to Greendale permanently, but I just can’t… especially not like this”. Tears began streaming down her face as she looked up at him. 

“Zelda, I’ll be right here when you get back, because I know you’ll come back and want to stand amongst the stars with me”. 

This had been their thing. They spent so much time stargazing when they first got to the academy and it just became something they did together. 

“Yes, I will stand amongst the stars with you” her gentle and loving tone made Damon wipe her eyes and she smiled. At least she could think about that when she was coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nexttttt chapterrrrrr is Spellwooooood!
> 
> Who's excited?
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch 
> 
> feel free to comment :)


	11. A pleasure to meet you Miss Spellman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She watched as this motorbike rather quickly pulled up just meters away from where they were standing on the steps and watched the driver turn off the incredibly loud engine. She continued eyeing this stranger, he had the thickest of biker jackets on which Zelda was almost jealous. He certainly grabbed her full attention. He searched around, clearly looking for someone in particular as he scanned those around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's (hopefully) what you've all been waiting for -  
Spellwood finally begins
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)
> 
> feel free to comment

The funeral was held at the desecrated church in Greendale and every coven member attended. Zelda hid away for most of it and only actually spoke to 4 people. The wake was held back at the Spellman house and she disappeared in the basement with a bottle of absinthe. Later Edward found her and joined her with another bottle, and both drowned their sorrows. It was the hardest thing either one of them had to do. 

Zelda snuck up to her father’s office and searched around his desk for a packet of cigarettes. This was most certainly the time for one. The last drawer she opened had them in, she grabbed the pack and a lighter and made her way back down to the basement. Neither twin could tell you how long they were down there, how much alcohol they drank or how many cigarettes they’d smoked. But it certainly took a bit of the pain away. 

For the first time in her life, Zelda argued with her father. It was about returning to Italy. She made valid points, if he was returning back to Italy, so was she. She also pointed out that if the coven had a permanent and stable high priest, the witch hunters may never have killed her mother. That was slightly unfair but also true. 

He made a promise to her that he would find a high priest alongside the witches council in order to maintain the strength of the church of night in his absence. Normally, there is a strong succession plan in place for high priests, but Carlisle ascended much quicker than normal and the Dark Lord has called upon him and a suitable candidate was not yet ready.  
__ 

Zelda returned to the Imperium days after the funeral with her new habit of smoking as well as drinking. Weeks flew by and Zelda hardly attended any classes, she seemed to be detached from everything and everyone. She frequently sought out Drago, this was about the only thing she could bring herself to do. 

Damon was so concerned. She was not her usual self at all. As it was coming into spring, more parties were being held at the academy which was great for Zelda. She attended every party and it took her mind off everything every single time. 

This went on for the rest of the academic year. Zelda didn’t return home for summer, she avoided seeing her father when he would drop by the academy. Edward and Hilda both sent numerous letters saying how much they miss her and wanted her to come home, but it didn’t phase her at all. She wanted to stay away forever. 

Damon convinced Zelda to attend her classes in the new academic year which was starting and reminded her that she wanted to graduate with the highest grades and exceed past everyone else. This did make Zelda start to attend her classes, but it didn’t stop her partying though. Zelda found her inner party girl when she began the Imperium, but she’d never been like this before. With Zelda being Zelda, she influenced so many people too. It wasn’t just her partying this much, it was all her friends, and the rest of the academy.

It was three weeks into the academic year and Zelda was getting ready for yet another party, her outfit wasn’t really that much of an outfit. A black lace bralette, a black leather mini skirt that couldn’t get much shorter and her black patent heels. She had been the centre of attention for months, Damon felt protective and boastful all at the same time. 

When Zelda entered the secret location to the party, everyone stopped and stared at her. A few people rushed up to her, offering her drinks, and when she chose one that witch or warlock felt privileged. She pulled out a cigarette and lit up. “What are we waiting for? Let’s party!” she bellowed. 

There was a chair just for her, it’s like she became queen of the parties. Everyone surrounded her, stroking her and touching her, even kissing her if they could. Yes, it was those parties. She enjoyed them the most. Damon brought a drink to her. She stood from the chair, downed the drink and threw herself at him. 

She dragged him down to the floor and everyone gathered around them. Zelda was on top of him and instantly they were surrounded and being touched and caressed by so many others. The alcohol had gotten to Zelda well and the music was blocking out any other coherent thought. This is why she enjoyed this as much as she did. This was her time to forget. 

The darkened room was suddenly lit by the doors opening, who in heaven would be so stupid to enter without an invitation? 

Zelda stopped kissing Damon for a second before her heart almost escaped her chest when she looked up to see who was interrupting. 

“Father?”  
__ 

Zelda and Carlisle went back to Zelda’s room. For the first time in a long time Zelda felt like a child. She was sat on her bed whilst Carlisle paced up and down her room criticising. 

“You are most certainly coming back to Greendale young lady! You’re out of control” 

“Why!? That’s not fair”

“Zelda. I have let you behave like this since March when your mother died. I am now putting a stop to it”

“But all of my friends are here, you cannot do this to me!” she stood up to yell. 

“You can make new friends back in Greendale whilst attending the academy for unseen arts just like your brother and sister”

“No! I won’t go!” 

“Zelda, I am warning you. You will be going back to Greendale and I will hear no more of it from you. It is my fault that you are like this, I lost my way, I couldn’t see the path as clear and I almost lost myself. The Dark Lord has helped me through this difficult time, and if you returned to your faith a bit more, I’m sure he’d be willing to help you too!” she’d never seen her father so upset or angry with her. 

It wasn’t his fault at all. She felt a sudden wave of guilt come over her for him saying that. 

“Father, I’m sorry” she was sulking

“For what Zelda?”

“Letting you down” 

“You haven’t let me down darling girl, it is me who has let you down by not being there.” 

“I really want to stay here”

“I won’t allow it Zelda. Your brother and sister need you in Greendale, and so do I”

Zelda had zero choice and zero influence on Carlisle’s decision. She was going back to Greendale and that was final, it didn’t stop her from trying though but she failed miserably. 

She only had that night to pack her things and say goodbye to her friends. It was going to be so hard with Damon. She practically had to break up with him. She was moving back to Greendale indefinitely. She had no idea when she could return. 

Zelda has never been so emotional until this year. She felt like she was breaking Damon’s heart when she told him and almost her own, but luckily, he knew it wasn’t her decision and that she had no choice. Damon walked her to say goodbye to Drago too, she was going to miss him a lot. No more flying into the sky whenever she felt like it. Damon offered for Zelda to take Drago with her, but she said it was an excuse for her to come back and visit if she didn’t. 

“Zelda, I believe it is the Dark Lords will for you to return to Italy” Damon was trying to cheer her up, but it didn’t seem to be working.

“I hate this so much!”

“Is there nothing we can do?” 

“I don’t believe so. Damon I’m not really sure how we can continue being us when I’m across the world.”

“I know, but I will never not feel this way about you” he was being sincere. 

“and that is what makes this so much harder” 

“Zelda, we will just take it in our stride, and who knows, you could be back before you know it”

She loved that he was trying to comfort her as much as he was, but this was not going to be easy at all. She was moving back home for Satan knows how long and would have to start fresh at a new academy. They spent most of the night taking the time to pleasure each other as much as possible. Zelda said that she would try and make it back for the hallows eve party if she could. All her friends watched her walk through the portal with her father and Zelda went straight to her room when she got home and didn’t speak to anyone the following day.  
__ 

It was Sunday morning and Zelda hadn’t come out of her room yet and still hadn’t spoken to any members of her family. Her father, brother and sister were all in the kitchen waiting for her to join them for breakfast, but she never shown. She was still laying in her bed feeling numb. It wasn’t that she hadn’t gotten over her mother’s murder, because she had. It was the fact her father had just turned her life upside down. 

There was a knock on her bedroom door, Zelda grunted, turned over and hid under her quilt. Who would be brave enough to enter her room? 

“Zee, it’s me”. It was Edward, of course it was him, Hilda certainly wouldn’t have the guts and her father had run out of things to say to her. 

She continued to ignore him, so he climbed under her quilt and faced her. Surely, she wasn’t going to carry on with this now. 

“What do you want?” she mumbled 

“Zee, I wish you could see this as a positive”

“How can this be a positive? Father has turned my amazing life upside down and dragged me back to the one place I don’t want to be”

“But you’re back with your family. I know you loved Italy and your glamorous lifestyle and your royal boyfriend, but this may not be as bad as you think. Please Zee, be a tiny bit happy, for me at least” he was trying so hard.

“It’s just complicated” 

“Look Zee, tomorrow will be a fresh start for you. You will be in most of the same classes as me, if not all of them. I’ve already told Izzy about you and she said she will be your tour guide around the academy if you didn’t want it to be me”. Satan he really is trying. 

Zelda looked at him and couldn’t help but smile at how her dear brother was trying to make this as easy as possible for her. Yes she was upset, yes she was hurt but the least she could do was be a little open minded to this whole situation. She could plan visits to go back to Italy, it wasn’t the end of the world. But Zelda Spellman was slightly on the dramatic side. 

__ 

Zelda woke up that morning not wanting to get out of bed, so she lay staring at her bedroom ceiling. She heard the rest of her family were up and about. Zelda decided that she was going to give it her best shot to act the least annoyed she possibly could. Plus, she needed to start getting ready soon, she had no idea what she was wearing. 

Of course, Zelda pulled together a great outfit for her first day at the academy of unseen arts. She did forget how cold it gotten in September in Greendale though, the past few years she enjoyed the Italian weather. She picked out a black long-sleeved crop top with an oversized white collar, a black high waisted mini skirt that couldn’t hug her hips anymore if it tried and her classic over the knee black suede boots. 

As tradition, the Spellman children were all in the kitchen for breakfast. Hilda was serving up the food, Edward pouring the coffee and Zelda sat there reading her newspaper. It was in German today. Carlisle entered and was surprised to see Zelda had joined them. 

“Satan bless, good morning my dear children” Carlisle couldn’t hide his smile that Zelda was there. 

Carlisle sat down in his seat in front of the window, Edward and Hilda at either end of the table and Zelda opposite her father. Zelda put down her newspaper and braced herself for a normal morning with her family. Her father looked across at her and smiled, he got himself a cigarette out his packet and shoved the packet over to Zelda. He blatantly knew where his cigarettes were disappearing too. 

“Are you teleporting to the academy this morning or walking?” Carlisle asked.

“I want to walk” Zelda urgently answered, not even giving chance to her siblings to answer. “It’s been a long time since I’ve walked to the academy, especially through the woods” she continued. 

“Well if we are going through the woods we need to leave now, you know it’s the long way Zee”. Edwards sighed, hoping she would change her mind.

“The woods Zelds, really?” Hilda spoke.

“Yes. I’m aware it’s the long way, but it feels right to go that way”.

The woods wrapped around the academy and the outskirts of Greendale. There is a huge lake that comes in between the woods and academy, so you have to walk all the way around to get access to the school. From the woods side of the lake, the academy is on much lower ground, it had a huge drop from academy to the lake but an even bigger drop from woods to lake, witches thousands of years ago used to think they could jump it. They really couldn’t. To mortals, the academy looks like an abandoned train station building, well that’s what the front does look like, but once entered, the appearance was nothing like anyone would believe from the outside. Plus, the enormous terrace at the back of the academy had a stunning view of the lake, with a drastic drop of course. Praise Satan for glamour spells. 

“Well, before you go, I have something for you” Carlisle looked at Zelda. Edward began grinning and Hilda giggled. What in Satan’s name was going on? 

Carlisle left the room for seconds before returning. Zelda turned around and saw her father holding a white and tan dog in his arms. 

“This is your familiar Zelda; this is Vinegar Tom”. Carlisle passed the dog to Zelda and straight away Vinegar Tom was snuggling into Zelda’s arms. She was so pleased she finally has her own familiar. Hilda has her spiders, Edward has his snake and finally, Zelda has Vinegar Tom. 

__ 

It was damp and cold walking through the woods to get the academy, how Zelda loved and missed the real autumnal weather. When they reached the academy, Zelda looked up and couldn’t hide a little smile that formed on her lips. It’s exactly how she remembered it. Her mind couldn’t resist a few memories surfacing from when she was a little girl and her and Edward would play hide and seek here when her father became headmaster. 

“Ready Zee?” Edward asked.

“I suppose so” she hoped she sounded more convincing than she actually did. 

She walked in after her sister and with Edward very much on her heels. It hadn’t changed an inch inside. She wondered if they had figured out how many pentagram rooms the academy had yet, probably not. Hilda already set off in search of her friend, meanwhile Edward took Zelda to the admissions office. 

“Right Zee, you fill out this and I’ll go find Izzy. I’ll be right back”

Ms Green handed her a form with a pen and clipboard with the biggest smile on her face. Zelda was almost worried that her face was frozen like that. “It’s so lovely to have you in the academy again Zelda, but my goodness you have grown so much. What a beautiful young witch you are, your father must be so proud”. Ms Green has worked here for as long as Zelda can remember. 

Just when Ms Green was passing compliment to Zelda, another witch entered the admissions office. A witch of Zelda’s age with the most beautiful black crochet braids looked Zelda up and down and then gave her the fakest smile if she’d ever seen one. 

“Ms Green, I’m here to escort the new student around the academy” 

“No need Constance, Zelda is much acquainted with the academy” Ms Green interfered. 

Zelda handed her form back over the counter and smiled graciously. “Thank you, Ms Green, I’d love it if you had a copy of my timetable though” 

“No worries sweet girl, I’ll get it for you right away”. The older woman disappeared through a door behind the counter to get said timetable. 

Zelda turned to look at Constance up and down and also gave back the fake smile she had received moments earlier. Nobody could be a bigger bitch than Zelda, and this was her family territory, did this witch not know that? Before it turned into a cat fight, Edward luckily had impeccable timing. 

“You sorted Zee?” 

“Almost, Ms Green is just getting my timetable” she smiled at her brother. He wondered why she was acting so charming and then realised Constance was also in the office. 

“Morning Constance” he nodded his head towards her.

“Edward” was all she was willing to say, she really was trying to act like a bitch. 

Zelda raised her eyebrow at her twin hoping he knew what she was saying, by the grin he gave her back, he knew. 

“Hey Edward, I heard you were looking for me”. Now there seems a decent witch. She had long dark hair, even longer than Zelda’s and the most perfect hourglass figure Zelda had ever seen, beautiful long lashes and eyes dark to match her hair.

“Yeah, Hey Iz, this is my sister Zelda. Zelda this is my friend Isabelle”. Izzy put out her hand in order to shake Zelda’s. She was taken back by how receptive another witch was being towards her, she didn’t usually get this. Maybe it was because she is Edwards sister, Satan only knows. Zelda shook her hand and smiled. 

“Nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you!” Izzy said with so much enthusiasm, Zelda didn’t know what to do with it all. 

“Nice to meet you too, I wish I could say the same” Zelda gave her brother a death stare. 

“Well it’s all in good time, I’m sure you will have plenty of time to become friends what else do you witches do but gossip?” Edward sniggered.

Ms Green returned to the office “Here you are Zelda, your timetable. I hope you have a great first day”. She handed Zelda her timetable and sat back down at her desk behind the counter. 

“Well, it seems that I am not required for the new student after all. But I can tell you that I will be hosting the Hallows eve party this year” Constance expressed. 

Zelda felt her chest get slightly tight. She had told Damon she would try and make it back for that party. It was a very unexpected reminder so early into the day.

“Never mind Cee Cee, and great. I’ll be sure to make it” Izzy’s level of sarcasm couldn’t get any higher if she tried. Zelda couldn’t help but hold in a laugh. She did not get good vibes from her at all. Constance gave her fake smile to them and left with pace. 

“Ugh seriously, what a bitch” Izzy muttered.

“Trust me, there is no bigger bitch than my lovely sister” Edward laughed and put his arm around his sister and squeezed. “Anyway, where is everyone else?” He added.

“They’re outside, we have some time before classes start” Izzy said already halfway out the door. 

They all walked back out to the front of the academy where most of the students were just arriving, if they didn’t already live there. Edward spotted Magnus and Raphael leaning on the wall of the steps comparing notes out of a book which looked like the Demonomicon. 

Edward peered over the book and tried sneaking a look at their notes “Hey guys, what are you doing?” 

Magnus completely ignored him “My darling, you look gorgeous as usual. Edward didn’t tell me you were starting the academy today”. He couldn’t help but peck both her cheeks. Edward and Izzy rolled their eyes at each other, they knew this was just typical Magnus. But Zelda was someone who Magnus was just waiting to be good friends with. 

“Did he not?” Zelda looked at him inquisitively 

“Anyway, Zelda this is Raphael, Magnus’s cousin”. They looked more like brothers Zelda thought. Both had dark brown hair in a similar style with lighter streaks of brown running through it and brown eyes. 

It probably didn’t help that they seemed to have a similar taste in dress sense too. Not that you had to wear a uniform for the academy but for warlocks it was pretty much a shirt or jumper, (blazers and ties were optional) with smart trousers. For witches, it was dresses, skirts or smart trousers. The rules seemed to be, no loungewear or jeans, but mostly everyone dressed similar anyway, it was a way of having a dress code without having a uniform. 

“Great to finally meet you Zelda”. Raphael was a lot quieter and more timid than Magnus, to be fair Magnus was loud enough and dramatic enough for both of them. 

“Where’s that mentor of yours anyway Edward, shouldn’t he be here by now?” Magnus teased. 

“I’m sure he’ll be here” he replied.

Mentor? Edward had never mentioned a mentor before. For the love of Lucifer, what did he need a mentor for? Zelda was almost beside herself until Izzy spoke again. 

“Well Edward you don’t have to rush to graduate you know, you could just do it at a normal pace like the rest of us”. 

“Well Iz, some of us want to start our very rewarding career as soon as hellishly possible” 

Well, that kind of made sense. Edward took after their father that way. But surely, he didn’t need a mentor. Zelda’s thoughts were rudely disturbed by the loud sound of a motorbike. Most of the other students were staring towards where the noise was coming from too and Zelda couldn’t help but join in with the staring. 

She watched as this motorbike rather quickly pulled up just meters away from where they were standing on the steps and watched the driver turn off the incredibly loud engine. It was an all-black Harley Davidson. Whoever it was, seemed to have good taste. She continued eyeing this stranger, he had the thickest of biker jackets on which Zelda was almost jealous of, she loved a good piece of leather. He clearly was not adhering to the dress code of the academy, a thin black v neck t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. 

He slowly removed his darkened helmet to reveal a jaw droppingly gorgeous warlock with hair as black as coal, slicked back, even with wearing a helmet and icy blue eyes. For the first time in her life Zelda could now understand what it meant to feel slightly weak at the knees. He certainly grabbed her full attention. He searched around, clearly looking for someone in particular as he scanned those around him. Zelda thought a sharp breath had almost been snatched away from her when his eyes locked with hers. She saw that his lips curled into the smallest of smirks, barely even noticeable, but what mattered was, Zelda noticed. 

“That’s Faustus Blackwood, he’s totally gorgeous, obviously, you’d have to be blind to deny it but apparently nobody here is good enough for him, he only dates witches outside the academy”. Izzy whispered very quietly in Zelda’s ear, she clearly spotted her staring at him, most people did when they first see him. Fortunately, her brother did not hear or notice her looking. 

She could not look away, it’s like her eyes were glued to his and everyone else faded out. It looked like he was heading straight towards her. Unholy fuck. She was in front of her brother. Now was not the time at all, she couldn’t act like herself. Just as he got a few feet away from her, his eyes broke contact with hers. 

“Edward, ready for conjuring this morning?” Faustus spoke. Even his voice was sexy. Though he began looking at Edward with the start of his sentence, his attention soon focused back to Zelda by the end. 

“I most certainly am.” Edward followed where Faustus’s eyes were fixated. “Faustus, this is my twin sister, Zelda”. 

“A pleasure to meet you Miss Spellman”. His voice was so intriguing. 

“You too.” She felt herself bite her bottom lip. She had never done that before but had the overwhelming urge to. Faustus couldn’t help but stare at her lips as she did so, and practically licked his in response. 

“I hate to cut this introduction short, but I better get myself changed. I’ll meet you inside”. 

And just like that, Zelda felt hooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. A lot had to happen in order for me to get to the end of the chapter and on track for spellwood. 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates) 
> 
> feel free to comment


	12. Trying to figure you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda had to take a deep breath. She recognised that he knew exactly what he was doing, and what was more frustrating is, that he was so good at it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Carlisle was at a council meeting with the sovereigns. The room was being filled with so much noise that he could barely concentrate. His mind was drifting to Zelda, wondering if he had indeed made the right decision as he sat in Italy. The meeting ran over as it usually did, Carlisle couldn’t wait to get out of there and back to Greendale. 

Carlisle was just picking up his notepad and trying to scatter out of the room as quickly as possible before someone spoke to him. “Carlisle, a word” Byron had been waiting for him clearly. Carlisle wasn’t in the least surprised, he knew exactly what this was going to be about. 

He tried walking past him but Byron stood right in front of him, practically stopping him from leaving the room. The rest of the members filtered out of the room fast, they seemed to have wanted the meeting to end just as much as Carlisle did. 

“Can I help you Brother Bryon?” he tried to keep it relatively relaxed before he got annoyed that the sovereigns were sticking their noses into his business, again. 

“I hear that you have taken Zelda back to Greendale, is this true?” Byron folded his arms, hoping he didn’t have to deal with this. 

“Yes” that’s all he was getting. 

“Carlisle, do you want to tell me why?” Byron felt internally disappointed, he didn’t like being the sovereign member that had to be the one to deal with cleaning up messes.

“Not particularly Byron. But I have a feeling like you’re going to keep asking”

“For Satan’s sake Carlisle what was you thinking?” He couldn’t hide the stress on his face at this point.

“Actually, I was thinking of my daughter. She lost her way since her mother passing and thought it be best, she spent some time with her family back in Greendale” 

“You know the head sovereigns will demand her back in Italy” 

“Byron, we must be able to come to some sort of arrangement. She needs her family right now. I’m not denying the sovereigns of Zelda completely, just at the moment. Why can’t she just finish school in Greendale and then have a post for her back here once she’s graduated. That will seem more realistic to her”

“Carlisle, have you completely lost your mind?!” 

“What if this was Damon? Wouldn’t you want what was best for him?” Byron knew Carlisle was right. He could see that as a father, he genuinely thought he was doing what was best for his daughter.

“What kind of post?” Byron couldn’t help but come around to what Carlisle was saying. 

“I don’t know, isn’t that your domain! Something sovereign related. Zelda just needs structure right now and unfortunately; she wasn’t getting it here. I understand that you royals want her back but just not right now. Surely you can sympathise with that?” Carlisle was pleading with him. 

“I don’t know Carlisle, I can take it to them, but I can’t make any promises, you know that.” 

“I know and I appreciate what you are doing. Just please try your best”. He just hoped and prayed to the Dark Lord that this offer will be granted, for Zelda’s sake.

__ 

Faustus and Edward were walking towards the bathrooms so Faustus could change into the appropriate clothing for the academy. “You never told me you had a twin” he turned his head to look at Edward, but he carried on looking ahead. 

“Well, I told you I had a sister”. 

“Hmmm, yeah but not a twin, I assumed that she would look like Hilda” he smirked. Edward knew where this was going. 

“You can stop that line of thinking Blackwood” Edward warned. 

Faustus opened the door to the bathroom and began getting changed. He pulled out a white shirt, charcoal jumper, black trousers and black shoes out of his bag. 

“It was only an observation Spellman, before you start threatening to kill me and to stay away from your sister. You know I don’t date witches who go to this academy anyway, it’s too messy”

“You mean you don’t fuck witches that go to this academy, and by messy you mean, they get attached because you bed them once” Edward laughed

“Well yeah. It’s not my fault I’m so irresistible” Faustus laughed as he began buttoning up his shirt. 

“Just to add, I don’t need to threaten to kill you, Zelda is more than capable of killing you herself if she needed too”. 

Now Faustus was even more intrigued by her. If her looks weren’t enough, that certainly spiked his interest further. A powerful witch as well as an attractive one. 

“Are you still sleeping with that witch, what’s her name… Shirley?” Faustus tormented. He knew it was one of Edwards regrets. 

“Satan, No! Worst decision I ever made. She was so needy” Edward was cringing at the memory. 

“You know her friend keeps trying it with me, it’s ridiculous how desperate she is” he said tying his shoelace.

“Yeah, who’s that then?” 

“Constance” 

Edward sniggered. He was surprised that Faustus even knew her name. 

“Wow Faustus. Good luck with that one” 

“No luck needed. Nothing will happen, you and I both know that. I just wish she did, or does she think that she will be the first and only one from the academy” he chuckled. 

Faustus shoved his clothes back in his bag and vanished it so he could summon it back later when he needed it. “Anyway, we need to get to conjuring”. Edward was still amazed at how Faustus could switch up so easily. One minute having a laugh and joke, the next it was serious mode. That’s probably why he was so successful at his age and could mentor students the same age as him, if not older. He was strict and disciplined. 

__ 

Everyone was already seated in the seminar when Edward and Faustus walked through the door. The room held 6 benches that could seat 4. It was very different to how the Imperium looked in a classroom. Zelda and Izzy were in the middle of one bench with a seat free either side of them. Faustus had already spotted the empty seat next to Zelda before Edward even realised where she was seated. 

Zelda looked up when she heard the door open and instantly her heart began beating that little bit faster. When she looked at him, everything else seemed to be blurred. He was so captivating to her, so mysterious. Little did she know, he thought exactly the same about her. 

Edward sat down next to Izzy and opened his books out on the table. Faustus slipped next to Zelda and she felt a tiny shiver down her spine. She could feel him looking at her, like his eyes were burning through her, but in a good way. Was she really going to act herself with her brother so close?

Of course she was. She looked directly into Faustus’s big blue eyes and discreetly tilted her head and pouted her dark red lips together. He instantly looked at her lips and back into her beautiful green eyes. She could feel herself getting warmer and her breathing getting deeper, but they both continued to just look at each other. The tension between them was growing rapidly. 

Faustus thought Zelda was one of the most glamorous witches he’d ever come across. Her thick long red locks enticed him from the moment he saw her, that’s what caught his attention in the first place. He was trying not to make it obvious that he was enjoying the smell of her perfume, it’s like she wore it purposely to lure him to her. Her choice of outfit, her lipstick colour, absolutely everything about her drew him in. 

“I feel like I didn’t get a real opportunity to introduce myself properly. I’m Faustus Blackwood, candidate for top boy, aspiring future high priest, and mentor to your brother Edward. So, you’re Zelda?” his eyes never left hers, well, unless you count when he checked to see how short her skirt was when she was sat down. She suddenly had a hundred more questions about him.

“Nice to be properly acquainted Mr Blackwood” she used her softest voice. 

“Edward told me you were studying in Italy, so why’d you return to Greendale, was you missing the weather too much?” 

Zelda couldn’t help but smile at his choice of question “You’re seriously asking me about the weather?” she fidgeted in her seat. 

“I suppose I am yes” he moved his arm and rested it on the back of the bench behind her. 

She moved slightly closer to him so she could whisper “Why?” in his ear.

“I’m trying to keep my mind occupied…” he looked down at the length of her skirt again “I’m easily distracted” he continued. 

Zelda had to take a deep breath. She recognised that he knew exactly what he was doing, and what was more frustrating is, that he was so good at it too. Zelda thanked the Dark Lord that the professor walked in that very moment and began the class. She had no idea how she was going to concentrate through this with Faustus being sat so close to her and she wanted to ask him so many questions, but then that would ruin the mysteriousness of him. 

She frequently looked down at his notes, not because she needed the answers, but because she was curious to see what he was writing. He caught her the last time she did it and couldn’t resist smiling at her. Faustus knew that Zelda was talented because of Edward, and he also knew what academy she’d just been studying at, you can’t just study at the Imperium if you are mediocre. 

__ 

Zelda, Magnus and Izzy had choir practice next and even though she only knew Faustus for over an hour, she was disappointed that they weren’t in the same next class. They walked past the iconic Satanic statue in the opposite direction of each other, but Faustus and Zelda eyes were glued to each other’s. Magnus and Izzy noticed them both looking and smiled, they had never seen Faustus act like this before. 

When they walked into the choir room Zelda was greeted by a professor she knew when she was a little girl. 

“Zelda Spellman, what a pleasure it is to have you join my satanic choir, your father did tell me you would be joining us today” 

“Professor Newton! I didn’t realise you were still the directrix”. Zelda was actually pleased to see her. When Zelda used to wait for her father to finish, she would wonder the halls of the academy and sometimes end up in the choir room and this is where Zelda’s beautiful singing voice started. 

“Well, if memory serves Zelda, I’ll place you in soprano, and Constance, you now have some competition on your hands. It won’t just be you for solo’s anymore”. 

Constance was stunned. She looked at Zelda and at the professor and then back at Zelda. She was an only child; she was used to getting her own way and Zelda waltzed back into the academy and was trying to steal that from her. 

Magnus and Izzy couldn’t help but laugh in silence and in the end, Izzy had to kick magnus to stop laughing. But he genuinely thought it was hilarious that someone was finally putting Constance in her place as she always overstepped and thought she was above everyone else and the best thing about it was, Zelda wasn’t actually doing anything. 

__

The rest of the day flew by. Zelda felt extra exhausted because she was constantly looking out for one particular handsome warlock. Satan was on her side; her final class of the day was with him. 

She walked in and saw him already sat down in the empty room and tried her hardest to keep her incredibly large grin at bay. Too late, Faustus already saw it and couldn’t help his face light up in response. Zelda boldly sat next to him and opened her book without looking at him again. They were both early for this class, but Faustus thought it was just fortunate timing. 

Zelda felt him looking at her, so she slowly turned her head to look into his eyes for the millionth time that day. 

“So, Greendale?” he began. 

“What about it?” she was hoping the conversation would have started differently. 

“Was it the weather that made you come back?” he grinned 

Zelda opened her mouth and smiled at him. “Yeah, definitely not the weather. It’s a little bit more complicated than that”

“I’m sure I can keep up”. He was persistent, Zelda had to give him that. Faustus actually knew a lot anyway obviously because of Edward. Zelda just thought it was an excuse for him to talk to her. 

The professor finally walked in and started the class, but Zelda could feel Faustus staring right at her. Praise Satan that her brother was not in this class. She put her pen down and turned her head towards him. 

“What?” she spoke gently

“I’m just trying to figure you out” he replied with a silky tone.

Zelda didn’t know what to make of that comment. But she knew she liked it. He was trying to figure her out. 

The Spellman family had dinner in the kitchen and much to Zelda’s surprise, her father was home. He assured her that he would make it home most nights for dinner as this was important to all of them. Carlisle was interested on how Zelda’s first day at the academy went and she downplayed it, she didn’t want to tell him she actually enjoyed it because of a certain someone. 

__ 

Magnus and Faustus were in the library of the academy researching necromancy. Edward was meant to be joining them but bailed because he wanted to have dinner with his sisters. The boys were always studying ahead out of curiosity and because they were all pretty talented with magic. 

They had piles of books open spread across the table, it was getting late and Cassius would be coming to lock up soon. Magnus yawned and slouched in his chair clearly declaring a worn-out attitude. 

“Showing a defeatist attitude Magnus?” Faustus noted.

“Not at all, just tired. You know making new friends is exhausting” he poked

Faustus looked up from his book to stare at Magnus and resumed reading, hoping this conversation would end.

“I mean, who knew that Edward’s sister would look like that right?” 

Faustus slammed the book shut and leaned back in his chair and smiled at Magnus. 

“Can I help you Magnus, or is studying necromancy making you forget that you have a brain?” 

“I’m perfectly fine with the necromancy, what I do have a question on though, is, Zelda” 

“What about her?” 

“What do you think of her?” Magnus just had to keep pushing.

Faustus raised his eyebrow at him. He thought he had been a lot more subtle than he clearly had, and it was only her first day today, how was he going to carry on?

“She seems great”

The fact that Faustus double looked Magnus on that very sentence confirmed Magnus’s suspicions. That’s all he needed, for now. 

__ 

Over the next few days Zelda tried her upmost best to look perfect every single day. She did anyway, but it seemed she was making the extra effort. She couldn’t understand why because Izzy had already told her that Faustus didn’t date witches from the academy. But something was telling her that he was trying so hard to resist, she could feel it. Every time they saw each other it’s like a spark began between them and Faustus was trying so hard to ignore it instead of embracing it. 

Another week had passed, and Zelda wasn’t getting anywhere yet the tension between her and Faustus, especially in conjuring was just building. She talked herself into forgetting that it would never happen, and that Izzy was right, and she should have just listened in the beginning. She would just have to take each interaction with him at a time. 

The organising of the Hallows eve dance was taking place, which Constance was in charge of. Zelda tried offering her services to her, but she was denied brutally. Edward stepped in and told Constance about the parties Zelda used to have at the Imperium and they had agreed that Constance would continue to organise this party, but Zelda to organise a Yule ball and whichever party was the more successful one, the organiser became the chairman of party planning. All bets were on. 

It was lunch time at the academy and Izzy, Magnus, Raphael and Zelda were at the end table of the room when Faustus and Edward finally walked in. Faustus was hoping that Zelda would look up to him before Edward noticed, but for the first time since they’d met, she wasn’t playing, much to his disappointment. 

They sat down and joined the rest of them at their table and Zelda finally looked at Faustus and smirked. Just as Zelda was about to flutter her eyelashes at him, she saw Hilda walk in all hot and flustered. 

Zelda shouted her to come over and the closer Hilda got, she could tell that she had been crying. They all moved up, so Hilda sat between Magnus and Zelda and she instantly began crying again as soon as she sat down. 

“Hilda, what on earth is the matter?” Zelda was stern, she was not happy that her little sister was crying. 

Hilda struggled to stop crying and couldn’t even get any words out. Izzy offered her a tissue to mop up her tears. 

“Hilda who has upset you?” Zelda was serious and this time Hilda could tell. She pulled herself together to explain why she was crying. 

She blubbered every couple of words, but Zelda got the gist. “She said… they would … harrow me more…”

“Harrow you? Who the heaven is harrowing you?” Zelda could feel the anger beginning to boil inside her. 

“She… locked me in the…witches’ cell”

Zelda looked at Edward, confusion on both of their faces. When did Hilda get locked in the witches’ cell? Unless it was when Zelda was in Italy, she had no idea about it.

“Hilda, tell me who it is!” 

When Zelda heard the name from Hilda’s lips, she thought she was going to explode. Magnus, Izzy and Raphael looked at each other knowing some drama was coming their way. 

Zelda rushed to her feet in order to seek out this witch and put an end to it. Nobody could bully her sister. That was for Zelda only, how dare someone else attempt it. They wouldn’t do a good job at it anyway. 

The rest of the table scattered behind her, they wanted to witness this. Edward put his arm around Hilda as some sort of protection, but Zelda protected her family in a very different way. 

The witch she was after was stood right in front of the Satanic statue with two of her friends, Constance being one of them. That sure wasn’t going to help her Zelda thought. 

“Shirley, may I have a word?” Zelda smiled. 

“What is it Zelda?” she said coldly. 

Zelda took a step closer to her, she was inches from her face. Constance and the other witch backed off and before Zelda knew it, she had a full audience watching. Edward, Hilda, Faustus, Izzy, Magnus and Raphael finally caught up. Edward went to separate his sister from Shirley, but Faustus pulled his arm back. “Leave them”. He clearly wanted to watch this as much as everyone else did.

“The next time you threaten my little sister, will be the last time you threaten anyone. Do you understand?” The harsh tone Hilda knew so well, was finally being used on someone else. 

Shirley sniggered “and what exactly are you going to do?”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” 

All of sudden, the room starting vibrating, and everyone began looking around the room for an explanation. Edward and Hilda knew exactly where it was coming from, and so did Zelda. 

Shirley looked back at Zelda and laughed. That was really not the right thing to do. 

Zelda smiled and tucked Shirley’s hair behind one of ears and whispered something to her. Shirley headed for the stairs and began marching up them and when she started climbing onto the bannister and steadying herself, the whole room gasped. 

Zelda looked around the room, looking for one warlock’s particular approval, and the smile she received was exactly what she was after. 

“That’s quite enough Shirley. You can come down now” 

And just like that, Shirley stepped forward off the bannister. A few witches screamed, including Constance, but before Shirley hit the floor, Zelda held out her arms in front of her to stop her from smashing to the ground like the deserved. This was something Luna had taught her.

Zelda turned to Constance, “The next time she threatens my sister, I won’t save her. That goes for you too”. Constance was clutching her neck and trying to take deep breathes. And just like that Zelda strutted off like nothing had even happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Spellwood so far?
> 
> Feel free to comment
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	13. What is it you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Faustus keep bumping into each other and the tension keeps building between the two. It's also time for the hallow's eve party but it doesn't exactly go to Zelda's plans and ends up being somewhere she didn't think she'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Zelda was sat on her bed reading a book on elemental magic. She looked over at her bedside table and saw that she had an unopened letter that was delivered that morning she was avoiding reading. She knew exactly who it was from. Even though she had been back in Greendale for over a month, it was still fresh when she thought of Italy and who was there. 

She must not have realised that she’d fell asleep until she was awoken by someone knocking at the front door. She looked at the clock, 8pm. Zelda grunted as she realised, she was the only person in the house and had to get up to answer it. Her father was working late, Hilda was staying at the academy, and Edward, actually, she didn’t know where Edward was. She quickly checked herself over in the mirror before making her way downstairs. 

She opened the door and to her complete surprise, Faustus Blackwood was standing in front of her looking sensational in his biker jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and boots. 

Trying so hard to contain her grin, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked him, biting her lip. 

He walked into the Spellman house and turned back around to face her, waiting for her to close the door. “You really must stop doing that around me” he told her. 

She raised her brow in response and slowly walked towards him. “Do what?” she flirted. 

He didn’t need to tell her. She knew exactly what. For the first time, he noticed how small she was. The heels she wears really do make a difference. In heels, her forehead is in line with his lips. He smiled at his own thought of how easy she would be to pick up. 

“You know what” he smirked. “Is your brother here?” the change in tone was almost insulting.

“My brother?” she sounded disappointed.

“Yes, we have a tutor session” he walked through to the kitchen with Zelda closely behind him. 

“I don’t actually know where he is, just that he’s gone out”.

Faustus sat down on the bench and grabbed a few books from his bag. “Well, it looks like you’ll have to entertain me until he’s back” gaining back eye contact with her. 

Zelda thought she was going to fall through the floor, she gripped onto the kitchen bench with her hand. She felt like a cage of butterflies had just been released in her stomach. How is it, that one sentence from this warlock has her weak in an instant? 

“Drink?” she asked, that’s all she could bring herself to say to him. 

Faustus stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. Her hand was still holding on to the side of the bench. He looked at her hand and put his on top of it. Her eyes followed his action and she dared to look back up at him. 

Her whole body felt the adrenalin rushing around. She crossed her legs as she stood opposite him and could feel her breathing getting heavier. She saw Faustus’s lip curl into a smirk and could not control the urge to bite her lip again. 

He took one step closer to her and their faces were almost touching. Zelda could no longer breathe; she opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Faustus breathed in the scent of her perfume that he loved so much. He would never be able to associate that smell with anyone else. 

“How long is your brother out for?” he whispered; she could practically feel him on her lips.

“I don’t know” she looked down. She could feel his body heat from how close they were standing. It was torturous. 

Faustus moved his other hand under her chin to lift her head back up to look at him. He wanted to look back in those beautiful green eyes. He was trying to rationalise with his thoughts. Was she really going to make him lose control like this? Was this a good idea? Could he even stop himself?

He moved both of his hands to either side of her face and looked down at those captivating lips of hers. Her hands slipped under his jacket and gripped onto his t-shirt either side of his torso. He leaned in an inch more, was this finally happening? she thought. 

Before Zelda had another coherent thought. She felt his lips gently press against hers. Her hands tightened their grip on his t-shirt, she had an overwhelming warmth flow throughout her entire body. 

Faustus’s tongue flicked into her mouth and danced with hers. He moved his hands to her hair, so he could bury his fingers in her red locks. He’s wanted to do that since he’d first met her. 

The kiss started off gentle but quickly turned passionate and demanding. Zelda was rapidly losing herself in the kiss. It’s not that she’d planned to start anything with her brother’s mentor, she just felt so drawn in by him. She moved her hands so she could make quick work of his jacket but both of them jumped apart when they heard the front door slam shut. 

Faustus and Zelda were sat opposite sides of the bench when Edward walked into the kitchen. 

“Faustus, you’re early?” he looked confused

“No, Edward. You’re late. But all is well, your sister was happy to keep me entertained” he grinned. Zelda cleared her throat and closed her mouth to stop her smile from escaping.

Edward looked over at Zelda who was smiling at him. “Okay, did you want to stay in here or go to the study?” 

Before Faustus had a chance to reply, Zelda got up and went to walk out the kitchen. “Well, you two have fun”. She looked at Faustus and seriously wanted to wink at him. It just wasn’t worth her brother noticing. 

__ 

Tonight, was the Hallows eve dance. Zelda was not in the slightest bit worried about Constance’s party. The academy for unseen arts had yet to experience a real party. Her mind had completely forgotten about the letter and the fact she’d told Damon she would go to Italy. Faustus had taken her mind of everything. She could not stop thinking about that kiss, everything about it was so electrifying. 

Zelda had a free period so decided to take herself to the library and see what extra work she could do. She’d just gotten to the page she wanted when she was happily surprised by the person who joined her at her table. 

“Hi” Faustus whispered. 

“Hi” she couldn’t hide her happiness that he’d joined her. Which was why this was going to be more difficult than he wanted. 

“Zelda, I don’t think we should be friends” he instantly regretted saying it.

She looked at him in utter confusion. That was the complete opposite of what he’d suggested with his tongue in her mouth last night. 

“Don’t you think you should have figured that out before last night?” she accused. 

“I think it’s safer if we keep some distance between us”. He knew this would be difficult. 

“You know, your actions speak completely differently to what you’re actually saying right or are you unaware? So now you don’t even want to be friends” was he kidding her? 

“I only said that we shouldn’t be, not that I didn’t want to be” now he was starting to annoy her. 

“Faustus, what does that even mean?” she rolled her eyes at him and felt a sigh coming. 

“It means, if you are half as smart as you think you are, you’d stay away from me, and I’d stay away from you”. The regret he was feeling was instant. 

Zelda looked at him confused, and annoyed. He could tell that he’d upset her and that wasn’t the intent at all, but he believed it would be better for the both of them. 

She finally spoke back “Well, let’s just say, for arguments sake that we don’t stay away. Then what?” 

This is exactly why he needed to stay away from her, she was so enticing, and he loved that she didn’t give up easily. “Zelda, I can’t lose myself around you. You distract me too easily”. He wasn’t lying, she does distract him. She is all he has thought about since she started. 

She closed her book and stood up to walk away, but before she did, she leant towards his ear “Your loss”. 

He was secretly gutted. He didn’t want to actually stay away from her. But taking up with his protégé’s sister was never on his agenda. He thought she would be quite surprised if she knew how much he actually wanted her.

__ 

Zelda decided to walk home through the woods to try and clear her mind of Faustus Blackwood. The most confusing, charming, irritatingly good kisser she’d known. She was determined not to let him bother her and regardless she would go to this party with her head held high with an amazing outfit. 

She scuttled up the stairs to her bedroom, she was a witch possessed. She flung open her closet door in search of what she could wear. Zelda almost felt defeated when she saw the perfect choice staring right at her. 

She hopped in the shower and when she got out it’s like her eyes were drawn to the unopened letter on her bedside table. She decided to sit down and open it, no matter how difficult it was going to be to read. 

Zelda, 

It’s only been a short time, but it doesn’t feel like this is going to get any easier. Drago knows somethings not right and he’s been acting up since you’ve left. He keeps disappearing for days on end.  
I’m still hoping that you will come back for the party on Hallows eve, I remember you telling me that the academy in Greendale don’t host parties like the Imperium. The party starts at 11pm if you were still going to attend. 

Damon. 

Zelda felt a lump in her throat. She ran downstairs grabbed a glass, a bottle of absinthe and cigarettes. She looked at the clock it was nearly 8pm. She laughed to herself that 24 hours ago she was in the kitchen kissing Faustus Blackwood. What a difference a day can make. 

She went back to her bedroom and lit up her cigarette and poured herself a very large glass of absinthe and started to get ready. She heard Edward come in and was wondering if he was going to the party but when she went downstairs, she saw Magnus and Izzy there.

“Hey what are you guys doing here?” she asked

“Darling you look stunning!” Magnus fussed.

“Your brother has just come to get changed. I didn’t think you were going to the party?” Izzy said. 

“Oh yeah, I thought I’d best show my face to the competition” even though she had completely different intentions. 

“I feel like I need to get changed now, Zelda you look so good!”

Zelda was wearing an old favourite, her deep red floor length dress with the slit. Her hair was curled and clipped back on one side to show off her earrings and gorgeous pale neck.

“Feel free to look through my wardrobe! This is an old choice” she laughed.

Zelda actually had so many outfits she’d wore to previous parties at the Imperium, she’d just accumulated them over time. Izzy did end up borrowing a short black laced bodycon dress out of Zelda’s wardrobe and pulled it off with the same leather jacket and heeled boots. 

Now Zelda felt ready. 

__

Zelda was curious to know why the party in Greendale started so early. Normally, at 9.30pm would be when her and her friends would be getting ready and having pre-drinks in one of their rooms. 

It was a bizarre moment as when Edward, Zelda, Izzy and Magnus teleported to the academy it was already heaving with the rest of the students who were attending the party. She couldn’t quite believe just how busy it was. 

When they entered the main room where the bar and dance floor was, Zelda was very underwhelmed at the atmosphere. It’s not that there wasn’t a lot of people, the music was decent, the dance floor was being occupied. It just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t Italy, and it wasn’t with her usual friends. 

“Shall we get a drink?” Izzy suggested to her. Edward and Magnus dispersed into the room before Zelda even noticed that they’d gone.

“Sure” she smiled.

They walked over to the bar and Zelda saw Constance at the other end smirking at her. Well, if she thought this was a good party, she had no idea what a good party was Zelda thought. Raphael joined beside Izzy and Zelda in the queue to get a drink, she’d had her suspicions for a few weeks about those two and just wished they’d get over each other and just get together. They finally moved forward in the queue and Zelda rested her arms on the bar and turned to look at Izzy and she was giggling like a little girl because Raphael was whispering in her ear. 

“Can I get you a drink?”. Zelda turned her head back around to see who was speaking to her. 

Of course it was him. 

He took her by surprise when she saw that he was wearing his biker jacket. That seemed to be a weakness for her, seeing Faustus with his bad boy gear on. She looked at him and couldn’t think of anything witty enough to say back to him. 

“No thank you” she said politely. 

Faustus chuckled and slid across a glass of absinthe to her. She looked at the glass and back to him. 

“Well, that’s too bad because I already got you one”. 

Zelda couldn’t stop feeling slightly impressed that one, he already got her a drink, and two, he got the right drink. 

Zelda felt a pinch on her side and knew it was Izzy teasing her. She ignored her and continued to focus on Faustus and wonder how his behaviour can switch up so easily.

“You know, your mood swings are starting to give me a headache” she admitted. 

Faustus chuckled, which made Zelda think, was he for real? 

“I don’t believe I have mood swings” he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her outside, away from everyone else. Zelda wished that her body didn’t have to respond with a tingle up her spine every time he touched her. When they were walking towards the door to the terrace, she had plenty of witches gawking at her with jealously. 

Faustus pulled out a cigarette and lighter out of his jacket and passed them to Zelda. She couldn’t resist taking them, this is exactly what she needed if she was going to have a conversation with him. He lent up against the wall facing Zelda and the academy whilst she looked out across at the Greendale woods. 

Zelda took a long drag of her cigarette, preparing herself to look at him. “So, what is it you want?”. She couldn’t quite believe she said it as bluntly as she did and was quite proud that she didn’t let him cloud her thoughts. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he replied with a smirk.

Zelda raised her brow at him and took another drag. He took the cigarette off her and took a drag himself and turned around, so they were both facing away from the academy. He took one more drag before he threw it away. 

“Actually, I can’t say it is” she was trying not to be sassy as she wanted to be. 

Faustus put his hand on Zelda’s face, forcing her to look at him. For the first time, she didn’t want to. But her head obeyed regardless. She watched him take a deep breath before he spoke. 

“You”. 

Zelda thought her body caught fire. Why was he being like this? If he wanted her, why didn’t he just claim her? He was acting so backwards; she’d never known anything like it. 

“So then have me” she even surprised herself with how softly she spoke, it was almost a whisper. She moved into his hand more and stepped closer to him. Both of her hands gripped the zips of his jacket and Faustus trailed his hand down from her face to her exposed neck whilst the other slid behind her to her lower back. 

“Zelda, I am not the warlock for you”. The sudden wave of disappointment hit her again just as hard as it did the first time. This was it now. She was Zelda Spellman; she was not going to put up with this. Any warlock would kill to be with her. She just wanted one that was clearly playing mind games and she didn’t have time or patience for that. 

She continued looking into his eyes, wanting to scream at him with sheer frustration, but in typical Zelda style, she raised her hands to the cuff of his jacket, pulled him down so she was closer to his lips and briefly kissed him. 

“Fine, have it your way”. She let go off him and strutted off, swaying her hips as much as possible. She made her way back inside to find Izzy and the rest and found them in the middle of the dance floor. 

Zelda pulled Izzy towards her “Do you want to go to a real party?”

Izzy looked back at her confused but also with an element of excitement. Zelda managed to round up her brother, Magnus and Raphael and convinced them to teleport to Italy.

__ 

They arrived in the hallway of the Imperium and Zelda lead them to the grand hall. She shoved open the door and in usual Imperium style, the party was exhilarating. Magnus, Izzy and Raphael didn’t know where to look first they were astounded, just like Edward was the first time he visited for a party. 

Zelda was looking for one particular warlock and knew exactly where to find him. She squeezed herself amongst the crowd scanning the room for him. Someone pulled at her arm and before she realised who it was, their lips were on hers. When she opened her eyes, it was exactly who she’d been looking for. 

“I see you’re in my favourite dress”. Damon couldn’t help but run his hand up her exposed thigh. 

“I just had to see you”. The lie escaped from her lips, but after all, he couldn’t read her thoughts, and she needed distracting.

“I’m glad you’ve come and brought some friends I see” Damon looked over her shoulder and saw everyone closely behind her also trying to squeeze through the crowd. 

“I know it’s only going to make it harder but, what is one night?” at this point. She only had one intention. It’s not that she didn’t miss Damon, because she did, at times. But her mind was so infatuated by Faustus, she needed a warlock distraction. 

They danced for hours and Edward had never seen Magnus enjoy himself so much. He couldn’t help but laugh and thought how much Magnus would have suited going to this academy. In Zelda’s eyes, there was no one happier than Damon. Edward and Luna did their usual thing of disappearing, it was just perfect that all of Zelda’s friends from Italy, Eric Luna and Violet seemed to get on great and enjoy partying with her new friends. 

It was late hours of the morning, the party was still ongoing at the Imperium when Zelda snuck back with Damon to his room, she couldn’t help herself, and she also wasn’t going to deny herself to him. He closed the door and shoved her into it. She couldn’t help a little whimper from escaping. He spun her round and unzipped her dress. She turned back around and stepped out of her dress and shoes. 

That’s how he was playing was it? Zelda pushed him onto the bed and climbed into his lap with just her bra and thong on. Her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt but quickly tore it off him. Damon unhooked her bra whilst Zelda was busy pulling down his trousers. It was so heated, and both of them was rushing to feel each other. 

“Stand-up” Damon said in a harsh tone. Zelda looked at him and licked her lips at him. She didn’t know whether it was all the alcohol, but she clearly liked the tone. He stood up and moved behind her, he slowly removed her thong and kissed her shoulder. She felt like he was doing it on purpose and maybe he was, but she just wanted to forget. 

Zelda attempted to turn around but before she got chance, Damon moved her back to the bed and grabbed a hold of her hips from behind. Zelda clung to the sheets and rested her head on the mattress whilst wiggling her hips in Damon’s hands teasing him. 

She could feel him hard against her but felt him grab her wrists and pull her up so her back was completely touching his chest and her ass was pressed against him. He guided himself into her and she let out a huge gasp. With one of his hands he had a tight grip on her wrists and his other hand was pulling her hip back towards him so he could slam into her with more force. 

It was naïve of her to think this wasn’t going to be a quick fuck after both of them hadn’t been with each other for weeks and Zelda hadn’t been with anyone else since either. She felt herself getting flushed and with Damon groaning into her ear she knew he wouldn’t be far behind. She clenched around him and called out Damon’s name and he pulled out so he could come all over her behind. 

She laid in Damon’s arms as he was talking to her about his gift and how much stronger and better at it he was getting and how Drago had been so mischievous since she’d left, but she could still not stop her mind from drifting to Faustus Blackwood. Zelda thought Damon would have been a big enough distraction, but clearly, she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think!?!?
> 
> First Spellwood kiss!  
Do you think Faustus is playing games or he actually likes Zelda??
> 
> Feel free to comment :) 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	14. When you least expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda could not concentrate on anything in her last class. She was too busy daydreaming about what Faustus said and what he meant. His words were tormenting her mind. She wanted so badly to shake her head so she could focus, even if it was for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping you guys like this chapter!
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

It was Monday afternoon when Zelda, Edward, Magnus, Izzy, Raphael and Faustus were in the library. Magnus and Izzy were still talking about the party in Italy, they couldn’t believe how amazing it was. They had talked about it all weekend and all throughout the day. Faustus couldn’t help but keep sighing the more they spoke about it. He acted especially tense when Izzy mentioned Damon. 

Unfortunately for Faustus, the conversation was not cut short. Edward then joined back in the conversation to discuss Damon and how controversial he is. Not too many years ago, it wouldn’t have been possible for a descendant of the sovereign to be able to go to an academy, (they were traditionally home schooled) let alone attend parties. Some parties are still frowned upon, but Damon always had a rebel streak in him. 

Edward continued bragging about how his twin sister has a royal prince on her tail and Izzy was mesmerised by his charm and couldn’t understand how Zelda was not pining after him at every possible chance. She was grateful that Edward seized the moment to discuss Damon. The conversation was interesting to Zelda as she sat back and observed Faustus’s behaviour and body language. She watched him as he fidgeted, trying so hard to concentrate on the book in front of him but he was clearly uncomfortable. 

“He could offer you everything Zelda” Izzy insisted. She caught Zelda off guard. She was way too busy watching Faustus to even consider anyone talking to her. Everyone looked at her, including Faustus, waiting for her to reply. 

“Yeah and you know. We’re friends” she had no idea what she was saying, too busy being distracted by Faustus again. 

“Friends” Edward sniggered. “More like friends with very obvious benefits Zee”. 

Faustus choked on the idea of anyone else touching her, even though he wasn’t doing anything to secure that nobody else but him did. He closed up his books and packed them into his bag, he’d had enough Damon talk for one day. 

“Blackwood, where are you going? Your next class doesn’t start yet” Edward tried catching him. 

“Touchy” Magnus added and gave a glance over to Izzy, who shrugged her shoulders back at him.

Zelda thought this would the ideal time to push Faustus’s buttons that little bit further. He was already acting irritated anyway, what was a few more comments. She got up and left the library in search of where he’d gone and as soon as she walked out the library, she’d caught the back of him heading towards the terrace. 

As she walked through the doors, she saw him leaning up against the wall. She was praying to Satan that her brother didn’t follow her. He noticed her walking up to him and automatically stiffened his posture. 

“It’s such a shame you couldn’t make it to Italy with us on Friday” she hooked a piece of hair around her index finger and twirled it around. 

“Why, because I missed out on being introduced to your royal boyfriend? I was happier here thanks” his tone was cold, she could see what he was trying to do, but she wasn’t giving up yet. 

“He’s not my boyfriend” she decided to get that fact straight. Faustus just continued to look at her, she pouted her dark coloured lips together, she knew he’d always look when she did it. Just as predicted he did, so she seductively moved her bottom lip so he could watch her bite it. 

“I don’t know why you continue to behave this way around me Zelda” he folded his arms, but his tone wasn’t harsh, it was almost playful. She loved hearing her name on his lips. 

“Because I know you want me to, whether you admit it to yourself or not” she tilted her head. 

“You can swear on the book of the beast, that you know that I want you to bite your lip and tease me every chance you get? To distract me at every possible turn so that I eventually cave, and finally give you what you want” His words left his mouth slowly, like he was dragging his sentence on purpose with a mischievous whisper. He was playing with her back. She thought she had the upper hand, but he’s just as good at this as she is and it’s frustrating for her. 

Zelda stretched to reach his ear as far as her tip toes would take her “I swear on it”. She let go of her hair and put her hand on his chest to help herself balance, she felt the shiver from his body and smiled “And you’re confident that you know what I want?” she provoked. 

“I know what you want, more than you do. Believe me” his eyes darkened and voice silkier than ever. The funny thing is, Faustus actually believed what he’d said, that he knew what she wanted more than she did. Witches that he’d known were not like Zelda, not in the slightest. She was certainly not ordinary, and he was so drawn in by that. 

“Are you going to tell me what that is?” she was expecting this conversation to turn into dirty talk, and she was looking forward to it, but as usual it went the complete opposite direction. 

“No.” he laughed at her. 

She furrowed her brows and pouted at him. He was teasing her, just like she did with him every time she decided to bite her lip. This was only him getting a bit of payback. 

He leaned towards her ear and stroked up her arm with his index finger. “I’d rather show you”. Zelda’s eyes fluttered closed and she let go of her breath she didn’t realise she was holding. 

“It’s time for class” her eyes opened with the rude interruption of education; she couldn’t comprehend the disappointment she was feeling that she couldn’t live a few more moments in whatever realm she was just in. 

She wanted more from him. She was sure he was keeping their interactions to a bare minimum. He began walking off and she watched him and asked, “So when?”. He turned back to look at her still standing there and couldn’t help but let a massive grin escape to show her that she did make him smile. “When you least expect”. 

__ 

Zelda could not concentrate on anything in her last class. She was too busy daydreaming about what Faustus said and what he meant. His words were tormenting her mind. She wanted so badly to shake her head so she could focus, even if it was for a minute. 

She met up with Hilda after classes were finished so that they could both walk home together. Hilda was pleasantly surprised when she saw Zelda waiting for her outside the academy. They spoke a lot on the way home, Hilda told her that she was the top of her class in herbalism and that her Professor was thinking about holding a friendly competition, to which he wanted Hilda to enter. Zelda felt so proud of her sister, herbalism wasn’t exactly considered dangerous, or fun in Zelda’s eyes but it was great that her sister was actually good at something. 

“Don’t forget your other subjects though sister, Satan knows you need to practice your spell casting” Zelda was harsh, because she wanted her sister to do well. Especially because her and Edward had set such high standards. 

They were just approaching the Spellman yard when Zelda saw Faustus’s motorbike outside. Hell hounds, could she not have a minute without him occupying her mind. She wanted nothing more than to see him more, but not in this capacity. 

Hilda scurried into the kitchen so she could start practicing for the boil and bubble challenge and Zelda casually strutted in behind her. She saw Faustus and Edward studying on the counter and slowly stalked over to lean over so she could see what they were reading. 

“Future proofing Zee” Edward saw that she was trying to get a read of the title. “You know with me aspiring to be a minister to the witches council, Father said that I could have a placement for summer if I worked hard enough” 

“Hence the mentor” Faustus interjected. Zelda couldn’t help but laugh. She was still amazed that her brother thought he needed a mentor, just how clever and talented was Faustus? 

“Well Faustus, it will help you having a friend who’s a minister when you are high priest” 

Zelda almost lost her mind, High priest? He was serious when he introduced himself to her over two months ago. Most warlocks dreamed of becoming a high priest, but majority of them aren’t cut out for it. You’ve got to have certain qualities. That position requires so much attention and talent on so many levels. 

Everything finally made sense. Everything Faustus ever said to her about being distracted and not losing himself around her. It’s because of that. It’s because he was actually very serious about becoming a high priest. Zelda was so aroused by his drive and determination that she had to sit down. It was clear, he had one goal and he didn’t want anyone swaying his attention from it. 

Hilda was banging around at the other end of the counter with her cauldron when she caught Faustus and Zelda staring at each other. She decided to purposely drop something on the floor, so it interrupted whatever was going on between them before Edward saw. 

“Let’s continue this in the study. Good luck Hilds, Zelda will be around should you need help”. 

Zelda sat on the bench unceremoniously flicking through pages of a book she blatantly wasn’t reading looking like she’d just had her dark baptism again, that’s how happy she looked. 

Hilda stood and observed her sister before building up the courage to speak “He was looking at you a bit intense sister” 

Zelda instantly snapped out of whatever dream land she was in. “I beg your pardon” 

“Faustus. I said he was looking at you a bit intense” she repeated

“Do you think so?”. Trying to brush it off, but she’d been caught, by her younger naive sister no less. 

“Faustus has spent a lot of time in this house, and with Edward, and I have never seen him look at anyone like that before” Hilda was onto something and she knew it, naïve she may be, but she knew what she saw. 

Zelda blushed and couldn’t stop it. Hilda noticed and giggled. “Oh Hilda stop it! There’s nothing there. Besides, he’s Edward’s mentor” that was the shittiest defence she’d ever given, she knew it and Hilda knew it. 

“Anyway, you get on with your cauldron poppycock. I’m going to have a bath”. Zelda couldn’t have escaped the kitchen any quicker if she’d tried. 

Zelda tried to relax in the bath but hoping that somehow, Faustus may just sneak up to her room. If Hilda was right and he did spend a lot of time here, surely, he would know where her room was. 

She’d been in the bath over an hour and realised that she didn’t really know how long her brother’s tutoring sessions were or how often he had them. Faustus just seemed to be here randomly, just like that night he’d kissed her. 

Her mind would still go back to that moment because of how it made her feel. Zelda had never felt that way when she kissed a warlock before. There was something about it, like Eve tasting the forbidden fruit. She got out the bath and got dressed for bed before deciding to do her ancient scripture homework and relive her mind of the warlock that was downstairs. 

__ 

The next day, Zelda made sure to wear her best red lipstick and had chosen an outfit that would have any warlock drop to their knees for her. She had to be ready for anything with Faustus saying, “when you least expect”. She was wearing a high waisted black checked mini skirt, that of course hugged her slender figure, with a high neck red sweater. 

When she was looking through her drawers for earrings, when she found a broach her mother used to wear. It was smaller than an egg, it was gold and in the shape of a bee. She smiled and decided to wear it to accessorise her already stunning outfit. 

She ran around the Spellman house looking for her black patent heels and couldn’t find them anywhere. She double checked in the kitchen and saw that Vinegar Tom was cuddling up to one asleep. She couldn’t bring herself to wake him up and take it off him so, black suede heels it was. 

When Zelda arrived at the academy that afternoon, she was in the library looking for a particular book to help her with her scripture homework. She could have sworn to Satan that her family already had a copy of it, but she couldn’t find it anywhere at home. Vinegar Tom probably had that too. 

The library was empty apart from her and two other people. This is just how Zelda liked the library, she actually loved reading. She remembered reading here all the time when she was younger. Her and Edward had spent so much time at the academy growing up. 

She was at the bottom of a very long aisle where no one else could see her leaning against a table that was pushed up against the wall, her head buried in the book she was looking for. She heard the door of the library and assumed it was the other students leaving. 

A few minutes later, a pair of piercing blue eyes appeared above her book and she felt herself lean into the table behind her more. She lowered the book to her chest and saw Faustus glare at her lips. So predictable, she thought. 

Her eyes were drawn to the fact he was wearing a different colour other than black or grey. He had a crisp white shirt on, with a black tie, his smart black trousers and an emerald green jumper. The colour of his jumper complimented his pure black hair. Zelda smirked when she next looked for Faustus’s eyes and they were observing the length of her skirt. 

“Can I help you Mr Blackwood?” she fluttered her thick dark eyelashes at him. 

“Actually, you can”. That’s a first, she thought. 

Zelda hummed at him, waiting for him to continue. She was getting excited and nervous; she felt her tummy tighten with anticipation of what he was going to say. 

“It’s for me to tell you that I can no longer restrain myself against you. Your will over me is too strong. You captivate me in a way that nobody else ever has. You think that you want me, but believe me Zelda, you have no idea how much I want you. You are finally getting what you’ve wanted all along, me losing control and being completely distracted by your presence because I no longer have control over my thoughts when it comes to you” 

Zelda’s mouth practically fell open. She was screaming internally. Her chest was heaving she couldn’t pull a coherent thought together. She was too stunned. 

He took the book out of her hands chucked it on the floor. Faustus instantly stepped closer so there was no space between them. He pinned her body between his and the table and buried his hands in her long wavy hair. She thought he might hear how loud her heart was beating, even she couldn’t believe how hard it was pounding in her chest. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him down slightly so she could reach his lips. He submitted to her movements and fixed his lips with hers. He literally caught her breath and it wasn’t long before she was gasping for air. He moved his lips to her neck and began sucking at her pale skin. 

Faustus could have sworn he heard a small whimper escape her mouth, this just aided him further. He lifted her up so she was sat on the table and couldn’t resist letting his hands explore up her skirt. Zelda opened her legs as much as her tight skirt would allow in order to facilitate Faustus standing closer to her. 

His hand gently traced up her inner thigh and battled with his thoughts of whether he should continue or stop. Zelda must have sensed his hesitation and dug her nails into his neck, hoping this would probe him along. Fortunately, it did. He continued up her thigh and could feel the warmth from her centre. Zelda purposely let out a breathless “Faustus”. 

Faustus stopped his attack on her neck to look into her eyes. He wanted to see her face when he touched her for the first time. She nudged her hips towards him so her whole body got closer to him. He felt the softness of her silk panties and finally rubbed her warm centre with his fingers and let out the biggest breath of relief. 

She bit her lip and continued looking into her eyes when she struggled to keep them open. The pleasure was too much to keep her eyes on him. Neither one of them was bothered about the fact anyone could catch them, they continued regardless. 

Zelda tipped her head back, exposing her small bit of neck that her sweater allowed. Faustus saw this as another invitation to suck at her neck. She was certainly going to have some bruises there. “Satan Zelda, you feel amazing” he whispered into her neck. 

He wasn’t even inside her. He was rubbing her through her panties, which were completely soaking wet. She wondered how he would be when he did eventually get her into bed. She moaned into his ear as a response, she could barely concentrate on anything else other than his hand. 

She felt the loss of contact at her neck and when she opened her eyes, she saw him starting to kneel. His hands wrapped around her hips and pulled her forward so he could shove up her skirt. “But Faustus” she pathetically protested. 

Faustus looked up at her and smirked “No one can see, don’t worry”. 

He brought his head right to her centre and placed a singular kiss over her black silk pants. She roughly ran her hands through his hair and he very slowly tugged her underwear down. He forcefully shoved her back on the table and hooked her legs over his shoulder so he could have full access of her wet cunt. 

Zelda could not believe this was happening, he really meant what he said about showing her when she least expected it. This was the last thing she had ever expected, and she had never felt so turned on in her whole life. She was practically pulsating for him to touch her. 

He wrapped his strong arms around her legs to hold her down. Zelda felt him getting closer and she gripped a hold of his wrists as tight as she could. One kiss as a time up her thigh until she finally felt his tongue flick through her soaking wet folds. 

Zelda moaned so sensationally; she mustn’t have realised how loud she actually was. Before Faustus continued, he stood back up in front of her and saw the confused look on her face. “We don’t want everyone in the academy knowing how good I am, do we?” he grinned. Nobody may have been able to see them, but people clearly would have still been able to hear them. 

When she saw his hands grab his tie, she thought she was going to faint. She watched him undo it and willingly opened her mouth with the dirtiest smile he’d ever seen. Faustus was so hard against his trousers he immediately wanted to bury himself inside her, but he wanted a taste of her more and he also thought he didn’t deserve it, seeing as he is breaking all of his own rules. 

He gently placed the tie in her mouth and couldn’t help himself but let out a grunt. He knelt back down and Zelda bit down on his tie ready, luckily it was black and wouldn’t show up all her red lipstick marks. She flung her head back as soon as she felt his tongue stroke her again. She tasted amazing, just like he knew she would. He couldn’t help but moan approvingly into her. The vibration almost finished her off. She never wanted this to end, nothing had ever felt more amazing than Faustus Blackwood burying his tongue inside her, and not in her mouth this time. 

He continued to make circular motions on her tiny bundle of nerves and changed up by forcing his tongue into her as far as he could. Zelda was so flushed, her whole body felt like it was going to explode, she couldn’t believe how quickly she felt herself coming to the edge. Her cheeks were so hot like they were on fire and she was convinced she had a tiny layer of sweat forming on her hair line.

He surprised her by moving his tongue back to her clit and forcefully applying more pressure and unexpectedly he slipped a finger inside her. He felt her respond with how much moving her body was doing. 

He felt her walls beginning to clench around his finger, so he added another just for more effect. He pumped in and out of her as quickly as he could and a few more strokes of his tongue, her hands were white knuckled holding onto the edge of the table and she came, right into his mouth. 

Zelda could not catch her breath. She’d never experienced an orgasm like it. Her chest was heaving. Faustus couldn’t help himself and continued to lick through her wetness. He eventually emerged from between her thighs and snatched the tie out of her mouth and replaced it with his fingers. 

She moaned at him and sucked at his fingers, and moved her hands to stroke him through his trousers. When her hands reached their destination, he wrapped his other hand around her throat. He wanted to grab her hard, but he couldn’t lose himself completely. He was already way out of order with the fact he’d just fucked her with his tongue. 

He removed his fingers from her mouth and couldn’t resist from kissing her again. Knowing that he was tasting her, in her own mouth almost made him come right then and there. She was more amazing than he’d ever imagined. Literally, his dreams of her wasn’t even as good as reality. 

They reluctantly pulled apart and Zelda’s breathing was just starting to normalise. Her head was still spinning with how intense her orgasm was. She stood up and smoothed her skirt back down and looked down to the floor in search of her panties. Before she needed to look, Faustus had them in his hand ready to pass them back to her. She quietly giggled, took them out of his hands and teasingly shoved them into his trouser pocket. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. She saw a grin form on his lips. He really did have his hands full with her now he thought. No going back, not after this. She was too addictive. 

“Well, thank you for helping me with my scripture homework Mr Blackwood” she crouched down to pick up the book Faustus had thrown on the floor earlier. 

He put his hands in his pockets, secretly checking her panties were still there. She fussed over her hair, flattening over it, hoping that she had recovered enough in appearance to face the possibility of bumping into her brother in the corridors on her way to her next class. 

“Anytime Miss Spellman. Believe me, it was a pleasure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was soooo nervous and excited about this chapter!  
I'm hoping everyone enjoyed it
> 
> What do you think of spellwood so far?
> 
> Feel free to comment :) 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	15. There’s no going back after this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you doing here?” she urgently asked, not that she wasn’t absolutely ecstatic about it, she was just so surprised.
> 
> “I’m actually returning something that belongs to you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

When Zelda left the library, she was sure that she had a glow around her. She was walking down the halls of the academy and everything and everyone seemed like a blur. She genuinely could not contain the grin that was forming on her face. He was amazing. Even better than she imagined. Zelda was too busy fantasising about what had just happened that she walked straight into Edward. 

“You okay Zee?!” Edward held on to her shoulders and steadied her. 

She literally felt shaken and wanted the ground to swallow her. “Yeah sorry, I’m fine. Just… erm…” she couldn’t even think. Edward was the last person she wanted to bump into right now. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve gone all pale, it’s like you’ve seen a ghost for the first time again”. He insisted. 

Seeing her brother so soon after her first sexual encounter with Faustus was the only thing that haunted her in that moment. “No honestly I’m fine”.

Edward searched her eyes for an answer. He clearly wasn’t believing her. “It’s about Italy isn’t it?”

Satan in hell, how could she get out of this? All she wanted to do was carry on reliving the most amazing orgasm she’d ever had, and now she had to do small talk with her brother. She loved him but she didn’t want to do this. 

“No, it’s really not. I’m fine I just have a lot of homework” she tried her hardest to sound convincing. 

To her surprise, Edward took the bait. “Well I think I’m going to stay in the library for a bit and do some extra credit work to help me get my placement. You’re welcome to join us”. 

By, “us” she was certain he meant Faustus and she didn’t think she had it in her to go back to the library and sit there with Faustus and her brother and whoever else may join. “I’m good, I think I’m going to go home and have a bath or something, you know, relax a bit and then get on with my homework”. She peered over Edward’s shoulder; she could see Faustus heading in their direction. She had to get out of there, she didn’t think she was going to be quick enough with Edward still having a hold of her shoulders. Luckily, Faustus stayed at the other end of the hallway. He clearly didn’t want to be around Zelda and her brother at the same time either. 

“Spellman, are you coming or not?” Faustus’s voice was fierce, Zelda felt her body melt at the sound.

“Sure you don’t want to join us Zee? My mentor is very charming you know” it was a good attempt at humour from her brother, but Faustus was in fact charming to her she didn’t want to laugh but felt she had to. 

“No, honestly, I’m good. So, he’s not coming over to tutor you today?” she was praying to the Dark Lord that he was going to say he was. 

“I don’t think so, me him and Magnus are staying in the library to study, there are some books in there we want to read but aren’t allowed to check out, so I doubt it”

Zelda hid the disappointment on her face “Oh okay, well I’ll see you when you get home then. Is Hilda coming home or is she staying here?” 

Edward let go of her shoulders and began walking off “Only Satan knows”. Zelda watched her brother get closer to Blackwood and eyed them walking off together. She couldn’t help herself but watch Faustus walk away and how desperately she wanted him. Without realising, she bit her bottom lip and it’s like Faustus sensed it, because as she did it, he turned around to get one more glance at her without her brother noticing.

__ 

Zelda decided it was probably best to crack on with her homework whilst the house was empty. She wasn’t sure if and when her father was back and what time Edward was going to be home. It was perfectly quiet, she had no distractions, (other than the ones in her mind) it was the ideal time to get ahead in her classes again. Not that she needed to, she just wanted too. 

Hours had past and Zelda lost count of how many times she had to stop thinking about Faustus and how he took complete control and the fact she could not resist. She decided to run herself a deserving bath. She clipped up her hair and slipped out of her black silk robe and climbed into the oil infused bath. She instantly felt her body relaxing. Zelda reached for her sponge and lathered herself in soap. Her body was relaxed but her mind was struggling, she wondered why Edward thought something was wrong with her, other than the fact she was pale and why he’d assume it was to do with Italy. 

She hardly spoke of Italy, well not in recent weeks anyway. Unless it’s because she took them all there on Friday. Shit, was she sending the wrong message to Damon? She felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt, she soon snapped out of it though as she thought that surely, he knew her well enough and she was the other side of the ocean. He was probably sleeping his way around the academy anyway using his newly found gift to his full advantage. It was always him that was pushing to go to the orgies, but it was also him that wanted Zelda to himself. 

Zelda pulled herself abruptly out of the bath hoping it would change her thought process. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her and looked in the mirror letting down her long hair. She picked up her hairbrush and stroked it through her waves, she put down the brush and stared at her reflection and noticed the purple love bites forming on her neck. Her eyes were then caught by the shine of her hair from just brushing it. She smiled when she remembered Faustus sliding his fingers through it earlier. She really was caught up in him. 

Zelda dropped her towel and slipped back into her black silk robe before leaving her en-suite, back to her bedroom. When she opened her door, she walked towards her bed, Zelda noticed that her clothes weren’t where she’d left them. Hilda must be home. She turned around and was startled when hands reached for her face and she was embraced in a kiss. When she realised who it was, her whole body relaxed into him. She unwillingly pulled away from the kiss.

“What are you doing here?” she urgently asked, not that she wasn’t absolutely ecstatic about it, she was just so surprised.

“I’m actually returning something that belongs to you”. He pulled her panties from his pocket and Zelda instantly snatched them out of his hands. “Plus, I decided I couldn’t stay away from you” Faustus leaned in for another kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth. She dropped her underwear on the floor and moved her hands to claw her nails into his neck. Payback for the marks he left on her neck earlier. He grabbed a handful of her hair and lightly pulled while the other caressed her back. 

“Do you always have the element of surprise Faustus?” she was so breathless. Her body was craving more of him. She’d never felt a craving like it, she wanted him so bad. She was almost desperate for him. Desperate to feel him, desperate to let him fuck her and have his way with her. The kiss was demanding, they couldn’t physically touch each other more than what they were doing. She wanted him everywhere, and he was. The tension between them was thick, they both wanted that all so sweet release.

He broke the kiss and took a step back from her. She was distraught at the lack of contact she currently had with him. A smirk appeared on his lips and in turn, Zelda couldn’t help but smile back at him, chest breathing heavier than normal. He loved it when he saw her smile because of him. It felt like it was more than just sexual, it felt deeper than that.

“I just knew that you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about my head between your thighs and I knew that this would stir you on more and leave you even more desperate for me than you were before you had the slightest taste of what it would be like with me”

Zelda’s breath caught and her mouth opened slightly from sheer shock that he was completely and utterly right. How the heaven did he know her so well? How did he know that she hasn’t stopped thinking about him? And in Satan’s name how did he know that she wanted him as much as she did?

He cleared the distance between them, and his hand imposed up her robe and made its way between her legs. As predicted, she was soaking wet and it wasn’t from the bath. Zelda’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at his touch and grabbed a hold of his jacket forcibly removing it from him. “It doesn’t seem I’m wrong either” he teased. 

She looked at him and he could see that her chest was beginning to tremble. “I think it’s your own frustration you are wanting to give into, not just mine” she stood up on her tip toes to bite his neck and began pulling up his t-shirt so she could have a real feel of his body.

He helped her remove his top, and just when Zelda thought he couldn’t get any more attractive, she ran her fingers across his exposed tattoos on his chest. She looked more closely at the art work on his body and placed singular kisses across his chest. Her knees were weakened by the sight of them, she never had an interest in tattoos before. But he pulled them off so well with his bad boy style and that appealed to her. 

She rushed to unbutton his jeans, she just managed to undo the button and zip before he grabbed her wrists. She looked into his eyes for an answer as to why he stopped her. “There’s no going back after this. If I have you, I want you, all of you”. 

Zelda’s face lit up, it’s like she was waiting to hear those exact words ever since they met, and he made it sound hugely seductive. But she knew he was being serious. He did not just let some ordinary witch distract him from his only ambition, if he was doing this it’s because he wanted it. He wouldn’t break his own rules for just anybody.

“Then you can have me, all of me”. At that time, Faustus didn’t believe she knew entirely what that meant.

He guided her to the bed and slowly untied her robe. It draped open and he slid his hands inside and couldn’t resist stroking her sides. The back of her legs hit her bed so she wrapped her arms around Faustus’s neck so when she sat down, she pulled him with her. Zelda moved up the bed, her head resting on her pillow and robe still draped open exposing her slim pale body. 

Faustus’s breath was taking away from him. Zelda lay there staring at him, wanting him to climb on top of her. But he continued to stare for a little longer. Taking her in as much as he could. He couldn’t quite believe she was as stunning as he imagined. 

He finally began moving, he got out of his jeans and slowly started placing kisses up her body from her stomach to her neck. It was torturing her. All she wanted was him inside her, and he was keeping it from her. She let out a high pitched moan and dug her nails into his shoulders, hoping this would urge him on.

Faustus was unsure of how he wasn’t fucking her straight into the bed at this point, but he also wanted to take his time and not rush it. He wanted all of her, so he would take his sweet time with her. 

“Faustus, please” her gentle begging made him even harder than what he was. He didn’t think that was possible. He released himself from his boxers, he was feeling so restrained against them. He moved to her entrance and she could just feel his tip teasing her. 

He felt her warmth and his tip was already wet from her. He moved his length up and down her and saw her tense up. The anticipation was killing her. Her warm centre was pulsating for him. 

Faustus was sucking and biting at her neck, she thought she was already close to the edge, she had no idea what was coming. Her eyes were closed, enjoying every action from him. “Zelda look at me” he demanded. She opened her eyes and he was right above her, already looking into her eyes. 

She bucked her hips towards him. This is how he wanted her. He wanted her to know how much he had been wanting her. She was now desperate for him. He moved her wrists above her head and kept one of his hands over both of her wrists and she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed tight. 

“Faustus” she pathetically whispered. He finally pushed into her as far as he could and the sensation was out of this world. Zelda let out a huge gasp. She’s never felt relief like it. She was so tight, she felt amazing around him. Faustus had to remember to breathe. 

He continued thrusting in and out of her at the most torturous pace he could have set. Zelda was making so much noise below him, it was like music to his ears. She was muttering numerous words some being Faustus’s name, then the dark lords name and the odd “harder” would escape too. 

Faustus wanted to slam into her harder but all this build up for it to be over so soon wasn’t worth it. He finally let go of her wrists, she was dying to claw at his back with how amazing he felt inside her. With every thrust, Zelda was getting hotter and could feel her orgasm pooling in her stomach. 

He could feel himself coming closer, her whimpers were not helping him last as long as he wanted. Zelda’s eyes were closed when he moved his head from her neck to be directly above her. “Zelda, look at me”. 

She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. “Do you trust me?”. She was confused as to why he was asking this in the middle of sex “yes” she just managed. “Then keep your eyes open and look at me”. Zelda was aroused by his demanding tone, and decided to do as her told. 

Faustus felt Zelda’s walls starting to clench and get tighter around him. “Where do you want me to come?” He was such a gentlemen she thought. Those words had never sounded so erotic. “Inside me” the words only just made it from her lips, she could barely concentrate on anything else other than her orgasm that was building strongly within her. She’d never let anyone come inside her before. 

Faustus couldn’t lie, he was happy with her answer. Knowing that his seed would be inside her, dripping down her perfectly pale thighs nearly finished him there and then. He picked up his pace, his hips snapping into her as quickly as he could. 

Zelda was still looking at him directly when she screamed out his name, dug her long black nails into Faustus’s back and clenched her legs hard around him, like she never wanted to let go of him. Faustus managed a few more hard thrusts before exploding inside her. 

He was right, looking at him made her orgasm so much stronger. She could still feel the spasms in her body, it wasn’t helping that he was still inside her. He found Zelda’s lips with his and they locked like magnets. 

Faustus rolled next to her on the bed, completely worn out. He had so much self control for months up until that moment and in Satan’s name was it worth it. She crawled up to lean on his chest and she gently stroked his tattoo’s with her soft fingertips. 

“I’ve never experienced anything like that” she was still breathless. Faustus couldn’t help but recognise her heavy breathing and was happy with the result. 

“I did tell you to trust me, and that I know what you wanted more than you did” he was trying not to be smug.

He grabbed her leg and pulled it over him so she was as close as she could be. He really was in awe of her. She captivated him in ways he couldn’t describe or explain. He was proud that he was as tame as he was with her, when really all he wanted to do was tie her up and fuck her into oblivion. The fact that Zelda was still recovering from her orgasm would explain that he may have just done that, just not quite in the way he had imagined he wanted too. 

“You really have surprised me Mr Blackwood” she said still stroking his chest. 

“and you have me, Miss Spellman.” He looked down and smiled at her and she reached to kiss him. 

“You know your brother is on his way home”

“How would you know that?” Now she was utterly confused.

“I told him I needed to leave the library to deal with something and that I would meet him back here at 7pm, and it’s nearly 7”.

She was absolutely gutted that this had to be cut short. “I’m sure we have time for a little more fun?” 

Faustus couldn’t help but beam.

Zelda climbed on top of him and placed her legs either side of his body. She removed her silk robe and threw it on the floor with Faustus’s clothes. 

His hands couldn’t resist snaking up her body and cupping her perfect breasts and softly squeezing them. Zelda’s hands gripped his arms and she couldn’t help herself but lower her head and place the tip of Faustus’s finger in her mouth and gently sucked whilst he still had her breasts in his hands. 

Faustus’s mouth couldn’t stop from opening as he let out a deep grunt. She felt him hard beneath her and motioned so she straddled him. Feeling him inside her again was still as amazing as it was the first time. She felt so full, it’s like he fit perfectly within her.

She began rolling her hips into him and just from her sucking his finger as well as her riding him, was tipping Faustus quickly. He tipped his head back at the pleasure he currently was feeling. He removed one of his hands and placed it around Zelda’s throat. 

“Do you still trust me?”. She wasn’t even phased at all that he currently had his large hand around her small neck. 

She was panting and held on to his one arm with both hands even tighter than before “yes” she said breathlessly. 

He moved his hands from her front and wrapped them around her so he could flip them. Even though he was really enjoying Zelda being on top, this wasn’t going to work out the first time if she’d stayed there. 

He pushed into her as far as he could and she jolted her head into the pillow and her chest lifted up towards him. Faustus slowly trailed his hand up her until it reached its destination. Her neck. 

He slowly placed his hand around her neck and she opened her eyes to look at him. He very gently started to squeeze “make sure you relax Zelda” he ordered.

She was not in the slightest bit scared. She trusted him completely, which was unusual really seeing as she only knew him through her brother and hardly knew him herself. But this was thrilling. 

His grasp was quite tight around her neck but she was enjoying it too much “Fuck me Faustus, harder!” One of her hands had such a grip on his wrist, her nails were digging in deep, almost cutting him. The other scraping at side. 

Zelda was almost sobbing with pure pleasure. She felt like she was in a completely difference universe, a realm of ecstasy. He let go of her neck and before she realised what he was doing, she was back on top of him. His hands rocking her hips as her hair draped long down her back. “Come for me Zelda”. His voice was so silky, she couldn’t help but do as he asks. 

Her nails dug into his shoulders as Faustus watched her succumb to her orgasm, he enjoyed watching her, looking at her beautiful face as she comes for him. As she rode out her orgasm on top of him, Faustus came inside her for the second time. 

Zelda’s mind was all over. She couldn’t believe that Faustus Blackwood was actually as good as he acted. He was on the arrogant side and carried himself with pride when he walked but Satan in hell... she knew why now. 

As much as Faustus wanted to stay in bed with her all evening and stroke her, watch her beautiful face as he pleasures her, hell, even play with her hair. He had to bring himself back to reality and appreciate that her brother was going to be home any second and he then had to concentrate through however long of going through necromancy with him. 

He kissed her, it was hot and demanding but she knew that he had to go. She reached for her robe as he slipped out of bed and got redressed. Zelda was sad watching him get dressed. Before he put his T-shirt back on she stood up and stood behind him looking at all the marks on his back. 

Those marks weren’t just from Zelda. There were several red streaks from her, yes, but some of the other wounds looked like they were just healing. She hugged him from behind and couldn’t stop herself from pecking the marks she could reach. He was incredibly broad and tall compared to her petite build and height. 

Zelda was sure in time she would find out what they were from. He turned around and picked her up. She giggled into his face as she rested her forehead on his. For the first time in a long time, Zelda felt genuinely happy, and so did Faustus. 

They had found something in each other, that right now, neither one of them could explain. They had never felt nervously excited about being with anyone before. Faustus eased her down and she gave him one last kiss before he put his t-shirt on. 

“Zelda Spellman, you really are incredible”

“Thank you Faustus Blackwood. I would give you the same credit but there are several things that have told you so already” she smiled at him. 

He took the bait “and what are they then?” He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

“The bruises on my neck, the red streaks on your body from my nails digging into you and...” She whispered 

“and?” He repeated 

“your come inside me” she shuddered at her own words. She’d never ever felt so turned on. Faustus realised what she was saying. Not that his head could probably get any bigger, she just helped with that. Knowing he was the first and hoping he’d be the last. Pride smothered his face and he grunted.

“Ahhh Zelda you are making this so difficult to leave”

She smiled at his words. “You need to go, you know you do. I’ll just be up here, by myself, while your downstairs, with my brother”.

If she was trying to wind him up, it was working. She felt him tense up. “I’ll see you later” and before she knew it, he teleported out of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter / spellwood?
> 
> I just love them together!
> 
> Feel free to comment :)
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	16. I’ve heard Vermont is beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus walked in to the spellman kitchen, before Zelda turned around to look at him, she could smell him. His gorgeous cologne. She tried subtly breathing it in without anyone noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Zelda lay on her bed absorbing what had just happened and how absolutely exhilarating it was. She heard the front door close and knew it was her brother and Hilda arriving home from the academy.

A few minutes later she heard someone knocking at the door and knew it would be Faustus. She wanted nothing more than for him to come back to her but knew that it wasn’t possible. 

She was going over what Faustus said to her about ‘wanting all of her’ and she realised she didn’t quite understand what he meant. It suddenly dawned on her that this was now a really complicated situation. 

Faustus was clear with his ambition of becoming a high priest and she respected that enough to not want to get in his way. The drive and determination he has, was also very attractive to her (along with his arrogance). Then she also considered that Faustus was Edward’s mentor and friend. She wasn’t sure how her loving brother would feel about the two of them. 

Also, Edward liked Damon too much for him to consider Zelda with anyone else. But that’s not what she wanted. She didn’t care for Damon’s Royal witches blood, when she thought about it, he never wanted it and hated that it was apart of him anyway. It wasn’t the fact that Damon was royalty, Zelda could very much get on with that, it was the fact that Damon was so disinterested in his royal duties. Zelda realised that ambition, and ambition to seek power was arousing to her with Faustus, and his drive to do it. She wanted someone that was almost out of bounds. Zelda and Damon has mostly a physical relationship whereas, with Faustus, Zelda felt so much more. 

As soon as she met him, apart from the instant attraction, she felt connected to him. Like a magnet, and neither one of them could stay away, it’s like they were naturally brought together. Faustus tried with all his being to stay away from Zelda out of some sort of respect for Edward and because he knew how drawn he was too her that she would distract him from his life’s goal. That all went to the pits of hell an hour ago. 

She knew more than ever that she wanted more of what she had just got, and with him. Zelda’s mind couldn’t help but drift back to Faustus’s hand around her neck and his demanding tone of telling her to look into his eyes while they both came. Unholy shit. She needed to see Hilda. Zelda put on her night dress and her silk robe back on and was praying to Satan that Hilda was in her room. 

Zelda slowly stalked into Hilda’s room without knocking and her sister was on her bed reading a demonology book. 

“You’re ready for bed early Zelds” Hilda observed.

Why did everyone keep catching her off guard?! 

“Oh I’m just tired Hilda, I’ve done a lot of studying” she lied. 

Hilda looked at her over her glasses, knowing that Zelda was way more advanced than her classes. “Seeing as you’re here. I’m struggling with demonology and Professor Barker has set an essay to be in tomorrow”. 

Zelda waited for her to continue, but she knew exactly what she was going to say. It was going to work in Zelda’s favour actually, she could strike a deal with her sister.

“You want me to write it for you don’t you?”

“Oh Zelds not quite write it for me just...”

Zelda went and sat at the bottom of Hilda’s bed. “Okay listen, I will write the introduction and the first paragraph and may even consider helping you with the conclusion. But. You must do something for me. And you can’t tell anyone. Especially Edward!” 

Hilda looked worried but at the same time she felt like a huge weight had been lifted. She hated demonology, and she wasn’t very good at it. “What is it?”

“I need you to make me a potion”. Even Zelda had to admit to herself that Hilda has a talent for potion making. She even had a split second where she thought her sister was better at it than her. 

“Okayyy... are you going to tell me what it is?”

“Yes. But I need you to batch cook it. Continuously. I need a contraceptive potion making”

“Hell hounds Zelda! Who is he?!”

Zelda knew this was going to happen. She rolled her eyes and sighed at her little sister. She couldn’t tell her, even if she wanted too, which she didn’t. 

“Never you mind Hilda. Are you going to do it for me or not?”

“Yes yes! Of course. Leave it with me” Hilda got up from her bed and walked over to her desk. “Here’s the question for the essay, I’ll get started on your potion”

“Hilda!” She caught her before she left. “Don’t tell Edward” she warned

_____

Zelda woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She got out of bed and looked out of her window and saw a slight frost over the Spellman yard. 

She moped over to her wardrobe and searched through what to wear. She couldn’t get away with bare legs today, the weather had clearly turned far too cold for that. She finally decided on a fitted black dress (to her knee, which was very modest for Zelda) with a lace collar. She pulled out her black lace bra, matching panties and hunted for her stockings. When she was finally dressed and she was satisfied with her makeup and hair she finally joined her family in the kitchen. 

She walked in and noticed her father was in his usual seat in front of the window with a cigarette and espresso. Edward was eating a bowl of cereal and Hilda was clearly finishing up her demonology homework. 

“Morning” Zelda picked up the news paper off the counter before joining at the table. 

“Blessed morning darling girl, how did you sleep?” Her father asked.

“Like the dead father” Zelda’s smile was strong, she loved it when her father made it home.

“What time is Faustus coming over Edward?” Carlisle took a sip of his coffee and Zelda instantly gained a lump on her throat. 

“Should be here any moment” Edward responded

Zelda took a cigarette out of the packet that was laying on the table. Her father passed her his lighter and she took a long drag. 

Hilda got up from her seat, finally having finished the essay Zelda helped her with. “Coffee Zelds?” 

“Mmhhmmm” Zelda continued to smoke without really saying much. Why was Faustus even coming over this morning? 

She decided she needed the room to be filled with some sort of conversation, the peaceful vibe of the room was making Zelda incredibly tense.

“When did you get home Father? I wasn’t expecting to see you this morning.” Zelda had to come up with something

“I was going to stay in Italy and come back for the weekend, however, I was speaking to the council yesterday about having some sort of placement for Edward in the summer for a week or two and thought I’d best tell him in person. Then when I came home late last night, he was studying with Faustus and Edward was telling me it is his ambition to become a high priest”

“He’s been wanting to meet you since he moved to Greendale” Edward added

“He has strong potential, so I thought I may offer him some support and guidance like he has to Edward. I hear he is a very talented young warlock, his knowledge and skills way beyond his years”

Zelda was wondering if anyone would judge her for having another cigarette, even though she had just put one out. Luckily Hilda came over with her espresso, at least it gave her something to do whilst listening to her Father and brother talk about the warlock she was currently screwing. 

“Also” Carlisle continued “the council have requested for me to find a suitable replacement for my position as high priest” he sighed. “I have tried explaining to them that nobody is currently ready in the coven so they have suggested I find an interim high priest until a permanent suitor can be found”

“So, is this why you have invited Faustus over this morning?” Edward was putting the pieces together, he could see exactly what his father was up to. Carlisle wouldn’t be as well respected as he is if he didn’t have half the brilliant mind he actually has. 

“That will be between me and Faustus” Carlisle’s tone was stern, giving away no hints.

Zelda’s head was spinning. So, her father was going to guide Faustus in the right direction so that one day he would become a high priest, potentially the high priest of the church of night, their coven. She thought for a second she was going to faint. 

The knocking at the front door almost shook Zelda to her core. Edward immediately got up to answer it and her father finished the rest of his espresso. Zelda decided to imitate her fathers actions and Hilda began loudly chewing on her toast. 

Zelda couldn’t resist the packet of cigarettes that were sat on the table between her and her father. She opened the packet and got one out and passed it to her father, he smiled at her and lit up. Zelda felt some tension leave her body that her father was having another one so he wouldn’t judge her for doing the same.

Faustus walked in to the spellman kitchen, before Zelda turned around to look at him, she could smell him. His gorgeous cologne. She tried subtly breathing it in without anyone noticing. Edward motioned him to sit in his seat next to their father and Edward sat between Zelda and Hilda. 

Internally, Zelda was screaming that her first encounter with Faustus was in front of her family, and how Edward didn’t move Zelda along, he sat between his two sisters, leaving Zelda to try and remain calm.

“Morning Father Spellman” Faustus greeted, putting his hand out to shake Carlisle’s before taking a seat. 

“Faustus, nice to have you over this morning. Edward has told me a lot about you”.

Zelda couldn't even bring herself to look at him, out of fear that somebody would suspect something. 

“Good morning” Hilda said in between chewing on her breakfast. 

Zelda could have put her in the Cain pit there and then. That meant she HAD to speak to him. 

“Morning Hilda” he politely replied. “Zelda” he continued and nodded his head towards her.

Zelda took a drag of her cigarette preparing herself “Morning Faustus. Edward, care to offer your mentor a drink?” She nudged him.

Zelda struggled to take her eyes of Faustus, he wasn’t dressed in his usual attire before the academy, he was already in his academy clothes. Clearly wanting to make an impression on her father. She couldn’t decide what she preferred him in, his casual clothes with his stupidly amazing leather bikers jacket or his more formal clothing. He looked amazing in both. 

“You know, why don’t we take this conversation to my study Faustus?” Carlisle stood up.

Praise Satan Zelda thought. Before Faustus got up, his hand brushed passed Zelda’s leg under the table, it took all of her strength to not flinch. She looked at him and she saw the corner of his lips start to curl. Only she would have noticed luckily. Faustus knew exactly what he was doing to her. 

When Carlisle and Faustus left the kitchen, Hilda got up and cleared the table while Zelda finished her second cigarette.

“I best go feed Nessy” Edward spoke. He got up and took a jar of dead mice with him.

Zelda watched him leave and scattered from her seat over to Hilda

“Have you done what I asked” Zelda’s tone was urgent

“Yes Zelds” Hilda bent down and moved some pots and pans out of the way, full well knowing that her brother and father wouldn’t go in there.

She passed a small vile to Zelda and she opened and drank it straight away. 

“So when are you going to tell me who it is?”

Zelda nearly choked.

“What? Don’t be so stupid Hilda. Never!”

Hilda smiled at her and Zelda found that very odd after the way she’d just spoken to her. 

“Okay Zelds, there’s no need to get your knickers in a twist”

“They aren’t in a twist” she stressed

“Are you sure about that?” Hilda raised an eyebrow at her

“No you British batwit” 

Zelda had enough of this conversation, if Hilda continued she would put her in the Cain pit, but she also at the same time needed Hilda to continue making her potions. 

She walked out of the kitchen and she saw the door to the office open. Zelda decided to stay in the hallway outside the office hoping whoever was coming out of there would think it was pure coincidence. 

Faustus emerged from her fathers study alone. She began strutting towards the stairs when she felt her body be pulled. Faustus had grabbed a hold of her wrists and pulled her into the parlour.

Zelda watched as he closed the door as quietly as possible and felt like someone had released butterflies in her tummy, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the feeling. 

He wasn’t slow in his motions, he went straight to Zelda so he could capture her sensational lips with his. Zelda closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. Faustus grabbed a hold of her hips tight. This is what Zelda liked about Faustus, his actions were with confidence and without hesitation. 

She didn’t want to pull away but her lungs were telling her that she needed to breathe. She opened her eyes and searched for his. The both of them didn’t speak, they smiled and looked into each other’s eyes. It was an intimate moment and Zelda just had to bite her lip. 

“Do I make you nervous?” He asked

“Not at all” She smiled

“So you bite your lip just to arouse me then?” Faustus joked, but he also wasn’t lying.

Zelda kissed him again.

“Maybe”

“Can I walk you to the academy?” He suggested

She sighed “Not if you want to walk my brother and sister also”. Normally, Zelda would have been sick at the thought of a warlock offering to walk her to school, but it was different with Faustus, she actually wanted him too. 

“Surely we can get around that, what if we leave now?” He was determined.

Zelda’s smile beamed. “I just need my coat and bag”

“Where is it?”

“My room, why?”

Faustus took her hands in his and the next thing they were both stood in Zelda’s room. “Showing off?” Zelda giggled.

She learned to teleport months ago, but she wasn’t able to do it with someone else. He really was talented. 

Zelda put on her long black coat and picked up her leather backpack. She went over to her mirror and topped up her lipstick, making sure she was absolutely perfect if she was going to allow Faustus to walk her to the academy. 

“I’ll meet you outside” he whispered

Zelda let out a small laugh at the fact that Faustus has just teleported out of her room, just to meet her outside the house. 

She took a deep breath and hoped nobody caught her. She quietly rushed down the stairs and headed straight for the front door. Zelda luckily made it outside and saw Faustus sat on the bench waiting for her. 

“Ready?” He politely asked 

“Sure”. 

They walked through the woods to the academy, it was the longer way but it was also more hidden. It seemed they had that understanding without verbal communication that they didn’t want to be caught together, even though Faustus was involved in her friendship circle.

When they reached the woods and they were out of sight, Faustus entangled his fingers with Zelda’s. He felt her hand tense at first but seconds later she relaxed. She looked up at him and couldn’t contain the grin on her face.

She didn’t realise she liked stuff like this. It seemed like a love story that was all too real, like in one of Hilda’s books. They were practically having a romantic walk, just on the way to the academy. 

“Edward mentioned that you have wanted to meet my father since you moved to Greendale, when did you move here?”

“Nearly three years ago” he stopped for a moment before continuing “my father still has dealings in England, which is where I grew up, but he is mostly out of town and my brother lives between New York and Vermont”.

“New York and Vermont?” She questioned 

“He got into the mortal property business”

“I’ve heard Vermont is beautiful” 

“You’ve never been?” He stopped walking.

“No” she looked back for him when she felt her hand tug from him stopping.

“I spend a lot of time there in summer when visiting my brother. Maybe I’ll take you, if you behave” His tone began serious, then trailed off into his silky voice which Zelda just melted at.

He watched her mouth open, reacting to his words and decided to kiss her. He was beginning to realise what effect his voice had on her.

She whimpered at the force of his tongue entering her mouth and her hands moved to either side of his face. 

He pulled away and took her hand again ready to start walking.

“Faustus...” she began

“Yes Zelda”

“Last night, when you said to me, if you have me, you wanted all of me” she paused for a moment and Faustus looked at her “what did you mean?” 

Faustus chuckled, and Zelda looked at him for an answer. He took a deep breath before spilling his feelings out in the open. He knew that she would eventually ask.

“Zelda, you intrigue me like no other witch has before. Since we met there has been something inside me that has been tugging me towards you. I battled with myself, since you got here, with what I should do. Should I make a move on you? Should I stay away from you? Then your brother was swaying my thoughts and when I made a decision, I would then see you at the academy, wearing short skirts that were tight, you’d then bite your lip and twist your hair around your finger or pout your lips at me and I was sure you were doing it on purpose to torture me as I was dying to see what was underneath.” 

Zelda giggled quietly, full well knowing she did slightly do it on purpose but that was just Zelda. 

Faustus continued, “I realised that I didn’t have the strength or will power to stay away from you, I slowly started losing focus and concentration, so, I thought if I was going to lose myself entirely, I don’t just want this to be a quick fuck here and there. It wouldn’t be worth it. And I believe you are worth it all” 

Zelda was open mouthed in shock, she was not expecting this at all. But she felt herself weak, and entirely turned on. She tugged Faustus’s hand to stop him from walking and flung her hands to either side of his face so she could pull him down into a kiss. She was being so forceful. 

Faustus grabbed a fistful of her long waves, forcing her head backwards so he had access to her soft neck. He was biting at her neck and he felt her breath hitch. Her hands slipped down from his face and made their way to the button on his trousers.

“Zelda” he whispered in between biting and sucking at her neck

She mumbled in response but her hands came to an abrupt stop when she felt his hands pulling hers away before she managed to undo his button. 

Zelda looked up at him and pouted. He let out a noise, almost a grunt of regret. He wanted nothing more than to take her in the woods but this wasn’t what the walk was about.

“Zelda, believe me, there is nothing more I want to do but this walk was for us to spend what small amount of time we have alone together without anyone interfering”

She grinned at his words. He really was different and he really wanted more than just her body. Zelda was stunned that his actions were coinciding with what he told her.

They continued talking all the way to the academy. Zelda told him numerous stories about the imperium and how she set the forest on fire when she found out her mother had been murdered. Faustus was impressed with how much power she had, and encouraged her to adapt her gift of pyrokinesis. 

This led her to telling him about Drago, she tried leaving Damon out of the conversation as much as possible, she could see how uncomfortable it made him. 

The academy was within their vision and Zelda felt slightly disappointed that their time was up so quickly, but knew she wanted this to happen again, everyday if they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment :) 
> 
> Are you enjoying Spellwood so far?
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	17. Sovereign minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard a crackle of thunder and a sunken feeling in her stomach occurred, knowing she wasn’t succeeding very well.
> 
> Zelda wasn’t sure if the thunder masked most of the sound but she opened her eyes and turned around and was greeted by Faustus pulling up to her on his motorbike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, there is seriously plenty plot left (in my head anyway) I may even have to consider splitting the story into two parts. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Zelda walked through the halls of the academy having had classes with Edward and Faustus this morning, she needed a moment on her own. Being around the pair of them was getting a little bit intense.

She walked past the high priests office and knew it wasn’t currently being used. It saddened her slightly that her father wasn’t there whilst she was attending the academy. 

She decided to open the door and peered her head inside, double checking that nobody else was in there. She strutted right over to the desk and slowly ran her finger along the solid dark oak. 

The office hadn’t changed since she was a little girl. Then again, it was only her father who had occupied it. A long serving professor was currently running the academy in her fathers absence and was offered the office. He had it for a few days but declined the offer, saying it didn’t feel right and wanted to stay in his own. 

Zelda smiled when she caught the bookshelf in her vision and reminisced about reading in here. She probably had read most of the books on the shelves. 

A thought slipped into her mind and looked at the clock on the desk.

It was lunch, and knew she had to meet Izzy to begin planning the winter solstice ball. She had to beat Constance, she reminded herself.

She would come back here at some point to action her thought into existence.

___

“Hey Zee” Izzy greeted as Zelda sat opposite her.

Zelda placed two coffees on the table and whipped out a note book and pen out of her back pack.

“Okay, I need this to be epic” she was serious, Izzy felt nervous from her tone.

“So I was thinking formal attire and”

“Iz, trust me, I got it.”

Izzy smiled at her and was absolutely relieved that she didn’t have to put any more ideas forward.

“Good because I didn’t really have that many ideas anyway” 

“It’s a good job I have enough ideas for the both of us” Zelda joked

Zelda was writing down all her plans and ideas for the party when Magnus joined at their table next to Izzy. 

“Party planning I hope Zelda” Magnus almost interrupted her thought process

“I am”

“Someone needs to bring that bitch down” he continued 

“Oh I plan on it. I will pray to the Dark Lord” Zelda chuckled.

“And I will be on my knees with you” Magnus replied. “I’m sure he gets more arrogant as the days pass”

Zelda looked up from her notes to look at Magnus. “Who?”

“Faustus!” He sounded bitter

She turned her head and could see that he was heading towards their table with her brother not too far behind.

“What makes you say that?” There was a nervousness to her voice

“I mean, we all know he is absolutely brilliant and talented and all that but I’m sure his chest is a little higher than usual today” Magnus spoke

“He probably got lucky with a witch, you know how he is. Witches, and warlocks throw themselves at him” Izzy added.

Zelda stayed silent, not really knowing how to interact with this conversation.

“He hasn’t mentioned anyone” Magnus huffed.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know, I just know that Constance still drools over him. After nearly three years it’s quite irritating”

“Poor Constance, we all find him handsome but she should get over herself! Satan bless” Magnus was so sarcastic. 

Edward sat next to Magnus, leaving Faustus no choice but to sit next to Zelda. 

“How’s the planning for the party going Zee?” Edward asked.

“Rather well actually.” She closed her notebook and fiddled with her pen. 

“Well let’s just hope Constance thinks the same” Edward’s attempt at humour was poor.

“I’m sure it will be great” Faustus slipped into the conversation.

She looked and smiled at him. “Well, at least someone has faith in me” directing her eye contact to her twin.

“Do I need to put you down on the guest list as a plus one Faustus?” Izzy just had to push it.

“No”. Faustus secretly placed his hand on Zelda’s thigh. It took all her will power to not melt.

Izzy and Magnus giggled amongst themselves. Zelda rolled her eyes at them, they always kind of had their own code that only they understood. 

Edward shook his head at the two of them “What time is your last class Zee?” 

“Finishes at 4pm” 

“I guess I’ll see you at home then. I finish at 2 today. My last class has been cancelled” 

Magnus finally managed to stop laughing. “Are you not staying in the library with us?”

“I’ve given him the day off” Faustus laughed, his hand slowly caressing Zelda’s leg.

“I’ll see you at home Zee. Guys, I’ll catch you later” Edward got up and left for his next class. He was taking so many classes this year, really trying his hardest to keep up with their fathers standards.

Magnus and Izzy both looked at each other and then at Zelda and Faustus. “Anyway, Magnus will you help me look for a book in the library?”

“For what?” He continued drinking his coffee.

Izzy nudged him with her elbow. “Yeah sure. See you later you two” he smiled at them, with a certain smile that Zelda all knew too well. 

Zelda rolled her eyes at the pair of them. They couldn’t be any more obvious if they tried.

“We know how to clear a room I see” Faustus said to her

She looked at him and bit her lip. “Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when you have your hand on my leg?”

“That’s how I feel every time I’m around you” he seemed genuine, and Zelda could see that he wasn’t trying to joke with her.

She wanted nothing more than to climb on his lap and kiss him. If only she could. 

“I better get to choir practice” she smirked at him.

“Satan, how I regret not joining the Satanic choir” he slowly moved his hand up her thigh as much as he could get away with in public before regrettably moving his hand away. 

“Will I see you later?” His voice quiet and low as she got up from her seat.

“I hope so” she winked at him and swayed her hips just in case he watched her walk away, which he did, of course. 

___

Zelda was clock watching all afternoon, the day seems to be going on forever she thought.

She bell finally rang and Zelda couldn’t get out of the academy fast enough. She even decided to walk the shorter way home as she had no idea what Faustus was planning later. She thought he would just teleport directly into her room.

Zelda paced home as quick as her heeled boots would take her when she noticed a bunch of mortal boys lingering around in a car near the side of the road. 

She was in no way intimidated by them, she could very much handle herself, she just couldn’t be bothered to deal with them. 

“Hey gorgeous, need a ride?” One boy shouted out through the back window of the car

Zelda continued to walk past and chose not to look at them. It would only stir them on more. 

“Hey! He’s talking to you” another bellowed after her.

She heard the engine to the car turn on and they were driving at the side of her.

They continued asking her questions but Zelda tried to stay calm as she could feel her blood beginning to boil. She really didn’t want to cause a scene especially in front of mortals. She could get into a lot of trouble if the council found out. 

“If you don’t have a boyfriend. I know the perfect one for you” all three of the boys started laughing. 

They pulled the car onto the kerb to stop Zelda from walking past them. 

She clenched her hands and was taking deep breaths.

The boy in the back opened the back door and slid across as if to make room for her. “Come on gorgeous, get in. We all know you wanna ride”

She closed her eyes praying to the Dark Lord she didn’t have to get so angry and hoping she could control her emotions and not set fire to anything.

She heard a crackle of thunder and a sunken feeling in her stomach occurred, knowing she wasn’t succeeding very well. 

Zelda wasn’t sure if the thunder masked most of the sound but she opened her eyes and turned around and was greeted by Faustus pulling up to her on his motorbike.

The pure relief and excitement she felt was unbelievable. 

His eyes were dark as he climb off the bike and went straight up to the drivers window. He gripped the driver by the throat and unfortunately Zelda couldn’t hear the threat that she knew was coming from his lips. 

The car wheel span off without hesitation and Zelda stood still and stared at Faustus with pure amusement. 

“What are you doing here?” She smiled

He laughed “Why don’t you get on and I take you out?”

“Out?!” She was stunned. “But...”

“But what?” He interrupted

“I haven’t changed!”

“Zelda, you look beautiful”

She could feel her cheeks blushing. 

“Besides, you need to stop me from ripping those mortal’s heads from their shoulders” he added with anger in his voice.

Zelda smiled as she could clearly see that he was wound up that mortals were talking to her in such a way.

“Where are we going?” She finally gave in. 

“You’ll find out once you get on”

She strutted over to the motorbike and climbed on behind him. Zelda was just happy that it meant she could hold onto him whilst they drove.

___

Faustus drove to Riverdale knowing that they wouldn’t bump into anyone here. He pulled into a diner, Pops Chock’Lit Shoppe. Zelda was curious as to why the car park was so busy. 

Faustus offered his hand out to Zelda whilst she climbed off his bike. He really did keep surprising her. They sat down in a booth opposite each other and ordered two milkshakes. Zelda could not believe that she actually allowed Faustus to take her out. 

“What are you thinking about?” He could see that she wasn’t fully there and clearly her mind was distracted.

“Nothing... just that I’ve never really done this before”

He put his hands out on the table and reached out for hers. She hesitated at first but she soon slipped her hands into his.

“Me either” he grinned.

Without saying it, they both knew exactly what each other meant. It was beginning to feel like they had a secret language with their eyes and even though sometimes what they said to each other was vague, they both understood the alternative meaning. 

Zelda sucked on the straw to her strawberry milkshake whilst she was looking directly in Faustus’s eyes.

“Oh Zelda, you really do know how to tease me”. He knew and she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Faustus got up from his side of the booth and joined Zelda on the opposite side. He rested his arm on top of the seat over her. She turned to look at him and he leaned in to kiss her. 

He pulled away and spoke “So, what else do I need to know about Zelda Spellman?” 

“What do you want to know? And surely you know more about me than I do about you” 

He chuckled “What makes you believe that?”

“Faustus you are very mysterious” she giggled.

“I’m an open book, ask me whatever you like” his grin was huge on his face. He’d never been open with anyone like this before, he never felt the need to be.

Faustus told Zelda about his childhood and how his father always pushed him and his brother for greatness but his brother rebelled and went into mortal business, which his father wasn’t happy about. This led his father to put more pressure on Faustus and it finally made sense to Zelda why Faustus was so driven and ambitious. 

He told her that his mother died in childbirth to a younger sibling that also didn’t make it. This strengthened the bond between him and his brother, but as his brother is a decade older than him, when he moved away their relationship didn’t stay as strong. Faustus still visits his brother in the summer in Vermont but it never felt the same. 

He mentioned that his father was ill but is refusing treatment from the best witch doctor England had to offer. His father had changed a lot since becoming ill and turned very cold to Faustus and his brother, having hardly any contact at all.

Zelda couldn’t help but feel bad for him, but Faustus reassured her that it was his fathers decision and actions not his. She was curious to know where he lived and he told her it was on the outskirts of the woods and the house was built before they moved to Greendale. It’s a very modern house which is extremely rare for witches, but his brother designed it. He promised he would take her there. 

Zelda told Faustus about the time her, Edward (and unfortunately Damon) summoned a demon near sweet water and what it had said to her. She still never really understood what the demons words meant and convinced herself it was poppycock. Zelda noticed that he furrowed his brow when she was telling him the story, like he had an answer but he quickly changed his expression.

“When the demon said something will upset the path, do you think he meant your mother dying?” Faustus suggested.

She had never considered that, but it would make sense as Edward was told that something bad was coming. Maybe she should have believed it a little bit more. But demons are well known for lying. 

“I have no idea. It told Edward something bad was coming too, and then not long after my mother died”

Faustus’s eyes widened. This wasn’t just a mere coincidence. He tried not letting Zelda see that he thought this was serious. What answer could she be that people seek though? This wouldn’t be a quick answer he thought.

Nearly two hours had passed, and a couple of milkshakes and a burger and fries later, they were satisfied they knew a lot more about each other. 

They both couldn’t believe how much they enjoyed doing something so normal. Zelda put it down to being with Faustus, she would have never enjoyed this if it was with anyone else.

As Zelda climbed on the back of Faustus’s Harley Davidson, he watched her and couldn’t believe how mesmerising she really was, and that she was letting him in, letting him get closer to her. 

He walked up to her, placed his finger under her chin to tilt her head and caught her with a kiss that was rather possessive. 

She pulled away in need of air and her eyes twinkled at him. 

“Zelda, without trying to be cliche, I’ve really enjoyed this”

She grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him so he was standing even closer. “Me too. I’m going to pray to the Dark Lord that you keep up with the surprises even though, traditionally, I hate surprises”

He got on his bike and felt her arms wrap around his torso and her head rest on his back. 

“Clearly I’m doing something right then”

Zelda hummed in agreement. Completely caught up in him.

They had started something neither one of them could quit.

___

Carlisle was in his office at the palace in Italy when Byron knocked and was granted permission to enter.

“Byron” Carlisle nodded

“I bring you news on Zelda” Byron looked nervous and clenched his hands into fists. 

“What is it?” Carlisle was blunt

“The head sovereigns have granted permission for Zelda to return after her academic career has finished and we will have a post for her as a sovereign minister.

“Well, what does that entail?” He urged

“She will work for the sovereigns, help aid our structure. Organise anything that needs organising such as events. Be a part of meetings, like the defence meetings or state meetings, she has fantastic potential Carlisle, you and I both know that. She will live here in the palace also.”

Carlisle felt a drop in his stomach. It was a fantastic opportunity for her, these roles didn’t come around very often and the sovereigns were extremely picky with who they let work with them closely. One day he would be the father of a sovereign minister and a minister for the witches council (and then whatever Hilda decided) he had a slight moment of feeling proud, but that was drowned out with the fact he was making a deal with the royals on behalf of Zelda. 

“and how do you suggest I tell her?” Carlisle questioned 

“However you need too. I would recommend not telling her until she finishes at the academy and then tell her it was the Dark Lords will”

“But is it?” He followed up

“Is it what Carlisle?”

“The Dark Lords will”

“Of course. The sovereigns can’t just make choices entirely on their own”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t resist a bit of soft spellwood!! 
> 
> What do you think to what Carlisle has done?
> 
> Feel free to leave comments :) 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	18. Unoccupied office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus recognised quickly where they were heading. There was only one place that the corridor Zelda was forcing him down took you to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the fic so far! 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> I just want to give a bit of a timeline clarification - (not sure if you want it or not)
> 
> When Zelda moved back to Greendale it was around the second week of September.
> 
> Spellwood first kiss was towards end of October. 
> 
> Hallows eve party was Halloween 
> 
> Spellwood first “encounter” first week of November
> 
> This chapter is the beginning of December. 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

The next few days were exhausting. Zelda and Faustus were capturing every sneaky moment together they could. Searching around to see if anyone would notice them, so they could seize a kiss from one another. As well as trying very hard to avoid the company of her brother, along with the others. 

Faustus was consistency making Zelda melt, he was beginning to understand what tone of his sensual voice Zelda liked most and he was using it at every possible opportunity.

Zelda decided to take matters into her own hands and torment Faustus with her incredibly snug dresses, that were long enough to be acceptable for the academy, but short enough to be curious and want to have a peek. Her choice of dresses weren’t just catching the attention of Faustus, but also other warlocks and even a few witches. 

Since Zelda started at the academy of unseen arts she naturally gained attention and a reputation of being a mean girl bitch, especially after the incident with Shirley. Warlocks respected her because she was ruthless and wanted to be with her. She genuinely was the most glamorous and talented of witches for her age, and she knew it and used it to the best her ability would allow. The witches at the academy either feared her, was jealous of her or wanted to be her!

It was now the end of the week and at lunch, Zelda was approached and asked out by 3 different warlocks. She could feel Faustus’s eyes burning through both her and the fools that thought they had a chance with her. Magnus couldn’t help but snort at the warlocks tempting their luck as he could feel the tremendous amount of anger radiating off Faustus. The first 2 who grew enough courage to ask her was amusing but by the third, even Edward was annoyed and made a sly comment. The comment wasn’t really aimed at Zelda but he just couldn’t believe that his sister attracted so many. But she did, and Faustus wanted nothing more than to grab her and claim her in front of everyone to show and prove that he is with her and that she was off limits to everyone but him.

Faustus clearly couldn’t hold his temper much longer and left for conjuring early making an excuse of wanting to get a new book for it from the library. Magnus was feeling especially sassy today and questioned how many more books he can have on one subject when he’s the best conjuror in the academy. Edward then jumped on that and began chuckling and Zelda couldn’t stop herself from defending him. All she wanted to do was follow him, shove him against a wall and place hot open mouth kisses on his neck ensuring she would leave her mark on him, to prove she only wanted him.

“Well at least he’s trying to excel in his academic career” she snapped.

Izzy looked at her stunned. She’d been waiting for this moment. 

“Alright Zee it was only a bit of fun” he brother replied.

She sighed deeply, realising just how abrupt her last sentence was. Did she really fall for his ambition this soon? “Yes. Well. You will be wise to get the same books seeing as he’s mentoring you”

“I think this is my time to leave” Magnus slipped off the bench and tugged on Izzy’s arm to drag her away too. Raphael followed quickly behind.

“Zee what’s the matter with you? You’ve been acting so tense recently?”. She wasn’t sure if Edward was using his twin sense or he genuinely noticed it.

“Nothing. Tense? I’m not tense. Nothing is wrong with me”. She couldn’t have even convinced a toddler with that response. She was doomed. 

“I get it if you don’t want to talk about it, you know to me of all people. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but something is”. He put his arm around her and forced her into a hug. He wasn’t trying to portray the image of protective older brother, it was sweet but super unnecessary. 

“Edward, honestly I’m fine. I don’t need to talk about anything because there isn’t anything” she lied.

He let go of her and looked at her with a concerning look on his face. “If you say so Zee. Just... you’ve been back in Greendale for a while now-“

“11, almost 12 weeks” she corrected.

He smiled at how precise she was “You’ve been back in Greendale for 11 weeks now and you haven’t really been 100%. Well... not all the time.”

Now she was confused, what was he getting at?

“I see aspects of you mainly at home, but sometimes when we are here you seem so tense. Which leads me to think you miss the Imperium..”

Oh Satan here he goes again she thought.

“And you know... Damon”

Zelda could not believe her ears. As if he said it again to her. If only he knew that actually she was secretly sleeping with his mentor and liked it when he was rough with her and leave marks all over her body which she enjoyed covering up. 

“What?!” She was beside herself with that statement.

“What?” He repeated 

“Edward are you kidding me?”

He couldn’t tell if she was offended, (which she was) or if he got it spot on. 

“No Zee I’m actually not. I know a lot has changed and Father isn’t here how you always imagined growing up and you know with you coming back and having to leave Italy and Damon with Mother dying...”

“Seriously Edward. It’s nothing to do with that. I am at peace that I will never see our mother again, it hurts every day, still, but you get better at learning how to cope with the pain! and if I ever get my hands on those witch hunters I will burn them alive myself.”

“What about the other thing?” He just couldn’t leave it alone.

“Fine yes I do miss Italy but my life is here now. There’s nothing I can do about it. I will not challenge father on his decision, I already tried!” She stressed. She blatantly missed Damon out of the equation.

“and...” she knew what was coming. “Damon?” And there it was. 

Zelda sighed and nervously twiddled with her thumbs. How could she explain this, to her brother of all people? How could she explain that their relationship wasn’t really what it was perceived to be. Well, Zelda never really knew how to defy it. She knew she had feelings for Damon, and they were genuinely a great match. A high priests daughter and a descendant of the sovereign, with the future of being head sovereign, they were goals in the eyes of others. But something was missing, she couldn’t never put her finger on what, so she didn’t, she went with the flow and got lost in the moments with him and stood amongst the stars together, because that was their thing. It was the easiest thing to do and also the most fun thing to do at the time.

“Edward...” she began, but she seriously didn’t know how to continue. She almost considered telling him about her and Faustus just to get her off her back, but she wasn’t sure how much of a good idea that would be right now. Which then led her to another thought of, if things continued with her and Faustus, how was she going to tell him, if she did at all? She was digressing in her thoughts.

“it’s fine. Damon and I were not the Dark Lords will, and me being back in Greendale was what our father and the Dark Lord wanted. I’m sorry if you feel like I’m not myself, but believe me, I am perfectly okay”. That was the best she could come up with she was praying he would believe it.

“Oh Zee! I really do admire your faith, it’s what I love most about you” Edward smiled.

The thing is, Zelda really does have deep faith, this is where she takes after her father so much. Edward is also deeply faithful but it never seemed to be as strong as Zelda’s. He once joked about Zelda being the most devout witch that ever lived, their mother didn’t disagree. 

“I trust the Dark Lord” she added, just for extra precaution. 

Edward looked down and dipped his head and quietly spoke “Maybe I should follow suit more with that” 

“Brother?” It was now Zelda’s turn to be the concerned twin. 

“It’s nothing really, but since mother died...” he lowered his voice, practically to a whisper “my faith hasn’t been as strong as it should be, or as it once was” he admitted.

Zelda could understand, she was disappointed, but she understood. For all of a few hours, Zelda felt the same. She was angry that the Dark Lord didn’t do anything to avoid this, avoid her mother being murdered by those bastard witch hunters that call themselves Angels.

“Oh brother. I think a satanic confession is much required”. There’s the Zelda Edward knew and loved. He didn’t expect any other answer from her.

“I think you are right Zee. Let’s get to conjuring, we don’t want to be late!”.

Oh Lucifer! Zelda had conjuring with Edward and Faustus. She knew he would be in a Satan awful mood because of what happened at lunch.

__

As she followed her brother into the class room, her eyes instantly looking for him. She saw his head in his hands looking down at an open book that lay open on the table. Faustus didn’t once look up at who was entering the room. Zelda couldn’t help but feel disappointed as she really wanted to give him an encouraging look before she sat down to reassure him, but it didn’t go to plan. 

Edward sat in his usual seat next to Izzy leaving the gap for Zelda in between him and Faustus. She’s hated sitting next to her brother and Faustus since the first time Faustus kissed her, it made things so complicated. 

Zelda gracefully sat down as close to Faustus as she could without getting noticed and he still never looked at her. At this point she wasn’t just disappointed, she was annoyed. She understood he was irritated by what happened at lunch, Zelda had never had that many offers in such a short space of time, but it wasn’t her fault. 

Zelda full well knew that Faustus felt her graze his body when she sat down, surely that was enough to get his attention whilst her brother was literally next to them. But he didn’t take the hint from her in the slightest. 

The professor came in and began the lesson, luckily it wasn’t partner or group work today. She didn’t know how well she’d put up with Faustus’s mood swing. Zelda was certainly not going to be defeated by a moody warlock though. When the professor set a few questions to answer out of the demonomicon, Zelda suitbly looked around the room and saw everyone with their heads burried in their books writing away. 

She didn’t need to answer these questions, she already knew the answers and she also knew Faustus did and rolled her eyes at the fact her was pretending to search in the book for the answer. Zelda wished that there was more a more practical approach to conjuring than writing, maybe she could speak to her father about it.

A thought appeared into Zelda’s mind of how to get Faustus’s attention. She slowly slipped her hand under the desk being extra cautious and checking that her brother was occupied answering the questions. Her hand finally made it’s way to Faustus’s thigh, her hand wrapped around his leg with her fingers on his inner thigh. She began very gently moving just her finger tips up and down the soft fabric of his trousers, just to see what reaction she would get. 

Zelda felt him tense under her hand, but he still didn’t look at her, however, she did notice that he stopped writing and had a very tight grip on his pen. She couldn’t stop the smirk that was beginning to appear on her lips. Now she had got him. She proceeded with her motions and slowly started to turn her act into more of a caress. 

There she was, sat in conjuring, caressing her brother’s mentors thigh, whilst sat next to her brother. Talk about playing with fire she thought. Faustus fidgeted and sat up hoping this would help him from not being so distracted by her hand. It didn’t work in the slightest. Faustus placed both his hands together and rested them on the table. Zelda noticed how clenched his hands were and ever so slightly moved even closer to him so she could just about lean into his ear. Her hand moved further up his leg practically cupping him, she could feel he was beginning to enjoy it. Zelda turned her head towards his ear and whispered “I want you”.

Faustus froze and then cleared his throat, not knowing what else to do in a silent room full of other students. Before he knew it and could register, Zelda removed her hand and began writing out the answers in her note book. Even though it was only for a minute, he missed her hand already. He always wanted her. He was addicted. 

She finally got him to look at her though. As she looked in his direction whilst slowly writing down her answers, his eyes were on her. Dark and wanting. Zelda placed her pen in her mouth just to push Faustus’s buttons even further. This time he coughed, clearing his throat wouldn’t have been enough. The returning look he gave her made in between her thighs tingle. 

Zelda knew exactly what her next move was going to be.

When the end of the class finally came, Faustus was just motioning to stand when she sneakily pulled his jumper for him to remain seated whilst she was taking an extraordinarily long time to pack up her books from the desk. 

She waited until everyone left the class, her brother rushed off to sacred geometry and she was sure Faustus had herbalism. She knew he hated it, but it was a topic he had to take and pass in order to become high priest. Zelda was due at choir practice but knew this was way more important than having Constance give her dead stares. 

“Come with me” she demanded. Zelda grabbed a hold of Faustus’s wrists and pulled him all the way out of the room. He followed behind her down the halls of the academy. 

“Where are we going?” He enquired.

She wasn’t in the mood for giving him answers, and she wanted it to be a surprise. Zelda had been wanting to do this since the beginning of the week but never had the chance until now.

Faustus recognised quickly where they were heading. There was only one place that the corridor Zelda was forcing him down took you to.

Zelda looked either sides down the hall way just to make sure no one would see them. She slowly opened the door just to check no one was in there.

She slipped through the door, pulling Faustus in behind her. The door was forcefully closed and Zelda enchanted the lock so no one would be disturbing them.

Faustus looked around the unoccupied office, wondering why the heaven she had brought him here. He watched as Zelda strutted over to the desk and repeated her action from the other day. Slowly trailing her fingers over the desk with her back towards him. Faustus watched her with curious eyes.

She eventually turned to face him, as he was still standing in front of the door. His eyes following her every movement, Zelda rested against the desk with her arms spread, holding her up. 

“So, you want to be a high priest?” She finally spoke as she looked around her fathers old office.

Faustus was unclear with her intentions. “Zelda -“

“Shhhh” she smiled at him. “You told me you want to be a high priest”.

“Indeed” he agreed.

“Let me help you”. She had no idea how she was going to help, but she wanted to see him succeed. He was ambitious, and hard working. He deserved it. Especially in her eyes, even though she may have been slightly bias. 

“What? How?” He questioned.

She walked over to him, grabbed the collars of his shirt, turning them around so he was now walking backwards, Zelda guided him to the desk. His hands moved to grab her waist and she placed her hands gently around his neck. 

Even though she had her heeled over the knee boots on, she still had to tip toe a little to reach his lips. He returned the kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth. Faustus thought, if they did this for a while, it got him off the hook for being an ignorant dick to her earlier. 

He couldn’t resist moving one of his hands into her hair, he loved grabbing a fistful of her long red locks. She felt her head being tugged and gave in to the movement, she knew that he wanted access to her neck. 

Her hands moved to his chest and began stroking down his body until she reached his belt. Faustus was nipping, sucking and biting at her neck and he felt her relentlessly pulling away.

Zelda was breathing heavily and Faustus could see her chest almost heaving. One of her hands was on his chest, ensuring they both kept their distance until the next movement, she pulled him over and forced him into the large powerful chair behind the desk. 

“Zelda, are you going to explain to me what your thought process is please. As much as I am enjoying this, where has this come from?” 

She moved to straddle him, and his hands gripped her hips. The smile on Zelda’s face was beaming. It suited him in this chair she thought. She was currently sat on the lap of the future high priest and one day this would be his office. Her faith in him was unbreakable. 

“Faustus, I believe in you. I want you to succeed. To become the high priest you are destined to be. To fulfil your ambition. So let me help you. In whatever way I can” she kissed and sucked at his neck. Faustus was struggling to concentrate with her being like this. The more forceful she was with her mouth on his neck, the rest of her body, without intention, was grinding on him, and with the words she just spoke; it was sending him crazy for her. “Please Faustus.” she added, like he needed any more convincing. 

His head tilted back, resting on the chair. She stopped her attack on his neck and pulled his head back to where it was and rested her forehead against his. 

“Yes Zelda. I couldn’t hope for support from a more devout witch”. He knew his words would get her. She loved his arrogance and confidence that he knew that those words would work on her. A tiny gasp escaped her in reaction to his words. She also particularly liked that Faustus loved how faithful she was to the Dark Lord, so was he. They shared that common ground.

Zelda bit her lip and slid off his lap. He watched as she lowered herself down his body and eventually realised what she was intending.

She got down on her knees as Faustus was still seated in the high priests chair, in the unoccupied high priests office. This is something he imagined and dreamed of, he never thought it would come true, well, at least not today. 

Zelda looked up at him and smiled. Not wanting to waste much time, she kissed over his lap over his trousers, ensuring he was still wanting her as much as he did in conjuring and when she was grinding on his lap not two minutes ago. 

She was pleased and unbuckled his belt slowly. Faustus’s hands were almost white knuckled holding on to the sides of the chair. She was getting her own back from earlier, in the most torturous way possible. She unzipped his trousers and placed further kisses over the fabric of his boxers. Zelda smiled into her kisses, feeling him getting harder and heard his breathing get sharper.

Finally, she pulled down the band of his boxers and released him. She refused to undress him, this was going to be how she wanted it. There was only one part she needed access to, and she had it. 

Zelda purposely bit her lip and looked from his perfect shaft to his eyes. Faustus’s breath caught and he grabbed a handful of her hair. Her head jolted and she chuckled at his movement knowing how much it was killing him by her not making any motion yet. 

He really was inpatient when it came to her. It’s because he’s never been so infatuated by anyone like this before. Zelda really was special. 

“Zelda, don’t play with me like this” he begged.

The instant pleasure Faustus felt when Zelda flicked her tongue over his tip was sensational. His head hit the back of the chair when those beautiful lips wrapped around his length. The grip on Zelda’s hair tightened as he tried not to fuck her mouth like he did her cunt.

Faustus loved that Zelda was wearing a deep shade of red on her lips. It certainly aroused him even more, especially when her lips were occupied by being wrapped around him. He loved seeing it, not just because he was getting his cock sucked, it was because it was Zelda, and her colour in lipstick just added to her appeal. 

Zelda looked up and took him into her mouth completely. Faustus’s cock was so big and hard, Zelda could feel herself beginning to gag, as she was trying to completely take him in. He’d never been so hard he thought. Faustus pulled Zelda’s hair, leaving her no choice but to release him from her mouth. She smiled up at him and his grin was dark and full of lust. 

She immediately began sucking his length again, bopping her head up and down as she stayed on her knees with her thighs clenched together. She added one of her hands to follow the motion of her mouth. 

“Zelda- stop” Faustus whimpered.

Zelda made no sign of letting up. She continued sucking on him and made eye contact with him. He had to use all his will to not immediately come. 

“Zelda” he groaned, tugging hard on her hair, forcing her to stop. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, instantly worried. 

“If you keep this up... I’m going to come...”

She squinted her eyes and her brows furrowed. “Exactly” 

Faustus took a deep breath, and realised that Zelda was clearly enjoying and getting off on this as much as he was. His filthy little witch. She took him all back in her mouth and continued sucking him. She could feel that he was so close. Faustus couldn’t believe what a short time it took before he was moaning her name as he let off in her mouth. She completely swallowed everything, she shakily got up from the floor. The adrenaline in her body was so strong, and her knickers were soaking.

She straightened out her dress and walked over to the mirror hanging above the fireplace to check over her lipstick. 

Faustus zipped his trousers back up and re-buckled his belt before standing directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and sucking at her neck.

Zelda admired the two of them in the mirror and couldn’t resist a warming smile at herself. They really did look great together. She grinned at how Faustus fitted around her perfectly and how protective he naturally looked when he stood behind her. Faustus could feel that her concentration was elsewhere, so he searched for an answer and saw she was looking at their reflection. 

“I’m sorry about earlier Zelda” there was a sadness to his voice, still holding onto her body tight. 

“I wish you would realise that they are all a waste of my time. I don’t understand why you get so annoyed and frustrated” she placed her arms and hands over his hoping this would offer him comfort and that their was truth to her words.

Faustus knew Zelda would never go for those idiots that have asked her out, but it still annoyed him.

“It’s because I can’t show everyone that I have you” she watched the disappointment wash over his face, but they had agreed it was best to keep it a secret.

“and I wonder how everyone would feel that Faustus Blackwood finally dated somebody from the academy and it’s non other than the former high priests daughter. Constance and Shirley would be ready to hex me” she chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. 

He knew she was right, and a smile eventually appeared on his face. “You’re right”

“That’s not even covering how my brother will react, that his twin sister is sleeping with his mentor. However, we can’t hide forever” she grinned at him. 

It had only been officially a month, but Zelda and Faustus felt this way since the first time they saw each other.

“We’ll figure it out” he kissed her hair and briefly squeezed her. 

She turned in his grip to face him and wrapped her own arms around his protective body. She rested her head on his chest and he couldn’t help but kiss her hair again. 

She looked up at him “I’m sure we will”.

“Zelda, I have something planned for us tomorrow” 

“Tomorrow!?” She shrieked 

“Yes. Tomorrow. Meet me in the woods at midday”

“Midday? Did you already know my brother is away with my father this weekend?” 

He smirked at her. She knew him so well already. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then” she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment :)
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	19. He’s looking for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The satanic bible that was resting on her bedside table caught her eye and what better way of starting off the morning by reading it and passing time until she was going to be with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!  
Sorry it’s been a while, I’ve been super busy but planning on being more regular again! 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Damon was walking back to his room after his last class, mentally preparing for the weekend he has ahead of him. He has been summoned to the palace by the head sovereigns to discuss potentially starting his royal duties. It was the last thing he had wanted to do, he just wanted to be a normal 19 year old.

He slumped his books down on his desk and dropped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. A level of frustration flooded through him. Satan, how he could do with a distraction or a reason not to go right now. He tried so hard not to let his mind drift to that place, but he couldn’t stop. This place in his mind tormented him, almost tortured him. He was thinking of Zelda. 

She’d been gone for months, and since she left, nothing had felt the same. He’s seen her once and Damon believed that made it worse. It made getting over her harder. When he received the letter of his presence being requested to the palace at the weekend, he still instantly wanted to tell Zelda. It was habit, of course it was. She was there, with him, for nearly three years. 

He got up and showered trying to prepare himself mentally. Damon regrettably pulled out his sovereign attire. The red and gold stripes down his long cloak made him quiver. For so long he ignored his bloodline, and with Zelda, she made him feel like he could forget. She wasn’t interested in him for that. 

Damon teleported outside the palace. He was within the grounds and the guards had already nodded their heads to him. He was in search for his father before anything. Luckily, he did have tonight before he had to deal with the politics of his family tomorrow.

“Father” Damon spoke, walking into his fathers apartment. 

“Ahhh Damon, I wasn’t expecting you this early” Byron got up from his chair and put down his book.

“I thought you may want to brief me before the vultures get their chance tomorrow”

Byron chuckled, “Son, it’s not quite like that” he paused. “However, there is a matter that I’d like to ask you about”

Damon sat in the chair next to the one his father was sitting in and he eyed his father pour both of them a drink.

“Oh?” 

Byron remained silent. He handed Damon a glass and sat next to him and sighed.

“Drago has disappeared... again”

Damon rolled his eyes. “I’m aware, he hasn’t been back in a few days, he’s never been gone this long before but I’m sure he’ll be back” 

“Damon. We have completely lost tabs on him”

“What does that mean?” The nervousness in his voice couldn’t help but surface.

“We just need to figure out where he is and ensure he isn’t putting mortals at risk and exposing himself, or us”.

Damon hadn’t even thought of that. Of course if a mortal saw a dragon flying around it would raise a lot of questions and then the council, the ministers and the sovereigns would have to do damage control and they all would get super emotional if they had to do damage control when it came to the mortal world. 

“Correct me if I am wrong son, but drago has been doing this for a few months now?” He questioned.

Damon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Drago had indeed been disappearing for days at a time since September. 

His father continued... “do you have any idea why he keeps doing this, or what he’s looking for?” 

In fact, Damon had a tiny little inkling as to what he’s doing. He’s looking for her. 

Byron could see that Damon’s eyes where focused on his thoughts. He began focusing on his energy before Damon spoke.

“In fact, I think I do” 

Byron mumbled in suggestion for his son to continue.

“I think he’s looking for Zelda” he admitted.

“You’re joking right?” Byron almost spat out his drink.

Damon raised his eyebrow in reaction to his fathers words. Of course he wasn’t joking. 

“No, I’m not. I believe that is what he’s doing, he is searching for her”. 

“I think you need to get control over your familiar”.

“I’d like to see you try and control a dragon father” Damon smirked, full well knowing how difficult Drago was anyway, yet he seemed to take to Zelda instantly. 

“Well he wasn’t gifted to me was he... so you need to get him back here, where he belongs. You need to find him, this is a matter of urgency”.

Great. How in Satan’s name was he going to find his dragon? 

____

Zelda woke up super early on Saturday morning. She had barely slept because of the excitement of seeing Faustus again without having to hide. Her brother was out of town with their father and Hilda was at the academy with her friends. Zelda was praying to Satan that she wasn’t secretly being harrowed again. 

The satanic bible that was resting on her bedside table caught her eye and what better way of starting off the morning by reading it and passing time until she was going to be with him again.

She was clock watching most of the morning until she decided it was an acceptable time to start getting ready. Choosing an outfit on a regular day was hard enough, never mind on a day where he was surprising her. He gave no indication what so ever.

A navy cable knit jumper, a red checked skirt and boots will have to suffice to whatever his plans were. She didn’t wear navy often, when she looked in the mirror, she recognised how much navy complimented her long red waves. Zelda was sat at her vanity ensuring her lipstick was perfectly done and her hair was thick with volume.

It was almost time for her to leave to meet him. She had butterflies in her tummy again. Would she ever not feel excited and nervous when it came to him?

Zelda picked up her coat and checked herself over in the mirror and sprayed her perfume once more before leaving. She strutted to the woods hoping he would appear any minute. It was a grey day in Greendale and the woods seemed especially dark today even though it was still so early in the day. 

When Zelda was walking further into the woods she noticed him standing and waiting for her with a huge grin on his face. He was dressed in a black jumper, black washed jeans, his boots and leather jacket. His slicked back hair complimented his black leather jacket so well, it made Zelda’s heart flutter every time. 

How he could pull off such extremes of outfit amazed her. She still couldn’t decide what she preferred him in, his biker style or his smart clothes for the academy. Either way, she was way more attracted to him than she cared to admit. 

The closer Zelda got to him, the bigger Faustus’s grin became. She was almost convinced the length of her skirt and her lipstick had something to do with his smile. 

“Hello Faustus”. His eyes raised from her legs to meet her eyes. 

“Zelda” he replied. 

She moved her hands to his face so she could pull him down slightly towards her, so she could captivate his lips with hers. Even her heeled boots didn’t allow her to reach his lips without either tip toeing or him leaning towards her. She loved that about him. As if his height offered her some sort of protection, not that she needed it. But it was such an attractive feature of him too. 

“What is your surprise?” She asked inquisitively.

“Now, that would be telling” he smirked.

She pouted her lips at him, hoping he would give something away. He wrapped his arm around her and they began walking slowly, in response Zelda wrapped her arm around his lower back and gripped to the side of his body. Even something as small as this had Zelda screaming internally.

“You know how to work me already.“ she smiled at him, happy that she got her own way. 

He continued, “Fine, a friend of mine, well, a friend of the family is opening a bar right here in Greendale. It’s supposed to be a warlocks only club, however, the owner has luckily changed his mind and it just so happens that I have been invited today, whilst it’s still closed to the public, to test it out and then I will take you somewhere”

“Take me somewhere?” It’s like Zelda hadn’t heard the rest of the sentence, she only wanted to know that.

“That Zelda Spellman is for me to know and you to find out” he teased. 

She couldn’t help but smirk at him teasing her. “So this bar, no one else will be there apart from us?”

“No, just us”.

She was amazed that he had the ties to be able to do that. He seemed so powerful, in a non magic way. She ‘dated’ a sovereign and had never been treated in this way. 

They arrived in the lobby of Dorians Grey Room and Zelda already loved the decor. They entered and Zelda slowly followed Faustus down the stairs, amazed by the room. 

There was a blonde haired man behind the bar polishing glasses, and Zelda was curious to know whether this was the person who Faustus had mentioned, as he looked way to young to be opening a bar. 

“Dorian, I would like you to meet Zelda” 

He spun around and raised an impressive eyebrow at Zelda. 

“It’s a pleasure.” He paused for a moment and looked her up and down, taking in her appearance and smiled at Faustus approvingly. “You must be special if he is taking you out” he chuckled.

Zelda looked at Faustus, not knowing what to say but before she could get too lost in her thoughts he spoke.

“Oh Grey, give over! Two gin fizzes please, if you will” 

“Coming right up” Dorian smiled.

Faustus guided Zelda to some seats near the fire place and he wanted nothing more than for Zelda to sit on his lap so he could wrap his hands into her thick hair and kiss her until she was desperate for air. 

“What did Dorian mean about, taking me out?”

Faustus sniggered “Zelda, it’s nothing. He’s just being Dorian. You know I haven’t really done this with any other witches before and you’re the first witch he’s ever seen that I have been with”.

Her confidence was almost instantly restored. She doesn’t care how many witches he’s been with before her, she just cares he’s with her now. She imagines that’s exactly how he feels. The peculiar thing is though, that Zelda has never felt that desperate for someone to only want her until she met Faustus. 

Dorian brought over the gin fizzes, which by the way, were extremely strong, and he winked at Zelda as if she was the luckiest witch in the world. 

Zelda admired the room again and admired all the fantastic art work that was hung on the wall. Little did she know, there was back stories to each and every painting. 

“What’s wrong Zelda?” Faustus asked

She looked at him with a look on her face that he had only seen once before, when she called Shirley out for harrowing her sister, triumph. 

“Faustus, do you think Dorian would allow me to host the Yule Ball here?”

“I have no idea, I don’t see why it wouldn’t be good for business” 

He looked at her, and it’s like she had puppy eyes. He got up from his chair and kissed her head. “I will go and see what I can do” 

She almost clapped her hands with excitement. He clearly knew how much beating Constance meant to her. This would be amazing if she could host here. Zelda fidgeted in her chair whilst nervously waiting and watching Faustus talk to Dorian at the bar. When she saw him turn to walk back to her, she shotted back in the chair praying the answer was yes. 

“Well?” 

“You are one very lucky witch, you owe me” his voice deep. 

She almost jumped from her chair and joined him on his lap and kissed him. He couldn’t resist his hand from stroking very high up her thigh, almost under her skirt. 

Half a minute had passed and they pulled away because of the interruption of a clearing throat. They both looked at Dorian confused. 

“You know, you two really do suit. More gin fizzes?” He smiled, knowingly stirring the pot.

Dorian joined them for a drink and assured Zelda there was absolutely nothing that she would need to do for the party. She did, however, demand certain things that were personal favourites from the parties in Italy. Dorian liked that she knew exactly what she wanted. He also wanted her to win and host the better party for the academy. It certainly worked in his favour too.

___

Faustus teleported them to somewhere Zelda didn’t recognise, but it was beautiful. She supposed this was her other surprise, and Satan it was. 

They were near Riverdale, where the woods finished there was a field and it was full of lavender. She never knew this existed before, and how did he?

He was stood behind her and his hands were on her hips. Her back was leaning into his chest. “It’s beautiful” she said, sounding so surprised.

Faustus moved her hair to the side so he can gain access to her neck “Just like you” he responded.

Zelda felt her cheeks blush as she heard his words and his lips began an attack on her neck. She so easily lost herself in the moment with him. She turned around to face him and pulled him towards her.

They pulled apart and Faustus wrapped his arm around her again for the second time that day. 

“Faustus, how is the lavender still in bloom in winter?” 

“It’s a spell that has lasted many years”

“How did you even know this place existed? It’s so beautiful” 

“I came across it one day, not intentionally. It was not long after I came to Greendale and I was just searching the area. I thought you’d like it”

“Do mortals see it?” She asked, curious to know whether they were exposed to this view.

“No, they would only see an empty field”.

They walked around the field for a while, admiring the view, and making each other laugh and talking. It was so peaceful and tranquil here and that’s exactly how Zelda felt when she was with Faustus.

They approached back where they started, having walked the full loop around the field. Zelda pulled Faustus towards her and forced her tongue into his mouth. Normally it would be Faustus taking the lead, but this was very different and Faustus couldn’t deny, he was enjoying it. 

He pulled away and smirked at her. “Don’t forget Zelda, you owe me for Dorians” 

She did indeed.

“It’s a good job my brother isn’t at home then” she teased. 

Before she knew it, they were stood in her bedroom and Faustus was removing her coat. She had no idea how quickly this would happen but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

She pulled his jacket off and rushed to remove his jumper. She was already in her underwear, Faustus worked fast when he wanted too. 

He picked her up and a quiet squeal escaped her. He’s been wanting to do that for a while, and hell hounds was she easy to pick up, and her legs wrapped around his body beautifully. 

He gently placed her on the bed and pulled off her lace underwear. There was no time to waste, he wanted her and he had done all day. 

Now completely naked, Faustus climbed back up her body, and looked at her and noticing her eyes were looking at his tattoos. 

“Zelda, look at me” 

She loved hearing him say that. She purposely didn’t look at him just so she could hear him say it. It was like music to her ears. She knew exactly why he said it to her too. He liked it when she looked at him when he feels her wrap around him for the first time. 

As soon as her eyes met his, he shoved his hard length into her sodden centre and a loud moan escaped her. Every single time she felt this shudder that she didn’t ever want to get used to. It intensifies when she looks directly at him. 

Her nails dug into his neck, he didn’t care how deep she dug, as long as this was what was happening. He was pounding into her and the pitched noises and breathlessness that were escaping her was enticing him to speed up even more. He loved hearing her, because of him. 

It wasn’t much longer before he heard his name escape her beautiful lips and he knew that would be the undoing of him, and she moaned when she felt him come inside her. 

Faustus climbed under the covers and opened out his arm for Zelda to lean into him. She placed a hand on his chest and could feel his heart pounding through it and felt satisfied with herself that this was the aftermath. He stroked her hair as they both recovered from their orgasms. 

Zelda felt so relaxed that she was currently snuggled up to Faustus Blackwood and then Dorians words were going around in her head about her being special. She never wanted this to end, but reality struck and she knew it couldn’t be this fantasy forever, especially when she no longer has the house to herself, when her brother and father returned. She really didn’t know how they were going to get around that one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	20. And after witching hour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda felt herself shudder, someone was stood extremely closely behind her. She knew exactly who it was, she could smell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> I’m so sorry it’s been longer than expected, I’ve been super busy I hope you are still interested in this story! 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Carlisle and Edward returned Sunday evening and they all had dinner together, Hilda even came home from the academy. Zelda wondered why she spent so much time there given that she was harrowed by that idiot who lives there during term time. 

Hilda announced to the family that the boil and bubble challenge was this week and was being held at the desecrated church, their father was more than forward, promising her that everyone currently sat at the table would attend to show their support. Zelda wanted to eye roll so bad but didn’t want to be caught out by her father, so instead she smiled very much through gritted teeth. 

It would have been a perfect opportunity to see Faustus but Satan was not on her side with that one. She questioned how much longer they could sneak around for but it just wasn’t the time. She had to try and gauge what Edwards response would be. She had no doubt her father would be fine. Faustus has proven that he is worthy in a different respect to Carlisle. He has shown that he is ambitious, talented and generous. 

This particular thought kept creeping into her mind and she kept pushing it to the back of her head, but eventually they would have to come up with something. The amount of times she has been asked out since joining the academy of unseen arts is ridiculous and one would think it is slightly getting out of hand. Zelda loved the attention, but she could see how much it frustrated Faustus, and on occasion her brother.

____

Hilda was beside herself. She was so nervous for this boil and bubble challenge, it was almost making her sick. The thought of the coven watching was intimidating let alone her father brother and sister being there. Especially if Zelda was in one of her tormenting moods, Hilda thought she was going to snap if she was, she couldn’t have possible taken it.

The desecrated church was set up ready for the boil and bubble challenge. Hilda was waiting alongside her opponent and professor waiting for everyone to arrive. 

Before everyone took their seats, Zelda was looking around for Faustus, he told Edward he would be there to show his support to his youngest sister. The church was full and she saw that her father was busy catching up with coven members and of course Edward was there with him. 

Zelda felt herself shudder, someone was stood extremely closely behind her. She knew exactly who it was, she could smell him. Magnus scooted passed them to take his seat on the front row, (opposing side to where the Spellmans usually sat), and without moving too quickly they created space between them. Faustus sat next to Magnus, and Zelda was seriously debating sitting next to him. She could see that most people were beginning to disperse into their seats. The conflict in her head of where to sit was driving her mad, she had sheer seconds to choose, she knew where she wanted to go but didn’t know if that would have provoked anything from her family. 

She regrettably walked to the left side of the church to take her usual seat but her eyes were glued to his. The expression on her face told Faustus everything he needed to know. His lips slightly curled, offering her that comfort and understanding. Even though, he couldn’t deny how disappointed he was. Not that either of them could help it.

The challenge began and Zelda rolled her eyes at the fact she could have been doing something a lot more entertaining than watching her little sister in a potion making contest. Her eyes were drawn to the other side of the room, but with Edward next to her she hardly dared to look over for too long. 

To Zelda’s surprise, Hilda won the competition. In all fairness, it was to a lot of people’s surprise. Zelda looked over at her father who stood and applauded his youngest child at her first ever achievement in the witching world. Hilda was talented at cooking and baking, growing vegetables and gardening. Her talent didn’t lay as well as her siblings when it came to academia, however, this has just proven that she slowly but surely is getting there.

____

The day before the Yule Ball, Zelda naturally should have been nervous, but she wasn’t in the slightest. With Dorian’s help it was going to be outstanding, and without fail she was going to win. Zelda and Dorian cooked up all the details from complimentary drinks on arrival (Dorian’s goodwill gesture for Faustus), to entertainers, to other... services, the music, the live acts, the theme, the decor, everything, they genuinely thought of everything and what’s best, it’s exclusive to the students of the academy of unseen arts from 10pm-witching hour and then (with Magnus’s input) it was open to the coven and external friends. Constance had non of this, it was going to be fun watching her face drop when she realises she didn’t win. 

As soon as Zelda finished at the academy she rushed to Dorians to check over the final details and see the finished masterpiece they both created. As soon as she reached the stairs, her eyes lit up with victory. The whole main function room was coated in black icicles and snowflakes, slightly mortal but it worked. The lighting was perfectly dim with the most idyllic chandeliers. The bar tables with stools and black laced cloth and glass centre pieces on them complemented the decorations hanging from the ceiling, along with 6 very long, black silk ropes. There was only one thing those were being used for, she smiled. In the corner of the room, there was a tiny stage with two silver poles, very necessary for this party. The stage was set up ready for the live band and acts. Zelda couldn’t wait to see the room filled, the whole academy and potential coven in black tie was going to be successful. Everyone other than Zelda would be dressed in black and white. 

After having the final check over, she left Dorians already exhausted. Her father was home, which was a nice surprise. She joined him in the parlour, hoping she just had a few minutes of it just being the two of them.

“Drink father?” She asked politely. 

“If you’re having one?” He smiled.

She headed over to the drinks cabinet out and poured her father his favourite, whiskey. 

He looked up at her and silently sniggered that he saw that she had indeed poured herself one. He knew she didn’t like it but he admired that she drank it for him. 

She sat down next to him and without hesitation, reached for his packet of cigarettes. He watched her actions without saying a word, smirking that she has his exact habits. Carlisle doesn’t believe Penelope would be very happy about this but on the other hand, he also thinks that she wouldn’t expect any less, seeing as Zelda always loved and admired her father as much as she did. 

“I have something for you” Carlisle motioned inside his blazer pocket. 

“Oh?”. She had no idea what to think, especially that could fit into his blazer pocket. 

Carlisle pulled out a gold cigarette holder and handed it to Zelda. 

She looked at the cigarette holder and noticed it had tiny hands on it. Her eyes moved from the holder to her father and smiled at him. 

“Thank you Father, it’s marvellous” 

“There’s no time like the present Zee”

Zelda pulled out a cigarette and handed one to her father and took one for herself and placed it in her shiny new holder. 

Carlisle picked up his zippo lighter that Penelope had gifted to him centuries ago, and lit both his and Zelda’s cigarette.

She loved this. As simple as it was, it was enough for her. Since her mother died, moments like this with her father had been few and far between and she knew she had to cherish them as her father was away so much for work. Zelda understood his role as part of the witches council and that it came with a ridiculous amount of responsibility and dedication, but she couldn’t deny that, she missed her father being high priest of the church of night. 

“Are you all ready and set up for tomorrow?” Carlisle questioned.

“Indeed, everything is finalised. It will be successful” she responded. 

“I have absolutely no doubt.” He took a drag of his cigarette, “You are a very talented young witch”. His tone changed when he said the word talented. It’s like he was implying something completely off topic and not about planning a party. At this point, she didn’t even want to know. After summoning that prospect demon, she never wanted to know anything out of the ordinary again. She was almost certain there was a hidden meaning behind it though.

“Will you be attending father?” She asked seeking his approval.

Carlisle took another drag of his cigarette, Zelda mimicking his movement. “Why of course” he smiled. 

The tension Zelda didn’t realise she felt, left her body as soon as she heard his words.

“You’re looking rather pleased” she noted, admiring her father’s proud body language. 

He winked at his daughter, he was impressed how she noticed. Carlisle was indeed pleased for many reasons. “Well Zelda, I have found somebody to replace me as high priest of the church of night and director of the academy of unseen arts”.

It felt official now, that it wasn’t just temporary, her father being on the witches council. She’d always assumed that it was for a while and he’d be back in Greendale full time, permanently, and back as high priest and overseeing her, Edward and Hilda at the academy. This made it definite and that gave her a sudden feeling of sadness. 

“Oh?” She couldn’t think what else to say, so she extended the blowing of smoke from the drag she just took of her cigarette.

“He will be starting in the New Year. He’s coming from New York, the Dark Lord has approved my appointment” 

“What is he like?” She was curious, she needed to know if he would report back to her father, if anything were to occur.

Carlisle knew his daughters game, he grinned at her, admiring her for her curiosity to the new change. “Preston Campbell and I worked together many centuries ago, we both went to a council meeting in Italy regarding the defences of the witching world and he’s very traditional”.

Zelda could only but imagine what ‘traditional’ meant. He may have been the perfect choice for director of the academy, but for high priest of the church of night, maybe not. But it wasn’t her decision. If only it was, she would have her father back in an instant for when Faustus was ready. She couldn’t wait for that day.

“I’m sure he will be ideal” she said through gritted teeth, whilst forcefully putting on her cigarette.

“How is young Mr Blackwood getting on?”

A lump suddenly appeared in her throat. Zelda could feel her whole body willingly give up oxygen and the ability to breathe. Why in Satan’s name was her father asking her and not Edward? Her heart began beating so heavily and her whole body from head to toe tensed. Her father looked at her, eager to know why his daughter was acting so shady. 

She cleared her throat, hoping this would allow air to her lungs and rationalise her behaviour and thoughts. “I believe - “ she paused. Not knowing where to go with this, all her mind was throwing at her was when she took Faustus to her fathers old office and decided to get on her knees for him. Why could she not think? Faustus clouded her mind at the best of times but this was the worst possible moment. “ - well.” She finally spoke.

Zelda could no longer continue this conversation if it was going to be about Faustus. As much as she felt the overwhelming feeling of pure panic, like she’d been caught out, her body may have reacted, but she always had such a first class poker face. She had learnt that from her father, ironically enough. 

She gracefully got up from the chair and downed the whiskey that was still left in her glass and headed to escape the room. 

Carlisle smirked at her sudden exit, but just before she slipped her whole body through the door he spoke. “Zelda, may I ask what type of party this may be?” She knew she deserved that question, granted because of the type of party her father once dragged her from in Europe when he demanded she returned home. 

“Father, it is a Yule Ball, for winter solstice.” She innocently smiled.

“and after witching hour?” His tone stern.

“whatever it may be” and scattered out of the room before it got even more awkward for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! :) 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	21. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hoping to pull the attention of some warlocks by the looks of it” he motioned his head to the dress that was hanging on her closet door.  
Did her brother really know her that well? Was it the twin instinct? She had to be extra careful around Faustus now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got so many ideas written in notes of my phone and I think this story will have to be split into two parts, unless people would prefer one long fic?!  
You can let me know if two parts would be preferred, I think it would work better to be honest.  
I hope you are all enjoying it so far. 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates

It was the day of the Yule ball. Zelda was already awake from the early hours, trying to anticipate how quickly her day at the academy would pass. 

Everyone had been discussing it for weeks. Even the professors were intrigued as the venue was not at the academy, as customary. Not only was it the Yule ball, but it was the opening night of Dorian’s. 

Dorian also has a bar in Vermont. It was Faustus’s brother that had become aquatinted with Dorian as he designed the premises. From that, a friendship with the Blackwoods was formed. Little did anyone know, Dorian knew more about Faustus than Faustus would care to admit. 

__

Zelda was sat in ancient runes with Faustus. It was the only class that they had together without anyone else, and it also the last class of the day. The professor had set them questions to answer whilst he vacated the classroom to do Satan only knows what. 

Even though Zelda had thick black stockings on, it didn’t stop Faustus from not being able to take his eyes off the length of her dress, hoping to see her pale skin appear when she crossed her legs under the desk they shared. 

Zelda seductively wrapped a curl around her finger and tilted her head to look at Faustus. “Are you going to concentrate at all in this class Mr Blackwood?” she teased. 

Faustus placed his Mont Blanc fountain pen gently on the desk and smiled at her, knowing that he had no intention of concentrating on anything other than her. “If you keep crossing your legs and brushing me on purpose, no I won’t and when is it you plan on wearing clothes that do not distract me?”

She purposefully bit her lip. Knowing it makes him want to grab her and kiss with the intention to mark.

Zelda smiled at him, seeing his eyes begin to fill with lustful desire. “I thought you liked my choice of clothing” further making him think about her outfit and how easy it would be to slip his hand straight up her dress and shift the dynamic so it was him making her squirm. 

Faustus wasn’t quite sure how it happened but he did not have full control in their relationship. He lost himself at the very beginning, and let her take over. That is something that he has never done before. He always had to be in control, always had to be the dominant, always had to have the other person constantly in a state of desperation for him, needing him. So he could then drip feed them his all important attention, which then caused even more desire and want. He supposed, Zelda was in that way but annoyingly, so was he. She had him totally engrossed, as he did her. 

He leaned in close to her ear, and before he spoke, he breathed in the beautiful smell of her. “You Spellman, are going to pay the price for all of this cock teasing you are doing” he warned with his deep silky voice.

Zelda’s eyes widened, continuing to look at her book and her breath caught. She straightened up and wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and let him have her. She very nearly let out a squeal of desperation for him when she felt his breath on her neck.

“As long as you follow through on your words Mr Blackwood”. She winked at him, just in enough time before the professor walked back in to the classroom.

___

Zelda was sat at her vanity, finishing up her hair and touching up her makeup and when she heard her door open.

“Everyone is much looking forward to this evening Zee” her brother spoke as he slopped onto her bed. 

“As they should be, Greendale will experience a party like no other” she purred with amusement. 

Edward chuckled at his twins confidence. If he knew his sister at all, it was her will to win and even he knew she had this in the bag. Constance didn’t stand a chance. He didn’t know much about the party as Zelda kept the plans discreet, but he did know from experience that a lot of people were going to be surprised and also impressed. 

“I don’t disagree sister. Just remember to play nice with Constance”. He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow to watch his sister. 

Zelda looked at his reflection through the mirror and noticed him watching her. “What?” She questioned, a sudden feeling of insecurity ran through her mind. 

He observed her for another moment before choosing his words. “Nothing, you just look different” 

“Do I?” 

He sat up on the bed continuing to look at her through the mirror. “Are you making more effort than usual?” He said jokingly. 

“Well, it is my party” her tone defensive.

“Hoping to pull the attention of some warlocks by the looks of it” he motioned his head to the dress that was hanging on her closet door. 

Did her brother really know her that well? Was it the twin instinct? She had to be extra careful around Faustus now. 

“Not particularly. Attention just comes my way as you know” carefully watching and waiting for his reaction. 

“You will get plenty of it, that is for sure!” He hissed.

Edward wasn’t completely comfortable with the idea that warlocks (and witches) gawked over his sister. It wasn’t just students from the academy, it was older warlocks from the coven too. In Carlisle’s presence, the warlocks kept themselves in line with their seedy eyes, with him not being so present those wondering eyes were left unchained. On the other hand, he also knew it wouldn’t change, and that Zelda was covertly fond of the attention.

“Anyway sister, who is your date you haven’t told me yet?” Edward continued.

Zelda almost smeared her lipstick with the sheer shock of the question she was just asked. “Date? I’m the host, I don’t need a date. Who is yours?” She quickly tried throwing the subject on to him. 

“The witches at the academy are just not, really my type anymore.” He huffed. “I know, I sound like Faustus. Well I do have a date, from the academy it’s Maya” 

Only if he knew, his mentor was currently screwing ‘a witch from the academy’.

Zelda looked at the clock on her bedside table and then at her brother “It’s about time you got into your tuxedo is it not?” 

“Yes” he spat getting up from her bed. “Can you do my bow?” 

She rolled her eyes, she should have known better. “Yes of course”.

____

Edward and Hilda waited at the bottom of the stairs for Zelda to finish getting ready. Both of her siblings were genuinely wondering why it took her so long to get ready when she eventually walked down the stairs.

Her flaw length red dress hugged her natural curves, and loosened past her hips with hidden slits either side. The thin straps developed into a low V, covering her breasts modestly. The back of her dress was pretty backless, it joined together just above her hips with 4 small buttons. She pinched up her dress to reveal her matching red satin manolo blahnik heels whilst she walked down the grand spellman staircase.

“Talk about dressing for the part Zee!” Her brother commented.

“You look lovely sister” Hilda interjected.

“As do you” Hilda gleamed thinking that was probably the nicest thing her sister had ever said to her. 

Zelda looked at Edward, hoping he would know the answer to her question. “When will father be joining us?” 

He hesitated and looked directly into her eyes, Zelda was hoping she wasn’t going to feel disappointed and let down. “He promised he’d be there”. 

Zelda shook off her disappointment. “Shall we go?” She suggested.

___

Zelda and Magnus were stood on the balcony at Dorian’s, watching over the whole academy enjoying the energy of the party.

“Zelda you’ve truly outdone yourself!” Magnus practically shouted into her ear. 

She smirked at him, but still continued to let her eyes scan the room.

Dorian’s dance floor was heaving with witches and warlocks grinding amongst one another. There was a continuous queue at the bar, it hadn’t even reached witching hour yet but the whole academy attended. They clearly had high hopes. The one person Zelda had been searching the room for since the party began, is the one person she had yet to find. She searched all around the dance floor whilst greeting everyone, and even looked from the staircase. He wasn’t there. 

Zelda approached the bar and lit a cigarette. She saw Dorian heading her way, but it was already too late to escape. 

“It’s been rather a success so far, wouldn’t you agree?” He spoke as his hands were busy fixing her a drink. 

She smiled at him graciously “I believe we did a magnificent job”.

Dorian poured himself a drink too and raised his glass, hoping Zelda would return the gesture.

“Here is to a marvellous Yule Ball”. As soon as the glasses clinked, Zelda gulped down her drink, not intending to sip it in the slightest. 

Dorian watched her engulf her drink with a curious eye, he noticed she had a sad look in her eyes and then realised why. 

“Is it because he’s not here?” He said, pouring Zelda another drink. 

She took a long drag of her cigarette, “I beg your pardon” she practically scoffed. 

“You heard exactly what I said” his tone playful. 

Dorian just stared at her and she couldn’t even deny it to him. “and what if it is?” she reluctantly spoke. 

“That’s how he likes his witches...” he chuckled, sliding the drink into Zelda’s hand. 

“Sorry?” She said with her eyebrow arched.

“He likes them desperate for him, desperate for his attention, so then he can control them into his submission. He’s always been the same... but he did look different with you. Something lit up in his eyes, he looked at you like he’s never looked at another witch before.” 

Her mind felt too overwhelmed with what Dorian had just said. She really didn’t understand. “Dorian, what are you talking about, and how would you know this?” 

He sighed with a smile on his face, regretting that he even opened his mouth about Faustus. “He’ll be here”.  
The look on Zelda’s face was telling Dorian that she didn’t believe him. “You really don’t know him at all yet, do you?” He asked.

Zelda left the bar, almost infuriated at Dorian’s cocky attitude, but instead, she inserted herself to the centre of the dance floor and found herself dancing in the middle of two warlocks, distracting her thoughts from him. This was her party, she was going to enjoy it either way. 

Constance and Shirley were next to Zelda on the dance floor and they both scoffed with jealously that she just somehow managed to strut her way in to dance with two, very handsome, older warlocks. 

“How does she do it?” Shirley couldn’t hide the jealously.

“Shut-up Shirley!!” Constance, clearly irritated. “And how dare she wear red!” She spat. 

“It is her party” Shirley replied. 

If looks could have killed, Shirley would have been on the floor with no pulse. 

Without Zelda’s knowledge, not long after she began grinding in between the two warlocks a couple of years her senior, Faustus entered Dorians and before making his way down the stairs, he wanted to see if he could spot her, to save time finding her on equal ground. 

The dance floor was absolutely packed, but there was one key that made it incredibly easy to find her. Her red dress. Everyone else was required to wear black and white. 

He found her easily, but was disappointed to see the situation she was in. His eyes burned, and his grip on the rail was getting tighter as he watched the positions of the warlocks that she had chosen to dance with. 

Faustus knew he couldn’t react the way he wanted to. It would be game over for them if he did, and he knew that. But it didn’t settle the blood boiling from within. 

He slammed himself down in a bar stool and Dorian noticed his arrival. Without even speaking, Dorian passed Faustus a whiskey glass, and a bottle. Faustus wasn’t sure what triggered him more, how sensational she looked and it was being wasted on two low lives, or that she is currently squashed between them dancing and it wasn’t him. 

It was almost witching hour, which meant the coven were to attend too. It was about to get even more busy. Perfect for Faustus to hide.

“Do you want a room, with your usual?” Dorian asked Faustus.

For a second, Faustus considered it. Does he want to succumb to his usual pleasure? He looked over his shoulder to see Zelda. “Not at the minute Dorian”. 

“Suit yourself. I will have one reserved for you just in case you change your mind”. 

Faustus was boiling with anger, seeing other people with their hands on her. It should be him. To heaven with Edward, one day he would have to know. It then hit him that being the sad lonely warlock at the bar wasn’t going to get her attention. It had just turned witching hour and more of the coven came to join. It was now or never. 

He downed one more shot of whiskey and headed at pace to get her. Faustus charged up to the other two warlocks, Zelda not realising he was behind her and the boys backed away very slowly. She slowly turned round as she felt the loss of body contact, wondering what had happened, she initially thought it was her father or Edwards presence that scared them off but then her green eyes finally met his. 

For a moment, she just glared at him, her expression telling him just how upset she was with him. She couldn’t even think of what to say. Why is it all she wanted from him, was what he wasn’t doing? But then, that’s also what kept her drawn to him.

“Where have you been?” She snapped, the alcohol having a large role in her low tolerance for bullshit.

“Watching you with those warlocks that were practically begging for you”. His face and tone, angry. 

“Well maybe if you had gotten here sooner, it could have been you” she began to storm off, but before she even got passed him, Faustus caught her arm and pulled her back in front of him. She looked up at him furious. If she hadn’t concentrated on her anger toward him so much, she may have noticed how remarkable he looked in a tuxedo. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Zelda couldn’t help but soften her eyes. Yes he was here. But where had he been? 

“So are you going to tell me where you’ve been or not?” Her tone certainly not as sharp as the first time she’d asked. 

“My brother dropped by” he sighed.

Her eyes widened, she actually didn’t know what to say. Zelda’s mind drifted off and assumed he was with some other witch, especially after what Dorian had said to her. 

“Oh... You should have invited him”

They were now getting a few looks because they were both stood still talking at each other in the middle of a dance floor. Faustus grabbed a hold of Zelda’s hands and attempting to get them both dancing, not planning on keeping this kind of attention any longer. She couldn’t help but internally scream at his confidence and excitement that he didn’t care who was surrounding them, he danced with her regardless.

“He needed to get back to New York”. 

Zelda and Faustus continued to dance together, she turned around so that her back was against his chest. Luckily they were surrounded so nobody, especially her brother could see her pressing into him as she swayed her hips to the music and Faustus’s hands on her hips and occasionally rubbing up her sides, or wherever he could get away with. 

Faustus found himself desperate for her. How dare she do this to anyone else. Those other warlocks from earlier were lucky he didn’t cut their throats.

The live band began playing much slower song as it was now a full house of guests and the time was just after witching hour. Zelda thought it was just typical as everyone found themselves a partner. Faustus laughed and placed one of his hands on Zelda’s hips and she placed one her hands in his, and the other on his shoulder. 

The thought of it being weird that the two of them were dancing to a slow song crossed both their minds, but they were just being paranoid. Yes, Faustus was Edwards mentor, and a few years their senior, but he was also in a lot of the same classes and they both shared a few friends.

As Zelda and Faustus were waltzing around the dance floor, she saw Izzy dancing with her brother. Edward had barely noticed, he clearly wasn’t bothered by it, otherwise they would have known. Zelda did however, catch Izzy wink at her. Was she that obvious? 

The song seemed to go on for a lifetime, when it finally came to an end. Faustus dragged Zelda by her wrist, leading her to a hallway of doors. She had never seen this part of Dorian’s before, perhaps she never needed to. They were only meters away from the main function room when Faustus shoved her into the wall and pinned his body against hers.

“You’ve been tempting me all night in that dress spellman. It’s time for me to take what is mine”

Zelda’s legs weakened as he whispered into her neck. All the built up anger and confusion that she had felt earlier, completely disappeared. Faustus seemed to have a way of doing that. Even though he could get her really mad, she always seemed to forgive and forget quickly, especially if he is in the exact spot on her neck where he currently was. He grabbed both her wrists and forced them above her head. His hands snaked back down her body, and he found the two hidden slits in her dress. They were going to come in handy in the next few seconds. 

Zelda was losing herself quickly in his rough kisses. Sucking, biting and licking at her neck. Her mind was becoming blurred, coherent thoughts were no longer. She could feel his hardness press into her and decided to bring her hands down from above her head. She wrapped one perfectly around his neck and the other squirmed to rub him through his trousers. 

Faustus was not about to come undone before he had done exactly that to Zelda. Not after her little performance with those warlocks earlier. He buried his face further into her neck and bit down. The gasp that escaped her only further added to his arousal. She deserved to be tormented, to be teased, to be tortured. He needed to make her realise, that he didn’t just start this for some sort of quick fix. He warned her that if this was going to happen, he wanted all of her and Faustus realised he needed to make that clearer to her. 

She moaned more into his ear when she felt his hand bury itself in her underwear. Faustus grunted with satisfaction “You’re always so wet for me Zelda”. Her eyes rolled back into her head at his words. She knew he wasn’t lying. His fingers grazing her soaking entrance, she found his lips with hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth. 

The adrenalin and arousal was blowing her mind. She honestly thought that when he eventually stopped teasing her and forced his fingers inside she was going to be pathetic and come that instant, still fully clothed, pinned against a wall in Dorian’s.

Yes, the realisation of where she was, and who was meters away finally hit her, she was pinned up against a wall, in Dorian’s. Her brother could walk down any second, or even her father. This was way to risky. This needed to stop. “Faustus...” she just managed. 

He groaned in response. “Faustus... we need to... stop”. Faustus wasn’t happy with what he was hearing so he slowly began to insert two of his fingers into her.

“Why’s that?” He questioned in between kissing her. 

Zelda hesitated, the pleasure being all too overwhelming. “Not... here...” Faustus, began pumping his fingers in and out of her painfully slowly. 

“Tell me to stop” he growled into her ear, knowing how much she would struggle. 

“Faustus...” she moaned into his ear, how he could get her off so well with just his fingers, both her hands clung to his shoulders, digging her nails in to the thickness of his tux jacket. “We can’t... Faustus... stop!” She finally found the strength and she gave him a slight push. She absolutely hated herself. 

They both stood opposite each other, panting, unable to catch their breaths. Zelda fiddled with her hair and then walked over to straighten Faustus’s tie.

His eyes followed her hands “I will have you before dawn”. That was a promise. 

She smiled at his confidence. Normally, she wouldn’t have ever stopped him, but if anyone of her family members were to come across them, it wouldn’t have been the best of ways to introduce their relationship. Her father had already caught her in one predicament, she promised herself that wouldn’t happen again.

They reappeared back in the main room, the dancers on the black ropes that dangled from the ceiling began their performance. Everyone was cheering them, they were extremely talented. 

Zelda felt someone grab her shoulder, when she turned around she was more than pleased to see her father. “Sorry I’m late darling girl”. She didn’t even care, she was just so happy he came and attended, to show the coven that he supported her. 

“I’m pleased you came” she hugged him tight. Carlisle had spotted an old friend and went over to catch up. 

Zelda walked towards the stairs and decided to walk up them so she could see from above. It was almost 3am and the party wasn’t dying down in the slightest. She saw Faustus walk up the stairs and stalk towards her. 

“Let me get you out of here” he suggested. 

Nobody would have noticed if the host just disappeared, right?. She didn’t care anyway. 

“Absolutely”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys enjoying the story and spellwood?
> 
> If you have any suggestions let me know on insta?! 
> 
> I wish I would guess at how many chapters this fic would be, but at this time I honestly couldn’t say. But it won’t be short. 
> 
> Feel free to comment :)
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	22. I’m going to show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda eyed her surroundings, unable to recognise where she was. Faustus still had a firm grip on her hand. She looked around the room and saw how clinically tidy, and minimal it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter will get more explicit! I do hope you all enjoy
> 
> Also, I just wanna mainly dedicate this chapter to a friend who is working incredibly hard during this difficult period (zelda_spellman_is_a_queen) 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Faustus grinned with amusement. He slipped his hand into Zelda’s and before she realised, they were no longer in Dorian’s Grey Room. 

Zelda eyed her surroundings, unable to recognise where she was. Faustus still had a firm grip on her hand. She looked around the room and saw how clinically tidy, and minimal it was. 

A large chest sat at the end of a black four poster bed, with dark sheets that was facing huge windows. Two black bedside tables with matching lamps either side. A desk, drawers, a huge bookcase and 3 doors (one to a bathroom, one to a closet and one to a hallway). The room had floor to ceiling length windows, Zelda could see that through the windows it was dark, but the beaming full moon highlighted over the trees that filled the view. 

She was stood in his room. 

She never thought that she was going to get this close. Not ever. He was letting her in, and she couldn’t believe it, or even explain it. He never gave that much of himself to anyone. Did he trust her? The mysterious Faustus Blackwood had teleported them to his bedroom, not hers, not somewhere in the academy, but his bedroom, in his house. The house that only he lived in because his father practically lived in England full time and his brother mainly in New York.

Zelda was stunned, he always did manage to surprise her. She wiggled her hand out of his and walked over to the bookcase. It was completely full, there was some extravagant reading material, and thought that she’d love to get her hands on some of those book. 

Faustus watched her, intrigued. He couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips and seeing her walk over to his bookcase. He approached her, stood directly behind her and swiped her hair so he had better access to her neck. 

“You, Miss Spellman, have misbehaved” sucking at her neck. 

Her head betrayed her and rolled back into him, allowing him to further his attack on her neck. She felt his hands slowly caress her figure. She was ready and wanting him to consume her with his body. 

She wanted to be enraged but, the mix of alcohol and the seduction of his voice, in turn made her sink into his submission. Zelda pushed her body back into his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped tightly. 

“And do you know what happens to witches that misbehave?” He teased. 

The air was so intoxicating, it was causing her thoughts to not be so coherent, she could barely take a deep breath. Her whole body was burning with suspense. What exactly was he planning? She was more than eager to find out though. 

Zelda hummed in response to his teasing question. Faustus wanted to annihilate her and he needed to make her aware that she couldn’t pull these kind of tricks on him going forward. He didn’t enjoy watching her grind herself into some less than deserving warlocks whilst he watched somebody else put their hands on her. That wasn’t what this was about, he did warn her in the very beginning. 

“Was that a yes, you do know, or a no, you don’t, Spellman?” He growled into her, his breath burning her ear. 

Her legs extremely weak from his choice of words and his deep and influencing tone. Zelda wondered, how was it, that he had the ability to send her close to the edge when he had barely done anything to warrant her being this aroused. However, his voice was enchanting to her, and without fail, it had her head spinning every time Faustus decided to use it for his gain. 

She had to think about her response, she could have quite easily chosen to be cocky in her answer but didn’t know if that was going to work in her favour or not. Zelda trusted him, more than what she possibly should have at this point, but she could feel that it was right. 

“No I don’t... I think you need to enlighten me Faustus” she whispered as Faustus bit down on her shoulder, slowly slipping the straps of her dress down. 

Zelda let out a quiet squeal from the pleasurable pain of Faustus’s endurance on her shoulder. That was one form of her punishment from him, with plenty more to come.

“They are punished” as Faustus spat out his words, struggling to hide his desperation for her, because he was now utterly sure she dressed to torture him, he spun her around so she was now facing him. He gripped a hold of her wrists and forcefully moved them behind her back and held them there. 

Zelda’s whole body was trembling with excitement and a slight hint of unknown fear. She stared into his bright blue eyes, realising that she had never seen them so dark and hungry before. He let go of her wrists and stood behind her again. “You have misbehaved, so you need to do as I say, do you understand?” He spoke with his controlling tone. And there it was, the sound of his voice hit her again and sent her mind blowing. 

“Yes” she managed breathlessly. 

Before any more direction was given, Faustus opened the few buttons on Zelda’s dress. As much as he liked this dress, he’d been aching to get her out of it. The dress began slowly slipping down her body, and Faustus didn’t waste a second and watched it reveal her perfectly pale body. 

Faustus sighed at the sight of her panties. It’s like she knew he would see them tonight. Red, to match her dress, and they had a bow on the back, with silk crossing, so as soon as the bow was untied, the panties would be ready to slip off. Of course she wore them, he thought. Zelda felt him hesitate and smiled when she heard him sigh. That was the exact reaction she had wanted. 

He trailed a finger down her spine until he reached the bow, and slowly pulled. The idea of this was to be torturing Zelda and showing her that she was his, and that she couldn’t play games anymore but at this point, all he was doing was torturing himself. 

She finally stepped out of her underwear and left her heels in the pool of her dress on the floor. “Go and bend over the bed Zelda”. 

Her heart was almost pounding out of her chest. The nerves and the excitement taking its effect over her body. She did as Faustus ordered and he watched her beautiful legs strut over to his bed. Her pale skin against his dark sheets made her seem like she was glowing. 

His erection was getting tight against his clothing, but this was a lesson for her. He needed to hold on before he took her for himself. He walked right up to her so that she could feel him. His bed was the perfect height for this. Her behind was at the most perfect angle.

She rested on her elbows and sighed at the slight contact her body had with him. Faustus began trailing his fingers all over her lower back and ass. “I think it’s time you were warned about a few things Miss Spellman”. 

“Yes Mr Blackwood” she practically moaned. His trailing fingers having way too much of a pleasurable effect on her, she was almost embarrassed. 

“You, are no longer allowed, to ever let any other witch or warlock touch you, whilst you are having a relationship with me”

At first, she was wondering, who in fact he thought he was talking to, but in actuality, she thought if he had done what she had just done, she wouldn’t have been best pleased either and would have more than likely hexed him. Secondly, Zelda then had questions and wanted, “relationship” defining. Maybe later, when her centre wasn’t so desperate for him. 

But, she still thought she would push her luck. “Why’s that?” She teased, she only wanted to hear him say it. 

He grabbed some of her ruby red hair that was scattered almost the length of her back and roughly pulled as he bent over her and rested on her back. Her scalp prickling with pain as her head was pulled back towards him. But Zelda couldn’t deny that she didn’t enjoy it. 

“Because, you gave yourself to me... remember? I warned you, that if I was to have you, I wanted all of you. And I do. not. like. sharing.” His words sharp and Zelda couldn’t fight with her eyes that rolled back into her head. Hearing him say that, sent her to a level she had never been on before. 

He let go of the fistful of her hair and Zelda managed to land on the bed smoothly, resting back on her elbows. Both of his hands were now rubbing her ass, sensing the gentle motions were soon going to disappear. She had never realised Faustus felt that way. Witches were normally extremely in favour of polyamorous relationships. 

“You’re not in favour of being polyamorous then Faustus” 

Faustus smirked and huffed at the utter cheek of her question, but soon came to the conclusion, even in this position, where he thought he held all the power, he didn’t, she was still managing to play with him. 

Zelda felt Faustus’s hand come slamming down on her behind, leaving her with a tingling sensation in the form of his handprint, no doubt. The action response to her question certainly gave her the answer she was looking for. The sound that escaped Zelda sent Faustus gritting his teeth and holding himself back from not doing it again too soon when she wasn’t used to this. 

“I’m going to show you, exactly why, you do not need anybody else other than me” he grunted. 

Was that a promise? She thought. 

She’d do anything for him to spank her the way he just did though. It had never crossed her mind that spanking would have been in her book of pleasures, but what he had just done to her was certainly going at the top of the list. 

“I think we will see about that” she chuckled. 

Another slam on the other cheek this time, tingling away and Zelda felt the pain from the initial blow but couldn’t restrain herself from moaning and pushing into him. That’s exactly what she had wanted. 

Faustus realised as soon as she pushed into him, that she was purposefully playing this game with him. He sighed for the second time, playing down his happiness that she seemed like she was enjoying this.

“You will be begging me for mercy, I assure you” he chuckled. As much as he was desperate to bury his cock inside her, he really could control himself in this situation, because teaching her a lesson was more important than his own orgasm. 

He flipped her onto her back, and kneeled, wrapping her legs over his shoulders. He could smell the sweetness of how turned on she was when he was trailing kisses on her inner thigh. 

Zelda grinned to herself whilst she looked at the ceiling, feeling victorious. Assuming, because he was on his knees first, that she had won. 

His tongue plunged into her soaking folds, finding its way to the little bundle of nerves. Faustus was forceful in his strokes, there would be no pleasantries on this occasion. 

Zelda’s breath caught as she wasn’t expecting the overwhelming wave of pleasure as quickly as she received it. Her mind already half way off the planet to her escape. She felt the warmth building, all over her body, not just in her stomach. 

Faustus forced two of his fingers inside her, knowing she will cave soon, the loud moan that she let out confirmed exactly that. 

A few more thrusts away from her orgasm, Zelda couldn’t wait, she loved how Faustus had his way of getting her there, to that absolute place. 

Zelda felt him pull away, he removed his fingers and tongue and towered over her, allowing her legs to dangle over the bed. “Faus-“ she began before sitting up and she met his greedy grin as she looked at him, her brows cross, face flustered and her chest rising and falling hard. The smirk that was smeared across his face established that she didn’t have the upper hand like she thought she had moments ago. 

Faustus slipped his arms under her and manoeuvred her so that she was lying with her head just below his pillows. “Lay still” he whispered into her ear, placing her arms spread above her head. He clicked his fingers and Zelda felt cool metal on her wrists. She tried pulling but found that Faustus had restrained her to his bed. Her body began wriggling beneath him and Faustus chuckled at her efforts. 

“I said...” he moved down her body, biting as he went. “Lay...” another bite, “still” and he softly bit down on her hardened nipple as he took it into his mouth. Zelda moaned and her body arched up into him, knowing this wasn’t what he told her to do but couldn’t resist, it felt so good. 

“I told you, you will be begging me”, now sucking her nipple. 

She started to believe him, but she also wondered how much longer that this could go on for. She watched as he moved and stood at the bottom of the bed, in front of the chest. The restraints too tight for her to sit up, but she tilted her head to watch him, curious, to know what was next. 

Luckily, she had the pleasure of watching him slip off his tux jacket as he flung it to the floor and his very talented fingers undo his bow tie. He walked around the bed, with his bow tie undone in his hand and leaned over Zelda. He let his free hand stroke her face and placed a light kiss on her lips. He forced his thumb into her mouth and she instantly began sucking. He sniggered at her, knowing she was trying absolutely everything she could for him to give in and fuck her into the mattress. He reluctantly pulled his thumb from her and replaced it with his bow tie and as he walked back to the end of the bed he heard an exhausted sob of desperation.

“If you are good for me Zelda, I will be merciful, just as the Dark Lord would instruct, and I will fuck you into oblivion, how does that sound?” 

She never knew she wanted to hear those words as much as she just did. Zelda was so turned on by his choice of words, using the dark lord at his disposal too, almost sent her over the edge. 

He raised an eyebrow waiting for her response and just when he thought he’d gone too far with her, he saw her eyes darken and she nodded as she bit down on his bow tie. Faustus at that moment, could not recall ever feeling so absorbed in somebody.

She continued to watch him as he began unbuttoning his thick, crisp white shirt and revealing his well toned tattooed torso. Zelda’s breath hitched, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Faustus. He bent down and Zelda could see that he opened the chest. As soon as she saw it, it peaked her interest and wondered what he had in store for her. Then again, everything about him interested her. 

He pulled out a cat o’nine tails.

Her breath caught completely and her head tilted back in pure excitement. This was something like Zelda had never experienced before, but this was sending her to a place where she wanted to be a frequent visitor.

Faustus walked back around the side of his bed and trailed the cat o’nine tails slowly across Zelda’s body, causing her body to react and a sensation of goose bumps appeared. When he traipsed it across her breasts, her back arched up. She was gagging for it, waiting for him to whip her there.. anywhere. 

Zelda’s mind, blurred, not a single thought was clear as she waited for his next move. Faustus dragged the cat o’nine tails back down her body and it remained on her thighs. She closed her eyes, knowing this gentle teasing would soon disappear, and she finally felt the stinging sensation on her thighs that she had been anticipating. Zelda could not deny that it was painful, but after the first initial feeling of pain, it was soon followed by exotic pleasure. A pleasure she was unfamiliar with, however this was a high she could get used to.

Another blow, and Faustus caught sight that Zelda clenched her thighs together, trying very hard to get some sort of release.

Faustus climbed onto the bed, shirtless and his member aching against his trousers. He placed the cat o’nine tails next to her feet and proceeded to stalk up her body. He clicked his fingers and the restraints disappeared so he could turn her around, so she was now laying on her front. 

Zelda lost count after 5, she was way too busy caught up in the absolute euphoric state she was experiencing to concentrate on counting. All she knew, is that her pale coloured flesh had vacated. With each blow came her high pitched moans and groans, with biting down on Faustus’s bow, this in turn meant that Faustus was striking firm every time. Her noises were really doing something to him.

“Do I need to restrain your ankles too Miss Spellman?” He could see her continuing to squeeze her thighs and her head slightly turned to look behind her as far as she could. She looked truly punished, her eyes watering and her cheeks pink, but in no way did she look hurt or upset. Her grin was way too big. 

Faustus was more than pleased that Zelda may one day, understand his sadistic need with how much she seems to have enjoyed her first encounter with him like this. He couldn’t wait for more. 

He flung the cat o’nine tails on the floor and clicked his fingers and the restraints had disappeared once again so that he could spin her around and collapse on top of her. She pulled the tie from her mouth and her face was being hugged by his big hands and he began kissing her like she was his oxygen. Her nails dug straight into his sides, hoping to leave scratch marks all over him. 

Faustus proceeded to trail kisses all down her body before kneeling at her feet and finally finished undressing. “I think you’ve behaved rather well Zelda” he growled, watching her cross her legs. He pinned her ankles flat to the bed and starting making his way up one of her legs with his lips and stopping right above her throbbing centre.

“Faustus...” she whimpered, already pathetically wanting him and he was not even close to finishing her punishment yet, but also realised if she continued saying his name like that, he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer anyway. 

“Yes dear?” He replied, now hovering over her and looking down into her beautiful green eyes. 

“Have I been good enough for you?” Zelda’s question was half part of playing his game, but the other half, she also wanted to know if she had indeed, impressed him. 

Faustus made a very deep grunt before wrapping his hand around her flawless throat. “More than you will ever know”. He squeezed gently, and both of Zelda’s hands clutched at his wrist. This was another thing they had both become a huge fan of, and it was certainly a favourite.

He let go just as she thought she had no air left, Zelda caught her breath back, staring at him and serving him the most deviant smile as she had clearly received his approval. She couldn’t have been happier in that moment. 

“Does that mean, I get rewarded?” Just when she thought she knew how to play, she realised she didn’t. 

Faustus found his hand creeping towards her centre and let out a long, deep sigh at finding how wet she was. “Satan, Zelda... you are soaking down your thighs”. She let out a girlish giggle, not embarrassed that he had done that to her.

He slipped two of his fingers inside and began pumping them in and out of her, she was ready for this, a smile began forming across her lips and slowly her mouth opened to let out a conquering moan of pleasure. Just as he saw her face beginning to flush and her body starting to tighten, he stole her second orgasm away from her. 

Zelda whimpered her disappointment at him, but she should have known this is how he would get her. All frustrated and desperate for him, just like Dorian had warned. She was his and completely in his submission through sheer desperation for him. Her lesson had definitely been learnt.

He began teasing her entrance, and Zelda tried very hard to force herself into his hand without him noticing. Her skin was burning like wildfire, she just wanted him, wanted him inside her so desperately. She could practically feel him, she was aching that much. 

Feeling how sodden Zelda was, Faustus could not deny not only Zelda much longer, but he couldn’t deny himself either. He positioned himself at her entrance, tip teasing her soaking folds, her moans for him getting louder with every movement. “Faustus” she quietly cried out. 

“What is it you want Zelda?” He knew she wanted him just as desperately as he did her. 

But she wasn’t giving in that easily, she wanted to win. 

She placed both hands either side of his neck and wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to lay on top of her. Zelda bit her lips, knowing this tormented him. 

Faustus forcefully grabbed her hips and thrusted deep inside her. Zelda gasped, not ready for him but he didn’t move again, giving her time to comprehend. He was so thrilled to finally be inside her, she wrapped around him so beautifully. 

Zelda looked at him, waiting for him to be thrusting into her as roughly as he could, but it didn’t happen. She finally realised he was doing this on purpose. He pulled out of her so slowly it was agonising torture. Faustus kept this painfully slow pace, knowing she will be begging him any minute. 

She tried her best to rock her hips towards him, but his sturdy grip on her hips was stopping her actions. “Tell me Zelda”. A sob escaped her open mouth, not wanting to give in, but she also knew there was zero hope of chasing down her pleasure at this pace. 

“Just... say it. I know you want to”. 

Battling with her mind, letting out all kind of whimpers, sobs and groans before she eventually gave up and let him win. 

“Faustus... please” she begged. 

His victorious laugh caused Zelda to sob with pleasure, his arrogance giving her the final hit she needed. He began pounding in and out of her with force, Zelda quickly began feeling the burning sensation over her body, as she was sliding up and down the bed the marks on her behind sore from the friction. 

It was all too much for her, she didn’t want him to stop though, the mixture of pleasure and pain was extraordinary, and he introduced her to this. He sent her mind to a place where she never knew existed and never wanted to leave. 

Tears began forming in her eyes, it was still all too much for Zelda, she wanted to let out a huge sob as she felt her orgasm building, building higher than she had ever known. It was actually mind blowing. As she felt Faustus continuing to thrust hard into her, Zelda clenched around him perfectly as she screamed his name as loudly as her lungs would allow as her orgasm completely ripped her mind and body apart. 

Feeling her tighten around him, Faustus only had two more thrusts before he completely exploded inside her. He felt her body shaking from her explosion and scooped her up into his arms. She let out a small sob as a few tears streamed down her face.

Faustus kissed her forehead as she wrapped herself around his body. His mind was at complete ease, knowing he had truly done what he had said. Going forward, Faustus knew that she wouldn’t even look at another warlock, let alone let one touch her. But, even as confident as he was, he wanted her to say it, and speak it into existence. 

“Zelda?” He gently asked.

She hummed into his chest, completely annihilated and body aching from the intensity or her orgasm. 

“Do you believe your behaviour has been corrected?” He had to finish his little game with her, even though she had quite clearly lost and surrendered. 

“Certainly...” she paused and took a deep breath “you won”. Her eyes heavy, she sunk deeper into Faustus’s grip. 

As pleased as Faustus was with himself, and rather enthusiastic about their relationship going forward, he was concerned that his feelings for her were running off into the distant a lot faster than what they should be. But, also, he was never so certain about something before as he was this, apart from wanting to become high priest of course. 

It never occurred to him that he would find someone like Zelda. He didn’t think he deserved it, that he was too self-absorbed and ambitious to even consider a thought to anybody else, but she was beginning to consume his entire mind. 

The hour grew late, and Faustus could feel that she was laying heavy across his chest. He stroked her long hair and pulled the covers over them, his eyes completely absorbed in her elegant beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter?!  
Do you have any ideas of where this story is going?  
Feel free to leave comments / or message me on instagram if you have any suggestions you’d like to see in the story
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	23. It is yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t want to leave but she knew that her family would be wondering where she had gotten to. He stroked her face and began running his fingers through her hair. The mood had totally changed from fiery passion, not minutes ago, to soft and gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying Spellwood. 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)
> 
> I personally really like this softness that’s in this chapter, we all knew Faustus could be soft... only for Zelda though right?

Zelda blinked her eyes open slowly, the light beaming through the floor to ceiling windows. Her head slightly thick from the alcohol and lack of sleep. She felt a heavy arm wrapped around her and warmth on her back, not wanting to move too much and enjoying the softness of this moment. Also not wanting to wake Faustus. 

She lifted her head up slightly and just managed to squint the time. They hadn’t gone to sleep until after 5, and it was only 8am. Her eyes were stinging, but couldn’t resist looking out of the window whilst resting her head against the softest pillow. It was such a stunning view.

Before she realised, Zelda drifted gently back off to sleep, to awake an hour later alone in his bed. She no longer felt the warmth of his body wrapping around hers with his heavy arm over her. She slowly sat up and wrapped the covers around her trying to organise her thoughts. 

She turned her head to the clock for the second time that morning, and saw that she managed another hour of sleep. His white shirt caught her eye as it was laying on the floor beside her, practically begging to be worn. Zelda leaned out of bed and grabbed it, bringing it up to her face. She inhaled and smiled, it still smelt of him. The shirt drowned her petite frame as she stood and walked over to look out at the spectacular view that his room had to offer. 

Realisation hit as she looked out at the dark green trees, that she and Faustus had just spent an actual night together. It then dawned on her that she had no idea where Faustus was. He could have been anywhere in the house, if he was in the house at all. She thought it was sweet that he had left her to sleep, but butterflies formed in her tummy as she didn’t know where he was.

Zelda turned her head away from the view, as she heard the door to the ensuite open. Faustus emerged with just a towel wrapped around him and he grinned at seeing Zelda in his shirt. 

She looked at how low he had wrapped the towel and couldn’t restrain herself from pulling her bottom lip through her teeth. Faustus groaned and paced towards her, picking her up. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around him tight, her hair brushing his hands that gripped her body and Zelda dived straight into his kiss.

Faustus regrettable pulled away, smiling right into her eyes. “Good morning Zelda” 

“Morning Faustus” she replied breathless from the kiss.

Slowly, he put her down so her feet were firmly on the floor. Her hands traipsed his body, it was rare they had time to do this without sneaking around and Faustus’s room was so bright it was like she was looking at him for the first time again. 

Her fingers were teasing him, all he wanted to do was grab her and force himself deep inside of her but he allowed her to continue her tryst. She circled around him so she was now stood behind him and still wondering where all the faint scars came from. They were so much fainter than the first time she had seen them, was he making them disappear? She asked herself if she was brave enough to question him about them. 

Zelda toyed with the the idea for a few moments and in the mean time she placed singular kisses over his scars and the huge tattoo on his back. Faustus knew exactly where she was kissing and he could sense she had questions about them, only when she asked would he tell her. 

Her actions were sending shivers down his spine making him clench his fists as he was now gagging to pull her towards him by that thick hair of hers. Her actions were intimate and it felt so good to him. 

“Faustus...” she bravely spoke, a slight quiver in her voice. Yet she tried to hard to act confident. 

“Mmm” he knew exactly what she was about to ask. 

A few seconds of hesitation, she used placing more kisses upon his back to waste time with the nervous feeling her body was experiencing, but her mind was screaming at her as she desperately wanted to know. “Where did you get these scars?” 

And there it was, she had finally asked, after weeks of curiosity. 

Faustus sighed, not really knowing how to explain this to her without it possibly having an effect on how she views him. He thought there was no time like the present to be honest, as he expected it from her.

He turned to face her and he grabbed her wrists and moved them towards his body, she opened her palms and placed her hands on his chests, Faustus then placed his hands on top of hers. 

“Zelda, I...” he began, still not really knowing how to explain this to her. 

She gave him a reassuring look, and took a step closer to him (if that was all possible). “Pain... both inflicting and receiving is one of my pleasures... and, well, it’s not just the pain, it’s also the surrender, the control and the domination”.

He wanted to scrunch his eyes up so he didn’t have to look at her, afraid of what her reaction may be. He controlled himself and his urges with her with every encounter they have had. Last night, he did introduce her to his world and he couldn’t figure out if it was something she wanted to continue, she seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed it, but was it a one off?

He also needed to give her more of an explanation on his previous relationships and experiences. He thought he owed her that from when she asked about being polyamorous.

Faustus looked away from her, preparing to hear her reaction. His grip on her hands tightened through being nervous.

“Faustus, please look at me” she requested softly. 

He brought his eyes back to hers and was surprised by her familiar warming smile. “That still didn’t answer my question” she teased. 

What was she expecting? Explicit details? Was she not bothered? 

He raised his eyebrow at her, unsure of what she was saying. She giggled as she stood up on her tip toes to reach his lips and kiss him. 

“Zelda...” he now moved one of his hands off hers to stroke her smooth face. “Did you hear me?” He just had to make sure. 

“Of course I did” she said as she removed her hands and restarted her kissing attack on his body. 

“Zelda?” He interrogated. 

She rolled her eyes at him as she stopped in her tracks of kissing him. “What?!” she snarled, really wanting to continue with what she was doing. 

Faustus chuckled at her bold cheek, instantly wanting to punish her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and her head surrendered to his pulling. He purposefully positioned his lips just below her ear and sucked on her neck “Oh Spellman, you really do enjoy misbehaving for me don’t you?” He whispered.

“Mmhhhmm” she managed, pleased that she had a feeling she knew where this was going. 

As quickly as he started, Faustus pulled away and pulled Zelda back up with him so they were now stood facing each other once again. He saw the little frown that had formed on her face, amused, he lifted her face up with his finger, now regaining eye contact with her.

Faustus took a breath, really not wanting to interrupt what they had started but it was important to him that Zelda had an understanding of what he had just told her. “Zelda, you don’t seem at all phased by my confession”. 

She rolled her eyes again at him, crossed her arms and huffed. She was annoyed that this was the reason he stopped his sensual attack on her neck. “Had it not occurred to that brilliant mind of yours, that in fact, I am not in any way moved, and if anything I am intrigued, excited even, and more attracted to you than I first believed”. 

“You’re wh—?” He began.

“Faustus!” She half snapped, getting even more sexually frustrated. “Stop... you don’t need to worry, I can see it on your face”. 

She was right, the worry was smeared all across his face. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, placing his forehead on hers. “Just, please hear me out... and I’ll punish you like the naughty girl you have been”. 

Her eyes practically had stars in them at his words. She realised that he clearly wanted to tell her something and who was she to deny him speaking, especially when he had a voice like he did, if it was up to Zelda, she’d listen to him all day long. She’d never tire of his voice.

“You asked me last night about being polyamorous...” Zelda cut him off and pulled her head away from his “Faustus, I was just teasing you”. 

He knew that, but it wasn’t about that. “No no, Zelda I know. But there’s something you should probably know”. 

Now her face had changed, in fact, this is the exact face Faustus had been expecting. True concern. She remained silent, waiting for him to continue. 

“Before I met you, I had numerous relationships with witches and warlocks... and also dabbled with sex demons” He looked at her, waiting for a reaction but there wasn’t one yet. 

“and, they were all polyamorous.” 

“What?” She finally spoke. 

He sighed, “Well, they were all polyamorous, but I did have one particular partner that I would do most of my exploring with. But they weren’t allowed to be with anyone else unless it was with me too”. 

“But you allowed yourself to be with others?” Her tone firm, but her question fair. 

“Yes”. 

“So, what are you saying? You want to sleep with other people and have a session with some sex demons?” She snapped at him, as if she had just been insulted. He felt her attempt to tug her wrists from his grip. 

“No Zelda... that is the point. I don’t. I only want you” he blurted at her. 

Her hardened expression instantly softened at his words. He let go of her wrists, now was not the time to have physical control over her body. If she left now and decided to end things, he would understand completely. He’d be extremely disappointed, but he would let her go even though he didn’t want to. 

As normal as it was for witches to be polyamorous, Zelda couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt when she thought Faustus wanted to sleep with others. When she was at the Imperium with Damon, they attended a lot of orgies that lead to them sleeping with others, well it was mainly Zelda getting pleasured by others but she wasn’t really paying that much attention. But this was different, he was different. 

“So, what does this mean?” She innocently asked. 

“I warned you last night” he smirked. “You are no longer allowed to let anyone else touch you whilst you are with me” 

“Yes Mr Blackwood” she teasingly smirked back at him. 

He picked her up again and she laughed, wrapping her limbs around him. She secretly liked it when he picked her up, he made it look so easy. But then again, she was so petite compared to him. 

“I want you to say it Zelda” he whispered as he moved her hair from dangling right in front of her face. 

“No others, just you” she muttered.

“Yes, that’s right. Now there is only me” he growled.

He looked at Zelda wearing his white tux shirt, she followed his eyes and bit her lip. “Now Spellman, who said you could wear this?” He laughed walking over to bed. 

She slowly slipped down his body onto the bed and laid back onto her elbows and just admired his body.

He kneeled down before her and began kissing up her leg, when he reached her thigh he started to suck, intending to mark her. Just so when she saw it later or tomorrow, she would be reminded on who made that mark.

Faustus flipped her over and pulled up his shirt on her to reveal her plump ass. He really struggled to restrain his hand, all he wanted to do was slam down straight on her and teach her yet another lesson about knowing who’s she is. But instead, he grunted and hovered right above her cheek and suddenly bit down hard. 

Zelda screamed out and dug her nails into the sheets as hard as she could, with a whimpered “yes” that followed. Her body feeling the physical pain from how deep his teeth were digging into her but her mind distinguishing the pleasure and eventually giving her a satisfying sensation all over her body. Faustus finally let up and stood up to admire the deep red bite mark he had just indented into her perfectly pale ass.

She didn’t even attempt to turn back around, she knew who was in charge and it definitely wasn’t her. She felt his hand trail up her inner thigh and Faustus felt his cock twitching as he closely approached her warm centre. Zelda moaned, and he wasn’t even teasing her yet. 

“Wanting something my dear?” He cheekily asked, knowing full well what her cunt was craving. 

He slowly pushed one finger through her wet folds and moaned himself as he couldn’t wait to bury himself in her wet warmth again. “I asked you a question Zelda”.

“Yes” she huffed. He forced a singular finger into her and she felt pathetic, knowing it wasn’t going to take more than a few thrusts to have her screaming his name. How is it, that he manages this? She thought.

As quickly as he pushed a finger in, he removed it. She mourned the loss of his finger, her cunt crying out for more. He grabbed her throat from behind and turned her so she was laying on her back. 

“I’ve decided, I want to see your face when you come for me” he said in his darkest voice. That alone had Zelda close to her release. 

He tormented her with his fingers, thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could, watching her squirm and succumb to her orgasm. With his free hand, he pushed down on one of her hips, hoping to stop her from moving so much.

“Faustus... please” she begged breathlessly. 

Faustus didn’t stop, he continued his fast pace. She was going to do as he wanted. 

“Tell me what you want” he demanded.

“You... please” she was crying out for mercy. 

He leaned over her so he was practically above her face, seeing how flushed she was, he was enjoying this way too much. “You want me, inside you? Because you’re such a whore for me now you’re mine?” 

She laid there helplessly as he pumped in and out of her, begging him and moaning loudly at the tension that was building in her body for the third time in a row, and that he had fucked her so hard last night that she was already sore. 

“Yes... I can’t.... take... it” she pleaded. 

Faustus removed the towel and pulled his fingers from her, with just seconds for her mind to regain some sort of structure, Faustus positioned himself at her entrance that was already soaking. She felt his tip tease her, as much as she was craving him she knew he would continue to be rough with her. 

He slammed into her as deep as he could go, and Zelda whimpered a mixture of curses and his name. Her eyes rolled straight back into her head when he began thrusting in and out of her. Faustus hooked her legs over his arms and watched her grab the sheets and roll her head not knowing how to handle this much pleasure.

A boastful grin smeared on his face. He knew full well that she had never experienced so much pleasure in her life, and without him, she never would. He loved that it was him and nobody else had given her this. She was beginning to feel exhausted. Zelda had lost count of the amount of orgasms she had had since coming back with Faustus to his house. 

She began clenching around his hard cock and that was it for Faustus, his warm liquid exploded straight into her as they both moaned in unison.

He collapsed on the bed next to her and he pulled her into his body and kissed her forehead. He observed her for a moment watching her try to steady her breathing and her flushed skin. He took a moment to be pleased with himself as he loved seeing her like this, her body completely overwhelmed and exhausted from him. 

They gazed right into each other’s eyes, like nothing else in the whole world mattered. They were completely absorbed in each other. They didn’t need words, their eyes spoke enough to one another.

She didn’t want to leave but she knew that her family would be wondering where she had gotten to. He stroked her face and began running his fingers through her hair. The mood had totally changed from fiery passion, not minutes ago, to soft and gentle. 

“I need to go” she regrettably said and leaned in to kiss him goodbye. 

“Zelda, wait” he managed before she escaped from his hold. 

She sat up on his bed holding the sheet up to her body and turned her head to face him. “I want to give you something before you leave”. 

Faustus practically jumped out of bed, grabbed his robe and walked over to his drawers and opened the top drawer. 

Zelda was more than inquisitive to know what he was doing, but momentarily she would fine out. 

Her eyes were glued to his hand as she could see a small navy suede box in his hand but had absolutely no idea what it could be. He sat back on the bed beside her and she could feel adrenaline firing through her entire body. 

“I want you to have this...” he opened the box in his hand to reveal a gold leaf ring.

As she sat there, on the edge of his bed wrapped up in his sheet, she was confused. A ring? What the heaven did this mean? Zelda continued to look at the box for a few more seconds before she finally caught Faustus’s eye. He had an overwhelming look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

He broke the silent glaring “It was my maternal grandmothers. Before my mother died, she told me that her mother had told her, to give it to her youngest son. And that I was supposed to give it to my daughter, should I ever have one. But that didn’t seem right to me, and now I know why. Because I was supposed to give it to you”. 

“Faustus, I don’t need a ring from you” she gently spoke. 

“Don’t think of it as a ring... it’s more of a symbol... of us. Zelda I am more than sure of my feelings for you and I don’t know if you are ready for what I am about to offer, and even if you are not I will wait. I don’t want to sneak around anymore I want to be able to show everyone that I have you, and that you are mine. If you could wear it, it would mean all the magic in the world to me. Even if you ever hated me, still, wear it. It is yours.” 

“I could never hate you” she replied.

Normally, anything like what Faustus had just said to her would have sent her running a million miles away, but it didn’t with him. Was she ready? Or was it different because it was him? At that very moment Zelda couldn’t distinguish, but she knew what she needed to do. 

She remained silent, however, she took the box from his hand and picked the ring out of the cushioning and smiled as she looked at it in closer detail. She held the ring in her left hand and straightening out her right and slipped the ring on her index finger. 

_____ 

Zelda teleported to the Spellman yard, more exhausted than she had ever felt due to her fanatics with Faustus over the past 12 hours. She walked up the steps to the front door and immediately walked through it and headed to the kitchen to get her caffeine fix. 

Edward was sitting at the table and smirked at her whilst eating some toast. “Morning... or should I say, Afternoon sister”.

She was too tired for his sarcasm and just raised her eyebrow at him. 

“So, where did you get to last night?” He asked. 

“Never you mind Edward” pouring her coffee into a unusually large mug. 

“Morning sister” Hilda interrupted. “Where did you disappear to last night?” She asked in her happy voice. 

“Satan, why is everybody so concerned with my whereabouts?” Zelda snapped. Could she have no privacy in this house? 

“Someone’s feeling it this morning” Edward began, “well, anyway sister, I would just like to congratulate you now as it is clear that you won your silly little contest with Constance anyway”

Zelda had completely forgotten about that, she had been to wrapped up with Faustus. 

“Yes, father said even the coven can’t stop talking about it” Hilda interjected. 

Zelda walked up the staircase to her bedroom feeling completely euphoric. Not only from winning and everybody enjoying the party but because of one warlock in particular. 

She took off her dress from the night before and changed into her night dress. Slipping into bed she could not dim the beaming smile that was on her face as she examined the ring that was on her finger.

She wore it with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments! 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	24. I have an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle, for one last time began the assembly, introducing and handing the academy to Father Campbell. Zelda stood proud as she watched her father and saw how many students he had inspired during his time as high priest of the church of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I am so busy at the minute. I’m really trying to be regular with updates, it’s just proving a little difficult. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter, I’ve already started writing the next one so it shouldn’t be too much longer for another update. 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Over the winter break, Edward had spent a lot of time with his father and Faustus. Carlisle was supporting them with their future and was extremely impressed at how much talent and knowledge Faustus had for his age. No one had been this experienced in the coven since himself.

Carlisle encouraged Faustus to run for top boy, even though at his previous academy, he had already been top boy. They all knew it would be the first priority on Father Campbell’s agenda. Faustus caved and gave into Carlisle’s request as he knew it would benefit him in his bid for high priest one day. 

Zelda had stolen every possible moment she could with Faustus whilst he spent a lot of his time at the Spellman house. It was torturous to know that he was downstairs and she couldn’t do anything about it. 

Over the new year, Zelda had spoken to Luna who she missed dearly from the imperium. They had spent hours on the phone, they had so much to catch up on.

Luna went on to explain that violet’s father is holding an internship during the summer and that he had offered her a place, with hopes that one day she would be a minister. It was much more difficult for women to get such posts but Luna was exceptionally bright like Zelda. 

It was inevitable that Damon was going to come up in the conversation. Luna told her that he had worked his gift so hard, that he could now have light physical contact with someone to be able to read and access every thought, feeling and memory that person has ever had. Even Zelda had to admit, that was impressive. His gift was extremely rare not many witches had the power to be able to do that. 

Hearing about all the stories and reminiscing with Luna made Zelda realise that she actually missed Italy. She missed her friends. Feelings began surfacing up through her body as she remembered what happy times she had there when she first joined. 

Remembering helping Damon with Drago and flying him for the first time, and also the counter-spell for Damon’s gift, the parties, the orgies, everything. There was so much, and it seemed that she was also missing it. Luna confided in her that Damon was a complete mess after she surprised them at the Hallows Eve party. He didn’t stop talking about it for weeks. Guilt completely washed over her. It was for selfish reasons she did it and she would have never intended on doing it if she knew it would have had that kind of effect on him, that wasn’t her intention and he didn’t deserve it. Zelda clearly didn’t realise how hard Damon had took her leaving. 

She should have known better, he always wanted more from her but she just couldn’t give it to him. Luna mentioned that he still talks about her a lot. Zelda wondered if she handled things correctly, could or should she have done something differently. Her whole world got turned upside down. 

After the phone conversation with Luna, Zelda let her mind wonder and began imagining how differently her life would currently be and how different her future would be. It was almost definite that she would still be with Damon, and that Satan only knows that one day she could have been the wife of the head sovereign. 

At the time, Zelda was disinterested in his royal background. But she didn’t know where this influence for ambition, power and title had come from, but for a split second, she was annoyed at herself. The power she could have had... could still have. She felt it draw her back to him for the quickest moment. 

Zelda shook her head and pulled herself back to reality before her dark mind took over anymore. She tried distracting herself with reading the satanic bible but slowly a few thoughts dropped back. Her lust for power came from the darkest part of her mind and she tried so hard not to let it consume her. 

She grabbed her cigarette holder off her nightstand and went downstairs in search for some cigarettes and a lighter. As she walked passed her fathers study, she heard familiar laughs. Praise Satan she thought, a humbling reminder that she was happy and content with the men in her life. 

Zelda located a cigarette and lighter and sat on the stairs trying to listen to what was being said in her fathers study. As she placed the cigarette holder on her finger, her eye caught the ring that Faustus had given her, smiling at the memory.

____

It was the end of January and the academy was now back in session. Carlisle had handed over the church of night and the academy of unseen arts over to Father Preston Campbell just as the witches council and dark lord approved. 

At the academy, students and professors gathered for morning assembly. Zelda caught Faustus smirking at her amongst the crowd, but if truth be told, it was her tight red skater dress that caught his attention. She always looked perfect. 

Carlisle, for one last time began the assembly, introducing and handing the academy to father Campbell. Zelda stood proud as she watched her father and saw how many students he had inspired during his time as high priest of the church of night.

Zelda still wishes that her father was director of the academy and high priest, but she understands that it was the dark lords will to have her father on the witches council.

Constance was watching from the balcony, jealously bursting inside. She was envious of Zelda in so many ways. Her relationship with her father, her father, her brother, almost everything about her. Mainly, it was the fact she was a magnet for attention without doing anything. 

“Good morning to you all my young warlocks and witches, if I could have your attention please” father Campbell began, standing at his podium. 

“Now, as you are all aware we are entering a fresh cycle at the academy, with it, comes the customary election of top boy. Serving as a liaison between students and faculty as well as providing and leading by example for the rest of the academy. I will now open the floor for student nominations”. 

As Campbell finished, the students were cheering for Faustus. Zelda rolled her eyes at how fixed this was, it wasn’t possible that everyone over the winter break had communicated their common nomination for Faustus. 

Faustus smirked at Zelda and she couldn’t resist returning the smirk. Subconsciously, Zelda was fiddling with her ring as she watched Faustus walk up to the front. 

“The academy recognises Faustus Blackwood for top boy”. The cheering had gotten even louder, Magnus even whistled a few times. “Would anybody like to challenge Mr Blackwood?”. 

The whole room went silent. Of course no one dared. Faustus was the most talented warlock in the academy, no one stood a chance.

“The academy accepts Faustus Blackwood for top boy. Congratulations Mr Blackwood”. Father Campbell shook Faustus’s hand and everyone continued cheering. 

Amongst the noise for Faustus, now more than ever Zelda wanted everyone to know about them, and she had just figured out the perfect solution. To stand beside him while he is top boy and everyone know that she was the witch of the top boy, and one day the wife of the high priest. 

Why did her thoughts keep running away with her about the future? Especially about being the wife of a powerful warlock. This wasn’t like Zelda. She came to realise that maybe it was now, and that she was destined for great things.

____ 

As top boy, Faustus was given his own suite at the academy. Not that he required it but being top boy came with its perks. It was the perfect place where Faustus and Zelda could get away with hiding. 

Faustus already had a level of arrogance which Zelda completely fell for, but his new position gave him an extra sprinkle, and on the receiving end of that was Zelda. 

She found herself pinned down underneath Faustus‘s body in his new room at the academy. His hands caressing up and down her thigh under that tempting little dress of hers whilst her nails clawed at his neck. 

She moved her hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt, she only manages a few before he forcefully moves her arms and stretches them above her head. He hovers over her face and places his index finger on her lips as his other hand sneaks down her body and invades her underwear. 

Zelda quietly moaned into his finger as he insists on being in control and she puts up absolutely no fight as she sinks into his submission once again. “Shhhh” Faustus whispered into her ear, “unless you want everyone to hear how the new top boy celebrates”. 

Realistically, most students were in classes and so were professors. There shouldn’t have been anyone on the bed chamber level of the academy. Faustus just liked to test out his control over Zelda even though deep down, he wanted to hear her loud and clear, and he wanted everyone else to too. 

He began circling her clit with his finger and Zelda couldn’t keep her arms above her head any longer she had to grab a hold of him. One hand grabbed his wrist where his finger was still pressed against her lips, even thought she had a feeling that hand would wrap around her throat any minute. And the other clawed at his shoulder. 

The pressure he was applying was making Zelda want to scream out. She knew full well he was doing this to tease her. He had been appointed top boy, he needed to express his celebration in some way. He currently felt like he could get anything he wanted. 

Top boy came so easy. Getting Zelda to his room and laying with her legs open for him within an hour of the announcement was so easy. He felt untouchable, and hearing Zelda’s muffled moans of his name in that high pitched tone was encouraging him even more so. 

There was plenty more things Faustus wanted, but only one thing he knew was within his reach today.

Faustus heard the sweet release of Zelda’s orgasm and couldn’t hold back any longer. He needed to reassure himself, a little ego boost. 

He yanked her underwear off and threw them, he pulled his hard member out of his trousers and positioned himself as zelda’s soaking entrance. A shiver of anticipation shot up and down her spine, she was completely at his mercy. His, to do exactly as he wished. This is what he needed. 

Faustus pounded into her ruthlessly and she rewarded him by crying out, not caring who the heaven could hear. She was passed caring, the pleasure completely taking over her body. “Doesn’t it feel good Zelda, knowing that you’re getting fucked by the top boy”. He knew exactly how to push her with his choice of words. 

There was also an ulterior motive to his words. Faustus for weeks had wanted everyone to know Zelda was his and no one else was allowed to have her. He was praying that his sentence urged her into allowing everyone in on their secret. 

Zelda whimpered at his words. It was her way of agreeing. She felt a sense of power, knowing that nobody else would actually be getting fucked by this years top boy. “Tell me Zelda” he urged, as he continued to relentlessly slide in and out of her. 

Her eyes were shut and she was trying to form a word to reply to his needy question. She did think it felt good, in fact she knew damn sure it felt amazing and she was high just from knowing, never mind experiencing his pleasure. 

“Yes Faustus” she managed. But Zelda knew he would want more from her, he wanted his ego stroking. “Fuck me... harder” she continued, her eyes now open and finding his. “It feels... so good”. 

Faustus naturally picked up his speed, his hips snapping into Zelda. Her legs clenched around his body and her hands grabbed at his arms. She loved the way he made her feel. Faustus succumbed to his orgasm and he groaned Zelda’s name as he erupted inside her. 

Zelda sat up and watched Faustus walk over to pick up her underwear he threw. He put Zelda’s feet through her panties and held out his hand to get her to stand up so he could put them back on her properly. “You’ll be needing these” he sniggered. 

He held her at her hips and placed a kiss on her forehead. Zelda stroked his chest with her palms and looked up at him with a wicked grin. 

“Faustus, I have an idea...” she shyly spoke. 

“Hmmm”.

“I think I know how we can tell everyone about us, without actually telling anyone”. Her words vague, he needed more but he liked where this was going. 

“Do go on...” Eager to know. 

“I think we should participate in Lupercalia”

Shocked at her suggestion, he didn’t even hear her out before he made his decision. “Zelda, you know I can’t do that, and neither can you. You know I won’t allow...” 

She cut him off, not wanting to hear his excuse. She had a plan, she just needed him to trust her. “Faustus please listen to me. Before you start enraging yourself about me and other warlocks”.

“Fine” he sighed. 

“You’re top boy now, it would only be appropriate for the top boy to participate in Lupercalia. It would raise more questions if you didn’t. We get matched at lupercalia and from there we continue what we started from the hunt”. 

“And how are you so sure we will be matched?”

“I have the perfect spell for that. Just think how many witches will be praying to the dark lord, hoping to get matched with you” she giggled. 

Faustus possessively picked Zelda up. “No no Zelda. There will only be one witch for me and there will most certainly only be one warlock for you”.

“Faustus, not a single warlock would dare come near me after they know you have claimed me for yourself”. 

“That is true” compelled by her plan, he grinned from ear to ear. “I think even your brother would be convinced”.

Faustus couldn’t deny, he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait for the expression on everyone’s face as she takes a seat on his lap at the matching. How all the warlocks will be watching her every move hoping and praying they are lucky enough to participate in the three events with her. 

It was only two weeks away. Even Faustus could be patient for that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! :) 
> 
> Any ideas for the next chapter? 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	25. That beautiful red head of yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The utter shock and sheer disappointment in Dorian’s unkept mouth had Faustus sighing and closing his eyes. Magnus’s eyes on the other hand couldn’t get any wider if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lengthier chapter than usual! Enjoy  
(Ps - have not proof read in the slightest) 
> 
> Time scale update: this is about a week before Lupercalia. 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Faustus and Magnus were sat by the fire, sipping on their whiskey at Dorian’s. Faustus needed to waste some time, he had plans to meet Zelda in the library back at the academy after Cassius closed it for the night. He had promised her a necromancy book out of the advanced section. The professors deemed it necessary for Faustus to have access to that section due to his incredible talent and knowledge. 

“Did you even hear what I just said?” Magnus huffed.

Faustus felt his attention draw back to his friend and half smiled at him. 

“Faustus, are you okay?” Magnus leaned forward to try and analyse his behaviour.

“I apologies Magnus. I am feeling a little distracted” he admitted. He had no idea what his answer would be, knowing that Magnus will ask him why he is distracted, but he didn’t even think before he spoke. 

He was thinking about Zelda. He was looking forward to meeting her in the library and seeing the excited little look on her face when he gives her the necromancy book. His mind also drifted to Lupercalia. He was nervous. Nervous about them being matched, he knew that Zelda had a spell but it didn’t comfort him. Faustus knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if it didn’t go to plan.

“Distracted? Ha!” Magnus chuckled and then just stared at Faustus with a raised brow and a smirk on his face. 

Faustus took a big gulp of his drink before speaking. He was trying to figure out how he could get out of this. “Something funny?” 

“I don’t think you are ready to hear what I’m about to say” Magnus replied.

“But you’re going to say it anyway-“ 

“Of course” Magnus interrupted. “Faustus, you have been distracted since September”. 

Without words, Faustus looked at him confused and lent back in his chair, he had a feeling this was just the beginning. Faustus was trying to recall what was so significant about September. He paled deeply when he remembered. 

Magnus continued, “You’ve been distracted since the day Zelda Spellman came back to Greendale”.

Faustus sighed at his friends observation, trying to play down that Magnus was in fact right. 

“You can sit and sigh there for as long as you need Faustus. I’ve known you for a long time, I remember when we were younger and we both went to that junior academy during that summer where we first learned how to spell cast, I knew back then that nothing was going to get in your way of achieving greatness. I now know your ambition is to be high priest, but I have never seen you not 100% focused on your education or ambition”. Magnus took a deep breath as he rushed through his words. 

“Are you finished?” Faustus asked, his mood rather dampened at the fact that someone had noticed.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” As Magnus finished speaking, he stared at Faustus, waiting for him to answer.

He had no idea how to get out of this. He had a lot of trust for Magnus. Is now the time to admit it? 

Dorian approached them, Faustus couldn’t be more relieved that Dorian had bought him a few more moments before returning to his conversation with Magnus. 

“Another drink?” Dorian asked, keeping his attention to Magnus. Faustus rolled his eyes, knowing Dorian’s intentions. 

Faustus saw that Dorian and Magnus continued to stare at each other. “That would be great Dorian”. 

Dorian finally pulled his eyes away from Magnus and acknowledged Faustus. “It’s a shame you didn’t bring that beautiful red head of yours Faustus, I might have been able to steal your friend away”.

The utter shock and sheer disappointment in Dorian’s unkept mouth had Faustus sighing and closing his eyes. Magnus’s eyes on the other hand couldn’t get any wider if he tried. 

He certainly had his suspicions of those two, the longing looks between them that he and Izzy noticed, Faustus being distracted, it now made sense, but for somebody to confirm it in words was completely unexpected. 

“It looks like I’ve let the bat out of the cage how about I fix you those drinks and get them right over“. 

Magnus tilted his head and smirked amusingly at Faustus, now crossing his arms clearly waiting for an explanation. 

“That beautiful red head of yours?” Magnus repeated with question in his tone.

“Okay”. Faustus took a deep breath, knowing he was out of options now he’s just been outed by Dorian. “Yes, you’re right Magnus, I am distracted”. 

“and?” Magnus followed up.

“And the distraction, as it turns out, is Zelda”. 

“Mmhhhmm” Magnus grinned. He couldn’t wait to get back to the academy and tell Izzy. “So you have the hots for your protégés sister?”

“I really wish you wouldn’t put it like that Magnus...”

Magnus could see that Faustus was tense, this conversation was putting him on edge “Oh Faustus calm down. I’m just teasing. But it is clear that Zelda feels similar, why else would Dorian have said what he said?”. 

“Dorian probably got carried away” Faustus tried to bring humour to the conversation but Magnus was not taking the bait, he knew, despite Faustus’s efforts to conceal the complete truth, unfortunately for him the goblet had been thrown. 

“I highly doubt that. So what’s the deal with the two of you? I mean, it has been obvious since day one”.

“What?” Faustus sounded sincerely confused. He genuinely believed he and Zelda tried every conscious effort to conceal their true attraction to each other. 

“Come off it Faustus. There’s something there and you wouldn’t be acting like this if there weren’t”.

“Yes, fine. You’re right! There’s something. But don’t tell anyone, especially not Edward. Zelda wants to do it in her own time”.

Magnus assured Faustus he wouldn’t say anything, not even to Izzy. He secretly knew anyway, he just didn’t have it confirmed. Just because he said he wouldn’t tell anybody, didn’t mean he wasn’t going to tease Faustus in the mean time. 

____

Zelda waited outside the library for Faustus, pacing up and down impatiently. She checked the clock on the wall for the time. He should be here by now, where was he?!

She lit a cigarette out of boredom. He said 1am, knowing Cassius closes the library and retires to his chambers at witching hour. It was heading towards 1.15am, Zelda promised herself she would wait the time it took her to smoke her cigarette otherwise she would go home. She has to consider the possibility of something coming up. The last time he was late to something that involved Zelda, it was because his brother turned up. 

She stubbed out her cigarette and just as she began to walk off, hands appeared out of nowhere in front of her and covered her eyes so she could no longer see. She felt her body be pulled back by the hands covering her eyes. For a sheer second she panicked, but his cologne gave him away as usual. 

“You’re late Faustus”. As much as she wanted to twirl round into him she needed to make him aware that she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

He removed his hands from her face and one wrapped around her body and the other moved her long hair out of the way of her neck so he could attempt to distract her.

“I had to take care of something” he said in between kisses. 

“And what might that be?” She enquired.

He turned her around so he could look deep into her beautiful eyes. “It’s nothing to worry about”. 

He motioned to capture her lips, despite his tight grip on her body she pulled her face away. “Then why is it you do not sound very convincing?”

Faustus looked at her for a moment, wondering if he could just dominate his way out of this but it wasn’t worth the cover up. 

“I was just at Dorians, with Magnus” he paused for a moment, carefully choosing his next words. “And Dorian may have accidentally, or on purpose, who knows, let slip that there is something between us”

Zelda broke out of his grip and took a few steps back, instantly craving another cigarette. “What?” Her voice shook. 

“It’s fine, I took care of it. Magnus isn’t going to tell anyone. If truth be told, he doesn’t know anything is happening, he just knows that we have been to Dorians at least once” he assured her. 

“You’re sure?” She just had to double check. 

“I’m certain. Now, I’m sure I promised you a book” Changing the subject as swiftly as he could.

She grinned at him in excitement, managing to distract her. Zelda had been interested in necromancy since she came across a book Edward had borrowed from Faustus. Since then, she did everything she could to convince him to teach it to her too. 

Faustus wasn’t too keen on the idea, it wasn’t about teaching it to two different Spellmans, it was how Zelda was going to explain that she had learnt it as they weren’t due to learn it in classes until spring. But, he couldn’t say no to her. He also wondered why the sudden need to learn it.

As they walked through the darkened library, she could see that his mind was occupied. So she decided to answer the questions she knew he was wondering. “I want to be better than him”.

Faustus let out a small chuckle. He knew, full well that she meant it. Zelda followed him as he made his way to find her the book. The library looked so dull and uninspiring with almost no light, yet it’s where a lot of students spent most of their time. 

“May I ask what is so funny?” She asked as she practically stood on his heels, following him to the advanced section. 

He stopped walking, and instantly turned around. She nearly walked straight into his chest, her excitement overtaking her ability to concentrate. “Zelda, you are already better than ‘him’.”

She raised her eyebrow and pouted her lips. Not entirely convinced he was being truthful and he was just saying it to keep her sweet. Faustus saw in her expression that she didn’t believe a word he had just said. 

“You are very powerful Spellman. Don’t underestimate yourself.” He lent forward and kissed her lightly. 

Faustus continued walking as Zelda stood and waited as she kept playing Faustus’s words over in her mind. Zelda always believed that her and Edward were just as powerful as each other. That didn’t seem to be apparent. 

Before she finished thinking, Faustus held out the book in front of her. She bit her lip, just to tease him. “Thank you” her voice soft and genuine.

“I want you to promise me something” before he allowed her to take the book from his grip.

She smiled at him, almost definitely knowing there would be some sort of catch “and what would that be?” She challenged.

“Don’t practice necromancy without me, it’s very complicated magic. I’m not saying you aren’t strong enough to do it, I’m just warning you it’s dangerous and it’s something that shouldn’t be messed with.” He was serious, this was certainly no joke to him.

“I promise” she whispered gently as she tiptoed to his ear. He finally let her take the book and she held it under her arm for safe keeping. Zelda now couldn’t wait to go home and start reading through, knowing Faustus will question her just as he does her brother.

“Now we have settled that, I think it would be more than appropriate for me to sit you on that table over there and remind you of the first time I tasted you, how does that sound?”. He pointed to the table with his eyes, his voice as seductive as ever.

Her heart began beating extremely heavy in her chest as she thought back to how impulsive that was and how they almost touched the danger of being caught. But Satan, the only added to the enjoyment.

Faustus placed his hands on Zelda’s waist and guided her back down the bookcases to get to his destination. He propped her up on the table and she put the book beside her and immediately moved her hands to Faustus’s face. They wasted no time, as Faustus buried his hands in Zelda’s long curls and captured her lips. 

The kiss started off slow and gentle as if they were so much younger and inexperienced but Faustus soon plunged his tongue into Zelda’s mouth and danced with hers. 

Slowly his hands crept up her skirt, gripping and pinching at her thighs the closer he got to her warmth. Zelda grabbed at the collar of his thick leather jacket ensuring the distance between them stayed minimal. Her legs couldn’t resist spreading slightly to accommodate him, she just prayed it was subtle enough for him not to notice, but the grunt that just escaped his lips into her mouth made her realise he did notice, but he approved.

They abruptly broke apart as they heard the library door open. Who in Satan’s name would be in the library at this hour? They remained still trying to peer through the book shelves to identity the uninvited guest. Zelda carefully slipped off the desk to stoop down amongst the shelving.  
Her eyes were stunned open when she recognised who it was who unexpectedly joined them in the library.

Edward. 

What the heaven was he doing in the library at this time?! 

Faustus grabbed Zelda’s hand. Praying to the Dark Lord that she doesn’t panic and that he also tries to remain calm. He could see that her chest was rising and falling so much quicker than it should have been. And if Faustus was honest, even his heart beat had increased. 

If he teleported them out of the library, Edward would feel the magical energy in the air. This would only arouse suspicion. They needed to get out of there, and fast. Faustus looked at Zelda and pointed to the end of the aisle and brought his finger to his lips as if she didn’t already know to be absolutely silent. 

Just as he got ready to stalk the end of the book case, Zelda in hand, he felt himself being tugged back. He turned to face her and she grabbed the book that was still laying on the table where he almost fucked her. Then she looked down to her shoes. Never the most practical dresser, then again, Zelda could never have imagined sneaking into the library with Faustus whilst it was closed and her brother turning up.

Faustus could just make out that Edward was pulling books about demons. It was now or never. If Edward remained focused on looking forward he would never realise anybody else was in there.

Zelda’s heart was beating so loud she not only felt it trying to pound out of her chest she could hear it in her ears. She had no idea why she was so nervous at the idea of Edward seeing her with Faustus. Her brother knows she’s not innocent in the slightest, even though sometimes she is sure he chooses not to acknowledge it. 

She seriously had no idea how her brother would react to her sleeping with his mentor. The thing that did stick out at her would be that he would strangely be disappointed in her. 

Just as they were about to run across the library to the door, Edward turned to a different bookshelf. They hid only 2 aisles away. It was too close for comfort. Zelda’s grip on Faustus’s hand was stronger than ever. He tried comforting by rubbing his thumb on the back of hers. 

Faustus peered through the gap of the books to see that Edward had pulled out a chair at a table facing the opposite direction. No time to waste like before. 

Before Zelda realised, she was being dragged by her hand out in the direction of the door, trying her hardest to tip toe and not make a sound on her heels. She had never prayed harder until that very moment.

Edward felt a shiver prickle over his skin as he sensed movement in the room. All they had to do was make it out of the library so Faustus could teleport them. 

They were almost there, only a few more steps and they would have reached the door. Edward began turning his head. He would see them. Zelda’s stomach was knotted, she could talk her way out of this. She most certainly could come up with some explanation of why she is sneaking around the library with Faustus in the early hours of the morning. 

She was doomed. They both were. What possible reason is there?

Faustus grabbed a hold of the handle of the door and pulled lightly, trying so hard not to make a loud noise. Edward twisted his body on the chair and looked behind him. 

Luckily, they had just slipped through the door. 

They both leant up against the wall outside the library, hearts completely pounding out of their chests. All the adrenalin that they had build up came out as a hysteric laugh. Both burst out in laughter as Faustus slipped his hand from Zelda’s and placed his arm around her neck and shoulder as they both started walking down the corridor. 

Now knowing that Edward was at the academy, Faustus teleported him and Zelda back to the Spellman house. He couldn’t quite believe they escaped without Edward noticing. A celebration was in order.

Faustus took the book of out Zelda’s hand and placed it on the side table in the entry to the house. She innocently smiled up at him, anticipating his next move from the hungry look in his eyes. They got cut short in the library. He wasn’t done with her yet, he had hardly begun. 

His lips seized hers completely catching her off guard. Faustus guided Zelda to the kitchen, she was hoping that as she was walking backward he was concentrating enough to not bump them into anything. But Faustus just needed to get her to the nearest surface, biting, sucking and nipping each other along the way.

The back of her body found the kitchen counter and she groaned into Faustus’s mouth at the pain. But she didn’t care that it hurt. Zelda hadn’t felt Faustus’s possessiveness like this since solstice when he pinned her up against a wall at Dorians. Picking her up and placing her at the edge of the surface Zelda wrapped her legs tightly around him, locking him into position. She felt him pull his face away from hers, but it was because he wanted to admire her in this heated moment. He enjoyed watching how he got her. 

Her hands were roughly tugging and sliding through his hair, she was on the verge of desperate. She pulled his face back to hers so they could continue their tongue war. His hands her everywhere, from her hair to caressing the small of her back to rubbing her thighs. It was fast and she was getting hotter by the second. 

“Zelda Phiona Spellman!” She heard someone shout in utter disbelief. 

She knew that voice all so well. 

They both completely froze. It seemed their luck had ran out. She didn’t dare look away from Faustus’s eyes because as soon as she did she would have to face her sibling in the eye. 

Faustus allowed her to slip down from the counter and very slowly turned to face the consequences. Zelda closed her eyes for a brief second before joining eye contact. 

“Hilda...” she began. 

Her eyes were so wide with shock, tears began filling up. “This is who you needed the potion for isn’t it?” 

Fuck. How was she going to get out of this? 

“Yes” Zelda said confidently. At this point there was absolutely no point lying. Hilda had caught her sister in a very suggestive position with Faustus and she couldn’t deny it. 

Hilda looked at Faustus and then back at her sister, almost disappointed. 

“Does Edward know?” She asked. 

“No he doesn’t. Hilda please don’t tell him” Zelda begged. She had never ever felt so vulnerable to her little sister before and she didn’t like it. 

“and you...” she pointed at Faustus, “you’re his friend and mentor” she stuttered. 

“Hilda listen to me please” Zelda tried negotiating. Hilda continued mumbling and Zelda was running out of patience and time. 

“Hilda!” She yelled. Hilda jumped, completely startled by Zelda’s assertive tone. 

“You can’t tell him. Please. I will tell him.” She assured her sister. 

“I don’t think I can keep this from him... this is just... absolute madness Zelda Spellman...” Hilda continue to mumble her reasons as to why she should tell Edward. 

Zelda rolled her eyes at Faustus and sighed, “she’s left me no choice”

He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning the motive behind her sentence. Zelda left the kitchen and Faustus watched Hilda mutter on and continued to listen to her, not really sure where Zelda had gotten to.

He watched her walk behind Hilda with a shovel in her hands. Oh dear Satan no, he thought. 

Just as his mouth opened to say to her name to stop her, he flinched as he heard a thud from Hilda dropping to the floor. 

“Help me drag her to the Cain pit?” She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to have Zelda kill Hilda at some point. I feel it would have been super unrealistic if she didn’t. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	26. You wanted to be paired with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, sooner or later he would have to get used to it. As she took another drag of her cigarette, the ring caught her eye. She didn't plan on not continuing her relationship with him, she was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the matching!! Enjoy 😏
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

When Hilda finally resurrected, Zelda was waiting on the patio outside. She was on her third cigarette in an attempt to keep her temper at bay if Hilda didn’t do as she asked. On this occasion, Hilda was in a very cooperative mood, not daring to challenge Zelda given that she had just been killed by her. She promised Zelda that she wouldn’t breath a word to anyone and that she would continue to make her potion. Zelda did finish the conversation with another threat of killing her, just in case she did happen to slip up and tell someone. Zelda was more than confident that her younger sister wouldn't tell their brother. Hilda's cowering when Zelda threatened to bury her in the cain pit again, confirmed that she wouldn't. 

The relationship between the two sisters always had its difficulties. It came down to something very simple; Zelda was either in the mood to tolerate Hilda, or she wasn't. When Edward was around, her tolerance was a lot higher than she wanted it to be. But also, if anyone else were to even attempt to hurt her family she would be the first one to defend them.

The academy was now preparing for Lupercalia, it was a lot of witches favourite holiday. It was certainly high on Zelda’s list. She was in her element when celebrating Lupercalia. Zelda knew that Lupercalia ran alongside mortal Valentine’s Day, she didn’t know much about it, but she did know she could be sick at the thought of it. At least witches celebrated freely, and also wasn’t afraid to be lustful and carnal in the slightest. Zelda believed mortals make out it’s all about love, but they are too ashamed about their lustful and carnal feelings.

This Lupercalia was certainly going to be one to remember. She was very much looking forward to seeing all the witches faces at the academy when she sits on Faustus’s lap tomorrow. It was Izzy’s responsibility to make a list of everyone participating (which it should be the whole academy) and report back to Father Campbell. As much as it was voluntary, everyone took part. She didn’t know how Faustus had gotten away with not participating for the past two Lupercalias.

Izzy also had to prepare the ointment baskets which she had been doing since yesterday. Fortunately for her, she had good friends. Izzy, Magnus, Edward, Raphael and Zelda all sat in a room in the academy surrounded by baskets, mini bottles of blood and milk, they would just have to add the oysters and figs freshly tomorrow. 

“May I ask how Blackwood has managed to escape helping?” Edward blurted out, clearly not enjoying the task.

“He’s meant to be here, as top boy he needs to support Father Campbell in hosting” Izzy replied.

“Talk of the Angel” Raphael noticed Faustus appearing and walking to join them at the table.

Izzy pulled a frustrated face in Faustus’s direction. He certainly picked up on the frustrated part. “Apologies Isabelle, my meeting with Father Campbell ran over”. He said proudly.

“Well, now you’re finally here, I need the list of participants” she spoke with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Faustus quickly looked at Zelda, the look not going unnoticed by Izzy. “Not a problem, I’ll get it to you shortly”.

“In the mean time Blackwood, you can help with these baskets” Edward interrupted.

“And will this years top boy be participating?” Magnus asked with a huge amusing grin.

Everyone continued filling the baskets, as they already felt like they knew the answer.

“As it happens, I am.” Faustus sighed.

All of them instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Magnus wasn’t sure if he was surprised or in denial. Edward raised an eyebrow and Izzy and Raphael were sat with their mouths wide in utter shock.

“Really?!” Edward questioned. “Faustus Blackwood, the warlock that swore to Satan that he would never, ever, sleep with anyone from the academy, is participating in Lupercalia?”

“I’m taking my role as top boy extremely seriously, as did you if I recall” he admitted.

“But you’ve been a top boy at another academy and you didn’t participate” Edward responded.

“Yes, well. I’m participating” Faustus added, already tired of Edwards line of questioning.

“Does Constance know?” Magnus snorted.

Izzy shot him a look and then looked at Zelda, who was remaining extremely quiet in all this. “She will kill a witch so she can get to you” he continued.

“Well some witch has to be the lucky one” Izzy smirked.

The atmosphere was tense, Zelda thought she could cut it with her nail. Maybe it was just her that felt it, maybe it wasn’t. For one of the first times in her life, a wave of anxiety came over her for a second. Why all of a sudden was this a scary thing? Even Hilda was participating for Satan’s sake.

______

Later that afternoon, Shirley was power walking through the halls of the academy in search of Constance. She shoved passed several warlocks and overtook witches to find her. She was on a mission.

She pounded the doors open to the girls bathroom. Finally she had found Constance. There was a few other witches in there getting ready for bed but Shirley wasn’t interested in talking to those.

“Get out!” She yelled. They all looked at her, confused but she repeated herself but louder, they all scattered out as quickly as they could. Constance looked at her through the mirror.

“What the heaven is wrong with you?” She asked.

“I’ve been looking for you for ages!” She said, catching her breath.

Constance turned around completely puzzled. “What?”

“It’s about Faustus Blackwood!” Shirley blurted out.

“Well... What is it? Spit it out!”

“I was in the library, and overheard Peter and Sarah talking about Lupercalia...”

“Go on...” Constance urged.

“It turns out, Peter heard Magnus and Raphael talking and Faustus is participating in Lupercalia!”

Constance’s eyes widened. She almost thought she had been blessed by the Dark Lord himself.

“You could get matched with him Constance!”

_______

Much to Zelda’s surprise, when she returned home from the academy she was greeted by her father. Who looked incredibly tired. She was worried about him. She knew his job on the witches council wasn’t easy, but he was now also serving the sovereigns as well as at the Dark Lords pleasure.

“Father!” She smiled at him, she couldn’t remember the last time he was home.

“My darling girl” he embraced her. “I am so happy when all of my children are under one roof.”

“I’m happy when you’re home too” she laughed.

“I’m not here for long, my attendance is required back at the palace in the morning”. He confirmed her suspicions of that it was too good to be true that he was home.

When she heard her father mention the palace, it made her tummy sink and her mind instantly thought of Damon. She genuinely wondered how he was. If he had at all embraced his sovereign duty or he was still acting like a rebel. She knew her father would know if she asked. But it was like there was a secret understanding that Carlisle wouldn’t bring him up if Zelda didn’t. And the fact Carlisle was keeping a secret of his own about Zelda’s future.

Zelda slumped down on her bed, anticipating the reaction tomorrow evening. When she finally gets to spend the night with Faustus with the whole academy knowing, adrenalin started to buzz through her whole body and she continued to hold in an excited squeal. Her thoughts were abruptly disturbed by the phone ringing.  
She lazily reached over to answer.

“Hello?”

“It’s me”. She instantly knew that voice and bolted up as if he could see her.

She paused for a moment, taking in the fact that he rang for her. “Hi” she softly spoke.

"Hi" he repeated. "Are you ready for the whole academy to watch you tomorrow?". Like she needed any more encouragement. Faustus just couldn't wait to show all of those other warlocks that peer and stare at her constantly that from tomorrow their eyes are no longer welcome to gawk at her.

“Are you?” She giggled.

“More than you believe Spellman” he teased.

Another pause, she looked down at her ring and smiled. She knew he was more than ready.

“I don’t want you to react to what I’m going to tell you” Faustus finally said.

That didn’t fill Zelda with confidence. The fact he told her not to react, meant that it was worth reacting to. She remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

“Rumour has it, Constance is in the know of me participating in the matching tomorrow”

Zelda rolled her eyes. Constance again. When will she not have to deal with this witch. “Good luck to her is all I have to say”.

He laughed, and sat on the phone amused as he clearly heard the irritation in her voice. He contemplated whether Zelda was in anyway possessive over him as he is her. Her expression softened when she heard him laugh, it was rare he did, he always acted so serious.

“I thought I’d tell you, because I imagine she will be exploding at the possibility of being matched with me, and you know she won’t hide it tomorrow.”

“Lucky for her, there is no possibility”

“Exactly. I’ll see you tomorrow”.

_____

It was finally time for the matching. Zelda had been waiting for this all day. It couldn’t have come quick enough. Every time she checked the clock, she swore it didn’t move. She was even more excited for the courting later tonight. 

As she stood with the rest of the academy in the assembly room, she watched as Faustus and the rest of the warlocks took their seats.

“Welcome my young warlocks and witches to this years Lupercalia... the festival of the wolves”. Father Campbell announced with a slight kick in his voice. He clearly enjoyed Lupercalia too.

As Father Campbell continued with his speech, Zelda caught a glimpse of Constance, looking like she was going to jump on Faustus any second. She felt herself clenching her fists, she couldn’t distinguish whether it was anger, irritation or jealously... or perhaps a mixture of all.

“I still can’t believe Faustus is taking part!” Izzy whispered to her.

“Surprising, isn’t it!” she pretended to agree.

“Just look at Constance, I can smell the desperation from here!” She sniggered.

“Brother Magnus” Father Campbell finalised, and motioned him to begin the matching.

Faustus quickly winked at Zelda, it was way to sly to be obvious. They had sorted their spell earlier, only now would they know if it was going to work. There was no reason it shouldn’t, the spell had proven Zelda to be successful in the past.

“Warlocks, take your places for the matching... witches, when the music stops, take a seat on the warlock closest to you...”

Zelda hesitantly grabbed her piece of ribbon and stood waiting for the music to begin. Magnus slid down his blind fold and began to play the violin.

It was overwhelming in Zelda’s head when she danced past Faustus, she could feel his eyes burning into her and no one else. What a proud feeling that was. If truth be told, most warlocks eyes were on her, hoping they were going to be lucky enough and blessed by the Dark Lord that she would be sitting on their laps. Zelda was at the top of a lot of people’s lists at the academy.

Izzy noticed that Constance’s eyes were fluttering between Zelda and Faustus. Clearly, Faustus wasn’t being as subtle as Zelda originally thought, unless that was the point.

Zelda's heartbeat was pounding in her ears so loudly, the sound of the violin was almost being washed out as she watched Constance smile as she danced past Faustus.

As Faustus saw saw coming back around closer to him, he coughed. Magnus pulled up his blindfold and grinned ear to ear as he witnessed Zelda stood opposite Faustus. Realistically, it didn't matter where Zelda was when Magnus stopped playing, the illusion spell would have always positioned her in front of him when the music stopped without any one else being any wiser.

The rooms attention was focused on who it was that was going to land on the lap of Faustus Blackwood, everyone was intrigued. Edward struggled to keep the anger off his face. He, more than anyone knew what Faustus was like. His fists clenched as he watched his sister sit on the lap of his mentor. His temper bubbling inside him, of all witches, it had to be his sister!

Constance held in a sob of disappointment. In her own twisted little way, she really wanted it to be her and thought it could have been. Yet another point lost to Zelda Spellman.

Zelda gracefully sat on Faustus’s lap like it was the first time she’d ever gotten this close to him. He silently breathed in the scent of her perfume, his eyes rolling shut. He loved this scent on her, and she knew it. So she didn’t wear anything else.

Zelda's arms were around Faustus's neck, it was taking so much will power not to dig her nails in her favourite spot. Faustus's hand was closely tempting up Zelda's already short dress for everyone to witness, but he wanted everyone to see that he was not planning to share her, at all.

“Looks like I’ll be seeing you later Miss Spellman” Faustus smirked. Zelda knew he only said that because others were around, she knew what he really meant.

_____

When Zelda arrived back home, Hilda didn’t speak a word to her and went straight to her room. Her sister clearly understood that Zelda being matched with Faustus was in no way a coincidence, but didn't want to test her fate of getting killed twice in a week.

Zelda sat herself at the counter in the kitchen, sipping on her expresso when she heard the door slam shut. It could only be her brother, what the heaven had gotten into him?

“What in Satan’s name is wrong with you?” She sighed, feeling like she had to ask but her mind was too busy thinking about the courting that was only hours away.

“Like you couldn't guess sister!” Edward hissed.

"I beg your pardon?" she scoffed.

He marched towards where she was sat with an intimidating aura about him. "Faustus Blackwood!" he expressed. She had never seen him like this. Angry, frustrated, daunting. He wore a darkness on his face that wasn't familiar, and she didn't like it.

Zelda stood to rise to his intimidating stance as he tried towering over her while she was seated. Her heels created no height difference between them and she looked at him straight in the eye, unafraid of what he was attempting to do. "Is there a problem brother?" she politely asked, attempting to keep her calm and poised appearance.

"Of course there is a problem Zelda!" he blurted at her.

She took a deep breath and reached for a cigarette and holder. Just what was his problem? It's Lupercalia after all. The twins glared at one another, Zelda couldn't determine where this was coming from. Her brother was acting rather out of character, since when did he take on the role of protector? Edward knew that Zelda could take care of herself.

Zelda lit her cigarette and exhaled the smoke directly into Edwards face, hoping this would crack him. "Well, would you like to share what problem you think there might be?"

Without a second delay, already anticipating what she was going to ask, his response was quick "You have no idea what he's like Zelda!".

"Oh for Satan's sake Edward! It's Lupercalia. Someone was going to be matched with him" she rolled her eyes, already extremely bored of her brothers argument.

"But you are my sister! and... he is my mentor!!..." he paused, but Zelda didn't speak as she felt he had more to say. "... and he's a warlock _whore_!"

She could see that he was struggling with this. But, sooner or later he would have to get used to it. As she took another drag of her cigarette, the ring caught her eye. She didn't plan on not continuing her relationship with him, she was in too deep. Faustus made her feel a way she had never felt before, she couldn't pinpoint the feeling but it was definitly bewitching. Her mood lightens when she sees him, there is a certain adrenalin that runs up and down her body every time she is near him that hasn't gotten old yet. The pleasurable sensation she gets when he touches her, strokes her hair and the complete satisfaction she feels when she sees him look at her clothing choice and his smirk and eyebrow raise confirms his approval.

"There isn't anything that can be done" she peacefully inhaled her cigarette.

Edwards brows furrowed. He finally understood, he laughed out a breath and shook his head at his revelation.

"What could be so funny brother? Moments after you were so infuriated".

"You _wanted_ to be paired with him..."

Satan in hell. What did she say to that?! Her heart started to beat just a little quicker than usual and took a hard swallow. He'd caught her.

"Now you are just being ridiculous!" she tried to cover up, not knowing how convincing she just was. She brushed past him, completely having enough of her brothers absurb talk. 

"Swear to the Dark Lord I'm wrong!" he exclaimed.

She holted in her stride. She couldn't. How dare he bring the Dark Lord into this. She couldn't falsely swear to Satan, she was too devoted to him. 

"I don't need too" was as good as she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The courting will be next I promise!
> 
> Was Edwards reaction really a surprise though?!
> 
> Feel free to comment :) 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	27. Lupercalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole academy joined together in the woods. It was a dark night and a full moon was peacefully beaming down over Greendale. An unusually warm February night. At least it wouldn’t be too cold when spending the night in nothing but your underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? I’m just as surprised as you are. I hope you guys are ready for the courting! Enjoy ☺️
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Zelda heard the front door slam shut for the second time that evening. Assuming it was Edward trying to make his unhappiness, that she was matched with his mentor, more than obvious, as if he hadn't already. She couldn't stop herself from feeling slightly disappointed by his reaction. They have such a close relationship with them being twins, was that at risk of fading because of Faustus? Realistically, Edward knows nothing of their actual relationship. He just isn't fond of the idea them being together.

As she looked through her closet, she skimmed past all of her elegant dresses and came across the one she wore to the Yule ball. The same one Faustus couldn't wait to peel off her. Her fingers continued trailing across all the soft materials. When the silky materials came to an end, she felt velvet begin. Zelda felt a tug in her chest when she saw her floor length deep red dress with the slit.

Memories flashed in her mind of Hallows eve, when she accused Faustus of having mood swings and that he finally admitted he wanted her but kept repeating that he wasn't the warlock for her. She smiled at how unnecessary they acted in hindsight. Her memories continued as she still had a grip on the dress, and she got herself in such a huff over Faustus that she escaped back to Italy and fell straight back into the arms of Damon. 

Stunned, she let go of the dress instantly. He has been entering her thoughts a lot recently and she had no explanation for it. Each time he slipped into her conscious, he lingered there longer and longer, consuming more of her thoughts and occupying more of her time. She toyed with the idea of maybe asking after him, or even more dangerously, asking him herself. Maybe she just needed to know and then he wouldn't keep surprising her when he appeared in her thoughts when she least expects. If she was honest with herself for a moment, there was no real closure to their relationship ending. At the time she didn't feel like she needed it, but maybe she does now.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One minute, she was participating in an academy orgy when non other than her Father walks in and bares witness to her being kissed, rubbed and caressed by Damon and other witches and warlocks, and then demands she return home to Greendale. The next minute, she was glaring and practically rubbing her legs together at the sight that was Faustus Blackwood as he pulled up outside the Academy of Unseen Arts on a Harley Davidson. 

Zelda took a deep breath. Yet another time when she would push this all to the back of her mind and focus on the here and now. What was important was looking perfect for_ her_ warlock. If she had to be disrobed all night and lay next to Faustus, she was most certainly going to do it in style. 

____ 

In his ill-temper, Edward made his way back to the academy hoping to find one of his friends to console him. Fortunately he found Izzy and Magnus who were preparing the figs and oysters into the ointment baskets. He informed them of his "conversation" with Zelda and told them his frustrations about his sister being matched with Faustus. The pair of them didn't exactly carry out what Edward was hoping for. 

Both of them sat there and listened to him whine on for better part of an hour about why Faustus doesn't get with anyone from the academy, questioning why he is even taking part in Lupercalia this year, and that he isn't good enough to be matched with his sister. When Edward started to repeat himself, that's when Magnus had had enough. For the duration of Edwards moaning, Magnus was convinced that Edward had forgotten that he had been friends with Faustus for a long time, before they all were acquainted at the academy at least. 

"Edward, enough!" Magnus snapped. Edwards face was more than horrified at the fact someone had deemed him silent. Magnus smiled as a consolation and continued "Listen, I've known Faustus a long time, he isn't going to be a fool, his ambitions are too great to get caught up in academy or coven drama. What exactly do you believe his intentions are with Zelda? Other than just participating in Lupercalia with her". 

Edward crossed his arms defensively, but even he had to admit he knew Faustus's ambitions for high priest, he wasn't about to get involved in anything that wasn't worth it. "Besides..." Magnus continued "... I believe you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement with this".

Izzy nodded in agreement, "Believe me, most of the academy was hoping to be matched with him".

That's when Edward remembered the last part of his 'conversation' with Zelda. "I actually think she wanted to be matched with him" he admitted. 

Izzy laughed at his admission, "Again, who didn't? Trust me when I say this, we all did".

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat, and not in a good way. Damn it, why had he not figured this out sooner?! Of course they were matched, this wasn't just some coincidence after the confession at Dorians. Unholy mother of demons, Faustus _was_ caught up... with Zelda. Magnus was beside himself at the revelation. Faustus had never acted so secretively about someone before, this was different. Zelda was _different. _And that there was definitely truth behind Dorians words, more than what Faustus had told him. All those times Faustus had brushed him off and he was so certain he was onto something and he was! 

It was only then when Edward realised that actually, Zelda being matched with Faustus wasn’t the complete reason for his irritation. He and Zelda had never been in the same country for Lupercalia since they both began celebrating the festival and Edward knew a lot about Zelda’s time at the Imperium, the parties, the orgies and he knew that she participated in Lupercalia before, but he didn’t like to think that his twin sister would be spending her first Lupercalia in Greendale with his mentor. Every time he thought of them together it made him feel queasy. 

Edward sighed in defeat "I think you're both right. Maybe I overacted. It's Lupercalia... and like you said, someone had to be matched with him. I suppose it's also the case for Zelda, she was going to be matched with someone whether I liked it or not” 

“Yet, you’re not acting like this over Hilda?” Magnus enquired. 

“Do you know Harry Wardle? He wouldn’t say boo to a ghost. I don’t need to be worried” he giggled.

“So you would say you are _worried_ about Zelda? What the heaven have you got to be worried about her for?” Izzy asked, almost holding in a laugh. 

Edward actually considered what Izzy had said. He realised that he was in fact worried, with good reason. Not worried about her, he knew she could look after herself. Worried about her in a different sense. Faustus was a catch. Tall, talented, handsome, mysterious. He was afraid that his sister would fall for him and he wouldn't be able to stop her.

____

The whole academy joined together in the woods. It was a dark night and a full moon was peacefully beaming down over Greendale. An unusually warm February night. At least it wouldn’t be too cold when spending the night in nothing but your underwear. 

Father Campbell congratulated everyone for being matched. Some ecstatic with their matching, some not so. He then went on to explain that all participants need to go into the woods to reenact the courting, disrobe and anoint themselves and to lay under the Lupercalian moon. He also encouraged them to stay abstinent and reminded them they **must **stay together the whole night. He also warned them about the creatures that stalk the wood during Lupercalia. He finalised with the Dark Lords blessing. 

Throughout Father Campbell’s speech, Faustus’s finger was circling Zelda’s lower back. Teasing her with the actions other potential. His gentle touch was tormenting Zelda as she knew she had to stand there and try her best not to react. Another one of his little dominant games with her.

Constance stood with crossed arms, a childish pout and jealously smeared across her face. She still couldn’t quite comprehend that of all witches, it was Zelda that was matched with Faustus. Why sweet Satan couldn’t it have been _anyone_ else? She knew that Zelda came from a good family, her father was extremely successful and the Spellmans were powerful in the witch community, but so were hers. She could be perfect for him, if he just gave her a chance. Why did it have to be _her_? Was the Dark Lord testing her? Did she have to prove herself worthy before she could be paired with the future High Priest?

Faustus’s hand slipped into Zelda’s the second the high priest spoke his last word. He needed her alone, and now. Her short black dress with a white lace collar was hugging her figure way too tight for his imagination not to be running wild, especially when he saw her wearing a thin velvet choker. Zelda had to double her strides to keep with up Faustus, she could tell he was eager. Everyone now knows that they are together in the woods and this was boosting Faustus’s need for her, his need to hear her. 

He finally found a spot suitable for them and dropped the ointment basket, he didn’t plan on making much use of it anyway. His arm wrapped around her small waist as he pressed her against the nearest tree as his other hand softly stroked her neck. Zelda looked up into his bright blue eyes and saw the hunger in them, waiting to devour her. He moved to whisper in her ear, “You look beautiful my dear”. Her head tipped back slightly at his words, completely pleased with herself that she has his approval. 

She bit her lip in anticipation. She knew Faustus didn’t care for the Lupercalian rituals, the staying abstinent and anointing themselves. She didn’t want to follow the rules with him. He ambushed her with his mouth on hers, taking her breath away, but this is how she liked it, she wanted nothing more right now than for his grip to tighten around her neck and to continue pushing her into this tree with his over powering and warm body. She felt herself trying to grind against him, yearning for him to not take his time with her. Faustus pulled away from their overbearing kiss to smirk at her. Even he was surprised at how eager she was acting. 

"It seems I have a desperate little witch on my hands" groaning into her ear as his hand slowly tightened around her throat. He heard her quietly whimper as she moved her hand to stroke his obvious erection through his jeans. She felt herself slowly losing her breath, but it was all too overwhelming to ask him to stop, and also it was too thrilling that he was _pushing_ her limit. He watched as she gasped for air, before he released his grip on her and watched her as she choked to catch her breath. What a beautiful image she was. The urge for him repeat that whilst inside her was tangible. "Does my pretty little witch enjoy gasping and choking for her warlock?" All Zelda could bring herself to do was nod as she was still recovering from the euphoric pleasure that ran through her body. 

The sound of her choking was music to his ears and his cock couldn't help but twitch under his jeans. His arm around her waist was still tight, with his free hand he explored up her dress. Faustus was pleasantly surprised to find Zelda wearing stockings, he enjoyed her being in them. It certainly weakened him when he saw her wearing them. He started rubbing her through her pathetic excuse for underwear feeling her grind and rub herself against his hand, wanting more and more, feeling her get wetter and needier by the second. As if he couldn't tease her anymore, she felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered how much he wanted her, to taste her and for her be wrapped around him as he stretches out her tight cunt. 

She's on the edge, she needs his hand a little more to the left if she's going to chase down her pleasure. If he will allow her. Zelda whimpers at him in desperation, practically pleading with him to give in to his teasing scheme. Satan she wanted him to fuck her in anyway he seemed fit. Not that he wanted to admit it, but Faustus was beginning to doubt how much longer he could restrain himself before he wanted to be inside her before his cock needed to explode. Her entrance was soaking as he teased her with his fingers, she was questioning how brave she was to just force his hand or even better, push him to the ground and climb on top of him so she could ride him to her pleasure. She knew if she did that, he would only prolong this torment and she'd be punished, not that she minded that but she didn't know if she could physically wait longer. 

His fingers released a small amount of pleasure as he slowly slipped them inside her warmth, gasping at the contact. She searched for his eye contact, to show her appreciation. His eyes darkened as he watched every expression her face made as his hand slid from her waist back to her neck so gently choke her. Their eye contact was strong and Faustus groaned in response to Zelda's girlish moan as he unexpectedly curled his fingers and pushed them deeper inside her. 

"Fuck this!" Faustus grunted, removing all his contact with Zelda to pull down her underwear and swiftly picked her up. She thudded back against the tree, wrapping her legs around him as tightly as her body would allow. She felt his grip on her waist, his fingers digging deep in her side as his other hand fiddled his belt and jeans. Zelda couldn't help but scream out as she finally felt Faustus fill her completely, gasping at the reminder of how big he felt inside her. 

Her cries were getting louder as he pounded and thrusted into her harder each time, the pleasure becoming formidable as it burned through her body. She was going to be covered in bruises and marks from him, she couldn't recall a time where they were both fully clothed and he was this rough with her. In fact, she couldn't recall him ever being this rough. A single tear fell, she was mad at herself for letting it escape. It wasn't because she was upset or hurt, she'd had never felt so high. The pleasure building inside her was out of this realm. Faustus couldn't help but notice as she tried to look away from him "Ahh Zelda, you are so good for me. I know you can take it" and with one more thrust, that's all it took before she completely spasmed around him, her whole body clenching and shaking from a mixture of his words and actions. 

He was still pushing into her as he felt her completely sink into her orgasm. Listening to her scream as loud as she did was the undoing of Faustus as he erupted inside as she clenched around him. He prayed that others were close, so they could hear her screams, and they knew that it was him and no one else that made her cum like that. She slid down his body, but he still held her when her feet were firmly on the ground, knowing she would be weak from her orgasm. 

"Faustus" she said breathlessly. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say actually, her mind still jumbled. He kissed her forehead, his ego boosted massively as he can see that he has completely wrecked her. "I suppose we should perform the courting should we not?" he cheekily suggested, passing her underwear back to her. Zelda lightly laughed as she pulled them back up and agreed with him. They dressed down to their underwear, Faustus completely captivated as his eyes watched Zelda slip off her dress to reveal her sheer bra and panties with a black flower crochet and matching garter belt that held up her black stockings. 

Zelda laid out the blanket she pulled from the baskets and opened the jars as they knelt before each other. She dipped the knife in blood and smeared it across Faustus's forehead and spoke "By Lilith's Blood" and Faustus repeated the action and responded with "By Lucifers Love". They both laughed at the fact that they were actually performing the ritual. They wiped off the blood with the milk and cloth and Faustus laid down and opened his arm out, hoping Zelda would come to him. 

She hesitated for a split second, the feeling she had, unfamiliar to her. They had done everything right, maybe not staying abstinent but the Dark Lord wouldn't mind, why did this Lupercalia feel different? He felt so warm as she half laid on top of him, her left limbs drapsed over his body. And they continued with the ritual of laying there soaking up the moon, all night. 

______

The light from the sun rising woke Faustus. Zelda felt him shift under her, she bolted up as it deemed on her that it was almost dawn. It wouldn't be long before they needed to be at the academy. Moving quickly probably wasn't the best of ideas, it hit her hard that her whole body _ached_. She softly stroked her neck, it hurt, alot. Her back felt bruised along with her hips and thighs. Faustus rubbed up her back as he watched her wince as she reached for her dress. He was gentle with his strokes, if Zelda was at all honest, she could get used to him doing this. When she felt the loss of his hands, she turned in search of why he stopped. Before she had time to think Faustus placed a singular kiss on her lips. 

When they finally were dressed, Faustus suggested he walk Zelda back home, after she told him last night about Edwards reaction. He couldn't help but be slightly amused at his protege's outburst, so he had no choice but to prove him wrong in every way possible. Starting by Edward knowing that he got his sister home safely after the courting.   
  
As they walked up the Spellman yard, Zelda felt a slight twist in her stomach as she could have been sure that she saw Edward spying out one of the bedroom windows. By the time they reached the porch, Edward was opening the door. His intentions not what either of them believed they were going to be. 

”Zelda, we have a problem”. Edward had been waiting for Zelda to get home for the past hour. Not caring in the slightest what potential his sister and mentor got up to last night. 

She looked at Faustus puzzled, she had utterly no idea at what Edward could be talking about. But she certainly was intrigued and a tad concerned as he genuinely looked worried. Edward broke through the middle of them and walked to the back of the Spellman house. Zelda and Faustus walked a meter or two behind him, both struggling to keep up with his pace. Edward had yet to speak to Faustus, Zelda hoped that this wasn't going to be how it was going forward and it was just whatever the 'problem' was that was making Edward act disrespectful. 

Edward halted as Zelda and Faustus were still walking around the corner when the problem was definitely a large one. 

"What in Satan's name!!!" Faustus gasped and turned to look at Zelda's reaction. Her mouth, opened slightly. What the heaven were they going to do? "Zelda, what do we do?" Edward asked, praying that she would be able to give a solution. "I--" she began. 

Her eyes hadn't moved, she hadn't even blinked. She felt sick. Surely this meant only one thing. "Maybe, we-" she swallowed "we call father". 

Of all the things she expected it to be, she didn't expect this. How did he even get here? 

"Zelda, there is a dragon at the back of your house, and you want to call your father?" Faustus sounded amazed, not completely convinced that was the right course of action. 

"Faustus! You don't understand" she said. 

Drago sensed the stress in her voice and roared as loud as he could. She brushed passed her brother and Faustus and walked straight up to the dragon. She needed to settle him, if anyone saw sight of him they would risk exposure to their kind and would be severely punished by the council. Faustus tensed up as he watched her get closer. But he didn't need to worry, but he didn't know that. 

Zelda held out her hand, holding on for him to come to her so she could stroke him. She looked into his amber eyes waiting for them to soften, and they did after a few moments and when he peeled his stare from Faustus. Understandably, Drago didn't know him, and saw him as a threat. He was only behaving the way he believed was necessary. Drago nudged Zelda's hand and she began stroking him. She was convinced he was even bigger than when she last saw him, if that was at all possible. The question still remained, what did they do with him? 

For the mean time, Faustus cast an illusion spell so no one could see him if they were passing by or anyone visited the house. They talked about banishing him back to Italy, but Zelda wasn't convinced that would work. All three of them came to an agreement, calling Carlisle. Zelda bravely volunteered herself to make the call, her heart beating heavy every second her Father didn't pick up. Eventually, he answered. He reassured her not to panic and go to the academy like normal and he would take care of it. As it happens, Drago has had several _disappearances_ from Italy and escaped his masters presence. Now light has been shed as to where, or more specifically, to whom he's been trying to get too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you enjoy the chapter? Was it what you were expecting? 
> 
> Feel free to comment :) 
> 
> Instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	28. Tell me, it’s only me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Power is very important Zelda, and one day, you will understand exactly what that means. But one thing you should also know, everything has a price"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t proof read in the slightest, I was desperate to upload as I was conscious at how long it has been since the last chapter.  
I was so excited about this chapter! 
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait and not predictable✌🏻 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Zelda went to her bedroom to get changed as Edward struggled to finish his breakfast. Faustus was forced to stay downstairs by her brother but when Edward went outside to check on Drago before they left for the academy, Faustus took the opportunity to teleport directly into Zelda’s bedroom. Zelda was leaned forward over her vanity so she was closer to the mirror adding the finishing touch to her lipstick. Faustus held himself back from grabbing at her hips as he was certain she was purposefully sticking her ass in his direction with her red short skater dress and long wavy hair flowing down her back. 

Faustus, for one of the first times in his life, felt anxious. What did this mean? Was he reading too much into this? He wasn't sure. But why else would a familiar of a sovereign member show up in Greendale? And as it happens, the owner is the ex-boyfriend of the girl he was completely infatuated with. Carlisle had stated that he would sort it, and Faustus believed him, but he had a sickening thought that it wouldn't be so easy. As Zelda rubbed her lips together and pouted, Faustus walked closer behind her and caught her in the reflection of the mirror, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you trying to kill me?" he grinned. "Why, is it working?" she laughed. He squeezed her in an attempt to assert authority, but for him, it was a poor effort. 

Zelda turned to face him and gave him a reassuring smile and stroked his face with her left hand. Faustus took Zelda's right hand in his and brought it up to his lips and lightly placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Little did Zelda know, he wanted to check if she was still wearing the ring he gave her. A small part of his brain took over, he shouldn't have any doubt that she wouldn't be wearing it. Just because Damon's familiar was in her back garden shouldn't change anything between them, he tried convincing himself.

Faustus, Zelda and Edward arrived at the academy, fighting with themselves to conceal the fact that there is currently the familiar of a sovereign member in the Spellman backyard. Fortunately for them, everyone was still thriving about the aftermath of the courting. As the three of them walked through the academy, Edward walking ahead, Faustus and Zelda certainly turned a few heads. Congratulating nods from warlocks and dirty envious eyes from witches. It was going to be an interesting day. Zelda did wonder whether people heard them, well, mainly her last night but after a seconds thought, a growing grin on her face appeared. She brushed her hand against Faustus’s as they walked behind her brother. She wished she could have seen whether or not his face changed when she did it. 

Choir practice was first for Zelda, Izzy and Magnus. Zelda knew she was going to be faced with a thousand questions from the both of them. It was best she prepared herself as she broke off from Faustus and her brother. She did manage to catch the wink that Faustus gave her before he went in a different direction. Izzy and Magnus rushed to walk either side of Zelda to ensure there was no escaping for her. "So..." Magnus sniggered. Zelda rolled her eyes, it hadn't even been 5 seconds before they started. "So what?" she grinned from ear to ear as she held her head high and walked into the choir room. 

"How was it? You know, spending the night with the handsome bad warlock Faustus Backwood?". What Zelda really wanted to do, was tell them how fantastically captivating it was, and that** everyone** should be jealous of her because _she _is the one sleeping with the most talented warlock and top boy of the academy, and to top it off, she thought last night was possibly the best sex she's had. But instead, she decided to play it down and let her facial expressions do all the talking. "It was marvellous" she sighed, closing her eyes at the memory of Faustus's hand around her throat as he slammed into her. 

Magnus's jaw fell wide open "Is that it? Is that all you're going to tell us?". The disappointment in both of their faces when Zelda finally opened her eyes was overwhelming. "Yes. A girl doesn't kiss and tell" she laughed. 

All the while that conversation was happening, Constance was sat opposite them, grinding her teeth and blood boiling within her. Her jealously of Zelda Spellman was getting out of hand. The professors loved her, her Father was well known and loved, all the other students either wanted to be her or wanted her, she was bright, talented and powerful and most of all, she had spent the night with the warlock who she has obsessed over for the past 3 years. 

_____

The day slowly dragged by, the more times Zelda looked at the clock she thought time had frozen. She was excited for the hunt tonight, it was her favourite part of Lupercalia but when she thought of later on in the day, she also wondered if her Father had come to sort out the issue at hand. Questions bombarded her mind of how they were going to get Drago back. He had a very temperamental personality and didn't like to be dictated to, surely he would need help... unless.... oh dear Satan. Zelda got up from her seat and walked out of her class. It caused a whisper between the students, but the professor didn't stop her. She immediately teleported home to see if her Father and Drago were there. 

She searched everywhere outside, there was no sign of him. She prayed that nothing disastrous had happened, but she knew exactly what Drago could be like and she also knew her Fathers way of dealing with problems could be brutal. Zelda rushed in side and called out to see if anyone was in the house, to her surprise, she heard her Father respond and walked towards the room she heard his voice come from. 

"Father" she greeted. He was sat behind his desk leaning back in his chair with a cigarette in one hand and whiskey in the other. He remained completely silent but his eyes were glued to Zelda. She swallowed, becoming very nervous, this couldn't be good. 

"Sit down Zelda" his voice completely lifeless she didn't even recognise it. She sat down in one of the chairs opposite him and began twiddling her fingers. She bravely looked up at him and put on her ice cold face. If he was going to act like this, then so was she, was Carlisle forgetting she learnt from the best?

"What is it Father?" her tone matching her Fathers. 

She could have swore she saw a tiny smile appear on his face for a second before he began speaking to her. "Zelda, the witches council and head sovereigns have agreed to launch a full enquiry this afternoon." She was fighting the urge to sigh and roll her eyes, like she knew what he meant and secondly, he was saying it as if it was her fault. 

"That seems appropriate" she played, hoping her Father wouldn't call her bluff with this. 

"Zelda, as you know for generations the Spellman family has been rewarded by the Dark Lord for their complete devotion and in turn, we have upheld a strong reputation as we are rather prominent in the witching world. We are gravely recognised and respected by the Dark Lord and due to my hard work as High Priest and now a member of the witches council, we are also recognised and respected by the Sovereigns." he paused and Zelda had no idea where this conversation was going. "Power is very important Zelda, and one day, you will understand _exactly _what that means. But one thing you should also know, everything has a **price**". She was completely lost. She understood the words he was saying but she had do clue as to why he was saying them. "As you know, I do not like cleaning up messes, especially ones that involve my children..."

"Excuse me father?" she interrupted "What has this got to do with your children?" she stopped twiddling her thumbs and crossed her arms in her defence. He hadn't quite got to that part yet. "The sovereigns have threatened my position as part of the witches council." Before Zelda blew up, Carlisle continued. "Because, as it happens... this isn't the first time Drago has disappeared from Italy. In fact, he has had several disappearances since around September last year and unfortunately, they are not random. The owner of the familiar, believes that he has been wanting to find something". She was so annoyed that he didn't even say Damons name. 

"Well... what is it?" she asked. Carlisle paused, knowing that Zelda would not be ready for the answer. They sat in silence for a few more seconds "He believes, he is looking for you". 

Zelda was speechless, this couldn't be right. "Why?". Carlisle stubbed out his cigarette and downed the rest of the whiskey in his glass. "Thats the question of the century. We don't have the answer, but the palace has explicitly said that I need to get the familiar back to Italy otherwise, there is no point in me returning". 

"They can't do that!" Zelda shouted. 

"Oh but they can my darling daughter, and they will. I don't have power over the sovereigns" he sadly spoke.

This is where this was coming from. The power talk. Her Father once told her that witches could ascend to a multitude of coveted fellowships within the church of night and churches of darkness, but also, that she couldn't get anywhere without power, in whatever form she could grab her hands on. In that very moment, she wished she has listened earlier than from right now. She knew power was important, but she didn't feel ready to play the game, she still didn't. 

"Then I will help you" she suggested.

"The other thing is, he's not here. But not to worry, I have reinforcements coming my way, so I want you to continue doing what you normally would and not even think about the situation because I'm handling it. Isn't it Lupercalia?" he asked, his tone completely changing and reverting back to the tone she was familiar with. 

"Yes, it is" she quietly answered. 

"What warlock has been lucky enough to be matched with my daughter?" he asked, not out of interest, but like a typical father, out of protectiveness. 

"Faustus Blackwood."

Carlisle's face didn't instantly change to anger, so Zelda thought he didn't think it was that bad. "Talented young warlock, he's destined for greatness" he smirked. “How does Edward feel about that, with him being his close friend and mentor?”.

”Father please, it’s Lupercalia” she insisted. It wasn’t the time, maybe if her Mother was here, she would have already known. Penelope’s intuition when it came to her children was always spot on. Then again, if Penelope was alive, Zelda wouldn’t be in Greendale. She’d be in Italy. 

______ 

After classes, Faustus searched the whole academy for Zelda, not knowing she left throughout the day. She was nowhere to be found, he didn't make it known to anyone that he was looking for her, he didn't want them to think he was desperate after the courting. The hunt was in a few hours, he assumed that she probably went straight home to prepare for that. He couldn't wait to see her in her red hooded cloak and whatever silky slip dress she decided on. He imagined she has plenty to choose from. 

He passed by Father Campbell's office for a meeting that he really didn't want to partake in, but unfortunately it wasn't his choice. The high priest asked him to lead the last event tonight and also, he has a task for him in the up and coming months "Church of Night business" he said and that the quest is between just the two of them. Faustus couldn't help feeling excited, but slightly nervous about the quest, he didn't even have a suspicion of what it could be regarding. He just thought that this is one of his opportunities to be recognised and seal his relationship with the high priest so that would work in his favour one day when it was his turn. 

_____

Izzy was at the Spellman house getting ready for the hunt with Zelda. It turns out, Izzy stayed abstinent, Zelda still kept her lips sealed about Faustus, it was a slippery road down if she didn’t.   
  


Zelda picked out a black silk slip with lace trimming at the bottom and around the neck line. She pulled her over the knee boots on and slipped the blade inside and last but not least she slipped on the red hooded cloak. She purposefully wore her brightest rosy red lipstick, Faustus did comment when she wore this one, perhaps he remembers where else it has been on his body other than her lips.   
  
Izzy continued to question Zelda about what activities her and Faustus got up to last night on the way to the woods but her answers were so vague, she was beginning to enjoy tormenting Izzy about it.   
  
Even if the academy didn’t hear them last night, they certainly was going to tonight and from tomorrow, everyone would know and then they can finally begin acting how they want to.   
  


As the two of them approach the meeting spot in the woods, the appearance of the wolf hoods and red cloaks became clear. Zelda saw Faustus stood with everyone in front of him, it was to her surprise that he was in formal clothes and not shirtless with a wolf hood. She much preferred it actually, then not everyone could see what she sees.   
  
“Welcome to the final night of the Lupercalia...” Faustus began. Zelda was already incredibly turned on, biting her lower lip as she watched him lead the last event. If it was going to be even a close repeat of last night she would be eternally grateful. “Hoods hunt wolves, witches hunt warlocks. Don’t forget, the outcome of the hunt shall determine the year ahead. It is time to release our blessed magics into the night. Are you ready?” Faustus’s blew on the horn and the warlocks ran off into the woods, some were certainly trying to get a head start on the witches. Faustus blew the horn again and began running himself.   
  


He was easy to spot amongst the other warlocks running. Faustus ran deeper and deeper into the woods, but he was also hoping they wouldn’t be too far away from everyone. The further they ran, the more witches jumped on warlocks and went crashing to the ground. Just as Zelda was getting closer to him, he began running faster and in another direction. He was doing it on purpose. He wanted her to be desperate, but the thing is, she already was, he didn’t need to do this to her. She would do anything he wanted as long as he stopped running so she could grab him.   
  


Finally, she was catching up, he was inches ahead it was now or never, she pulled the knife from her boot and pounced straight on him and wrapped her arms around his throat. They both tumbled to the floor and Faustus turned around underneath her. Zelda straddled him and lowered her face to his and held the knife softly against Faustus’s throat. “Are you purposefully teasing me Faustus Blackwood?". He laughed for a few seconds, thinking her question was amusing. She really had no idea. "Zelda dear, I constantly feel bloody teased by you". She realised for the first time how strong his British accent was when he said the word _dear. _His admission came as a surprise to Zelda, she knew he wasn't kidding, not with a knife this close to his throat. She couldn't think of any words to respond so instead, she dropped the knife and kissed him.

It started off gentle, but soon became more of a tongue war with the addition of biting each other’s lips. Faustus sat up and wrapped one of his arms right round her body and the other stroked her hair before grabbing a fistful. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck and Zelda couldn't wait for him to be inside her. Faustus pulled away from her neck "I want you stood over there against that tree, I’m going to get on my knees, and my tongue Is going to be between your legs. How does that sound?" he groaned at her. Zelda couldn't even form a word, a tingle ran through her body as she nodded with her mouth open from the complete arousal and chest heaving at the thought of it. 

Faustus rolled her off him and stood so he could pull Zelda up. He found the nearest tree and shoved her into it, his hands caressing wherever he could. She felt him everywhere, she loved feeling suffocated by him. When she couldn't think straight but could feel him almost everywhere, she was already half way to her pleasure. Zelda couldn't wait for him, she wanted him inside her. She lifted a leg to Faustus's hip and he did not disappoint, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, her legs wrapping tightly around him. His body pressing even further into her and her back being pushed against the tree harder. His lips rejoined hers and when she felt his tongue slip inside and wrap around her tongue, she groaned her approval straight into his mouth. 

"Well well well, what do we have here?" 

Faustus was more than ready to hex whoever it was interrupting them. Zelda completely froze and Faustus felt her stiffen, he gently put her down. Her feet may have been firmly on the ground, but she did not feel steady on them at all. She didn't take her eyes from Faustus's and moved her hands to either side of his face. "I'm so sorry" she whispered to him. 

What did she mean, she was sorry? The voice that spoke, cleared their throat. Faustus searched her eyes for an answer, he refused to turn around he wanted to know what was gong on with Zelda first. She dropped her hands from his face and placed them in his hands and squeezed, she tip-toed to lightly kiss his lips before facing the familiar voice. 

She peeled herself from Faustus who was still pretty much pressing her against the tree, she took a step out of his protection and faced the intruder. "Hello Damon" she spoke. He was stood meters away from them but Faustus couldn't have turned around any faster. He was curious to see who Zelda was with in Italy. Faustus didn't know if he should be surprised or not, Damon was tall, not as tall as Faustus but not far off, and had dark hair. His eyes, a hazel colour, and strangely had similar dress sense to Faustus. Did Zelda have a type or was it coincidence? 

"What the heaven are you doing here?" she forcefully asked, crossing her arms with frustration. 

Damon laughed in shock at how incredibly rude she was being. "Zelda you haven't seen me in months, and this is how you greet me? One would have thought a warm welcome might be in order”. She noticed two other warlocks walk from behind the trees and join behind Damon, she didn't recognise them at all. She wondered if they were some sort of protection for him. "She asked you a question" Faustus interfered and stood back closer to Zelda. 

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Damon Arcane" he held his hand out, expecting Faustus to walk to him and shake it. As he took his first step, Zelda pulled his arm back "Don't let him touch you Faustus, he will be able to read your mind and every thought, feeling and memory you've ever had" Faustus could see in Zelda's eyes that she didn't want him to do it, but he was torn with the idea of Damon being able to access his mind, just so he could see how much Zelda liked to be fucked by him and how atheistically pleasing it is when he hears his name escape from his lips. 

Zelda felt his hesitation, so decided to take charge and stand in front of him before it turned into some sort of competition she could already sense it. Faustus grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to his side, Zelda conveniently wrapped her arm around his back and squeezed his side hoping he would get the hint seeing as Damon and Faustus are now refusing to stop staring at each other. "Faustus" she whispered and pulled his face away with her hand, he reluctantly turned his head towards her and she kissed his cheek as a reward, she knew he would appreciate that seeing as Damon was watching with intense eyes. 

She felt like she couldn't calm Faustus down anymore than what she had done, and decided to re-ask her question "What are you doing here?". 

"I had to come and get Drago". Damon was the reinforcement her Father mentioned? "He wouldn't listen to anyone else apparently" he paused, battling with what he should say next. "He misses you Zelda, as do I". 

"Well if you have him, why are you still here?" she abruptly asked. 

He took a few steps closer to them, he was still far enough away for Faustus's comfort. "Whilst I was here, I thought I'd take a walk through the Greendale woods that you talked so much about, but never showed me. I wanted to see for myself why you loved them so much, and if I'm honest, I don't get it. The Imperial forest is much grander than this and you know it, we had sex in there enough times for you to know" he laughed. 

Zelda grabbed a hold of Faustus's clenched fist and stroked his arm. "Convenient that you walked through the woods on the final night of Lupercalia, and as it happens, I was in the middle of something, so if you'll excuse me". She was hoping Faustus would just teleport them somewhere, but he didn't. He was determined more than ever to either hex him, punch him or let him see a memory of him fucking Zelda. 

"I think I may stay for a few days actually, I could class it as my first international trip as a Sovereign member" he grinned. 

"Sovereign member?" she repeated. "When did that happen?". 

"Not long after you left actually, for so long I resisted, but you were right as usual" he snorted "It was inevitable and I needed to start behaving like I'm going to be head Sovereign one day". The slick bastard just had to slip that in, just to show off because she was holding on to a warlock that wasn't him, and the fact she didn't go running straight back into his arms. 

"We should go" she said to Faustus. But him and Damon continued to have their stand off, there was only one way that Zelda could get him out of here and out the way of Damon. So she whispered into his ear "I want you". 

The next thing Zelda realised, she was standing in Faustus's room. Praise Satan he got them out of that. If she was honest, she was in complete shock she couldn't believe she had just saw Damon. He may have just timed teleporting them perfectly. He was stood behind her, her body pressed against him. His hand reached to open the tie that was keeping her cloak on and it dropped to the floor. 

Faustus was angry, and completely frustrated with what's just happened and more than anything he wanted to punch Damon in the face. He didn't understand why and how Edward got along with him so well, he was so... **arrogant**_._ Another similarity both warlocks shared. There was only one way to get rid of all this pent up anger. He grabbed Zelda's shoulders and shoved her into the wall so her back was still to him. He moved her arms above her head and pressed up against her as tight as he could and his mouth found her ear as she felt his breath burn "Tell me it's only me Zelda" he almost begged. 

She refused to answer him, he should know the answer already. Instead, she moaned at him and tried her best to push her ass into him as much as she could. That wasn't good enough for him, he spun her around and once again, shoved her into the wall and pinned himself against her. He placed his arms either side of her head, essentially trapping her. There was no escaping his possessive mood. "Tell me it's only me Zelda" he repeated, growling into her ear again, sounding more desperate than the first time. The question had crossed her mind of why he was acting like this, she was used to him taking his mood out on her sexually, and quite frankly she enjoyed it, but this was completely different. This was the best. 

Zelda liked him like this, possessive, but not how he has been previously, he's never once asked her that its just him. Damon suddenly showing up has made him... _jealous._ "It's only you" she softly whispered back to him. Faustus tilted his head back and sighed as if he'd just gotten a hit. She felt his cock harden and couldn't help but grind herself into him. He began kissing her neck and graduated to her collar and shoulder, he wasn't being gentle, he was kissing to bruise and she felt that. 

Faustus grabbed a fistful of hair again and jerked downwards, forcing her to her knees. She submitted straight to him and knelt there looking up at him with the most innocent eyes she could portray. He pulled off his belt, put it behind her neck and tugged her face to his crotch. Her hand scratched at his thigh and she moaned into him. His cock twitched as he felt the vibration from her mouth.   
  
She reached for the zipper and button on his trousers and pulled out his hardness. She stroked him and flicked her tongue over his tip and asked “Is this making you feel better Faustus?”. The grip on the belt got tighter, which Zelda felt strain on the back of her neck. So she opened her mouth and took him in her mouth. Faustus couldn’t restrain himself and tugged on his belt as he fucked her throat and forced her to take all of him in. He felt her throat tightening as he looked into her eyes that were tearing up. Satan he felt better, there she was on her knees for him and gagging on his cock. He loved to hear her gag on him, and seeing reminisce of her lipstick on him there. If anything, it was him that was more bothered by Damon’s surprise appearance than she was. If she was bothered, surely she wouldn’t be doing this right now. His hips snapped harder into her mouth when he felt his anger reappear. Zelda moaned around him in pleasure but her throat was definitely going to be sore if Faustus didn’t stop slamming her soon. He pulled back and a string of saliva connected Zelda’s lips and his cock, Faustus desperately wanted to force his way back into her mouth, but now it was his turn. 

He dragged her up by her hair, she was surprised he hadn’t ripped any out yet and forced her over to his bed. Faustus flung her on the mattress face first and yanked up her silk slip. She heard him groan his approval at her choice in underwear. He enjoyed it when he has to pull the bow to pull them down. It was high on his favourite activities list. 

Zelda knew what was coming but she didn’t know how to prepare herself quickly enough. She heard the snap of the belt. That was her warning. The first blow was hard, harder than she was expecting and harder than what she was used to. The thickness of his belt stung but she knew this would be his only release. Each blow came thick and fast after that, she completely lost count as she tried to keep her mind in the abliss of pleasure but with how hard he was striking, it was difficult to concentrate. “You’re mine Zelda” he growled in between blows and she whimpered back at him. 

The belt was flung to the floor and Faustus admired his markings on her pale ass. It was already so bruised, red with shades of purple. He grabbed at her waist and pulled her so she was now on her back. He towered over her and saw her eyes streaming. “I love how good you are for me” his eyes dark and hungry.

With her not giving him a worded answer and only answering with a whimper, he doubted for a second whether she wanted to be his or not. “You are mine, aren’t you?” His voice soft, and not domineering in the slightest.   
  
As she lay there staring up at him, she stretched out her arm to place her hand on his face. “Of course” she replied. He wiped the tears off of her face, she deserved to be rewarded. He slid down her body and turned her so he could skim gentle kisses over where he marked her. She winced at the contact but appreciated how gentle he was being with her. This is why she was becoming addicted, addicted to him, addicted to the feeling, the high he makes her feel. 

“Faustus...” she called out. He turned her back over and kissed her thighs, getting closer to her sodden centre. “Yes Zelda” he spoke in between kisses. “You give me a feeling that I’ve never felt before” she instantly regretted saying it. Everything was going to well, why did she have to go and ruin it? Did she forget how angry he was when they first teleported here? Was she determined to get him back to that place? 

“Hmmmm?” Continuing his kisses. 

“... and it scares me” she finally said. Hell hounds, who was allowing her to talk?! 

“Luckily for you, I’m not scared. And I am astounded that something such as a feeling would scare Zelda Spellman” he joked. Before she could think of a response, she felt his tongue stroke her folds and cried out. Satan he was too good at this. He found her clit instantly and his tongue was dabbing, stroking and circling. How he hasn’t exploded yet is beyond her. She thought him throat fucking her would have been enough but he’s patiently waiting to bury himself inside her cunt. 

Zelda felt her whole body get hot. Her nails dug deep in his soft dark sheets as she clenched hard for her release. Only he could ever send her to this place. Only he could whip her to the point of sobbing out for more Crying out for him to fuck her in any way he thought necessary. Her hands moved and pulled his hair as she screamed out her pleasure. 

Faustus pulled off his jumper and unbuttoned his shirt, much to Zelda’s delight. She clawed over his torso, digging her nails deep to leave red stripes all over. If he was bruising her, she was certainly going to mark him wherever she could. 

Finally, Faustus saw her how he’d been wanting to see her all night. Naked and waiting for him. He climbed on top of her and she immediately clamped her legs around him. He teased her at her entrance, like he needed too. They were both as desperate as each other at this point. Faustus slammed into her hard, he was all about being rough with her tonight. Reminding her who she belonged to and that no other warlock could take her from him, _especially_ Damon. ”I know you love it when I fuck you like this my dear”. Satan in hell was he right. Yes she loved it, so what. She never wanted him to stop. “Don’t you?” He asked. “Yes” her soft reply melted him.   
  
Faustus slammed into her harder and harder, she clenched around his cock and reached her climax but he had no intention of slowing down. Her whimpers and whines got louder with every thrust of Faustus’s hips. She cried out his name and sobbed over and over but he just held her hips and pulled her into him. Zelda felt one of his hands release her hip but it quickly began circling her clit. She literally believed she couldn’t cum anymore. He had truly been reckless with her. She looked up at him and saw his breathing speed up. “Come with me Zelda... please”.

Faustus believed he could listen to her moans and cries all day, it was genuinely the best noise he’d ever heard. She tightened around him and he loved being inside her as she cried out his name as loud as her lungs would let her. He stopped thrusting into her for a second, and she felt his warm liquid spill into her. 

Zelda watched as he collapsed next to her and he pulled her into his arm. She placed her hand on his chest and he couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the ring on her finger. That was all he needed, to know that she continued to wear it. As long as she wore it, there would be hope. Even with that idiot Sovereign showing up. All that was important was that she was laying naked, with his seed inside her, in his arms and not Damon’s. But it didn’t stop the torment in his mind. She deserved everything, and he worried that he wasn’t good enough for her. He couldn’t compete with a Sovereign. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming?! What a twist right? 
> 
> Feel free to comment :) 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	29. Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus opened the door to the library and settled his things down on the nearest table. Let’s have a nice easy morning, he thought to himself and went to find a necromancy book. Necromancy came easy to him, he brought his first rodent back at 11. He walked to the necromancy aisle and instantly felt enraged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This was a very interesting chapter for me to write, I'm sure you will see why!  
Enjoy 😊😊
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Faustus walked through the woods on the way to the academy. The weather was dreary, exactly like his mood. Damon arriving in Greendale certainly put him on edge. He felt an urgency to get to the academy, to get to Zelda. He was convinced that Damon would find his way to the academy and concerned that he was going to try and worm his way back into Zelda’s life and he couldn’t have that. Deep down, he was scared that she would allow him. But he couldn’t even admit that to himself fully. 

The academy seemed quieter than usual. Maybe everyone was still recovering from the late hunt last night. Faustus read a note on the board in his first class saying that it had been cancelled, which was out of the ordinary. Something felt unsettling but Faustus was struggling to pinpoint what it was. He decided to visit the library, hoping either Edward, Magnus or even Zelda might be in there. 

Where the heaven was everyone?

He opened the door to the library and settled his things down on the nearest table. Let’s have a nice easy morning, he thought to himself and went to find a necromancy book. Necromancy came easy to Faustus, he brought his first rodent back at 11. He walked to the necromancy aisle and instantly felt enraged. 

Faustus could not believe his eyes, it couldn’t be true. He found Zelda half naked, pushed up against the book case with _him. _Damon had his hands all over her silky smooth pale body and his tongue practically down her throat. What angered him the most was that she looked like she was thoroughly enjoying it. He was frozen, he could not move. His eyes were glued to the pair of them, they didn’t even notice he was there. He watched as Zelda began unbuttoning Damon’s shirt.   
_  
How could she?! _

Faustus battled with his thoughts for a few seconds. Does he just leave and forget about her? Does he stop her and call her out? Before he could think any longer he heard himself yell “no” without realising he actually did it. The hurt taking over.

They both turned to him, stunned that they had been caught. Faustus felt his stomach sink and tighten with anger and disappointment. Zelda started to chuckle, clearly finding the situation amusing. And Damon smirked at Faustus like he’d won, and the prick had the audacity to ask him if he wanted to join them. 

Faustus jolted awake with a layer of sweat on his forehead. He felt Zelda stir, but fortunately she did not wake. She was curled into him with her head and hand resting on his chest. His hand moved to stroke hers and ensured she still had the ring on. Which, of course she did. 

He slowly slipped out of bed and in search for the time. They’d only been asleep a few hours but he knew after that nightmare, there was no way he’d be going back to sleep, even if Zelda was right next to him. Faustus decided to pass time by researching as much as he could about the ability to mind read and mind reading gifts.

There was no way in heaven that Faustus was going to allow Damon access to anything he wanted, especially not something as paranoid as that nightmare he’d just woken up from. He would only let him see what he wanted him to see. 

Zelda awoke hours later from the sun light beaming through the window. She would never not enjoy waking up in his bed, it always seemed extra soft and comfortable. Her arm reached out to him but he was not there. She did her usual thing of finding his shirt and putting it on as she explored his house for him. The noise of papers shuffling gave him away and she found him buried deep in books in the study. “Good morning” she smiled as she lent against the door frame hoping to distract him from whatever he was reading.   
  
He looked up at her and couldn’t restrain a small smile forming when he noticed her in his shirt. “Good morning” he replied. Faustus shifted in his chair and moved away a few inches from the desk, welcoming her to his lap. Without hesitation, she went straight to him and curled her arms around his neck and slipped into his lap. 

He kissed her gently on her cheek and possessively held her body close to him. “What are you reading?” She asked, trying to reach for the book but he was too quick for her and pulled her arm back to him. “It doesn’t matter” he answered her. 

She had her suspicions, but she didn’t push it. Instead she arched her eyebrow as high as she could at him. “Well, I need to go home seeing as we need to be at the academy soon” Zelda motioned to get off him so she could teleport home even though she felt completely exhausted. 

Faustus hummed and gripped the fabric of his shirt, pulling her back. “Why don’t you let me take you, save your energy and magic?”. He looked deep into her green eyes, praying she would just do as he asked for more than one reason. 

He noticed her hesitate so he continued, “Wouldn’t it be interesting for the academy and your brother to see us together this morning after the beautiful event of Lupercalia”. His plea rather manipulative as he had a completely different agenda as to why he wanted her by his side at all times. He couldn’t control his jealously, but Zelda didn’t need to know that. 

She chuckled at his efforts but of course she wanted everyone to see them together, especially Constance and Shirley, that would certainly deem them silent for a minute or two. “If you insist” she said, trying not to let the excitement show in her voice. 

_____

Faustus showered and got ready whilst Zelda lounged around in his bed. He found it amusing that she wrapped herself up in the sheets and how small she looked in his large bed. Zelda got redressed in her clothes and headed downstairs as Faustus liked to show off and teleported outside and waited for her on his Harley Davidson. He hadn't ridden this to the academy for a while, as he frequently teleported to or near the Spellman house so he and Zelda could secretly walk together. 

Much to her surprise, Faustus was in his academy clothes already and was holding out his leather jacket. There was no way he was actually allowing her to wear it, she thought. But, that indeed was the case. She slowly took the jacket from his hand and put it on. It completely buried her but she didn't care, she had always loved this jacket and him wearing it. She climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around his torso, it was strange not feeling her arms wrapped around his jacket. 

As they drove up the Spellman yard, Edward recognised the sound of Faustus's bike and looked out the window to see his sister on the back! Hilda brushed passed Edward to also see out the window. Hilda couldn't stop herself feeling slightly impressed, and it came as no surprise to her that her sister was on the back of a motorbike. She ran down the stairs and immediately opened the front door. 

Edward was waiting in the kitchen by the time they eventually got inside the house. Zelda greeted Hilda in an unusually chirpy manner and made her to way to get a caffeine fix. Faustus followed closely behind, not sure if she was going to be the one protecting him from Edward or he was going to be protecting Zelda from him. Faustus either way was pre-empting an awkward situation this morning. 

"Good morning brother!" she happily greeted as she reached for a mug and joined him at the table. 

Edward didn't even look at his sister, but pinned his eyes to his mentor and friend. "Yes, morning sister" he finally spoke. She would have thought her brother would have been a little happier seeing as he should have fucked a witch last night, but maybe he was annoyed that she brought Faustus with her this morning. She wasn't doing anything to help win him over to the idea of them. 

The tension was so thick in the air as everyone remained silent. Hilda sat at the end of the table slurping her tea and her eyes watching back and forth between her siblings. Everything felt out of place this morning. Edward was sat in their Father's usual space, and if anything when Carlisle wasn't there, that's where Zelda sat. But Zelda was sat in her brothers place with Faustus sat next to her. 

"Morning, I didn't realise we had late-comers." a voice spoke from behind. Zelda turned around and saw Damon walking through the kitchen. For Satans sake. She shot back around to her brother for an explanation. 

"What are you doing here?" she spat as he took his place at the end of the table. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. Her time now was with Faustus and it was being interrupted by someone from her past.

"What were the chances that I bumped into an old boyfriend of yours Zelda, in the woods last night? Damon explained that he needed to get Drago home but said he was thinking about staying for a few days so I thought I'd invite him to stay here" Edward grinned. 

She stood up from the table "So you're staying here?". 

"Yes, as I told you last night, I'm thinking about making it my first official trip. I can't wait to see your academy, Edward has told me so much about it. I'm thinking of asking Luna, Violet and Eric to join, what do you think?” Damon suggested. 

Zelda actually really wanted to see them but the timing was all wrong. Why couldn't this have happened months ago when Faustus was playing his stupid game with her? When he repeatedly told her that he wasn't the warlock for her, when she didn't think there was ever going to be a chance. Why couldn't Damon have done this then!? This was all too messy she couldn't think, so instead she steered the conversation away slightly. “Where is Drago?” she asked.

”In the sky somewhere. I’ve told him he must stay close by in case you wanted to see him”. Damon really was trying to use anything he could to gain Zelda’s attention.

"Well, I must get ready" Zelda said on her way out of the kitchen.

Faustus stared at Damon and Edward, as all eyes were on each other. This was ridiculous and Faustus felt above it, so he teleported straight into Zelda's room and laid on her bed waiting for her to finish showering, flicking his finger towards the door locking it, preventing anyone from entering.

A grin emerged across her face when she re-entered her room, wrapped in her towel and saw that Faustus was snoozing. He looked so peaceful, the temptation to kiss him and stroke his face was extremely overwhelming. But she resisted and decided to get ready and maybe wear something that Faustus has a particular like towards, even though he likes everything she wears. 

When she was ready, Zelda bent down and whispered his name. Faustus slowly blinked his eyes open and was mad at himself that he dozed off and missed her getting ready. But he was tired, he hardly slept last night due to Damon. She wasted no time bent down to kiss him, he grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him so she was now straddling him. "Zelda, why do you always insist on tormenting me with your choices of clothing?" he grinned, his hand gradually sliding up her thigh. Faustus annoyed himself but a thought couldn't stop from slipping into his mind, did she look especially nice today for someone other than himself. But he pushed that thought right to the back of his head, she always looks so beautiful. 

Zelda moaned at him, as she didn't want him to stop but also knew that they needed to leave. "Because I enjoy teasing you" she giggled as she bent down to kiss him. They walked downstairs and noticed the house was empty. Everyone else must have already left for the academy. Good, Zelda thought. She didn't have to put up with side eye from her brother or Damon. 

Everyone was gathered outside the front of the academy as Zelda and Faustus pulled up on his motorbike. Mostly everyone stopped and watched as Faustus held out his hand to help Zelda get off. Izzy, Raphael and Magnus's faces couldn't have got any brighter if they tried. "Would you look at that" Magnus said to the rest of the group. Edward huffed as he was just in the middle of introducing him too Damon, but was clearly distracted by the sight of his sister and mentor walking towards them. 

What Faustus really wanted to do was take Zelda's hand in his, but he didn't know how receptive she would be. So, instead, he wrapped his arm around her, finally letting everyone know, in his own way. He was pleased that he didn't feel her try to brush him off because they had an audience. 

As Zelda walked closer to her friends, she tried not to let her eyes be pulled to Damon. It was so bizarre that he was even here, this was _her_ academy from the minute she came back to Greendale. They weren't in Italy now. She couldn't predict how he was going to be. "Morning" Magnus greeted, "Have much fun last night?" he teased. 

"Magnus, please!" Faustus sternly said. 

"I see you have all met Damon" Zelda interjected. It came out like word vomit, why the heaven did she move the conversation to him? They all muttered their yes's but continued to grin at her and Faustus, that's the gossip they really wanted to know. Even though, on the other hand, they were all rather interested that Zelda's ex-boyfriend was here in Greendale when her and Faustus had just celebrated Lupercalia together. 

Damon was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed when he smirked at Zelda "We have had plenty of fun celebrating Lupercalia, haven't we Zelda?" he winked at her. 

She felt Faustus tense around her and placed her hand on his lower back, softly stroking the material of his jumper. 

"I've introduced Damon to Father Campbell this morning, and he is very pleased we have a Sovereign member at the academy visiting" Edward sounded far too boastful, even for his own good.

The buzzing of the academy bell rang, and Zelda couldn't praise Satan enough for the timing. Choir practice was first, Zelda didn't know how her voice was going to sound this morning seeing as Faustus's annihilated her throat last night. As much as she appreciated being away from her brother right now, she didn't want to be away from Faustus and leave him with her brother and Damon. But she knew Damon wouldn't be interested in sticking with any of them for choir practice. Unfortunately, they did all have sacred geometry together later. 

_____

Zelda, Magnus and Izzy walked off down a separate hall to the others and Zelda braced herself for the two of them, she had to be more prepared than yesterday. "How awkward is it for you right now?" Izzy giggled. 

Annoyingly, Zelda agreed with her. It was ridiculous and couldn't believe she was living through this. She feared it would worsen if her other friends arrived too. "Not at all" she lied.

"Zelda, please. Your ex-royal-boyfriend has just shown up all the way from Italy, on the night of Lupercalia! You're seriously going to tell me that he wasn't trying to make some sort of grand gesture? And when he arrives, you're hooking up with a new warlock!" Izzy continued. 

"And not just any Warlock" Magnus mentioned "Faustus Blackwood! The academy's most talented student and future high priest... I think someone has something for powerful warlocks, don't you?" he joked. 

Zelda herself couldn't even deny that she had a thing for power. But with Damon, it was different. Maybe it was his position that drew her to him in the first place, but at the time she wasn't particularly interested in his title, until she thought about it a few weeks ago. She could have been on the arm of the future head sovereign. She knew that she was teased, mainly by Magnus and Izzy, about having a 'royal' boyfriend, but they were right. He **is** royal and **was** her boyfriend so to speak. 

"Circumstance" she defended, and her friends mocked her. 

"So what is with you and Faustus?" Magnus asked

"What do you mean?" Zelda questioned, crossing her arms.

"He brought you to school..." Izzy made her observation this morning clear. 

"Does it matter? We celebrated Lupercalia, and had fun doing so and he brought me to school" Zelda smiled at the memory of him last night. 

Magnus huffed at her response, "Just that your other boyfriend is now here, and clearly craving your attention. Did you see the way his eyes were glued to you this morning?". 

Zelda felt frustration bubbling inside her "No, you don't understand. He had to come here for something, but in my view, he's overstayed his welcome!". Why did this have to happen, now, of all times? They had agreed to end their relationship. The both of them. Zelda felt at the time, it was the only choice she had. She felt her brain getting overwhelmed at thoughts were forcing their way in. Maybe in hindsight things could have been different, maybe they still could be. But that's not how it went.

Zelda realised that without explaining everything, they wouldn't stop with their stupid questions. So she went on to explain everything, even from way back when she helped hatch Drago (she left the bit out of her walking through fire though) and how she had always had a connection with him and that when she came back to Greendale, little to her knowledge, he's been searching for her. And that basically Damon was only here to take the dragon back to Italy with him but he's surprisingly decided to stay for a few days. Her explanation didn't help convince Izzy and Magnus of anything much. 

_____ 

The morning seemed to have past by fairly quickly. It was now lunch, which was going to be even more difficult to get through. They all gathered around one table, Faustus naturally found his seat next to Zelda. Edward was clearly enjoying the company of Damon as he hadn't stopped joking around and laughing since he arrived. During one of their 'brotherly' warlock moments, Edward let slip out Damon's gift. Magnus, of course, was completely interested and in awe of such a gift and wanted to test it out straight away. 

Magnus held out his hand and Damon placed his hands around Magnus's. Damon pushed through his memories to find what he wanted. His encounter with Zelda this morning during choir practice. He grinned at Zelda's reaction to being questioned about Faustus, this only worked in his favour. Damon felt he was better than Faustus, he had a title to begin with. 

"It was circumstantial was it, that you got with a warlock who has a royal title Zelda?" he laughed. Zelda rolled her eyes at him, full well knowing that he chose that memory just to piss her off, and to show off to everyone else. 

Magnus's mouth fell open wide with complete shock, now believing in Damon's gift. "Okay, now I'm impressed" he added. 

Damon took Izzy's hand next, and pointed out several memories. He still searched for memories of Zelda though. "Why don't you go Zelda?" Izzy asked. 

"Damon can't read my mind" she abruptly spoke. Everyone looked confused, even Faustus didn't realise that he couldn't. 

"Zelda, stop being so boring!" Magnus laughed.

"No really, I can't" Damon added. He remembered how desperately she didn't want him in her head that they found the spell to stop it. Zelda looked at him and flashbacks of the pain she suffered came before her, and how he did that for her. He agreed to never be able to read her mind again, for her. 

"Oh" Magnus was more than disappointed, as he assumed Damon would pull out a really juicy memory of her and Faustus. 

Damon looked at Faustus, wondering if he was willing, in front of his friends, to allow him access to his mind. He had no doubt that Faustus would try and steer him where he wanted him to look and not allow him to dig where he wanted to. From what Damon was told about Faustus, he knew he may have a challenge on his hands. He had heard how talented he is, but he believed he still had a chance at getting what he wanted from him. 

Everyone followed Damon's eye contact and looked at Faustus. Zelda instantly got nervous when she saw Faustus hold out his hand. Oh Satan, why was he daring to play this game with him. 

Damon's smug face beamed as he took Faustus's hand in his and placed his other on top. Faustus closed his eyes, ensuring he was keeping _that_ area of his mind protected. Damon felt the struggle and joined Faustus in closing his eyes and proceeded to attempt to penetrate Faustus's defence. Zelda nervously watched the warlocks battle for mind strength. She knew, even if the others didn't, that this was secretly round one of something. Whether it was a battle for who was the better warlock, who was more powerful or even who was better deserving of Zelda. 

This went on for several minutes, and not one of them pulled away. Faustus was purposefully pushing forward random memories and then decided to up his game and thought of the first time he saw Zelda. It was a dangerous move but one he felt he needed to take. Faustus clenched his jaw as he felt Damon try and force his way deeper into that memory, but he wouldn't allow it. He had to keep his focus, otherwise it was game over for him. He ran the risk of Damon finding out everything and he could tell Edward, and that could cause a huge problem. 

Faustus knew exactly how to finish this little game. He began thinking of Zelda, his previous two night with her. How amazing she looked and sounded as he fucked her relentlessly. He wanted him to see how much she loved it. Much to Faustus's guess, Damon watched everything Faustus was showing him, but he did not pull away like he thought he would. Damon let him continue, knowing there would be a gap in his defence soon. 

A few more seconds had passed, and Damon slipped into his feelings. He couldn't penetrate his memory defence, so he went to the next best place. Damon wasn't in there long before Faustus kicked him out. But he did find his true feelings towards Zelda, and it surprised him. He didn't know a warlock couldn't feel as deeply as he felt for Zelda. Whilst Faustus was busy protecting yet another area of his mind, Damon penetrated his memories with as much power as he had and saw one thing before they both pulled away from each other. 

Damon was a little bit breathless and felt a pounding headache coming on. He had never had to work as hard as that before, but he knew he had a challenge against him with Faustus. Damon looked at Zelda and then found the ring that Faustus had given her and looked back into her eyes. Zelda realised exactly what he saw and hid her hand under the table, away from everyones sight. 

Zelda knew that Damon knew, exactly what that ring meant, and exactly how and when it had been given. But Damon still had enough feelings for Zelda not to say anything. He could tell by her face that that was so close to her heart that he would never betray her like that. 

"That was private!" Faustus lashed out and stood up.

Damon rose from his seat, not backing down to him. "I know, that's why I wanted to see it".

Zelda also stood, trying to pull Faustus back from Damon and everyone else stood too. They continued to get in each others face and Zelda could not help but think, something like this was bound to happen. It was ridiculous and childish. She also wondered, what Damon saw to get Faustus so angry. 

"Stop it now, both of you!" she was strict in her tone, but it was clear that neither one of them was listening. 

Faustus brushed passed Damon and headed for the terrace, but Damon like the idiot he was, decided to follow him and irritate Faustus further. They all followed, and not only them, but others too. Who didn't love a bit of drama?

Out of nowhere, Faustus silently cast a spell and flung his arm in Damon's direction to lightly harm his opponent. Damon felt it hit him in his stomach, but of course this only meant that he did it back, but Damon's aim was no where near as good as Faustus's. They burst out onto the terrace and both began inflicting spells on one another. Zelda couldn't believe this, how did they get here?!

Most of the students that were witnessing this were shouting out 'fight' and encouraging them. Zelda was so disappointed, she didn't know who she was more disappointed in but not even her brother was helping to stop it. Dark skies materialised above them and a loud crackle of thunder struck. Edward looked at Zelda, knowing it was her influencing the weather. He had known her to do it too many times previously to know this time wasn't her. "Stop it!" she shouted again.

The thunder distracted Damon, and Faustus actually hit him with a spell that sent him flying to the ground. This was more than Damon just accessing a memory. This was just these two fighting out their frustration about each other, and over Zelda. They both knew exactly what this was about. 

A loud roar came from the sky, but nobody could see what it was. Damon stood up and Faustus was ready for him to make his move. But instead, Drago appeared flying through the dark grey clouds, coming closer and closer to the academy. So many of the students gasped at the shock that they were seeing a dragon. Many only ever read about it, but it was an extremely rare familiar. Zelda looked up and felt relieved that she saw him. She walked towards the part of the terrace where it extended out towards the water for a better view of the lake, completely walking past both warlocks. 

She watched as Drago slowly flapped his wings above her and he got closer and closer to him landing on the terrace. The witches and warlocks, including Magnus, Izzy and Raphael backed off as soon as he landed. But Zelda, Faustus, Edward and Damon remained. Faustus watched her walk up to the familiar and held out her hand to him. Drago flared his nostrils but soon moved towards Zelda's hand, he could never resist a fuss from her. 

Zelda peered back over her own shoulder and looked at Faustus and Damon standing there watching her. How could they both act so stupidly? Faustus had complete regret forming on his face, but Damon showed no sign of regret whatsoever. Damon walked towards her and his familiar and Faustus followed him. "Zelda..." Damon called out and he saw that she was angry. "How could you?" she asked "Both of you?!". 

"Zelda please" Faustus softly muttered. She ignored him and they both watched as she climbed up Drago's shoulder and Faustus felt his stomach sink. What was she doing? "Zelda!" Faustus called her again. 

Drago stretched out his wings, preparing to take off. Damon was not even annoyed or surprised that Drago came for Zelda and not him. Realistically, it should be him on the back of his familiar, not Zelda. But they always had a connection that he would never understand, because he didn't have it with him, Zelda did instead. With Faustus and Damon being so close to Zelda and Drago, they felt a huge gust of wind as they watch Zelda take off on the back of Damon's dragon. 

Faustus turned around to head back inside the academy, he couldn't bare to watch her fly away from him. He saw many of his fellow students pointing and gasping at Zelda's actions. Did he take it too far with Damon? Zelda clearly thought so. Had he lost her? He didn't know.   
  
Just as Faustus walked past Edward, he heard someone shout out “look”. He turned around as quickly as his body allowed him and saw that Drago was hovering over where he just stood and loudly landed back on the terrace. 

Damon slowly turned around and saw Faustus approaching Drago and looked to Zelda. She was angry, at the both of them. But she could not leave him like this. "Zelda, please" Faustus implored. Her eyes didn't go to Faustus though, they went to Damon. A sinking feeling in her stomach occurred the same time Faustus felt his. "Just don't!" she told Damon. 

Her attention finally found Faustus, and she held out her hand to him. Suggesting, he also climb Drago. "Have you completely gone mad?" he snorted. Drago leaned his shoulder forward, allowing Faustus to climb up him. Much to Faustus's dislike, he did. He sat behind Zelda and stared at Damon with a gloating smile, as if to say 'I've won'. This didn't change the fact that Zelda was mad with him. But she also couldn't just leave him behind. 

In that very moment as he watched his familiar fly off with Zelda and Faustus, Damon realised that he could never tear Faustus away from Zelda. Seeing what he saw in his memory, when he gave her that ring and then this exact moment has proven it. It wouldn't stop him from trying to sway Zelda back to him, he has a future ahead of him and needs Zelda by his side, just like he's been told and it's taken him long enough to realise. Eventually though, she would have no choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
Do you believe Damon will leave Zelda alone, or Faustus will not stand for it?
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	30. I wanted to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus knew of the Imperial Academy, and how grand it was, it certainly had a good reputation. He was beginning to realise he couldn’t compete with her old life. She had it all. The academy, the royal boyfriend and his extravagant familiar. That lifestyle suited her more than this, more than what he and Greendale had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, I am managing to write more this week and it’s great! I am really enjoying writing these chapters, I hope you are all enjoying reading them ☺️☺️
> 
> Another long chapter for you all 😉
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

As they flew across the lake and headed for the woods, Faustus felt disorientated, his current position feeling surreal. He was on the back of a dragon. This felt insane. He couldn’t quite believe how normal Zelda seemed to be acting, but then again, he underestimated her life before him.  


Faustus knew of the Imperial Academy, and how grand it was, it certainly had a good reputation. He was beginning to realise he couldn’t compete with her old life. She had it all. The academy, the royal boyfriend and his extravagant familiar. That lifestyle suited her more than this, more than what he and Greendale had to offer. 

As Faustus looked down at how high up they were, he couldn’t help but feel sick slightly. This was definitely not the most enjoyable experience he’s ever had. He felt reassured the more he saw the trees grow closer.

Drago landed smoothly not tipping Faustus’s stress. Zelda slid off Drago into Faustus’s arms and instantly pulled away from him and began pacing in front of him. “I can’t believe you” she snapped. Clearly Zelda’s reasonings for taking him with her wasn’t what he believed they were. He didn’t really know what to say, he sulked his head hoping she would stop getting angry as the sky was already looking a dark shade of grey.

“Zelda...” he began. But she didn’t know why she even gave him a chance to talk. “Why? Why would you do what you did? You’ve only made things worse! How are we going to explain this?” She wasn’t just mad at Faustus, she was mad at herself too. How  were they going to explain it? Faustus practically attacking Damon, Drago coming for Zelda when he sensed she was hurt and her taking off on him and then suddenly deciding to take Faustus with her. They were certainly in a pickle. 

She stopped pacing and faced him with a fierce look on her face “Tell me what he saw!” She demanded. If he were to ever be intimidated by Zelda, now would be the moment.

Faustus wasn’t stupid, he knew it was her mood that was having an effect on the weather. He wished he realised sooner about her power. He knew she was talented beyond her age, possibly even better than her older twin brother but her actual power surprised him. “What does it matter?” He dared to challenge.

“So I can make sense of the situation Faustus! He saw something you didn’t want him to see. I know that you would have manipulated your thoughts, don’t forget, I read up on his gift too” she admitted.

He doubted her, forgetting that she too would have done her research. He sighed, not wanting to admit that he was weak for a split second and that allowed Damon to access what he wanted. “I had a weakness for a second" he hated himself more than anything when he said that, "and... he saw me give you the ring” he paused, trying to search her face for her current mood whether she would hex him or curse him or not.

“He knows what it means to me, he knows why I gave it to you and why I’ve asked you to wear it... and he also knows how I feel about you”. The last bit caught her off guard, so she continued pacing. Zelda wasn’t a particularly romantic person, nor did she happily express her feelings, she wasn't good at it. Her mother taught her not too.

Before Penelope met Carlisle she was with a warlock that she was completely in awe of, not that she wasn’t with Carlisle, but he was much more respectful toward women, as where as the one before wasn’t as much. Thankfully, Satan blessed her with Carlisle but from her past experience she taught Zelda to never show her true feelings to any warlock as she thought it would only either get her daughter in trouble or even worse, heartbroken. Penelope worried more as Zelda got older and saw what a strong and beautiful young witch she had become, knowing exactly what she was like at that age and worried Zelda wouldn't fall far from the tree.

Zelda almost shared her feelings with Faustus last night but instantly regretted it, remembering her mother’s lesson. This is why she could never find the words for Damon, she couldn’t even really pinpoint what she felt. Zelda felt she was more of a ‘in the moment’ verses a future planner.

“Oh Satan!” She caught her breath. There was only one way to handle this.

“I’ll take care of it” she stated.

Faustus couldn’t help the immense feeling of concern wash over him. Who knew what she would do? He certainly wouldn’t bet on it. She started to walk away from him and towards Drago, surely she wasn’t going to leave him at the edge of the woods? “Zelda!?” He called out but she ignored him and climbed onto the back of the familiar once again.

“Zelda!?” He repeated, shouting as loud as he could. He knew very well that she heard him. She could have swore to Satan she heard a simmer of hurt in his voice but she couldn’t be certain. Faustus couldn’t believe he was watching her fly away from him on Drago for a second time in such a short space of time. It still felt surreal, feeling the gust of wind from his wings were something he never imagined he’d experience. Completely frustrated he teleported out of the woods not even caring in his anger what Zelda was up to. 

In his state of pure rage, Faustus managed to find his way to Dorians. He slumped down on a seat at the bar and slammed his hands down on the marble top. Dorian slowly approached him with warning.

“What the heaven is wrong with you? Don’t tell me, witch trouble?” Faustus wasn’t in the mood to be Dorians entertainment today he wanted to forget, he needed a release... a real one.

From Faustus’s silence, Dorian knew what he needed and without hesitation, passed Faustus a crystal glass and bottle of his favourite whiskey. Faustus wasted no time, 6 consecutive shots now warming his body.

“I’ll have another one grey!” and pointed at the bottle behind his friend. In Faustus’s defence, his current bottle was almost empty but then he wasn’t exactly pouring small glasses either. As he handed over another bottle, Faustus was finishing the first one.

He grabbed the bottle and glass off the counter and headed towards the back rooms. “Do you want your usual?” Dorian asked.

Faustus stopped in his tracks, was he really going to do this? Slip into his oh so easy old habits with a few sex demons and distract his mind from her. The only one he’d thought about for months.

“Was she not everything you hoped for?” Dorian prodded.

_____

Zelda flew high in the sky for what felt like hours, missing the afternoon at the academy. Like she needed the classes anyway, it would have been mere revision for her. She thought it be best if she finally returned to the ground and landed in the Spellman backyard. Whist she was flying the skies she didn't think of the consequences she may have to face when her feet were back firmly on the ground. What if someone told her Father? She'd also have to put up with her brother and Damon. Mephistopheles save her, she didn't have time to put up with any dramatics. 

She walked through the door and figured out that Edward and Damon weren't home at least. Nobody came rushing to the entrance so this was a positive. She headed to the kitchen and saw Hilda sat at the counter with a demonology book, much to Zelda's surprise. "The whole academy is talking about you" Hilda revealed. "Hello Hilda" Zelda sarcastically spoke, clearly digging at the fact her sister did not greet her. 

"Zelds, did you not hear what I said?" Hilda quietly asked, scared of how her sister was going to react. 

"Oh yes sister. I heard you" she smirked. Zelda wondered which bit they were talking most about. The fact that she spent the night with Faustus Blackwood and nobody else had or ever will have that privilege, or the fact that she rode on the back of a Dragon, or maybe it was about the situation Faustus and Damon found themselves in.

Zelda wanted to brace herself for what she was going to have to deal with when Edward got home, so asking Hilda in advance wasn't such a bad idea. Hilda had said that Damon took responsibility for it all and Edward had no reason talking to Zelda about it, or Faustus. The only thing Zelda asked herself was, why would Damon do that?

She had enough of listening to it and decided to change the subject. "Anyway sister, how was your Lupercalia? I hope you took precautions".

Hilda almost fell off the stool, astounded that her sister even remembered that she took part in Lupercalia and wasn't so wrapped up in Faustus Blackwood that she had forgotten. "It was fine" Hilda didn't want to tell her anything, in fear that Zelda would be disappointed in her.

"Sister?" Zelda knew Hilda was keeping something from her.

Hilda tried hiding her face, hoping this would make Zelda go away, but she should know her sister better.

"Hilda, what's the matter?" Zelda approached her and sat next to her, hoping this would comfort Hilda in opening up to her.

"We didn't do anything okay!?" Hilda was clearly agitated and waiting for a lecture from Zelda, but she didn't have it in her. She knew her sister was young for her age, in Zelda's eyes anyone who has had their dark baptism was ready to have sex. As long as you were virginal for the baptism, what did it matter after? The Dark Lord wouldn't oppose. 

"Oh Hildy!" Zelda placed her hand on her sisters shoulder "You've had your dark baptism now, there isn't a better time to start exploring, believe me" Zelda smiled at the memories of her experiences after arriving in Italy. The orgies, the warlocks, the witches and of course, Damon. But now, she was exploring a whole new experience with Faustus. 

"Zelda!" Hilda gasped, not through shock but out of embarrassment. Hilda knew that she and Zelda were very different. Zelda was a lot more confident with herself and Hilda was not.

"What? There isn't! It's so much fun" she laughed and headed for her bedroom, leaving Hilda on edge. 

After an extremely awkward dinner Edward knocked on Zelda's bedroom door, praying that she would allow him in. "Zee it's me" he spoke into the door. Zelda contemplated whether to let him in or not. She didn't have the patience for him to give her one of his brotherly speeches. "What do you want?" she questioned back. "Can I come in, please?" a hint of desperation in his voice. 

She flicked her wrist at the door, unlocking it. Edward cautiously entered her room and slowly sat down at the end of her bed opposite her. Zelda stared deeply at her brother, they were both curiously trying to anticipate what mood they were both in. "Everyone at the academy is talking about you" Edward thought he would start off lightly. "So I've heard" she declared. 

Damn, that was his way into a conversation with her. Edward had to quickly think of something else, hoping her attention span wouldn't burn out before she lost her patience entirely. "Quite the topic, wouldn't you agree sister?" his tone harsh. Zelda was surprised that he took that tone with her, but their relationship hadn't been the strongest in recent weeks, especially over the past few days. 

"Hmmm" she tilted her head at him, waiting for what he really wanted to say. Edward remained silent so Zelda decided to take control of the conversation. "Why did you invite him here?" 

"Sister please! I don't see why you are making a deal out of this. I really didn't think you would be so opposed to it, seeing as he has visited during summer before. If anything, I thought you would have appreciated my efforts!". Finally, they were getting somewhere with honesty. 

"Did you ever consider that I didn't want a reminder of what I am missing out on?!" Even Zelda surprised herself with what she had just said. But actually, Edward didn't consider that. He never thought that it would be hard on her. "I've already had to put him behind me before, and you are now going to make me do it again!" she said, her voice getting considerably louder. 

"All those times I asked you about Italy, and Damon... you told me you didn't miss it... you lied to me Zelda!" Edward was shook at the idea of his sister lying to him, never mind her actually doing it. He felt disappointed in her. 

"Yes, well. It was easier not to think about it." Even Zelda believed that as a half truth, it was easier for her to not think about Damon and Italy when she came back to Greendale, and fortunately she found her perfect distraction, Faustus. But she now thought, because she hadn't dealt with it, was this why she was acting so out of character towards Damon with the added mixture of her being completed captivated by Faustus and hiding it from everyone? She didn't like dealing with feelings and all of this was giving her a headache. 

"Zelda, I'm sorry" Edward shuffled up the bed to sit next to his sister. He hadn't thought until now that her life did get turned upside down, even though she did tell him on more than one occasion. It had almost been a year since their mother was murdered by witch hunters and Zelda had such a life in Europe and a huge future ahead of her. 

"It's fine, it's in the past. I'm back home and have been for months, you have to adapt and move on just like Lilith did when she left Adam". Her brother couldn't help but huff out a laugh that his sister was so devoted to their religion, and envied her for it. 

"You're truly an inspiration sister" he smiled. "Are we okay?" he was curious to know. 

Zelda smiled back at him, she wishes she could be totally honest with him about Faustus, but it wasn't worth it. He would come round eventually she thought. Even if he did hate the idea of his mentor sleeping with his sister. "Yes we are" she smiled. Zelda was feeling brave, "So tell me, did you enjoy your Lupercalia?". 

"Exquisite" he paused. He didn't want to be a total prick but he also didn't want to know how much his sister enjoyed Lupercalia with Faustus. He knew what Faustus was like with witches and he didn't want him to be like that with his sister! "... and you?" he cringed as he asked. 

"Spectacular actually" trying not to seem like she was pushing any of his buttons. 

"Magnus seems to think the two of you share an attraction" Zelda heard him grit his teeth as he said it, but she appreciated that he did. She felt her chest get a little tight, not completely sure how to respond and trying so hard to stop the smile forming on her face. "He thinks so does he?" she chuckled, her attempt to keep the conversation light. 

"Now, I know just because you celebrated Lupercalia with him doesn't mean anything will continue with the two of you but... Zelda..." he paused to take a deep breath, not believing he was about to say what he did "... be _careful_ with him. You don't know him like I do"

Zelda found that amusing, because he didn't know him like she did. Faustus had been nothing but respectful, caring and enchanting since they began their _relationship._ It's strange because Zelda could tell that her brother secretly thought something was going to stem between the two of them now. Well, if history has anything to do with it, that's how things sparked between Damon and Zelda officially. When she joined the Imperial in the November, she attended an after party where she became acquainted with Damon and from that, they saw each other, frequently. It wasn't just exclusively him that she saw, but by the time Lupercalia happened, they knew they wanted to be paired together, so Zelda guessed that that's why her brother was saying what he was saying. Being prepared for the inevitable. 

"I will" she quietly said. Edward felt his stomach drop, for him that was his sister basically confirming she wasn't finished with Faustus yet. 

After her and Edward finally finished talking, it was late but she hadn't spoken to Damon since the incident at the academy and she just heard the front door close and she assumed it was him going to sit on the porch. She was in need of a cigarette anyway so decided this could be her casual way of starting a conversation with him. 

She closed the door behind her and saw Damon sat on the stairs to the porch. She took a deep breath to brace herself, she knew she needed to do this. If he really was planning on staying she couldn't run the risk of him pushing Faustus any further. Without saying anything, she sat next to him and lit her cigarette. "Strange day, wouldn't you agree?" Damon joked and sipping on his drink.

Zelda couldn't even help but let out a small laugh at his attempted joke. "Not how you believed your first official day in Greendale would go?" she asked inhaling deeply on her cigarette. 

"Not at all..." he took a moments pause, carefully considering his next words "...I thought you would have missed me more". Zelda felt her stomach drop slightly, she knew he was making no joke here. She looked at his face and saw the disappointment in his eyes and suddenly felt guilty. 

After another pause of conversation between the two of them she drew on her cigarette before finding the bravery to speak "I have missed you" she admitted. 

Damon moved some of her hair behind her ear so he could see her better, but Zelda continued to look out into the yard. She couldn't bring herself to look at him after she had said that. He wrapped both of his hands back around his glass, knowing she wasn't going to fall into his comfort. What had she done to deserve such a predicament? 

"You always did have a strange way of showing your feelings Zelda Spellman" and he took a big gulp of his drink, hoping it would help ease the smoothness of this conversation with her. 

He was right and she knew it. "I know, and I'm sorry for that" she stubbed out her cigarette and rested her head on his shoulder and felt him tense at first, but just when she thought to move, he relaxed and lent his head against hers. 

"Don't you want to stand amongst the stars with me again Zelda?" he gently asked. 

She closed her eyes tight and her left hand twisted the ring on her right finger. Damon looked down and watched her, he didn't need her to answer but he was angry because he felt like she was slipping out of his grip. He didn't believe it was over between the two of them, in fact, he knew it wouldn't be. But his anger stemmed from him not being able to do anything about it, right now. The more his Father talked about his future, the more desperate he was to see Zelda and when they found out that Drago had in fact found her, it was his perfect excuse to whisk her back to Italy. Since she left, he had been a typical warlock, possibly even worse than. Using his gift and title to work his way into people's beds. It was his way of forgetting about Zelda until she came back. He seriously misconstrued her ability to do the same as him, but with her it was only one warlock. 

"I can't" she whispered. Damon moved his hand to place on top of hers that was fiddling with her ring. "I know. But I will wait for you. You'll see, in many decades from now, you'll come back to me". She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared right into his eyes, hers filling with tears.

_What was he saying!?_

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing isn't it?" Damon filled the silence between them. Thoughts crashed into Zelda's mind, could he now see the future with his gift? 

"Since we summoned that demon, not too far from here was it actually, I have wondered whether or not what it told me was true. When you left, and after the slight misunderstanding with George, I chose not to believe it. Then seeing you again at the Hallows eve party convinced me it wasn't true. But as time passed, it haunted me and I started to believe it again and now I am certain it was telling the truth." he sighed. 

Zelda squinted her eyes at him, "Where is this coming from?" 

"So when I saw you with **him** last night, that's when I knew who the demon was talking about" Damon couldn't even bring himself to say Faustus's name. He hated him. He had temporarily stolen his witch from him. 

"Damon..." she didn't know what to say. 

"I can see how much you like him, and I have seen how he feels about you" he was about to do the most grown up thing he had ever done "Can we at least remain friends for now?"

She smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. He could see it in her eyes. "Of course" she answered. 

"That is, until you come back to Italy because Greendale has bored you too much". Little did she know, there was an actual plan in place that will force her back to Italy. 

They both chuckled, Zelda not realising that he was being truthful. Damon understood that he just needed to be patient. The Dark Lord was making him wait for her. Mercifully, she was worth the wait. Damon placed a kiss on her forehead and got up to leave. Not too long after Zelda got up and followed into the house.

Faustus stood in the darkest part of the Spellman yard and watched as Zelda and Damon looked more than comfortable with each other. He came to see her and check to see if she was alright and if she hated him or not. Faustus wasn't far away that he could see them clearly but not close enough for him to hear what they were saying. But evidently, she was too busy to even consider him a thought. Was she playing him? Has she been all along? Faustus teleported home and decided to leave Zelda to her antics.

She walked back up to her bedroom, now craving to see Faustus. Something else she needed to sort out. She did just leave him on the edge of the woods and flew off on a dragon. He was not going to be happy with her at all. She needed to make it up to him but she didn't know if she could take it if he was going to whip her. She was still sensitive from where he was hard on her last night with his belt, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to make it up to him. 

Clothes were scattered all over her closet floor from trying to find the perfect choice to surprise Faustus in. Her hair was freshly curled and makeup touched up, focusing mainly on her choice of bright red lipstick. She was planning on her red sheer lace bra and panties were going to get her in good books. Finally, she decided on a black laced dress with a low v, but high enough to cover her bra and her old favourites, red suede tie heels. She gave herself one last spray of perfume before she teleported directly outside his house. 

Zelda couldn't believe that she actually felt a little nervous. More than a little, but she was only willing to admit a 'little' to herself. She quickly pressed the door bell and waited patiently for him to answer. 

Faustus could have cursed this house and it's big floor to ceiling glass windows. When he was walking from the kitchen she saw him and he couldn't escape her. He'd continued drinking since visiting Dorian's. In his denial of services of sex demons, Faustus grew in need of Zelda even after she abandoned him earlier. Hence his visit to the Spellman's, but he didn't get what he wanted. He saw _his witch_ cosied up to someone else. Well, it wasn't just someone else, it was her ex-boyfriend. It made him furious, so when he arrived home he continued to numb his pain. 

He couldn't deny, she looked beautiful. Faustus slowly opened the door and leaned against it, barricading Zelda's entrance to the house. "Hi" she nervously whispered and bit her lip. 

"Hi" his tone not matching hers, he sounded grumpy. 

Zelda took a step closer to him and could smell the alcohol on him. She reached to stroke his face but he pulled away. Her heart beated firmly in her chest, she realised he really was angry with her. 

"I wanted to see you" she said, hoping this would do the trick. His face didn't change at all, she was beginning to get worried that he would end things with her there and then. "Faustus?" 

He moved out of the way and let her in, watching her hips sway as she walked passed him and headed upstairs. Faustus followed her and ran his hands through his hair. "Can I help you with something?" he asked and leaned up against the wall. To say he had been drinking for a while, he was not as drunk as he wanted to be. The feeling of anger clearly sobering him up all too quickly. 

She walked up to him and pressed her body against his and tip toed to kiss him. Her heels would only allow her to stay on her toes so long so she kissed along his neck and her hands came up to begin opening his buttons to his shirt. Faustus gripped her wrists stopping her. "I thought you would be too busy cosying up to your royal boyfriend" he growled. 

"I beg your pardon!" she pulled out of his grip. 

"Don't try and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" he snapped at her. 

For the love of Lucifer, how did he know? "Faustus nothing happened!" 

"It didn't seem that way!" he brushed passed her and walked to the other side of his room. 

"Faustus, please! I came here because I wanted to see you" she pleaded with him, hurt surfacing in her voice. 

He ran his hands through his hair again, conflicted with what to do. 

"You left me Zelda!" he felt betrayed in that moment, he did feel fortunate that she didn't leave him in front of Damon though. He'd have been even more furious if she did that. 

"I know! But I'm here now" she slowly stepped towards him, hoping he was going to let her get close to him. He tensed up the closer she got to him, but he allowed her to put her hand on his chest. "I wanted to see you" she nuzzled into his chest. Satan, he couldn't deny her, her admission had him succumb to her touch. He wrapped his arms around her body, allowing her to lean into him further. 

The smell of her perfume and comfort of her body hugging him relaxed him greatly. He'd never been so caught up in someone before. This was all new to the both of them and this is another reason for his anger, he felt lost in what to do. 

"I thought it was only me" his grip naturally getting tighter. 

She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him, placing both her hands either side of his face "**It is** only you" she reached up for a kiss, it was light and gentle. "I don't know what more I can do to prove it to you". He rested his head on her forehead and they both just stood in the moment. 

"Damon asked me if I wanted to stand amongst the stars with him again..." they both pulled back slightly so they could look at each other. "... I told him I couldn't. I didn't even have to explain why, he already knew. You don't have anything to worry about" her hands wrapped around his neck and she dragged him down so she could kiss him again. "I told you I would handle it". 

Zelda took a few steps back away from him. Faustus watched as her hands reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, he sighed at the sight before him, her dress now in a pool at her feet.

She stepped out of her dress and walked back towards him. Before she reached him, he picked her up and took her over to his bed, just like so many times before. He sat her down on the edge of his bed and sunk to his knees, gripping her panties and wiggling her out of them as quickly as he could. Faustus grabbed her knees and spread her legs apart and wasted no time teasing her, his tongue found her warm centre and instantly began stroking her smooth folds, making his way to her bundle of nerves. 

Zelda's head flung back in pleasure, her back involuntarily arching up into him. He was being ruthless, gripping the sheets wasn't enough for her. Her hands found his head between her thighs and she ran her fingers through his soft hair and gripped. Her screams were loud, even with her thighs covering his ears. She deserved to be at his mercy, completely in his submission to remind her that she was his and _not _Damon's. 

After the third time he made her cum with his tongue, he eventually peeled himself from between her thighs, licking his lips of her taste and took off his shirt. "Turn around and bend over for me" she bit her lip and did as she was told, not daring to disobey him. She realised that she hadn't even taking her heels off yet, never mind she thought. She waited for him to take her but he was slow in his movements, placing his belt at the side of her, she whimpered at the idea of him spanking her with it. He looked at her marked ass and a huge smirk ran along his lips. 

"Do you want to be my good girl Zelda?" he asked. 

She hummed her response at him, knowing that wouldn't be good enough for him. Her head was pulled back towards him as he gripped her hair "I said, do you want to be my good girl?" 

"Yes" she said breathlessly and he flung her back down on the bed, resuming her previous position. 

He spanked her with the belt gently a few times, but it wasn't about punishing her like that today. Faustus positioned himself at her entrance and pushed her legs further apart and Zelda tilted her head to look back at him and her eyes widened as she saw the belt coming to wrap around her throat. As soon as the leather touched the front of her throat, Faustus thrusted hard into her. He immediately pulled on his belt, Zelda naturally tipping her head back as he took her from behind. He normally enjoyed watching her face as he fucked her hard, but there would be time for that, this position offered him all the domination he required. 

The harder he pounded into her, the harder he pulled at his belt. Hearing her cough and choke for air was quickly sending him over the edge, so he removed the belt from her neck and pulled out of her. She naturally fell on her back as she gasped for the oxygen to refill her lungs, Faustus forced two of his fingers right down her throat and waited for her to gag on them before he removed them. Zelda further gasped for air, breathing heavily in front of him. He ran his hands all over her body and sucked at her nipple through her sheer bra. He pushed back into her with brutal force, making her gasp at how much he filled her and hit her spot. 

She genuinely didn't know how much more she could take, he ruins her every single time. How he could ever think she would go to someone else was beyond her. She was beginning to understand that she belonged to him, on so many levels. It didn't matter what happened, she always wanted him, and he always wanted her too. When he heard her moan loudly he gripped her face with one of his hands and forced her to look at him, bringing his head down so it was almost touching hers.

Faustus heard Zelda's muffled squeals through his tight grip on her face and felt her clenching around him as he continued to thrust into her as hard as he could. This was his favourite feeling, her wrapping around him as she cums. "Faustus" she managed to whisper "Please". He knew that was her wanting him to explode inside her so she could feel his warm seed. A few thrusts later, he did exactly that and moaned out her name like he had never before.   
  
He loves it when as soon as he collapses next to her, she instantly wraps herself up in him. He lent forward to untie and slip off her heels, clearly wanting her to stay longer. She rested her head on his chest and felt pleased with his fast heart beat. She trailed her finger tip over his tattoos, thinking that she would never get bored of this, or him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions of where this story is going? I absolutely adore soft spellwood even when there could have been trouble in paradise.
> 
> How are you liking the longer chapters? 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments :) 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	31. I will wait for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon watched the pair of them with a heavy heart and angry eyes, but it didn’t stop his ill-mannered looks toward Faustus, though never letting Zelda catch him. The tension between the two warlocks was undeniable. Everyone could see it. Trying to subtly fight for the position of who was the better warlock, who was the more talented one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo! 
> 
> I love this chapter, it’s possibly one of the most complex feelings wise (for Zelda) I have written in this fic so far - enjoy 😬
> 
> *disclaimer* I felt like I had to use a lot of bold text and I’m sure you will see why. But I had to distinguish between Damon and Faustus’s “he/him/his”. 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Without realising, both of them succumbed to their tiredess. Zelda stirred and slowly opened her eyes to realise that she was still in exactly the same position that she remembered being in before she fell asleep. For the first time since staying at Faustus’s house, she has woken up with him still beside her. Every other time he had woken and gotten up before her. She enjoyed waking up in his arms, he was so warm and she felt so safe. Perhaps the size difference between the two of them helped matters.

She tried shuffling up slightly so she could look at him asleep. He looked so peaceful, Zelda couldn’t recall him ever looking so relaxed. He must have sensed her watching him because his eyes began fluttering open to the bright light that was entering his room. 

“Good morning” she moved to kiss his cheek. Faustus smiled and pulled her on top of him “Good morning” he repeated. Her chin was resting on his chest and they were just longingly looking deep into each other’s eyes.

“Faustus, I - “ she began but before she could say anything more, Faustus pulled her in for a kiss, fearing she would say that they needed to stop this to get ready for the academy. Maybe he needs to make more use of his top boy suite at the academy, then they could stay in bed together longer, given he would make her stay with him.

“I think the Dark Lord wouldn’t mind just a few more minutes of pleasure before our day of Satanic learning begins” Faustus chuckled. He rolled her off him and stretched as he got up from his bed. She sat up and Faustus grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. “Faustus!” She said playfully as he moved to pick her up over his shoulder. “Faustus!” She screamed and giggled at the same time. “What are you doing!?”

“We are going for a shower” he laughed walking into his bathroom. He put her down and pressed her against the counter. His hands ran up her body and slipped off her bra. Her arms possessively wrapped around his neck. Zelda woke up feeling rather protective over what they have this morning, and over him. Not that he needed that from her, nor she from him but something inside her mind was telling her to cherish every minute.

She rolled her hips into his, eager to go down the path he has set this morning. His hand snaked up her back and grabbed a fistful of her long wavy locks and tugged so he can gain access to her beautiful neck. He admired his work that he has already left on her neck, pleased with himself, he ran his tongue along the deeply coloured bruises. They would all know it was from him and that’s how he liked it.

A whimper struggled out of her lips, her neck was tender, in fact her whole body was. Zelda didn’t think there wasn a single place on her body where she didn’t ache. But it didn’t stop her wanting more from him, he was becoming addictive and she couldn’t stop herself. Hearing her whimper made Faustus’s cock twitch in response, he would always fall for her noises. 

He groaned into her neck and a smirk slid across her lips. From the beginning, Faustus knew exactly what Zelda wanted, possibly more than she did. But she was finally understanding just what a strong effect she held over him and her confidence was slowly starting to build with him, and it was whatever he allowed  _his dearest_ to get away with. 

He pulled away from her and her eyes were drawn to his growing member. She watched him open the shower door to turn the shower on and she slowly licked her lips at him. 

Faustus growled at her “You’ll regret that Zelda”. She leaned back on the counter slightly opening her legs, revealing all of her naked porcelain skin, further tormenting her dominating lover. “Will I?” She innocently asked.

That was enough of her games. Faustus lunged to grab her wherever he could and forcefully handled her into the shower. The water pouring straight into her face, completely drenching her from head to toe. His strong hand wrapped around her throat once again and swept her into the wall. The marble cool on Zelda’s back. The water that was running off his hair was flicking in her eyes slightly, she turned her head and closed her eyes but his other hand forced her head back to be in line with his. 

“Look at me!” His voice so demandingly deep. 

She squinted her eyes open and he stood closer to her, his tall and strong figure completely towering over her. “Fuck me Faustus” she politely asked but secretly, she was begging for him to be inside her. Her hand trailed up his muscular torso and her finger tips ran over the water droplets that were laying over his tattoos. Her other hand, trailed downwards, slowly. Her lips hovered near his and she finally cupped him and captured his lips simultaneously.

His hands let go of her and slammed above her head. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought he cracked the marble with how hard his fists hit it. She was making him lose control, his animalistic sadist was showing, or was it his masochist? Zelda couldn’t care, she enjoyed both.

Faustus was breathing heavily, his whole body moving to catch his breaths. Zelda moved her lips to the part of his neck she could reach and placed opened mouth kisses there, knowing this would get her what she wanted. And it did. She felt his strong hands cup her ass so of course she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and he pushed her back into the still cold marble. The water from the shower fortunately was keeping her warm.

She whimpered at his lack of action, even though she knew she was going to hurt for days after this. He huffed out a laugh at her, even Faustus knew she was going to be completely ruined, if she wasn’t already. His eyes darkened as she ensured her eyes were still on him when he thrusted into her.

Zelda completely lost her breath at his first thrust. He went as deep as he physically could, showing her that he will always be in control of her and that he hits the spot every single damn time. Whimpering and sobbing at his movements, the biggest mix of pleasure and pain she’s had in a while. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders, Faustus joining her in groaning at the pain she was inflicting on him. But it wasn’t enough for her this time. She buried her face in between his neck and shoulder and at first, she was grazing her teeth against his wet skin but soon she bit down. Hard.

This provoked Faustus into pounding into her as hard as his body would allow. Zelda felt the tension pooling in her tummy and only another thrust to her spot and she clenched around his cock and screamed. Faustus followed, her scream being the undoing of him and his groan was deep in her ear.

He finally released her from his grip and steadied her as her feet reached the marble floored shower. His strong hand gently stroked her face and moved her dripping hair behind her ear. How he could go from rough to gentle in seconds brought a shade of pink to her cheeks.

She knew how he acted at times, arrogant, serious, self-assured, fierce and on occasion,grumpy. But she saw a gentle and caring side to him nobody else had the privilege of seeing. He cared deeply for her, his possessiveness took over him completely with Zelda. Even Damon knew that. That was why she was falling further and further for him.

____

They arrived at the academy together and Faustus proudly wrapped his arm around her for the second day in a row. Zelda was enjoying all the looks and whispers the two of them were getting. The chatter of all the jealous witches became Zelda’s amusing entertainment.

The two of them continued not hiding their affection for each other. It felt unusual after so long of hiding it. But in the free time from classes whether they were sat in the library or it was lunch or assembly, Zelda would sit on Faustus’s lap or whisper something seductive in his ear and he would play with her hair or secretly run his fingers up her legs to tease her.

Damon watched the pair of them with a heavy heart and angry eyes, but it didn’t stop his ill-mannered looks toward Faustus, though never letting Zelda catch him. The tension between the two warlocks was undeniable. Everyone could see it. Trying to subtly fight for the position of who was the better warlock, who was the more talented one. That wasn’t even a competition. Faustus’s strength and knowledge of magic for his age was incomparable. But it didn’t stop Damon from trying, that’s where he would use his title and gift to win. Pathetic, Faustus thought.

Faustus found himself in the library that afternoon planning on expanding his knowledge of past higher magics, when Damon approached him, leaving little gap between the two of them.

“What is it you want with her?” Damon explicitly asked, cutting right to the chase. Faustus scoffed at the warlock, feeling no will to tell him anything about him and Zelda. “It has nothing to do with you”.

Trying to push passed him, Damon stopped Faustus in his path. “But it does. I hear you want to become a high priest” Damon threatened.

The hairs on Faustus’s neck stood on end as he realised what his rival was saying. The absolute bastard. Damon saw Faustus’s face change as his words became clear to him and smirked. “See, it does. Now tell me, what do you want with her”.

Faustus crossed his arms and huffed, unafraid to be matched with his threat. “I don’t need to tell you anything. You could just touch me and find out everything you are dying to find out. To see what she is really like with me, so you can compare your pathetic excuse of a relationship with her to mine. She will never be with you how she is with me. I can bet your future crown on it!”

Damon saw this as an offer and grabbed one of Faustus’s folded arms and closed his eyes. Faustus allowed him in to every aspect of his mind that Damon wanted to go, unconcerned of what he may find. Ironically, Damon longed to see Faustus’s thoughts, feelings and memories, but he didn’t last long before he pulled away, not being able to take much more, flinging back Faustus’s arm in the process.

Seeing Zelda with  **him** , allowing  **him** to do anything he wanted with her, things that he didn’t do. Watching her face, hearing her. His anger bubbled from the pits of his stomach and unwelcoming chest pains took over. “You’ll never have her how you want!” Damon snapped.

Faustus laughed under his breath at him. “I’m sure that will be  her  decision. And it seems she already has submitted to me” he grinned “you saw that for yourself, or am I mistaken?”. His cool demeanour grating on Damon as his anger flared in response.

“I will remind you now, that it is _the head Sovereign_ who has to approve of every high priests marriage... unless the Dark Lord otherwise states” his eyes narrowing and evil grin washing over his face.

“So let it be the Dark Lords will then. And may I remind you that you are not head Sovereign” Faustus took a step closer to Damon, his eyes slightly above his, completely unintimidated by him.

“Yet” Damon finished, he had enough of feeling like he was constantly losing to Faustus. He was right, he wasn’t head Sovereign yet, but he would be one day. And all the power that came with it.

Damon teleported out of the library to the terrace for fresh air. To clear his mind of Zelda’s cries and moans for Faustus. He couldn’t deny it even to himself, he was utterly jealous that  **he** got that from her and he didn’t. Images continued to flash before his eyes of the two of them. Was it the Dark Lord tormenting him? More than likely. What hurt him the most was her happiness. He didn’t have to read her mind to see it. Faustus made sure he saw enough of it.

How he regrets not being able to search her mind. To see how she truly feels as he knows she would never admit it. Her words only convince him of so much. One thing he doesn’t believe, is that she doesn’t have any feelings remaining for him. She may think she hasn’t now she has Faustus but Damon persuaded himself that she just put those feelings on top of ones for him, covering over them. A reminder that he had to be patient. 

____  
  


To Zelda’s annoyance, Damon acquainted himself with so many people from the academy. He wasn’t here to make friends, well actually, he was. Damon insisted this was his first international Sovereign member trip, to build international magical relations.

Constance and Shirley irritated her the most, of course. Because they had met him they now gawked over him worse than Constance did Faustus. Making out that because they had two conversations with him they are now very good friends.

It was only natural for Constance, Shirley and their small group of friends to fall further jealous of Zelda. They tried a few pitiful attempts to make comments towards her but she always bested them, no matter how hard they tried. So they did the next best thing, and went after Hilda, again.

Somehow, they also found out that Hilda and Harry skipped the carnality of Lupercalia and further bullied her about that. It was explosive when Zelda strained the names out of her younger sisters mouth for who locked her in the witches cells again, and put a blood curse on her.

The threat of “I will kill you” came out of Zelda’s mouth several times towards Shirley, until Edward and Faustus pulled her away as Damon stood amused and watched.Constance didn’t really participate, but it was her idea, so she was also threatened with death. By now, they had pushed Zelda’s temper profusely. Their harrowing was just the beginning, and Zelda wasn’t to be messed with.

Being locked in the witches cells was only the start. They were hung from trees until Zelda saw the life beginning to drain from their faces, robbed of their sight and hearing for a night, numerous tormenting demons were set on them, poisonous rodents found in their belongings. You name it, Zelda did it. This was certainly going to be the last time they would ever pick on her sister.

The harrowing didn’t just happen to Shirley and Constance’s group of friends. It was to anyone that even murmured a bad breath against the Spellman family or their friends.

Faustus certainly couldn’t deny that he was impressed with how torturous she was. For someone a few years his junior to have a range of knowledge like she did, it was hard to not be impressed by her.  
  
____  


Damon had spent a total of 3 weeks in Greendale and quite frankly Zelda had had enough. The constant juggling of attention between him and Faustus was beginning to feel strenuous on her. She felt like he more than overdue to go home. Didn’t he have some royal duty to go back to?

Her minds inability to decide who deserved the attention created her lack of patience. When she wanted to give it to Faustus, she would catch Damon flirting with some other witch, so she gave it to him. But then she’d back track as soon as she looked over at Faustus. He looked so attractive when he was angry, it really aroused her.

Carlisle came back home for a visit whilst Damon was there, more than happy to see him. However, Zelda could see that something wasn’t quite right with her Father, she just didn’t know what. His talk with her about power didn’t settle well with her, but as usual she pushed it to the back of her mind and decided to see Faustus. He helped her forget, everything. Even sometimes she swore she forgot her own name.

It was arranged for one of the Sovereign ministers to come to Greendale and open a portal for Damon and Drago to pass through back to Italy. In complete Damon style, it was only natural that the whole academy were there to send him off.

The terrace was completely full of students and a few professors too. Drago was waiting patiently for his master to finish saying his goodbyes. There was only one goodbye which was important though.

He approached Zelda, who was stood incredibly close to Faustus. A single nod was motioned in the direction of Faustus, but he remained still, not even appreciating Damon’s efforts. Just hateful eyes in return.

Zelda walked towards Drago and smiled at him. He moved his nose towards her so she’d have no choice but to stroke him. Damon patted Drago and stood directly at the side of Zelda. She turned to him, letting her arms dangle at the side of her body. They were both directly in everyone’s view.

“So this is it?” He asked. Her brows furrowed in confusion. “No stars?” He was holding on, hoping she would have changed her mind. 

“Dam - “ she began, but his hand coming to her face stopped her. His soft fingers running slowly down her face. “I know” he said in her place. “But you will come back to me, I know you will” he insisted.

Zelda’s eyes began piling with tears. Staring into his hazel eyes, the one’s that captured her in the first place, the ones that she enjoyed getting lost in all those times before, made her realise that she didn’t want him to leave at all.

Her hand came up to his, forgetting they had an audience. The feeling she had repressed after months of leaving has finally resurfaced. But instead of her leaving him, it was his turn to leave her now. She felt a little nauseous. How did it take her this long to realise?

She hated herself for not recognising the feeling before now. It didn’t benefit her in any form like she believed it did. Why change? She thought.

The longer she stared into his eyes, the further she got lost in them, the desire blossoming in her emerald ones. And Damon didn’t have to read her mind to see that that was what was happening. He took full advantage of the intimate moment “I never would have dreamed that I would meet somebody like you”.

Her eyelids closed and her eyes let out the tears that she had fought hard to keep back. Pressing hard to drain the tears from her eyes, she regained his eye contact. “I told you, I will wait for you...” he finalised, gripping her face, he drew her in and imprisoned her lips with his.

Zelda’s eyes continued to stream and they leaked into the serendipitous kiss. Even to her own disbelief, she didn’t proceed to pull away. Completely engulfed by his flirtatious charm.

Just as Zelda’s coherent thoughts were squeezing back into her conscious and realised what was happening, Damon pulled away. “I will never not think about you”. Zelda’s chest wrenched together, a severe pain completely taking her by surprise. Her tears now drowning her face, black mascara marking her pale complexion.

The tears blurred Zelda’s vision, but she felt the wind from Drago’s wings and she knew they had gone. Still frozen in place, she realised she had to get out of there. There was no way in heaven she was going to let anyone see her cry. Her audience was far enough away to not see the streaming tears.

Faustus was absolutely beyond outraged. He didn’t need to be telepathic to know that Damon did this to play him. What angered him further, was that it meant he played with Zelda too. There was unequivocally no possibility he would allow him to take her, unless it was what she wanted. He felt indignant at his lack of action, but nobody else knew apart from Damon just how he felt.

Zelda remained frozen as the other students dispersed back into the academy. Edward looked at Faustus as if he was asking whether he was going to check on Zelda or if he needed too. Magnus patted Faustus on the shoulder as some sort of consolation.

It was now just the two of them.

She felt his eyes stick to her, not daring to face him. The nausea becoming stronger when she imagined how hurt his face would be. But bravery struck and her body slowly twisted to him. He saw her face and felt like he’d just taken a knife to the heart. If one thing was certain, he didn’t like to see  _his _ witch upset. 

The silence between them as he walked closer was frightening. There wasn’t a single indication to how he was going to react once he reached her.

His arms reached out and tightened right around her. One hand stroking her hair and the other ensuring she wasn’t going to be snatched from him. Zelda let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. “Faustus... I’m sorry” she sniffled into his body.

He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and still stroking her hair, being surprisingly gentle with her. It’s what she needed and he knew it. “I want you to do something for me” he asked, still resting his chin on her head and squeezing her tightly.

“Anything” she replied.

Faustus moved his hands to her face so he could pull her to look at him. “Come with me, to Vermont”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!! 
> 
> I know! I bet you are all hating on me right now. It’s always fun to add a sprinkle of drama in though right? 
> 
> Keep the faith.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments 😊
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	32. Favourite place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Damon, Faustus thought it be best that Zelda was on her own with him, with no distractions or reminders of anything. And his way of getting what he wanted, was to take her out of Greendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo 😬
> 
> I’m super sorry for the delay! I’ve had a hectic time recently. 
> 
> Here is the chapter, it’s a little shorter than I wanted but also knew I needed to post... enjoy - it is not proof read in the slightest
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Arriving back at the palace, Damon was rather pleased with himself. Nothing could overthrow that heavy smug smile of his. His flamboyant stunt, somehow not backfiring, gave him even more reason to believe that he hasn’t lost Zelda forever. The thing that amused him the most, was Faustus’s lack of reaction. Grinning at the reminder, he poured himself a celebratory drink and sat on the window seat,looking out at the grounds of the palace. 

All of it would be his one day. He’d be  Head Sovereign.  Yes, there might be three head sovereigns, but only ever one truly rules. Currently that is his Grandfather. The ideas that were running wild in his mind sent adrenaline through his veins. His hunger for power, growing. He was finally showing Satan he was worthy. Surely he’d be rewarded in return? Only one prize would be worth it.  Her. 

Damon wondered at times whether it was what the Dark Lord wanted, or whether it was just what the Sovereigns wanted when it came to the two of them. He remembers the conversation with his father about the head sovereigns approval. At the time, all Damon heard from that was that he was being watched. Nothing to do with how much of a match the two of them actually are, and how well they would work together. 

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He shouted for them to enter and couldn’t say he was surprised at who it was. 

“Father” he greeted. 

Bryon joined Damon and sat opposite him at the window, “You took your time”. His father clearly not impressed. Damon sighed, not ready for the argument that was lingering. He had just enjoyed three weeks in Greendale for him to return to a lecture. He wasn’t in the mood for it. 

“I couldn’t rush my first trip, what would everyone think of me?” He talked back. 

Byron folded his arms. Oh Satan, Damon thought. This was not good. “But that wasn’t what we had discussed, was it?” His father stood to pour himself a drink, hoping to make this scolding easier. “You knew what you had to go there and do. But you chose to direct your own path”. 

Damon rose from his seat, believing what he did fell perfectly into the plan. “I did what I needed to do! I don’t know why it is such a big deal. You have done nothing but moan at me for months that I need to start taking responsibility within my sovereign role and the minute I do, you moan that it wasn’t the right thing to do. What do you want from me?” His frustration starting to creep through him. 

“You have forsaken me Damon! You wanted to go and stand in the stars with Zelda Spellman and I allowed it. You wanted to go on a spree to Greendale and I allowed it. You need to realise that you have absolutely no choice in this and you need to start acting in line whether you like it or not. You are a sovereign, it is the way the realm works. The Dark Lord didn’t just appoint any family as the sovereigns on earth, he chose ours! You need to act like it is an honour!” Byrons voice raised and vicious. 

His son, unafraid of his words walked closer to confront him. “I was doing what you asked of me months ago! Or is it no longer the Sovereigns wish for me and Zelda be together?” He snapped. 

“Of course it is son! But you don’t need to take matters into your own hands when we have that already sorted!” His voice getting louder and angrier with every word. “I have tried to protect you Damon, I really have... but now for the first time in your life, you are on your own. You think the world is so terrible with me in it? Wait until you see what it is like without me” his father slamming the glass on the side and exiting. Leaving his son completely speechless. 

Damon launched his glass at the wall. He was furious. All those times he was told to act and the one time he did because he thought he was doing the right thing and representing the family well, he gets scolded for it. For months his father reiterated the importance of Zelda, and keeping her interested and the future plans for them. 

Why could he never get it right with his father? Or his family. One day, he’d prove them all wrong. One day he’d be the head sovereign and non of this would matter.  
  


______

Zelda pulled out of his grip, “Vermont?” she questioned.

“Yes. I’d like you to come with me” Faustus said motioning to stroke her face, already missing contact with her.

“Faustus, I cant just leave Greendale and neither can you!” Her heart already feeling the strain. Faustus let out a quiet chuckle.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’d like to take you there” he grinned, praying she would agree. The relief on her face was clearly evident. “But Faustus —!” She tried protesting, but he held a finger to her lips, silencing her.

“Before you ask, yes I am sure. Come with me... please”. His eyes, desperate for the answer he craved.

His finger remained on her lips, but she nodded her head at him. Faustus removed his finger and was amused at the sight of her red lipstick on him. “For the weekend that is” he added.

After the  incident  with Damon, Faustus thought it be best that Zelda was on her own with him, with no distractions or reminders of anything. And his way of getting what he wanted, was to take her out of Greendale.

“Fine, I accept” she smirked, her stubbornness not getting the better of her for a change. 

They had a few classes left for the day. It was more important than ever that Faustus made everyone aware that Zelda was still his, and just because a sovereign kissed her in front of the entire academy, it didn’t change matters. Even though now, whispers wouldn’t just be of Zelda and Faustus.

Faustus was still seething, but he wouldn’t allow Zelda to see that he was, because he knew that she would confirm the same thing she had many times before. But what irritated him the most, was that he didn’t see her pull away. And the question remained; why didn’t she?

He knew for sure he wouldn’t ask her, in fear of her being disappointed in him. Faustus had a feeling that it was Damon’s plan all along, since he had caught them in the woods. From that moment, both warlocks hated each other. But they both hated each other because they both felt for the same witch.

The fact that now, Zelda would willingly sit on Faustus’s lap, instead of him longing for her to do so when they would hang out with their friends in the library, and in front of her brother amazed him, and made him feel proud. Like she was finally letting him show her off. At first she was hesitant, but as the weeks past, it had helped. Also with Edward showing less aggression, that also went in favour.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow then” Faustus said, smiling into the kiss he placed to her forehead as he discreetly caressed her thigh as she sat on his lap. Edwards interest in the conversation peaked when he heard that he was picking up his sister. To go where? He wondered.

Edward looked up from what he was studying and glared at the pair. The others remained in their studies, now really used to the two of them being constantly all over each other. “Where are the two of you going?” Edward snarled.

Zelda rolled her eyes to her brother and pulled her lips away from Faustus’s ear. “Faustus is taking me... somewhere for the weekend”.

“Don’t you think you should ask for permission before you whisk my sister off somewhere, Faustus?”. Magnus’s and Izzy’s eyes instantly shot up. Zelda fit Faustus’s grip on her leg tighten, so her response was to stroke the back of his neck. It was still only a few hours after Damon left, Faustus wasn’t ready for anyone else to make their attempts at taking Zelda away from him.

“There’s no need for that dear brother, surely” Zelda pleaded with her eyes for him to not ruin this. Yet hours ago, it was Edward that knew it would be Faustus that comforted Zelda when she watched Damon fly away.

“No, I suppose not. I’m sure my mentor will take excellent care of my sister” even though Edward’s words were sincere his tone was certainly sarcastic. Faustus and Zelda understood that Edward would still spit his dummy out at the two of them. But for the majority of the time, Edward swallowed his comments for his sister. 

When Zelda finally got home from the academy, she immediately rushed to her closet trying to determine what to take with her. She had no idea what Faustus had planned, she had never been to Vermont. Zelda knew that Faustus was happier away from his family, not that his Father was in Greendale often, and his brother lived in New York mostly. He preferred being a lone wolf, which is ironic seeing as his familiar is a black wolf, that she has only seen twice in 6 months.

She saw that Vinegar Tom was snoozing on her bed, and decided to snuggle next to him. “Oh Vinnie T, what an eventful day” she sighed. Vinegar Tom lazily opened his eyes to look at his master and Zelda knew exactly what that look meant. He was not impressed that she had woken him up. “Faustus is taking me to Vermont” she continued chatting to him, but little did she realise he rolled his eyes shut when she got up to pack her case.

Luckily an extending charm came in handy for her “weekender” bag. Naturally, Zelda packed for every occasion. By the time she was satisfied with her packing, it was close to witching hour. She finally sank into her comfortable bed and her tiredness from the day had taken over.

When she arose from her sleepy state, an excitable adrenalin raced through her body. There was still plenty of time before Faustus was coming by. She had no idea what to wear, she had no idea what they were doing when they got there. He always did have the element of surprise and she enjoyed that about him.

Zelda opted for a plum coloured laced skater dress with 3/4 sleeves and not too short. She wanted to look respectable for a trip to Vermont. It’s something she would normally wear to mass. Vinegar Tom as usual, was lounging amongst her shoes in her closet. She was sure he did it on purpose now. 

The familiar sound of knocking at the door made Zelda rush around her room ensuring she had everything she’d possibly need for a weekend. Her brother or sister clearly let Faustus in as he gently knocked and opened her bedroom door.

A grin grew massively on his face when he looked at her from head to toe “You look beautiful”. He walked towards her and her hands reached up and rested on his chest. He couldn’t help himself but use his finger to move back a little bit of hair from her face. She smiled up at him, and it was like time froze completely as she was captivated in the moment with him.

“Are you ready?” He asked, bringing her back to reality. Zelda let out a small laugh and looked in the direction of her bag that was at the end of the bed. “Yes” she replied.

“Are you in need of all of that?” He huffed out a laugh as he went to pick up the bag and check out the weight of it. Zelda quickly slipped her arms around his torso and pulled him back around to her. “Well... yes actually seeing as you are completely secretive about what we are doing when we get there” she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into him, “Yes, well, I actually want to show you something” and he placed a kiss lightly on her lips.

They both looked down as Vinegar Tom barked at them. “I’ll be back before you know it” Zelda told him. Faustus grabbed Zelda’s bag and held out his hand to her. She pouted which turned into a smile as she took his hand.

Zelda realised as soon as she said her last word, Faustus had already teleported them to Vermont. They stood at the back of a grand modern farm house, with a light exterior to stand out from its dark green surroundings. From what Zelda could gather they were at the edge of some woods, the trees completely shielding the house. Nobody would have ever known it was here, unless they came across it by mistake. It was beautifully hidden. She thought Faustus’s house in Greendale was eye-catching, but this was something completely different. She got a strange feeling from her surroundings, it felt like happiness.

They were still stood facing the house when Zelda said “Faustus, this house is stunning”. He wrapped his arm around her neck and squeezed her against him. For the first time in a long time, he felt content. “My brothers design” he exhaled. She felt her body be turned round and the vision before her eyes was something so tranquil, she couldn’t help but relax into Faustus’s body. A huge, calming deep blue lake. The sun was beaming for a day in March and reflecting on the water almost giving it a shimmer. The trees at the edge of the lake completely surrounded it.

Straight opposite the Blackwood house, across the lake, was an empty plot. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. This place was quite something. Zelda had always been drawn to woods, forests and lakes but sweet water river and the greendale woods didn’t come close to this. “Doesn’t anybody else come here?” She asked.

Faustus smiled at her, surprised at her question. “No... It’s all ours” he answered. Zelda pointed across the lake at the empty plot “Even there?”. Faustus grabbed her hand that was pointing and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “No, my family own the land”.

Faustus takes Zelda’s hand in his and walks a few yards down toward the water. “Welcome to my favourite place Zelda” he whispered into her hair before pulling away and walking ahead as she stood to take in the beautiful view. “Join me for a swim?” He turned around and asked.

“You’ve got to be joking?” She huffed and folded her arms tightly across her chest. After the effort she had made this morning, and this is what he had planned.

Faustus slowly lifted up his tshirt, and smirked at her and proceeded to take off his boots and jeans.

“Faustus, what are you doing?” She giggled.

He stripped down to his underwear, “I’m going swimming” and without hesitation, he dived into the lake off the wooden deck leaving his clothes and boots in a pile. “Oh come on Zelda, the water is great”.

She stood and considered his offer, but watching him swim around so effortlessly smooth, she realised that she couldn’t resist him. She very slowly stepped out of her heels and reached for her zip at the back of her dress that she had spent hours choosing and slowly unzipped.

Her dress slowly slipped off of her to reveal her black laced underwear, and Faustus tread water so he could watch the vision in front of him. Zelda stepped out of her dress and shoes and strutted towards the end of the deck. Faustus swam closer and Zelda sat on the edge and dipped her legs in the water.

To say the sun was beaming, the water was cold. But it was still only March. Goose pimples surfaced all over her body, it was certainly going to be a shock when she finally got in.

Faustus reached out his dripping hands to her, and her dry ones reached to steady herself on his shoulders as he gripped her waist and gently lifted her into the lake.

The cold water caught Zelda’s breath but Faustus still had a hold of her waist, she felt completely safe. The ends of her hair was completely soaked as Faustus lowered them both into the water up to their chins. 

In that moment, nothing else existed. Completely captivated in each other, this was so different and new to them. They were both nervous of this thing that was being created between them, they didn’t understand it. But Faustus was embracing it so smoothly and Zelda was following his lead.

She could feel him pulling them further out into the lake, so she wrapped her legs around him. “I still can’t believe you are mine” he whispered and swung them around in the water. Zelda giggled at him showing his fun side, it was a surprise to see him so relaxed and open. She held on to his neck but leaned her head back into the water “I don’t deserve you Zelda” he added. She slowly pulled her head up to him and rested her forehead onto his “Not this again”.

It hadn’t been the first time he had said it. Zelda was growing tired of it if she was honest and she didn’t know how to settle his insecurities and she didn’t know why he had them anyway. She had done nothing to make him doubt, if anything, this is the first time she had been completely committed and it scared the heaven out of her.

A sadness washed over his expression and she recognised it instantly. So she kissed him in hopes that it would reassure him. “I don’t know what more I can do to show you.” She paused before she began speaking again. “Everybody now knows, including Edward, I wear the ring you gave me, you are constantly on my mind, I am with you all the time, I’ve never been like this before... I’ve never  _felt _ like this before”.

“And neither have I” he smiled. That... it was  **that ** that he wanted to hear. She felt like she was being unfaithful to the Dark Lord because recently, it seemed like she was more devoted to Faustus than she was Satan. But at the same time, she wasn’t in control of that. It was happening for her. But there Dark Lord wouldn’t accept that he was second in anyone’s life. 

Faustus could help but slip his hand into her underwear and bury his head into her neck, his lips latching to her pale wet skin. Zelda groaned into his ear when she felt the pad of his finger rub against her clit. The circular motions he was making was sending stars into Zelda’s eyes.

Before Zelda knew it, she was digging her nails into the back of Faustus’s neck and she heard her moaning echoing through the trees that surrounded them. Her breathing was heavy in his ear as she rested on him for support.

A few minutes had passed and the water was getting cold but before they escaped to dry off Faustus had one more thing to say. “Do you want to know why this is my favourite place?”

“Of course” she replied.

“Can you hear that?” He asked.

Zelda concentrated for a few seconds but was confused by what Faustus was asking. “Hear what?” She questioned.

“Exactly” he spoke and placed a kiss on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments ☺️☺️
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	33. Stay here forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thick air filled the room, or at least Zelda thought so. Her mind was running a million miles ahead of her and she felt herself get flustered, her breathing began to quicken and her chest got slightly tight. Surely it wasn’t what she thought it was? It could not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are ready for the softest spellwood I've ever written... It's half the reason it's taken me so long to update. I felt like I couldn't get it quite right... still don't think I'm 100% happy with it but never mindddd. 😬
> 
> Disclaimer: not proof read  
*Also... this chapter was slightly inspired by my instagram friend Applegee421, she will know why* 😉
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Dripping wet, Faustus pulled Zelda out of the water and handed her his T-shirt as he slipped into his jeans and picked up the remainder of their clothes and shoes. Zelda slipped his T-shirt over her and squeezed out her drenched hair before taking Faustus’s hand and walking towards the house. 

Faustus dumped their clothes on the floor as soon as they stepped foot into the house. Zelda eyes were wide taking in the decor of the house. It was so calming and peaceful here, every minute she was seeing more and more as to why this was Faustus’s favourite place. She was beginning to like it herself. 

“What’s the matter?” Faustus asked her as he watched her trail her hands along the granite counter tops in the kitchen. Zelda spun around to face him and then looked around the big open plan room. 

“Nothing” she smiled, tip-toeing her way back to him. Faustus placed his hands on the lowest point of her back and felt her wet panties soaking through his T-shirt. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up to him. “Something must be” he challenged with a raised brow. 

“There isn’t. I just...” she began and Faustus gently squeezed her, hoping this would encourage her to continue. “... can’t believe this place is real” she exhaled. 

Given that Zelda attended a school in Europe for a few years, that was renowned for being magnificent with its grand and expensive decor for one, Faustus would never have thought that Zelda would have appreciated it like he did, but he was clearly wrong. 

“How about we get you out of my T-shirt and get into the hot tub on the porch?” Faustus suggested.

Zelda’s eyes lit up and she felt the excitement flow through her body. She had never been swept off her feet like this. Faustus smirked in response and literally swept her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up, her legs dangling over his arm and his other arm firmly around her waist as she chuckled into his neck. 

“But Faustus, what am I going to wear?” She teased. 

“Seeing as it’s my hot tub, it’s my rules, therefore my choice is nothing” he grinned. 

She giggled into his neck as he walked towards huge sliding doors that led out to the porch on the side of the house. It was perfectly thought out. A bar with a hot tub and a stunning view. Zelda thought this weekend was going to be like a dream and she was enjoying escaping her reality right now. Being here with Faustus and nobody else was something she didn’t realise she craved so much until now. 

He let her down, slipped off his T-shirt and went to open the clasp to her bra and slowly guided it down. Faustus dropped gently to his knees and placed a kiss at the very bottom of her tummy whilst his fingers intruded the band of her lace. He slowly dragged them down her legs and trailed kisses down her thigh. 

“Now you can get in Miss Spellman” he whispered as he watched her, pleased, that her head tilted back in pleasure. 

When Zelda swung her head back up, she felt the loss of Faustus on her thighs. She looked over to find him leisurely taking off his underwear. With a cheeky grin across her face, she lunged and hopped straight into the bubbling hot tub. Faustus swiftly joined her and pulled her into his arms. 

A girlish laugh escaped her as her back clashed into his chest and he tightly squeezed his arms around her and brought her as close to him as he possibly could. He couldn’t control the smile that curled his lips, he had never seen her laugh so much. “Faustus...” she said whilst looking out at the beautiful view ahead of her. “Yes Zelda” one of his hands slowly trailing down her body and rubbing the top of her thigh. “I was wondering maybe, if we could stay here forever?” She sighed.

Zelda had never felt so relaxed and secure. This was the most peaceful place she had ever visited and it was with someone who she was beginning to fall for deeper and deeper. “I was hoping you would say that” he squeezed her and placed a kiss on her wet hair. “But unfortunately, I remember you offering to help me become High Priest and that is something I will not forget lightly”. His hands now tickling her sides under the water. 

Even now, in this moment, Faustus was still focused on his one true ambition. But there was now an addition, as long as Zelda was by his side. “This can be our escape and no one has to know about it, it’ll be our secret place” he reassured her. Hearing Faustus say that, certainly made Zelda feel special and also made her blush. 

After what felt like hours discussing unrealistic future plans in the hot tub, Zelda and Faustus finally decided to shower and get ready for dinner. Not to Zelda’s surprise, the beautiful secret house in Vermont had its own chef and housekeeper. When Faustus told her, Zelda instantly went pale wondering if either one of them would have caught them earlier but fortunately, they have specific times when they attend to the house. 

Faustus requested one of Zelda’s favourite French dishes for dinner and also had a new dress laying on the bed, along with a new pair of shoes for her when she got out of the shower. She didn’t need to pack so heavily after all if she knew Faustus was going to surprise her. 

The dress was a crystal beaded, navy, long sleeved dress that hugged her slender figure perfectly and the navy Manolo Blahnik’s that Faustus had chosen matched perfectly to her dress. Zelda smiled when she lifted one of the shoes out of the box and saw that it had a crystal leaf as the strap. 

Faustus left Zelda to get ready and she ensured that her copper hair was perfectly curled against the dark navy and that her makeup appropriately matched the elegance of dress. Faustus gently knocked on the door and opened slightly to see if Zelda was ready. She looked over at the door and saw that Faustus wasn’t looking into the room. “Faustus, what are you doing?” She laughed. 

“I’m not coming in if you aren’t ready” he murmured through the door. 

“I am!” she huffed. Instantly she was drawn to the navy tuxedo he was wearing. Satan he looked good in a tux. The closer Faustus walked to her, his grin grew bigger. “You look a vision my dear” he smiled.

“Thank you, it is truly a beautiful dress” she pecked him on his cheek, hoping to not smudge her freshly applied lipstick. “You didn’t have too”. 

“But I did” he insisted. “Navy suits you, you should wear it more”. Zelda felt her cheeks burn up, she was amazed that he still did this to her. “Well, it doesn’t matter what colour you’re in... you look beautiful in everything” he said as he lightly spun a curl around his finger. 

Faustus held out his arm and guided Zelda downstairs to begin their meal. When she saw her favourite being served she started to believe this was a dream or a stupid fairytale but she pinched just to make sure. She had no idea why Faustus was doing all of this. It was all too romantic, but she couldn’t lie to herself... she was enjoying every second of it. Normally, she would have been physically sick at even the idea of something half as romantic as this. But the feeling she had was beginning to become overwhelming. She didn’t know what it was, and sometimes it hurt. Like physically hurt but she couldn’t recognise or understand why. 

After dinner, Faustus took Zelda to a huge room at the back of the house. One of the walls was one huge book case and there was only one other thing in the room that faced the floor to ceiling windows. A black Steinway & Sons piano. 

Faustus took a seat at the piano and his fingers hovered over the keys. “You play?” Zelda asked. He looked over and smiled at her “If I say yes, would that surprise you?” He teased, but his hands continued to hover.

“I’m not sure you will ever stop surprising me Faustus Blackwood” she said as she walked closer to him. Before Zelda reached him, he began playing Clair de Lune, her breath being completely taken from her due to her hearing him play one of her favourites. She froze and admired his effort of concentration. After she refocused and began breathing normally, she walked closer to him and sat next to him but remained completely silent as she watched him play. He followed by playing Moonlight Sonata and then River flows in you. 

As soon as Zelda recognised what song he began playing last, she looked up from the keys and gazed straight at Faustus, but he was too busy not to return her gaze as he had no sheet music for anything, it was all from memory. She wasn’t sure whether or not he knew it was her favourite. 

Thick air filled the room, or at least Zelda thought so. Her mind was running a million miles ahead of her and she felt herself get flustered, her breathing began to quicken and her chest got slightly tight. Surely it wasn’t what she thought it was? It could not be. 

As Faustus came to the end of the song, Zelda stood and walked towards the door that opened onto yet another porch. The cool fresh air hit Zelda hard when she opened the door but relief completely ran over her as she finally felt like she could breathe properly. Faustus followed and joined Zelda as she held on to the porch and looked out at the lake

“Zelda?” He stood behind her and pressed himself to her back. She couldn’t stop herself from relaxing into him and let her head tilt back and rest on his chest. “Hmmm” she replied. He folded his arms across her body, ensuring she wasn’t going to escape. “Are you okay?” He questioned. 

“Of course” she lied “I just don’t want this to end... ever. It doesn’t seem real and like something is going to snatch it away from me”.Faustus gained a lump in his throat at her words. “I won’t allow it” he whispered into her ear. Yet something was tugging at him to say different. Regardless he ignored it, nothing would happen, at least not without a fight. 

Faustus pulled Zelda to the cornered sofa on the porch and she laid in his arms and looked up at the dark sky. He summoned a blanket as the midnight air was not being kind to them. He was trailing patterns on Zelda’s arm with his finger and she found this oddly comforting. “Faustus...” she whispered. “Yes Zelda” he hummed. “Do you believe witches can love?” 

Her question completely took him by surprise, but he wasn’t hesitant with his answer, he’d clearly had this opinion for a while. “I believe the majority of witches do not. However, there are some witches, if fortunate enough, to receive a blessing by our Dark Lord and be approved by both Satan and the Sovereigns for marriage when they believe they have found real love and the other half of their soul. But that is extremely rare” 

She deeply sighed. His answer not quite fulfilling what she wanted from him. “My parents were animas” she added. “That is something quite special and rare” His answer shorter than she hoped. 

Just when she thought Faustus had moved on from the topic “They were lucky to have found each other. Most witches don’t find the other half to their soul. I believe the Dark Lord keeps it for himself”. 

Zelda felt herself be nudged forward and Faustus held out his hand to help her up. She gladly took it and Faustus muttered a spell but she didn’t recognise it but a smile filled her face when she realised what the spell was. The piano began playing the last song that Faustus had played. River flows in you. 

“Care to join me for a dance Miss Spellman?” He bowed his head to her and held out his hand once again. “Of course Mr Blackwood” she delicately placed her hand in his and her other hooked to his shoulder. Faustus slipped his hand to the small of her back as she rested the side of her face on his chest and the two of them swayed to the piano playing. 

“Zelda?” He gingerly spoke. “Yes Faustus” she replied. 

“That feeling you mentioned before, the one you’ve never had before... I believe I have the same one” he bravely said. 

Her eyes shot open wide but continued to sway. How she did not tense up and not alarm him, she will never know. He had known this for a while, but he didn’t want to admit it completely to himself, but also, he didn’t think she was ready to hear it and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. He was confident in his feelings for her when he gave her the ring, but resisted saying anything until he felt it was right and she was ready. She couldn’t put a label on it, she didn’t know what it was... but it was unquestionably reassuring to know that Faustus felt exactly the same. Somewhere deep down, the pair of them knew exactly what it was, but too scared to admit it because they didn’t know what that meant. 

A wave of bravery washed over Faustus, “I’ve never felt this way...” he admitted. “...I’ve never felt so protective and drawn to someone as I have you. You have this incredible way of lighting up my world and I like who I am when I am with you Zelda and if I am one of those witches who love, it will be because of you” 

She continued resting her head on his chest, not daring to look up at him, afraid she might say something irrational. Faustus was not at all worried about the silence that came after his confession. Feelings didn’t come naturally to witches, especially ones like these and certainly not to these two. 

When the piano stopped playing, she felt like she had no choice but to look at him, her heart practically thundering in her ears and pounding out of her chest. She slowly moved her head and gained eye contact with him. She placed her hands either side of his face and lent up to capture his lips with hers. The kiss was different, it was soft but with deep meaning, it certainly brought her a few more seconds. 

Zelda took a deep breath and she felt her chest get tight again. It was now or never, she knew she had to do this, however, it didn’t make her want to do it anymore. But she also knew that if she didn’t, it could be bad for them and she couldn’t risk losing him because she was too scared to admit her feelings. She had made that mistake before, she sure as heaven wasn’t going to make it again. The risk was too great. 

They both pulled away from the kiss and it’s like Faustus knew to wait and that Zelda wanted to say something. “Faustus...” she whispered, her breath feeling strained at the level of fear she felt for opening up. But she wanted too, she just didn’t know how, and she didn’t particularly know what to say after his very well putwords. 

“You have got arms that I constantly want to be wrapped up in. You have a smile that I can never resist. You also have a voice that I could listen to for hours. You have reminded me what it feels like to have butterflies. You are my favourite way to spend time, and somehow you have made me enjoy surprises. When I met you, I wasn’t wanting anything like this... but then I met you and started to want  everything like this” 

Faustus didn’t even let her take a breath before seizing her lips in a kiss so deep she thought she was going to collapse. Their tongues started a battle and their hands couldn’t grip each other any harder. The soft moans that were escaping Zelda’s mouth only enticed Faustus to sweep her off her feet for the second time that day. 

He teleported them directly into their bedroom and steadily began undoing the long zip on the back of Zelda’s dress. Her hands were making quick work of his clothes, his tie and jacket were already on the floor and his shirt was half undone. Faustus flung his arms out of his shirt and Zelda’s dress slid to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked off her shoes. The button and zip to Faustus’s trousers was eagerly opened. He pulled away and Zelda promptly leaped over to the bed and climbed to stand on it. 

She seductively leaned against the wall, feet between the pillows and allowed Faustus to take in the vision of her pale body in red lace. He met her eyes before she winked at him and his cock twitched in his tight black boxers. 

He raced across the room and joined her standing on the bed, his body pressed hard against hers. Faustus sucked her bottom lip with his and she sighed gently into his mouth although he swiftly moved to the torturous spot on her neck and Faustus felt her hot breath on his ear as she moaned. 

Light headed from the pleasure, Zelda felt Faustus without haste trail kisses down her neck and collar bone. As he passed her breast, he bit the flesh that was exposed from her bra causing her to gasp and her body catching her breath. Under his hands, he felt her whole body cool with goose pimples and decided to continue his attack of kisses, skimming past her tummy until he was finally knelt down on the pillows and his face stroking that red lace he loved on her so much. 

Faustus inhaled a deep breath of her and gripped her ass. Zelda’s hands found their way to his hair and she tangled her fingers in it to draw him in closer. The vibration from Faustus’s chuckle sent a shiver right up her spine and her centre ached for him to touch her there. So she tilted her hips forward and he kissed her through her moist underwear and pleasantly hummed at her sweet smell. 

Zelda’s head flung back into the wall through sheer desperation. Why did Faustus have to tease her like this? She loved and hated it all at the same time. The build up he created got her to tense and wound up but she knew she would miss it if he didn’t. 

His fingers found the band of her lace yet again and slid her panties down her legs. He couldn’t stop himself and divulged his tongue right through her folds. One of Zelda’s hands instantly gripped his slick hair and the other held on to the headboard for security. The way he was working his tongue would have her collapse in no time.

She looked down and saw his eyes gazing up at her as her moans filled the room. Faustus’s hands were digging into her hips, trying to get her to remain as still as possible, but his tongue was far too talented. The pleasure seized her and she pulled at his hair as her whole body completely tensed up and her sweet release came. Her chest was heaving and her mind was slowly coming back to reality. Faustus kept a tight grip on her as she still seemed weak from her orgasm. He started lightly nipping over her hips, the tops of her thighs and her stomach. Would she ever really get enough of this? 

Zelda's hand cupped either side of his face and forced him to look up at her once again. Her legs were weak so she slowly dropped to her knees to be opposite him. His arms snaked around her and flipped her onto her back so he was now covering her entire body with his. She smiled into his darkened eyes and tried to wriggle out of his grip, but she was extremely unsuccessful. He moved one of her legs so it was over his shoulder and his fingers tormented her soaking centre. Her head tilted back into the pillow as her back arched towards him. Faustus moved forwards so he was now hovering over her face, she could feel his breath on her neck and her knee was at her chest as the other attempted to wrap around him. 

He was purposefully teasing her, his tip was brushing against her entrance, but his position gave him all the power. She could barely move. He had her exactly where he wanted her. It didn't stop Zelda from trying her damned hardest to rotate her hips into him and she quickly became erratic and desperate for him. She let out a small moan of frustration. "Do you want something dearest?" he purred in her ear. 

"Yes!" she huffed in response. Continuing with his playful behaviour, Faustus pushed the very tip of him into Zelda and whispered "Do you care to tell me what it is that you want so much?". Satan why did he do this to her? There isn't an hour that passes by where Zelda does not get caught up in him, but he chooses to exploit this to the best of his ability, but he knew deep down Zelda cherished it, even though in the moments she wanted to burst with frustration. 

She didn't reply to his question, instead she just whimpered out a high pitched moan, hoping this would force Faustus to give in, but it didn't. She felt his hand moving and prayed to Satan that it was going to end up around her neck. Much to her delight, it did. Her eyes widened at his firm grip as he lifted her head slightly towards his. "Tell me Zelda... I want you to say it" he growled at her. She loved making him like this, it didn't work all too often he was usually very controlled but when it did, it certainly contributed to her pleasure. 

A smug smile managed to form on her face and then he realised that she was messing with him. "You!" she finally caved. Before she had another chance to think, Faustus pushed into her. The moans and groans that were vibrating from her throat were getting louder with every thrust. This position was really giving Zelda everything she wanted. She felt her cheeks beginning to flush, so she looked at Faustus and saw his face smothered in lust. This was just another thing that sent her closer to the edge, seeing how much he enjoys this, with her. And she wondered why her feelings deepened every day. 

Faustus grabbed her leg and hooked it over his other shoulder. The sensation of him hitting her spot was becoming more and more overwhelming, she couldn't stop herself from screaming out numerous things including his name. Both of his hands then wrapped beautifully around her neck and he used this to slam into her as hard as he could and within a few more thrusts, she completely melted into bubble of pleasure. However, Faustus did not lighten his pace, he continued his powerful strides until he felt her clench around him again and her nails tore a light layer of skin off his arms. The mixture of her moans and the feel of her around him pushed him over the edge and it was one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever experienced. 

He did his thing of laying down next to her and assumed she would come and rest into his chest as that was becoming a habit for both of them. Instead, Zelda straddled him and stroked through his hair “I’m not done yet Mr Blackwood” she giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute and adorable (and slightly unrealistic)!
> 
> I adore these two characters so muccccch and I love writing them... I just can't get enough of them to be honest.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments 😊
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	34. Want a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda begged Faustus to take her for a walk in the woods surrounding the beautiful house that she wanted to stay in forever. The more of Vermont she saw, the more she fell in love with it and didn’t want to return to her reality of Greendale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update! I know it’s shorter than usual, but I need to get this story moving so be aware for a time hop at some point soon 👀.
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Zelda begged Faustus to take her for a walk in the woods surrounding the beautiful house that she wanted to stay in forever. The more of Vermont she saw, the more she fell in love with it and didn’t want to return to her reality of Greendale.  _Why did Faustus want to be the High Priest of the Church of Night?_ There were plenty of other covens.

They were gone most of the morning and when they arrived back, their extremely late breakfast was waiting for them. Zelda certainly wasn’t going to tire of having a chef, not that she did the cooking anyway, that’s what Hilda’s talents were for. But she’d stay in Vermont just for that if she could.

After Zelda couldn’t get enough Eggs Benedict in her body, she spotted a chess board. She hadn’t played for years. Her and Edward used to battle against each other when they were younger, and if her memory serves her, it’s still equal after all these years. Neither one could ever beat the other. 

“Want a game?” Faustus curiously asked.

“That depends, are you better than Edward?” her face extremely serious.

Faustus took this as a challenge. He was extremely good at chess, in fact, not one single witch or warlock at his previous academy had beaten him. “As it turns out, I am”.

She raised her eyebrow at him, unsure whether or not she should take him up on his offer. She didn’t want to look like a complete idiot if he instantly beats her. 

Three consecutive games later, Zelda was unwilling to give in to her already two losses to Faustus. Both times she was ahead but he annoyingly outwitted her moves. They had gotten to check mate several times but Faustus managed to get out of it every time. Zelda knew how intelligent and talented Faustus was for his age, everyone talked about it and she saw it, but today was the first time she really thought of how brilliant his mind really was. The general knowledge and specific subject knowledge he upholds is impeccable.

“Check mate!” She proudly said.

Faustus continued to eye the board before he exhausted all possibilities. He slowly brought his eye contact to hers and his lips curled a tiny bit. She instantly thought she’d lost again and she was about to have to endure a really smug Faustus for the third time “Dearest, it does in fact seem that you have indeed... won”

Zelda knocked over his last remaining piece with her fingers and launched out of her seat to straddle his lap. His hand cupped the back of her head to bring her lips down to his. For a change, it was her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. She clearly felt the need to celebrate her victory of winning a round against him.

His other hand couldn’t stop itself from sliding up her dress and lightly drifting further upwards. Her soft skin was a weakness of his, once he started he struggled to stop, getting so carried away with himself. She gripped his face with both of her hands, trying to remain in control, but it was quickly fading as she melted into the kiss.

He moved to nip her neck and Zelda’s hips were involuntarily grinding into Faustus’s lap. A muffled voice was coming from past the kitchen but they both assumed it was the house keeper and chef so Faustus continued up Zelda’s dress and ran his full hand across her soft silk panties.

“Faustus!” 

His hand instantly froze and Zelda pulled away from his lips on her neck and slipped off his lap immediately. Faustus regathered his attention and stood beside Zelda and sighed when he recognised who it was.

“I didn’t know you’d be here... and I certainly didn’t know you’d have a guest to bring. Do excuse me for interrupting” he pleasantly smiled, but with a raised eyebrow.

“Zelda... this is my brother, Leonard” Faustus spoke, as he wrapped a protective arm around Zelda’s waist. They looked just like each other. Tall, black hair, blue eyes, a good strong jaw.

“Pleased to meet you” she quietly said, now feeling completely out of place.

“You haven’t mentioned anybody Faustus, and you whisk her away here. Amazing! I hope she’s everything you require!” His brother chuckled.

_Require_?!  Zelda thought. What in Satan’s name did that mean? 

One difference Zelda did notice though, his brother was eccentric, and Faustus was not. She had only been in the same room as him for a minute or two, but the personalities couldn’t get any further apart, given they look so similar.

“I didn’t realise I had to tell my big brother everything. A trip by yourself?” Faustus chuckled back.

“No, Carmen will be arriving later, she had some things to finalise in New York” Leonard’s eyes completely fixated on Zelda. His interest in her craving information.

Leonard and Carmen had what Zelda would class as a ‘typical witch relationship’ they were together but not really  together.  Polyamorous. Which is what most witches and warlocks preferred and practised.

After an extremely awkward first encounter with Faustus’s brother, Zelda went to repack her suitcase as it was nearing time to go. She really didn’t want to leave here at all. Not that she had any reason to not want to return to Greendale, but Vermont captured her just as Faustus did.

She went to find Faustus and saw that he was talking to his brother outside on the patio. It was dark both outside and in the house but she didn’t want to interrupt them, knowing that they hadn’t seen each other in some time. The door was open and she could just make out what they were saying and without being able to help herself, she stood there listening.

“You know Father has already lined up a few potential wives for you that will be suitable for when you’re High Priest. What are you doing getting yourself involved with someone?” His brother angrily whispered.

“He didn’t have to waste his time, seeing as I have the most idyllic witch by my side already” Faustus snarled.

“He won’t be happy about it. You don’t care about anything else other than becoming High Priest, you told him he could arrange everything else as long as you got what you wanted,  **and ** **you will**.”

Faustus rolled his eyes and huffed, pacing over to the edge of the patio. “I will be High Priest and that is final” he paused “and I will do it with Zelda by my side whether people, including my father, like it or not!”

“Is that your way of saying you care for something other than your life’s ambition?” Leonard interrogated.

Faustus remained silent. Not having the bravery to tell his brother that he did in fact care for something other than being High Priest.

“Oh I see. That’s how it is, is it?” His brother continued.

“It is possible... to care for something else other than an ambition!”

“I’m aware Faustus, but remember, that is the kind of attitude that almost had me excommunicated and ended up with our Father not acknowledging that I exist. Don’t make the same mistake I did. You are destined for greater things brother! Highly skilled in so many things, do not lose your focus now!”

Zelda saw him coming back into the house and she quickly ran back into the bedroom planning on making out she had just finished packing.

He paced into the bedroom, completely frustrated and Zelda could see the anger forming. “Faustus?” She asked, hoping he would use her for his frustrations.

“What!” He snapped at her. Her mouth fell open in surprise and her eyebrows furrowed in disgust. Only a matter of seconds and he realised what he’d just done. His face slowly draining of anger. “Zelda I’m sorry...” he walked over to her and tightly held her in his arms. She ran her hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders. “Is something wrong?” Not really sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

“Everything’s fine. I don’t particularly like spending time with my remaining family members. I’d much rather be with you” he smiled. His answer smooth and so easily told. It’s not that she didn’t believe what he said, he just hadn’t told her everything and she wasn’t sure if she was okay with that or not. Not being able to resist his words of being with her she kissed him.  _ Satan why couldn’t she stop herself? _

Faustus had teleported the both of them back to the Spellman house, completely against Zelda’s will. She reluctantly unpacked her case and settled back in her room. Faustus had laughed when she had asked when he would take her back when she’d only been home five minutes. 

Pulling himself away as he had a new topic his attention needed for Father Campbell, he kissed Zelda and left her room. Strolling down the stairs, Edward was waiting at the bottom.

“Edward” Faustus nodded.

“Have fun with my sister, did you?” Faustus wasn’t in the mood for one of Edwards tantrums. He’d already had to put up with so many in their friendship.

“As a matter of fact, I did... and so did she” Faustus spat, hoping Edward would back off. He continued walking to the front door, not wanting to give this time waster any more of his attention. 

“You know she’s playing you?” Faustus’s froze in his path. Edward smirked that he had caught his mentors attention.

Faustus spun on his heel to face Edward and saw the grin plastered across his face. “Surely you knew that though? Come on Faustus, this is Zelda. I know you haven’t known her that long but do you really believe you are the only warlock for her?”

Edward was certainly stirring the pot. Luckily, Faustus knew better. As much as Edward hated talking about his sister that way, he knew what she was like whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not. Zelda did tell him about all the parties at the Imperium.

Faustus decided to push his protégé, knowing he wouldn’t be ready for the next sentence out of Faustus’s mouth.

“and how do you know that she’s the only one I’m screwing?!”

Edward launched himself towards Faustus and shoved him into a wall, pinning him underneath by his neck with his arm. “Hit a nerve did it?” Faustus tormented, Edward now realising that regardless of whether it was true or not, Faustus said it purposefully.

“You don’t deserve her!” Edward gritted his teeth. “I know” Faustus spoke softly. Edward released him from his grip and watched as Faustus silently teleported out of the house.

What occurred to Edward a few hours later was that Faustus didn’t even try and fight back, he allowed Edward to get away with it. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that if Faustus actually attempted to do anything to overthrow him, he would have and he would have won.

Then the admission of not deserving his sister, why would he agree to  ** that ** of all things? A sudden splurge of guilt washed over him as he realised that his actions were uncalled for.

He had to consider that actually, Faustus is treating Zelda differently and not like some challenge he had to complete. Maybe it was because she was his sister, maybe it was because Faustus actually did like Zelda. He didn’t have the answer to that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments 😬
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)
> 
> *dont forget, a time hop is coming soon 👀*


	35. How long have you known?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda walked through the woods and saw him waiting for her. He looked so handsome, her smile grew the closer she got to him. She hoped that he would never stop making her smirk like that, just by him looking back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyoneeee, sorry for the delayed update. It’s taken me some time to write this and I’m still not happy with it, I just felt like I couldn’t get it quite right so may update slightly after I’ve posted but... yeah here it is.  
Ps - this chapter does have a little time hop in it but it was required for the story to progress. 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

The Spellman children hadn’t seen their Father in weeks and had less and less contact with him as time went on. He hadn’t been quite the same since Penelope died. And a lot more detached from his family in recent months, Zelda just thought this was his way of coping, being in Greendale clearly reminded him of his magnificent life with her when he was High Priest. It couldn’t be easy losing the love of your life, even if you were a witch. She worried for her Father, her mind persistently bringing her back to all the past conversations about power and her mind narrowing in on one in particular. The one he had with her when Drago found her and he said that no one had power over the Sovereigns. Zelda reminded herself that her Father was well respected and one of the most loyal and dedicated warlocks to the Dark Lord and surely the Dark Lord would reward him in some way.

On one of the occasions Carlisle did visit, he was sent on business. To announce to the Church of Night that Father Campbell was no longer the interim High Priest, the council and Sovereigns believed he was more than suitable to be the covens permanent High Priest. This only pushed Faustus to get closer with him, as his ambition was beginning to show no limits. Zelda watched as his ambition for power and knowledge grew and this only sparked hers further too.

The pair of them became fearless at the academy. Not one student could compete with Faustus’s talents. He excelled in all the end of year exams, the professors fearing that they had nothing left to teach him, and if anything his knowledge was beginning to be deeper than their own in certain areas of the mystic arts. His challenging in seminars had no bounds, but that was what Faustus had aimed for, this had been a part of his plan all along. To create such a mind, full of knowledge that most witches and warlocks didn’t know about, or they didn’t dare expand their knowledge to higher magics. In Faustus’s eyes, that wasn’t good enough for him, for him, to be a high priest, Satan’s representative on earth, you had to know it all.

The reviews that Faustus had with the professors were pointless. All of the professors went complaining to the high priest that he was becoming too arrogant, so they strong armed Father Campbell into dealing with him. The High Priest encouraged Faustus’s learning, which he really didn’t need, however, he did manage to give feedback to Faustus, to which he was rather receptive. It was all well and good having all the knowledge, it was ensuring that his skill reciprocated his mind and also remembering that he needed to continue to dedicate time to the Dark Lord. From then on, Faustus spent hours a week practicing everything he knew until he was perfect. 

Faustus whisked Zelda off to Vermont several other times that year. Their relationship all the more growing stronger, as were their feelings. They had never re-visited their emotions from that night in Vermont, Zelda had considered that it was a moment of weakness for the both of them, completely caught up in the fantasy. They were still completely obsessed with spending time with each other, but there had been more than a few occasions were Faustus had blew her off due to business with the High Priest or practicing his spells.

Edward continued to make sarcastic and on occasion, rude comments towards his sisters relationship with his mentor. The comments did grow few and far between but it didn’t stop him completely. At times he was jealous that Faustus was spending more and more time with her, putting his studying second. Edward grew frustrated and wanted to put a stop to the two of them, but even he knew there was no chance in heaven he could pull that off. So instead he decided to demand time from Faustus in a non-confrontational way to which Faustus was rather amused and smirked at the realisation that he wanted Faustus’s attention and time. It just boosted his ego, not that he needed that. But Faustus had agreed years ago to mentor Edward, so that he would do. However, he was never going to teach him everything he knew, that would be unfair to himself.

Trips to Vermont were worth every single wait. Zelda begged Faustus as often as she could get away with without pushing his temper. It was her most euphoric escape. It was their little secret, which made it even more unreal. One of the last times they had visited they had talked about living here and not telling anyone because somehow Faustus made it work in line with him becoming High Priest of course. At no point did they bump into his brother again there though. Leonard dropped by a couple of times in Greendale but nothing more than usual and it seemed that when he visited it just left Faustus in a foul mood which was difficult to get out of, even with Zelda’s help.

A whole decade had past and it was just a few days before the start of a new year at the academy. Faustus had rang the Spellman house and asked Zelda to meet him in the woods. She smiled when she got off the phone with him, it has only been hours since they’d seen each other but she didn’t care.

Zelda walked through the woods and saw him waiting for her. He looked so handsome, her smile grew the closer she got to him. She hoped that he would never stop making her smirk like that, just by him looking back at her.

“Walk with me” he said, tone and face serious. Zelda smiled at him regardless, seeing him was such a security of happiness. It didn’t matter what was going on or happening around her as long as she was with him everything was fine.

They continued walking through the woods when Faustus abruptly stopped walking and stood in front of Zelda.

“We can’t be together anymore” he said.

Zelda was in such a state of shock she wasn’t sure if she actually heard him correctly.  _Where the heaven was he coming from with that?! _This was completely out of thin air. There had been absolutely no evidence or behaviour to even suggest that he didn’t want to be with her anymore. Was he bored of her? Was she no longer good enough for him? Had he met someone else?

She remained silent for which felt like forever but it must have only been half a minute. The sound of the birds tweeting and the deadly silence of the rest of the woods was really not helping the tension. Zelda’s stomach felt like it was going to evacuate her body, the sickness feeling that overwhelmed her was unbelievable. The lump forming in her throat forced her to breath through her mouth.

“Why?” She whispered, as the tears that had been building in her eyes finally streamed down her pale face. Faustus didn’t reply, he just looked at her with those bright blue eyes. “Why!” She repeated through gritted teeth.

“There’s something I need to tell you”. Why was his voice so calm and reserved, no display of emotion at all. He also didn’t motion to comfort her in the slightest. This was not the Faustus that Zelda knew. She feared that he actually was going to tell her that he had met someone else.

Faustus took a deep breath, but still no change to his facial expression not letting any sign of emotion seek through, that cold look remaining on his face. “I’ve been offered to teach at the academy”. Zelda was more confused than ever. This was  good  news, or at least she thought. So why was he acting like it was the worst thing ever and why in Satan’s name was he breaking up with her? “I can’t be with you, I’m going to be a professor in the new semester”.

The tears continued to stream, her heart was beating harder, completely filling her ears and the sickness feeling was getting worse. “How long have you known?” It was a fair question even he had to admit that. They had just spent all summer together, and a lot of it in their favourite place, she couldn’t help but wonder if he hid this from her. Even though she asked the question, Zelda didn’t know if she actually wanted to know the truth. “How  _long _ have you known?!” Her tone more assertive that time.

Faustus sighed, not wanting to lie to her, but it also wouldn’t be realistic if he didn’t tell her the truth. “Since the beginning of summer” he admitted.

Zelda began hitting his chest, not being able to stop the hurt from creeping out into a physical form. “You knew... and you didn’t tell me!!” She sobbed into his chest. Faustus grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest, knowing this would be the last time he would get to do this with her. He inhaled the scent of her hair, knowing he would miss it. When he felt her not resisting to his grip and finally felt her relax, he let go of her and took a step back. “This is how it has to be Zelda. I can not be a professor and sleeping with a student”. He could not show Zelda how cut up he was, it would only make things more difficult, but he  _had _ to do this, for his future, for  **their ** future. Father Campbell insisted this needed to happen before the academy was back in session. Faustus tried every single excuse with him but he was adamant, he would not become a professor whilst still sleeping with the former High Priests daughter.

There was absolutely no doubt in Faustus’s mind, the day that Zelda graduated from the academy, he would sweep her off her feet and whisk her away to Vermont like she deserves. But a sickening thought invaded his mind.  _What if she finds someone else?_

“Goodbye Zelda” were his last words to her as he disappeared from her sight.

Her breathing became out of hand quickly, her eyes blurring the quicker her breathing became. Her fingers entangled her hair and she had a pounding feeling coming all over her head. She walked for a few minutes, not realising where she was heading when she heard the sound of water flowing. Her mind was hazy and she just couldn’t take this anymore and her body collapsed as her mind completely blanked out and she remained passed out on the ground of the Greendale woods.

It had been a few hours since Edward felt a shiver over his body and his intuition telling him something is not quite right but it was now getting late and dark and this feeling was not going away at all. He grabbed his coat and wondered into the woods. He wasn’t sure if he was even going to find anything but something, somewhere was telling him it was Zelda. They always did have a connection like that. When their mother died, and Zelda set the imperial forest on fire, he felt that anger from her, even all the way from Europe. And now, he could feel that she was hurt, but not physically.  _What had that arrogant bastard done to her?_

At one point, Edward had wished he asked Hilda to come with him, he felt like he had been wandering aimlessly around the woods and kept going back to the same place. He didn’t know the woods as well as Zelda. He hadn’t spend quite as much time in then as she had. He heard sweetwater river and rushed closer as he knew he hadn’t been there yet. It didn’t take long for him to spot Zelda’s bright red coat and saw her curled up on the ground.

“Zelda!!” Edward shook her, but she still was completely passed out.

“Zelda answer me! Can you hear me?” His voice shaking. Edward instantly became angry as he knew something wasn’t quite right, their twin connection had alerted him. His anger would have to be reserved for later when he had the chance to get his hands on Blackwood but right now he concentrated on getting Zelda home safe. He picked her up in his arms and teleported straight back to the Spellman house and yelled for Hilda’s help.

Edward placed her gently on her bed and Hilda undressed her and slipped her into her night clothes. Hilda was always comforting that way. She felt that Zelda was cold from being out there so long and made up several hot water bottles to keep around her older sister. “I’m going to sit with her until she wakes up” Hilda mentioned to Edward, she could see that he was clearly beside himself with rage.

“Good” he replied “I’m going to go and kick Blackwoods ass”.

Before Hilda could protest, Edward had already teleported out of the house. All Hilda wanted to do was to say don’t jump to any conclusions and give him the benefit of the doubt, not that he would have listened anyway but it is always worth saying.

Edward practically banged down the door to Faustus’s house. When he opened the door, Edward immediately grabbed a hold of his mentor and somehow managed to pin him to the floor. “What did you do to her!” Edward snapped.

Faustus was quite impressed at Edwards strength, knowing his anger was giving him the strength to do this. “I asked you a question Blackwood!”

He wrestled with Edward and managed to get him off and the two continued to scrap on the floor for some time before Faustus eventually used a spell to pull Edward off him for good. “I didn’t do anything to her!”

“So why did I find her passed out in the middle of the woods! Anything could have happened to her!” Edward trying not to throw his mentor a punch.

Faustus’s heart sank, he didn’t know that’s how she would have been after he left. Of course he didn’t want to do it but he had no choice. The Dark Lord revealed to Father Campbell that he wanted Faustus teaching at the academy, and the High Priest was adamant that he could not continue his relationship with Zelda.

“I broke up with her... you finally have what you’ve always wanted” Faustus revealed.

Completely stunned, it took a moment before Edward realised what he was just told. “Why would you do that?”

They both sat up against the wall, both silently agreeing to not fight and to hear one another out. “I had no choice. I’ve been asked to be a professor this year at the academy and under no circumstances could I continue my relationship with Zelda”. Edward looked at Faustus, and for a split second he felt sorry for him, knowing that for the past few years he didn’t do anything other than treat Zelda well and he knew his sister completely fell for him, again, for a split second he was disappointed. But yes, in fact, he had gotten what he wanted. He’d never wanted his sister with his mentor, knowing Faustus and how he used to use witches of course it was natural that he didn’t want his sister being involved with him.

“I don’t know what to say” Edward spoke. 

It was a difficult situation. Faustus was progressing within the Church of Night, just like he had always wanted but at the expense of Zelda. They had been together for nearly 10 years, not an awful amount had changed other than their age. But in a witches lifetime they were still so young, and a decade felt like a year or two. Zelda and Edward were only another year or two away from graduating, Hilda still had a few years to go, on the other hand though, she was getting serious about her future which for her, was an extremely rare thing. Faustus had in fact graduated from the academy 3 years prior, but had remained as a student at the request of Father Campbell, as he knew Faustus would need personal projects in support of his High Priest submission when the time came.

“There’s not an awful amount you can say. Nothing can change this. It is the Dark Lord’s will to have me teach at the academy” Faustus sighed.

“I suppose... congratulations” Edward at this point literally didn’t know what to say. Edward got up off the floor, his business was finished here and walked towards the door.

“Take care of her for me” Faustus said, as he remained leaning against the wall on the floor. 

—-

Zelda hadn’t left her bed for 4 days. She was completely depressed and didn’t want any exposure to the world outside of her bedroom. Absolutely  everything  had some sort of reminder of her and Faustus. She couldn’t go anywhere without having a memory, when she considered getting out of bed and showering to get dressed even her closet full of clothes reminded her of him. Even her bed. It was going to be difficult, the new academy year started in 2 more days and he was going to be there, teaching!

The one thing she refused to do, was take off the ring he gave her. The idea of her taking it off upset her more, it was her way of refusing to believe it really was over. He had once said to her that it was hers regardless of their relationship, as long as she wore it, it meant something and it meant that there was hope and that she didn’t hate him. Even after this, she didn’t hate him. But Zelda knew she couldn’t go on like this, she was  _Zelda Spellman. _ Of course during the summer she had already organised a welcome back to the academy party at Dorians and she needed to put on her best performance ever. The academy needed to know she was available. But at no point did this edge her to get out of bed, so instead she remained.

Both Hilda and Edward frequently checked up on her but she grunted a few words and that was as much as they were getting out of her. Hilda made her favourite food and cakes etc but Zelda was having absolutely non of it. The weakness she felt drained her even more than the physical heart break she felt. The only thing she did say to the both of them when she woke up the night Edward found her, was that absolutely nobody was to hear of this.

The morning of the first day back in session arrived, Edward and Hilda were already in the kitchen curiously giving each other the eye and wondering if their sister was ever going to make an appearance. But as Hilda watched the clock go past, it didn’t seem she was going to and spend yet another day in her bed.

“What a wonderful morning, don’t you think?” Zelda said, with a chirpy voice.

Hilda instantly looked at Edward with concerned eyes, this was very unlike their sister. Edwards eyebrow raised in response “Morning sister”.

Zelda sat down and poured herself a coffee with an enormous smile on her face. Hilda moved her hand to sit on her sisters arm and spoke. “Do you think you’re ready for this Zelds... you know to see Blackwood after everything?”

Zelda’s eyes hardened at her sisters comment, “Why in Satan’s name would I not be? And why are you making this about Faustus Blackwood? Everything is fine, I have a busy schedule”

Hilda raised her brows and looked at Edward, they both shared a look and understood that Zelda was completely not okay but this is what she did when something wasn’t right. “Isn’t it time to leave?” Zelda asked.

The whole academy piled into the assembly hall and it was strange that Faustus wasn’t with Zelda. But everyone would soon find out that they were no longer together and that he was going to be teaching. “Where’s Faustus?” Zelda heard Magnus whisper to Edward whilst looking over at Zelda. She saw her brother whisper something back but didn’t hear.

Just at that moment, Father Campbell hushed the room and gave the same old speech that he had done for the past decade, it was boringby now for the students that had heard it all before. Zelda looked over the shoulders of the students in front of her but couldn’t see Faustus standing with the other professors, for a second she hoped and prayed that he had changed his mind and that he was going to find another academy or something else so that they didn’t have to do this and they could be together again. But just when she had finished thinking that thought... Father Campbell introduced Faustus as the academy’s new professor for necromancy.

_ Damn it _ ! Zelda thought. She was taking more necromancy classes this year. Now things really were going to be difficult. The academy gave an applause to Faustus but a few of the students couldn’t help themselves but look over at Zelda. Magnus and Izzy included. They were completely speechless. From that announcement, everyone knew that Faustus Blackwood and Zelda Spellman were no longer together.

Many warlocks couldn’t help but be pleased, as it was now an opportunity for them to have their chance with Zelda now Faustus was out of the way. And with the party going ahead tonight, it was everyone opportunity to let lose, including Zelda’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping nobody will hate me for this chapter 😭 I’m not giving away any spoilers, I’m sure many of you have your own idea of where this is going to go.... so yeah. Feel free to leave comments / comment your ideas or theories if you want 😬
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	36. You broke me first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembered back when her and Faustus were first together and they snuck into the library in the early hours of the morning so Faustus could sneak out a book for her because she wasn’t advanced enough to have it yet, and almost getting caught by Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping that nobody is hating me right now for the last chapter 😭 ... so here is another one. I wanted to update real quick seeing as the last chapter was so sad! It’s not proof read at all - sorryyyy ☺️
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

When Zelda went to sit with Magnus and her brother in Necromancy her stomach was in knots. One thing that did make this situation all the more bearable was neither Constance or Shirley was taking this class. Their learning of necromancy clearly came to an end.  _Amateurs_. 

She remembered back when her and Faustus were first together and they snuck into the library in the early hours of the morning so Faustus could sneak out a book for her because she wasn’t advanced enough to have it yet, and almost getting caught by Edward. Yet, now here she is, currently waiting in the seminar room with her brother and friend for Faustus to be teaching that very subject to them. The idea of all of this made Zelda nauseous and she felt herself go a little light headed, but if she left now it would only make things worse. She had to tackle this head on and make out that this was not phasing her in the slightest, when secretly it was tearing her up inside. She had never felt anything like it in her life, not even when her mother died. But that was a completely different pain, and if anything she felt anger and this was pure heart ache.

At this point, Zelda considered how Faustus was feeling. Not that she should even be thinking about that with what he had done and how he had made her feel. Was he feeling exactly the same, was he nervous because he knew she’d be taking his class? She didn’t know. He had been so cold with her, completely unlike the Faustus she knew. Many others were on the receiving end of his cold character, but not her.

It was an awkward atmosphere in the classroom while waiting for Faustus to get there. The room was mainly silent with a few whispers, and Zelda had no doubt that they were about her and  _Professor _ Blackwood. Magnus shot Zelda a sympathetic smile, even though he would be finishing the academy in the next few months he felt for Zelda. He stayed to perfect his studies, but he didn’t really need to be here. At the beginning of the new year, he had landed himself an internship with the High Warlock of Rome.

The whole room silenced it’s whispers as soon as Professor Blackwood entered. He strutted behind the desk and pulled out a chalk pen and walked over to stand in front of the board. He looked out into the class and subtly met Zelda’s eyes across the room. She felt her breath hitch and she looked away from him.  _Why would he insist on making this more difficult? _ She thought. At that, he began the class, but she couldn’t help but notice the saddened look in his eyes. Zelda remained low and quiet in the back of the room throughout the whole seminar, not answering any questions even though Faustus of all people knew she knew the answers. He wanted to address this, that she didn’t have to not participate in the class because he was teaching, he didn’t want her to feel like she couldn’t be the knowledgable witch he knows she is. But he decided against it and maybe she didn’t want to talk to him so soon. 

After his first day of teaching, Faustus made his way to the High Priests office. Surprisingly, his doors were already open and Faustus walked straight in but didn’t eagerly seek Father Campbell’s attention.

The High Priest must have felt his presence because as soon as Faustus stood in the centre of his office his eyes lingered up from the sermon he was writing. “How was your first day Faustus?” Father Campbell curiously asked.

Faustus hesitated and considered carefully whether he was going to approach the nagging feeling in his mind. “It was fine thank you. In fact there is a matter that I would like to discuss with you”

“Mmm” the High Priest mumbled, already anticipating what this could be about.

“Your excellency, I am not certain that my judgement won’t be clouded when it comes to Miss Spellman” he bravely admitted. Father Campbell arched his eyebrow, almost disappointed. “I’m not sure, given the circumstances and recent history, that it would be too difficult to align myself as her professor”.

The High Priest leaned back in his chair, throwing his glasses and pen on the desk. “Faustus, this is what the Dark Lord wanted for you. Are you really going to betray him because of some young witch?”

_**Betray**_!?  How in Satan’s name did he think that this was a betrayal of the Dark Lord? This was far from it. If anything he had betrayed Zelda for Satan. This didn’t even have anything to do with the Dark Lord. This was about him as a professor, and one of his now students. “I don’t see how this could be seen as a betrayal your excellency” Faustus confusingly said.

Father Campbell sighed deeply “Faustus the Dark Lord has a path for you, and he urges you to stick to it. This witch was merely a phase”.

Faustus couldn’t help it, but his temper was beginning to bubble, it seemed like Father Campbell was insulting his relationship with Zelda and by extension the previous High Priest. Zelda wasn’t just anybody, and surely both the High Priest and the Dark Lord knew that. “Thank you for your time Father, I think I need to use my time to pray”. And with that, he left the academy absolutely raging that on this particular subject he had no support from the one person who was supposed to be ‘guiding’ him towards his ambition.

—— 

Zelda slumped on her bed as soon as arriving back home from the academy. She was so drained from the day and acting as if everything was okay, and trying her absolute best to not be distracted by  _Professor _ Blackwood that she didn’t even want to attend the party that she had organised. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling hoping the decision was going to make itself, and if she did decide to go, what would she wear?

For the past 8 years, Zelda has hosted numerous academy events, including welcoming the students and professors back for the new academic year, hallows eve, winter solstice, end of semesters, charity events for the orphans and even participated in giving a helping hand for coven events. This is the first party in all that time, that she wouldn’t be going with a date, more specifically, Faustus. A wave of nausea washed over her and her hand immediately grasped the ring and she raised her hand in the air so she could admire it once more.

She knew every single detail of that ring, she hadn’t taken it off once in almost a decade and without feeling any warning she burst out into a crying sob. She pulled her hand into her chest and continued to cry into her pillow hoping to mask the sound so her brother or sister doesn’t hear her. Thoughts were racing around her mind, maybe Hilda was right to ask this morning if she was ready. Clearly, her younger sister knew her better than she knew herself on that occasion.

After what felt like forever of crying, only sniffles remained as Zelda eventually pulled herself up from her bed and dragged her feet to her closet in an attempt to pick something out for later. Her closet was getting incredibly cramped, after years of parties and events maybe it was time to clear some out or at least move them into a different closet in the house so she could make room for some more. So many dresses, so many memories. The deep pit in her stomach wasn’t going away, and this was just adding to that sickness feeling. Her eyes drawn themselves to the navy dress that Faustus had surprised her with when they first went to Vermont together. That had been an unexpectedly emotionally pleasant weekend.

The reminder of how innocently exciting and happy that weekend was, made her eyes fill with tears once again. But this time it was happy tears, then followed with Zelda attempting to stop the sad ones from creeping through. Why did this have to happen?  Why?!  Everything was perfect. Well maybe not ‘perfect’ but, for the two of them, it was. They had found a balance within each other that was extraordinary. Like gravity. They just worked together, it was unexplainable.

On impulse, Zelda randomly picked out a dress and laid it out on her bed before she went to have a long soak in the bath. Her mind was trying to make her slip into a sleepy state but the sound of Vinegar Tom barking at her quickly made her flick back into reality. She peered at him over the bath tub and her hardened face instantly softened at his. He hadn’t left her side much in the past week. Today was the first day he wasn’t with her full time, and that was only because she went to the academy, he tried insisting going with her but she wouldn’t allow it, saying only babies and ninnies take their familiars to school. For the four days that Zelda was in bed, so was Vinegar Tom. 

Her eyes were sore and she felt drained but annoyingly it wasn’t going to stop her from going to tonight’s event. All that she kept thinking was how would it look if she didn’t go? So, for the second time that day, she pulled herself today and got ready. The black slender off the shoulder floor length dress highlighted Zelda’s perfectly porcelain skin and fiery copper curls, as stunning as she looked, when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she didn’t even feel half as nice as she looked.

Arriving at Dorians played with her head so much. She had already exhausted her energy to fake being fine at the academy today, and she will be going into overdrive by the end of the evening. Magnus snuck up behind her and told her just how beautiful she looked, but it didn’t matter. Every witch and warlock from the academy and coven could have told her but she would have only listened if it came from  _him_. 

Magnus sensed Zelda’s hesitation and uneasiness around the crowd. They were stood on the balcony, welcoming everyone as they entered, and just as most of the guest list had arrived, Magnus whispered to Zelda “You are a diamond Spellman, no one can break you”. She smiled at him, secretly appreciating his efforts to cheer her up. “I know it can’t be easy for you. I saw what the two of you had. I’m not even going to try and begin to understand how you are feeling, and I’m not sure you want to hear this or not, but he isn’t doing much better than you” he continued.

Zelda’s mouth parted as her breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart flutter. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to hear that or not so for an awkward moment, she remained silent, not knowing what to say. Magnus had clearly, at some point, seen Faustus to know this. The two of them had been friends for years, it was no surprise that Faustus had turned to Magnus for support. “I’m sure he had other choices” she stubbornly replied. “I don’t believe he did” Magnus added. “Anyway, I think it’s time for the two of us to get drunk” he smiled at her, wishing he had never brought it up.

After a questionable amount of absinthe, Zelda was beginning to feel in a relaxed place, the music was blaring at a deafening volume and the room was heaving. Another successful party. Her eyes didn’t stop from wandering the room looking for him though. And of course,  he was no where to be found. Other professors had joined, even the high priest showed his face. It was probably best this way. It wouldn’t have been fun to watch her fellow students flaunt themselves and attempt to flirt with the handsome Professor Blackwood. Magnus grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor in an opportunity to really lighten her mood, and she was letting him succeed.

She had no idea how it happened, or how she got here, but somehow in her semi-drunk state, she was on one of the sofas that were positioned in front of the fire, squished between two very attractive warlocks that were kissing and nipping at her neck. At some point, Zelda must have thought ‘fuck it’ and decided to try and turn this into one of the Imperials orgys, as her dazed eyesight saw they weren’t the only ones and also captured a snap of Magnus getting off with somebody from conjuring. She turned to the warlock on her left and proceeded to force her tongue into his mouth whilst the warlock to her right moved her hair and continued his attack on her neck and shoulder.

Little did she know, Faustus had decided to show his face, naturally she was the first person his eyes wanted to find. Just to see how perfect she looked, to see just how tight her dress hugged her waist and how long and soft her hair looked. What he really wanted to do was to be able to catch the scent of her sweet perfume. He made his way down the stairs, eyes committed to finding her and when he did, it was to no surprise at all that all he wanted to do, was snap the necks of the intruders of her body. Faustus couldn’t decide what was worse, the fact she was behaving this way knowing that he could potentially attend and see her or the fact that the two warlocks just so happened to be in the same necromancy class. He was teaching all three of them.

One of the witches from the satanic choir made her way over to Zelda and knelt in front of her. Zelda lazily pulled away from the warlock when she felt the witches hands on her and smiled welcomingly as she leaned forward and one hand cupped her jaw as she drew her forward and kissed her. Faustus felt his stomach drop as he watched her, but in some kind of fucked up way he enjoyed watching other people with her. He knew exactly how she felt, how soft her lips were, how she kissed, how her tongue grazed and danced, but ultimately he was infuriatingly jealous. His hands clenched fists at the side of his body. What was making Faustus even more angry was the battle that was going off in his mind. Knowing that if he even made the smallest of scenes, the High Priest would have both his job and his head for embarrassing him, at the same time, he didn’t want to stand there and let Zelda do this. He didn’t want her to go on this path.

When Zelda pulled away from the kiss, her eyes found Faustus standing across from her and she stared at him, emotionless. Then she had these eyes, that were screaming hurt at him. It was only for a few seconds before one of the warlocks pulled her back to rejoin their now foursome. Faustus stormed to the bar but had to make small talk with the other professors when all he was desperately craving was a long awaited brutal session with some sex demons that were just down the corridor. It had been over a decade since he used the services of sex demons, but tonight he would rediscover the carnal pleasure. If Zelda was insisting on acting like they didn’t just break up, then so was he.

As Zelda continued to be felt up, kissed, nipped at and shared she headed to the middle of the crowd and danced with her hands above her head as if nothing else mattered. Faustus leant over the bar and requested  his  services, Dorian all but smiled proudly at Faustus as he never understood why he didn’t use that service whilst with Zelda anyway. In the mix of all the music and alcohol Zelda drunkenly made her way to the corridor where the back rooms were with all intention but almost stumbled into the wall out of shock when she saw Faustus there too. 

Neither one of them could bring themselves to speak. So instead, their eyes did all the talking. The emotion that came from just their stares said everything that needed to be said. He had a mixture of sadness and anger and she was completely radiating heart break. The tension was making Zelda lose control over her breathing, her pace quickened with her chest rising and falling faster and deeper. She took a step towards the door opposite her and reached out for the door handle, Faustus grabbed her wrist “Don’t do this Zelda” he pleaded.

She flung her arm in an attempt to get her off him but his grip was far too firm, she should have known better. “No! You do  not  get to tell me what to do!” Her tone far too stubborn. He sighed and let her go, but the sweet smell of her perfume forced him to take a step closer to her. _Satan, why did she have to look so beautiful? _Faustus assumed that the warlocks and maybe even that witch was waiting for her behind that door as he saw them head in this direction just minutes ago. “I’m sorry” was all he could bring himself to say to her. If she wasn’t so heightened by emotions now she would have understood that that didn’t mean about asking her not to go in there, it was about what had happened less than a week ago.

Her nostrils flared at him but she was beginning to become angry with herself, because some tiny part of her deep down wanted to be sad. She knew that he didn’t want her to do this because it would hurt him. “You broke me first” she quietly said and walked through the door, leaving him in the corridor alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments 😊😊
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	37. You’re unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hallway, Zelda caught up and squeezed herself in between Owen and Declan knowing that Faustus wasn’t too far behind. She really was pushing his patience with this absolute nonsense, especially because she turned back to see it he was watching, he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension between these two is harddddd, only proof read briefly I hope you enjoy.  
Just want to let you all know that something will be coming up in the next chapter or two so keep an eye out as it of course has something to do with Spellwood! 👀 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

The next day was too awkward to comprehend. The two warlocks that Zelda flaunted herself all over last night acted extremely cowardice’s in Necromancy in front of Professor Blackwood. Clearly they had forgotten that for the past decade, the witch they had devoured, was once his. One of them felt his cheeks redden every time he looked at Zelda and then Blackwood.  _ How could they have been so stupid?  _ They mustn’t have been in their right mind, but she was beautifully convincing. At one point, Zelda was sure that Blackwood arched his brow more furiously when he caught the attention of the warlocks and they all exchanged awkward glances.

In the hallway, Zelda caught up and squeezed herself in between Owen and Declan knowing that Faustus wasn’t too far behind. She really was pushing his patience with this absolute nonsense, especially because she turned back to see if he was watching, he was. All he wanted to do was bend her over his knee, slap that plump ass of hers and tell her what a naughty girl she had been. He was finding it more and more difficult as the hours passed, but then his mind drifted back to what she had said to him last night... she had told him that he had broken her and that was not an easy thing to forget, he wasn’t sure he could ever forgive himself for doing that to her.

Finally, the end of the academic day came and he was summoned to the High Priests office. It felt like deja vu, Father Campbell was sat in his chair looking over his sermon and Faustus walked into his office and waited patiently in the middle of the room for the High Priest to acknowledge that he was there.

The High Priest lazily lifted his dark eyes to meet Faustus’s blue ones, “Faustus” he greeted. “You wanted to see me your excellency” Faustus replied, hoping to spend as little time in this office as possible. Faustus wasn’t on the road to forgiveness after Father Campbell called Zelda  a _phase_ . The High Priest stood from the chair that Faustus envied to be sat in and walked around to lean on the front of his desk and folded his arms. Faustus was beginning to believe he was in some sort of trouble with the body language of Father Campbell, but he was unsure why he would be.

“Faustus... I am going to form a secret society within the coven and I’d like you to take lead with it. I want you to find the most loyal warlocks who you can trust and induct them” the High Priest proudly spoke. Faustus couldn’t help but feel completely lost, and a hundred questions entered his head all at once, he knew better than to pry but if he was supposed to lead this  _ society  _ he needed to know things. “I am honoured your excellency, may I ask what exactly the society entails?” He nervously asked.

The High Priest sighed and subtly raised one of his brows. “Why, of course” he smiled. “The society will help move coven matters along and be a form of protection in case anything were to intrude” Father Campbell spoke as he paced around his office trying to emphasise by adding hand gestures as if he was given a speech to the coven and not just him. “Brother Magnus is a good friend of yours, yes?” He asked.  _ What has Magnus got to do with this?  _ “Yes Father, he is” Faustus replied curiously.

“Do you believe Magnus is ready to graduate from the academy?” The High Priest stood closer, almost like he was trying to intimate Faustus. “Yes, your excellency. Magnus is an extremely gifted warlock and when December comes, it will be his time”. Faustus heard Father Campbell chuckle, “Did I say something wrong Father?” He asked confused. “Do you think he should have graduated in the spring with you?”. Faustus didn’t know whether this was a trick question or not but decided to answer honestly regardless. “Yes, I do”.

“That settles that, have Magnus come and see me tomorrow and it will be discussed. Why make him wait until December when I can grant anyone a graduation at anytime?” This has never been done before. Carlisle had always stuck to the Winter and Spring graduation, Father Campbell was certainly flexing his power... with graduations and secret societies, this all felt a bit unusual, but ifFaustus wanted to be in his good books he was willing to do whatever it took. His one goal had recently turned into two and he wasn’t willing to sacrifice either one of them. “Are you aware of any plans that Brother Magnus may have after graduation?” Damn, Magnus has his internship that he has talked about all summer and is so excited for, and the council said that he can start as soon as he has graduated. “I know that Magnus has an internship waiting for him as soon as he graduates in Italy with the witches council”. Father Campbell mumbled to himself, something about offering Magnus options and speaking to the council himself if needed, but Faustus was too busy wondering why the Dark Lord didn’t want a path like that for him, that he wanted him to become a Professor as soon as he graduated the academy. “Bring Brother Magnus after classes tomorrow ”. “Of course your excellency” Faustus knew that this was his time to exit, “Oh, and Faustus, make sure you join us tomorrow” and with that, he nodded his head and left.

The conversation with Magnus was nothing but a success. He was more than enthusiastic about joining the secret society within the coven, more so than Faustus and the High Priest couldn’t help but make a few sly comments about Faustus making more of an effort, but Magnus was eccentric and enthusiastic in any situation. Father Campbell had also said that he would intervene on Magnus’s behalf with the witches council and perhaps he could have some sort of dual contract with both the High Priest and council.

Faustus found all this very confusing and why had the High Priest taken a sudden interest in Magnus and not Edward too. He wondered if it was anything to do with who Magnus’s Father was, maybe the High Priest had been informed or even came across it. It wasn’t public knowledge and there wasn’t many people that knew the truth. He still thought that Edward should have been there too, but his chance hadn’t passed yet, it was Faustus’s responsibility to recruit for the society and Edward was one of the first people he thought of. 

____

Zelda could hardly hear the words, she had a loud ringing in her ears that were drowning out the sound of Magnus’s voice. She drew on her cigarette and it wasn’t enough. The sound of the table jerking from her brother getting up from his seat snapped her back into the Spellman kitchen. “I’m pleased for you Magnus” she smiled, it wasn’t a complete lie, she was happy for him, but she just wasn’t happy that he was not going to be her survival technique in conjuring. She stubbed out her cigarette and immediately lit another, the overwhelming stress that she was currently feeling was ridiculously unnecessary. 

Magnus went on to tell them the details of his graduation and how special and loved he felt by the Dark Lord that he was having a ceremony just for him whilst Zelda began to escape the room and lose herself in her own mind again when Hilda shouted to Zelda that Declan was on the phone for her.  _ Satan in hell, what did he want?  _ “Tell him I’m not here” she said in her stern, deep voice and rolled her eyes. The thing is, she was leading him on, when they are at the academy and sometimes, if she was in the mood at black mass, she would flirt with him and flaunt herself all over him  ** and ** Owen. Zelda had absolutely no intention of making anything official with either one of them and they wanted nothing more. Who didn’t, it was Zelda after all? The look that she received from her brother was amusing as well as interesting. Edward knew as much as Zelda as to why she was acting the way she was but she hadn’t even admitted it to herself yet. Edward knew she eventually would, and when she did, she would need him and like the loving brother he could be, he would be there for her.

She may have spent one drunken night in some rather filthy positions with the two of them, with the addition of Alexa too at Dorians the other week but there was no need to be _clingy_! Annoyingly, it didn’t help that when she was sat in necromancy and one of them decided to subtly touch her in any way they could, all she could do was concentrate on Professor Blackwood, whether it was his voice, what he was saying, or his choice of suit and that was torturous like she never knew. She didn’t have time for immature warlocks, not when she was still completely caught up with one. As soon as Zelda realised she was doing it the first time, she thought she was going to be sick. The confusion consuming her, they weren’t together anymore, she couldn’t do this. However, the days passed and no one knew that that was going off inside her head, so she created a distraction by using other warlocks, especially in front of Faustus. That night at Dorians had been a genuine drunken rebound, but she could not bring herself to be with anyone. For now, the perception was that she was just being Zelda when deep down she mourned the loss of him. Nevertheless, there was a growing feeling inside her, a need to be dominated and used.

It was the evening of Magnus’s graduation and Zelda laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. This had become a favourable habit of hers as of late, she felt herself lose all sense of reality if she gave herself long enough. To escape to that dark place even for a few minutes was the only high she lived for at that moment. As pleased as she was for Magnus, she had an irritatingly tight chest, and it had nothing to do with the fact she had been chain smoking most of the day. It was due to her having to attend an event, again, and Faustus was obviously going to be there. This was going to be the first time other than Black Mass they were going to be attending a coven event sober. Mixed feelings ran through her body, why was this proving to be so difficult?

Despite all the emotions, she slowly but surely got herself ready and in usual Zelda style, looked incredible, as she wouldn’t accept any less of herself. Her long wavy locks pushed to one side as she checked herself over in the mirror. She chose a black textured lace maxi dress with scalloped edges that naturally enhanced all of her natural features with its long sleeves, plunge v neck and double front slits that almost climbed to the tops of her thighs and gold heeled sandals. The feisty part of her chose this dress purposely, in order to make one warlock in particular realise what he’s missing and what a huge mistake he had made and lastly, to drive his mind absolutely wild as she knew him too well. 

____

Everyone stood and clapped and cheered as they watched Magnus officially graduate from the Academy of Unseen Arts. The assembly room was radiating as there wasn’t a single person who wasn’t happy for Magnus. Throughout his years at the academy he became quite popular, having the mean queen bee as one of your best friends helped that. Zelda really was feeling unsettled, she was pleased for Magnus, of course she was, but she was also losing her friend at the academy. They had cultivated such a friendship, she knew she still had her brother, Izzy and Raphael, but it seemed like everything was happening too fast, like she was on a fast moving train but she was going in slow motion. As much as she didn’t like to remind herself, she had first lost her mother, then Faustus just over a month ago and now her friend. She shook her head and told herself to stop being so dramatic, it’s not as if she wouldn’t see Magnus.  _ Goodness me, snap out of it _ _,_ she thought.

The majority of the room went to congratulate Magnus, but Zelda remained near the back with no one around her, she would have her moment with him, no doubt they would go to Dorians after this and celebrate. Her peripheral vision saw Declan was approaching her but it was already to late to escape. “Zelda” his voice practically reaching out to her. She turned to him and forced a smile “You looking amazing” he commented. Of course she did. She hummed at him, really not wanting this conversation to last any longer. “You’ve been ignoring me...” he said, she realised that he sounded disappointed. “No, I’ve just been busy” she lied and he knew she was. “Well, maybe you’ll make time for me at Dorians after” he said as he walked off. She pressed her eyes shut at the awkwardness and hated herself. She couldn’t deny, she had fun with him but she just couldn’t.... and there it was again that fucking feeling that was consuming her whole body.

“He’s done well, hasn’t he?” A voice smoothly hit her from behind. Zelda didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. He came and stood next to her but the pair of them continued to look directly in front and not at each other. “Yes, I’m pleased for him” she responded. “I look forward to the day you graduate Zelda” she quickly looked at him, but he continued looking forward. That pleasantry had come as a surprise and for a second she had forgotten that he wanted nothing but the best for her, little did she know, he still did and she had been acting in this way purposely in front of him. What he must think of her. She felt ashamed and upset, even being this close so casually was hurting. Zelda wondered if she was the only one that felt it and interestingly enough, Faustus thought the same thing. “Can I ask you something?” She sighed. His eyes looked at her without him moving his head, he didn’t want anyone to think anything out of the ordinary was happening, “Hmmm” and soon shot his eyes back to the crowd fussing over Magnus. “Was it ever real?” She asked, genuinely wondering. The voice inside her head was screaming at her, why did she insist on hurting herself further, why ask such a question when she may not have been prepared for the answer. Faustus shifted in his stand either out of agitation or because she had caught him or guard. “Of course it was. You’re unforgettable” he smiled sadly at her. At that, she felt her chest tighten and a lump beginning to form in her throat, she squeezed the top of his arm and walked passed him, she needed air and she needed it now.

Faustus stood there, stunned.  _Why had she asked such a thing?_ Did he ever make her believe it wasn’t real? Had he given her doubt? Or had someone else? Like he wasn’t suffering enough, and she asks that. He’s so mad with himself, she looked so beautiful and he wanted to tell her. He knew that, she knew that that dress would kill him and it took all his soul not to grab her wrist, teleport them to Vermont so he could have her all to himself again.

As things were finally clearing at the academy, it was needless to say that most was already either on their way or at Dorians, Zelda included. Magnus had begged Faustus to join him seeing as he is also no longer a student it wouldn’t be deemed too inappropriate that they went to a bar with the idea of getting drunk together. Dorians always had such an energetic atmosphere and Zelda was already half way to feeling merry by the time Magnus and Faustus arrived. She called over Magnus but then regretted it instantly when she saw Faustus follow closely behind him. She walked over to the bar in hope not to draw attention to the three of them “A bottle of champagne for the graduate Dorian” Zelda demanded. Magnus popped open the bottle, poured 3 glasses and walked away with his glass and the bottle, leaving just the two of them.

Faustus wanted this awkwardness between them to stop, except now they didn’t know how to be around each other. They didn’t know how to act as Professor and student. He also wanted to ensure she knew that everything was real between them, that not one moment throughout their decade was a lie it was all very real. “Zelda...” he began and she turned to look at him even though he had no idea what to say next. “What?” She questioned. He sighed sadly, he had no other idea how to say it other than what he was thinking, “Every single moment was real, and I don’t want you for a second to think that it wasn’t”. It didn’t happen very often, but Zelda was speechless “I...”. He stepped closer to her and briefly scanned the room, he inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume and leaned into ear “You look beautiful” he whispered and pecked her cheek. Before she had the chance to look at him, he was already walking in the direction of the back rooms. Her eyes filled completely with tears wanting to escape.  _ Satan she missed him.  _ And there it finally was, the admission to herself. 

Faustus saw Dorian in the corridor and Dorian widened his smirk as he sensed what Faustus was after. “How many playmates do you require?” He chuckled. Faustus took a breath and considered his question, “Two. One of each, make sure she looks like  _ ** her ** _ ” he responded. “And your choice of pleasure?” Dorian asked. “Pain, both inflicting and receiving”. Dorian gestured his hand towards the door down the corridor “enjoy”.

Zelda had finished her glass of champagne in one gulp, and her eyes stalked as Dorian walked back behind the bar. “I think I may finally take you up on your other services” she confidently said. Dorian clapped his hands together and chuckled to himself. Zelda raised a brow at him so Dorian led her to the corridor. “How many playmates do you require?” He smirked. Zelda had no idea really, she just knew she wanted to do this, she needed it. “Two?” It sounded like she was asking him. Dorian rubbed her cheek “I’ll sort it for you, just tell me your choice of pleasure”. “Pain... I want to forget” she instantly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments 😊
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	38. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda was busy making the best of the longing glances she shared with Professor Blackwood in her last class whilst everyone else was reading or writing. Getting lost in his bright blue eyes was so easy. It was one of the most subtle things she had ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters fully kicked my ass, I found it so difficult to write even though I knew what I wanted in it. Funny thing is, it turned out longer than planned so some more of this will obviously follow in the next chapter (even though this and the next chapter was only supposed to be one... never mind 🙄) 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

It had been a difficult and tense few weeks since Magnus graduated. The tension continued to escalate between the two former lovers. The minimal contact they tried to have, the constant double entendres that Faustus and Zelda would throw at each other, trying so hard to get one over, but neither one of them succeeding. Not having Magnus to shield behind in necromancy was irritating as it was now only her brother who she could lean on for help. But she chose to suffer the longing glances and the constant eye contact because she missed him. Still, that didn’t change the present or future status. He had made his bed. It had been two months, and it didn’t hurt any less, though Zelda was learning to handle the pain. Well, she was just replacing it with another pain.

It was surprising actually with how frequently both Zelda and Faustus had been visiting the sex demons, that they hadn’t seen other. The pain for the both of them was getting increasingly addictive. The darkened realm of ecstasy they would be a visitor to was a high neither one of them could give up. During the sessions with the sex demons, it meant that they could both forget everything and focus solely on the entirety of just that one room. For so long they had each other for everything and anything they needed, and for that to disappear so suddenly it was without a doubt a struggle, they just didn’t want to admit it. Stubborn, the both of them. Choosing the company of sex demons didn’t stop Zelda from putting on her facade at the academy and kept all convinced that she was completely over Faustus and had moved on, when she knew that she was only using them to fill the void that he had left. Any opportunity she found she took. Warlocks also seized the moment with her too, they all secretly begged the Dark Lord that they would be the lucky one she chose.

For Faustus, even though his schedule had doubled since taking lead on Father Campbell’s secret society within the coven and the little time he did have available, he spent it either being flagellated or practising some serious bdsm, though his mind still found time to be distracted by Zelda. He hated it. Not having Zelda as his own anymore, not being able to wrap his hands around her small frame or bury his hand in her long copper waves having to accept the Dark Lords will. Just recently he couldn’t even count how many times he has wanted to rebel against the church, the Dark Lord and the satanic practice as a whole if it meant she was his again. Sometimes, he found himself questioning how he was even able to do it in the first place. Perhaps it’s because deep down he knew that she would be at arms reach.

On orders from the High Priest, Faustus inducted 9 other warlocks into the society. In a coven size as the Church of Night, it was a relatively small society. Edward in fact had been the most difficult to recruit. His constant questioning, challenging and resistant behaviour irritated Faustus. There were certain aspects of  _coven business _ that Edward didn’t like, whether he was ignorant to it previously, or too naive. He considered that maybe he wasn’t cut out for the political side of witch life, not that his Father would ever allow him to peruse any other life. With a resistant couple of meetings with Faustus, he slowly came around but it didn’t stop his face from showing how he really felt. 

____

Zelda was busy making the best of the longing glances she shared with Professor Blackwood in her last class whilst everyone else was reading or writing. Getting lost in his bright blue eyes was so easy. It was one of the most subtle things she had ever done. The excitement of this pathetic thing they had going was what Zelda was living for. It gave her hope that not all was lost between them. Her mind flashed back to when he said that he looked forward to her graduation, the more she thought about him saying it, the more she convinced herself it had an ulterior meaning.

The dreaded bell rang and that was the end of their interaction for today. But it was the evening of the lottery for the feast of feasts tonight, I’m sure both of them could schedule in a longing look at some point whilst the paper was being lit. It was getting really pitiful between the two of them and yet neither one, especially Zelda was giving up on it.

Father Campbell announced to the coven, that the Dark Lord revealed to him that the Church of Night should return to some of its old traditions, one of them being the feast of feasts. Zelda never questioned what the Dark Lord wanted but this was one tradition she wasn’t particularly fond of due to the loss of life of a witch. However, it didn’t stop her participating, she was far too devout not to.

On arriving at the desecrated church, Magnus caught Zelda. They had much to discuss. Since graduating and working for the High Priest, Magnus had been pretty busy and what a perfect opportunity to catch up with his friends other than a ritual where a witch is chosen to be feasted upon. Zelda did her usual quick greet as soon as she walked through the doors until she found her seat as where as her brother was much more pleasant than that, and he would greet and catch up with coven members until the High Priest began. 

Magnus finally escaped and found Zelda “Gorgeous, as always” he pecked her cheek. Well the ritual was a tradition so of course, she had to look her best. From neck to ankle in black lace with a short slip underneath to keep her modest. Zelda hummed at him, still keeping a watchful out for her necromancy Professor. “How’s the academy?” Magnus asked. She smiled at him and bit her lip “Certainly not the same without you”. Her attention flicked to the entrance to the church and Magnus couldn’t help but notice. “I imagine not. Waiting for someone in particular?” He raised his brow at her. Her eyes shot back at him “Not at all” she smiled and a lot of the coven was beginning to take their seats so Magnus and Zelda followed.

The coven remained standing and a lot of them still catching up and Zelda’s head flicked back to the door as she heard it open. Magnus couldn’t help but do the same and wanted to shield Zelda’s eyes from what walked through. It could not be. No. He wouldn’t do that. Would he? Faustus walked through with a  _witch _ attached to his arm! Her small smile seemed genuine and the way she clung to Faustus’s arm made Zelda think she was extremely nervous and into him. She eagerly eyed her from head to toe and couldn’t help but be disappointed in him. She was.. boring. Shoulder length brunette hair, a black pencil dress and boring heels, average height and build. Surely this was some sort of joke?

“What in Satan’s name?!” Magnus whispered to Zelda. She looked back at him confused, “Wait you didn’t know?”. He shook his head at her. Well if Magnus didn’t know, then this wasn’t real for Zelda. Magnus knew everythingwhen it came to Faustus, but even this surprised him. “He isn’t seeing anyone as far as I am aware, believe me this is new and set up by the looks of it”. 

Zelda physically felt her heart sink. Watching another witch slip her arm in his was burning her eyes. He didn’t even make eye contact with her either. They found their seats on the opposite side a row ahead and Zelda’s eyes were glued when Faustus placed his hand on the small of that brunettes back to guide her into her seat. Edward finally joined them and smiled at Zelda, completely oblivious to the fact that Faustus had just walked in with someone.

When Zelda got home, she went straight to her room, ignoring the company of her siblings and friend. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  _How could she have been so stupid? _ The longing looks, the subtle smiles, the double entendres, the hope she thought there was. It was over, why couldn’t she just admit it to herself? Faustus really had her. Was this his pay back for Owen and Declan? Only Satan knew.

The next day, Zelda skipped his class and not without him noticing. Even though she went to all the classes before when they first broke up, she just couldn’t bare to go to today’s. Seeing him last night with someone else hurt her more than the actual break up. Strange really that Zelda allowed herself to feel so much emotion even after this many weeks. She tried avoiding the areas of the academy where he could possibly have been, his classroom, his office, his suite, the High Priests office. But she was forgetting that he was the one person who knew her other than herself and her siblings. 

Faustus knew she had sacred geometry last thing on a Wednesday and from that class, unless she wanted to pass his office, there was only one other way out, so he waited in the hallway for her. This wasn’t about them, it was about her and why she would see it necessary she miss one of his classes. Too busy looking over her shoulder, she walked straight into him. “Damn it” she muttered under her breath.

“Avoiding me?” He questioned. She huffed and tried pushing past him but she felt his hand grab her arm and pull her body back to him. Their faces were almost touching, it was unbearable to be that close with him. With her free hand she tried pushing him but she secretly didn’t want him to let go. “What do you want?” She hissed at him. His eyes darkened at her and she knew he wasn’t playing with her, unlike how she wanted. “Explain to me why you thought it was acceptable to skip my class” he completely went there, straight to the point, no beating around the bush. Satan if anyone saw them like this, his actions as a professor would most certainly be questioned, as would his relationship with Zelda.

How dare he? She thought. Was he really that clueless as to why she would purposely miss their longing glances and the quick smiles to each other! “**You ** explain to me who that witch was on your arm last night!” She snapped at him. His eyes instantly softened and he released his grip on her arm. No no no no! He wasn’t supposed to let go, he was supposed to get wound up and grip more than just her arm, maybe even pin her to the nearest wall. Usually, she knew how to push his buttons, but he wasn’t taking the bait. Was he losing interest in her? “Zelda...” his voice soft, but before he got the chance to continue she cut him off “That’s why!” Her eyes began filling with tears. She tried stopping herself, she would not allow him to see what he was doing to her, even though it was already too late.

Faustus ran his hands through his hair, completely torn with what to do. “You know we can’t do this, I am your Professor Zelda”. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall and tilted her head back so she didn’t have to look at him anymore. “I know” she sniffled. “We need to stop doing this to each other” Faustus added. Zelda moved her head back down slowly and finally looked at him. He noticed that she looked completely exhausted with this. “Yes, we do” she agreed. The tormenting, the constant jabs at making each other jealous, the staring and giving each other false hope. Before she managed to take a step away to escape this suffocating situation, Faustus stood in front of her, stopping her from being able to leave. “Don’t skip my lessons because of me, you deserve so much more... you always have”. Her lips parted and her breath hitched, this was beginning to feel like he was saying this on purpose, to make her squirm and submit straight back to him. He didn’t need to do any of it, she was his regardless. She just couldn’t bare this a second longer and it took all of her power to walk past him.  
  
____  


After the dramatics at the end of November, snow was beginning to fall as Solstice was approaching. Yet another depressive holiday that Zelda and Faustus would have to bare without one another. Luckily, Zelda did have something to look forward to, her Father was coming home. He had spent so much time in Italy, as the years past the Spellman children saw less and less of him. Though Zelda always had a reason to be partially happy during the holidays because of Faustus, this year at least she had her fathers presence to look forward to.

At the end of black mass, Zelda waited for Magnus, it was time she found out why this brunette was still clinging to Faustus and what his business was with her. Even though it wasn’t her place to know his business anymore she just couldn’t stop herself. Every time she saw them together she literally felt sick. And if anyone was going to know anything, it was going to be him. Even though Magnus didn’t originally know that Faustus now had a new _friend, _Magnus wouldn’t have not bugged Faustus enough for him to fold and tell him. “Magnus!” She called over to him. Magnus spun around and smiled at his friend. “Zelda, what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, even though he had a sneaky suspicion as to what she wanted. “Tell me everything you know about that woman Faustus is with at every black mass and coven event” her voice stern and deep. Magnus sighed, he really didn’t want to do this, and he thought this would be better coming from Faustus, as he didn’t know the whole story, “Maybe you should ask him” he suggested. Zelda’s eyebrows crossed, annoyed that Magnus was clearly not going to tell her anything. “Why can’t you just tell me?” She asked. Magnus looked around them and checked to see if anyone was eavesdropping “Zelda, because I don’t know what it’s about. All I know is that he’s seeing her, but I know Faustus and she certainly isn’t his type of woman. Especially... not after you” he whispered to her. She pulled back and looked at him even more confused than she was before. “I must go, I have a meeting with the High Priest” and he pecked her cheek and left.

Father Campbell summoned the secret society to his office at the academy that night for a meeting. “I have asked you all here tonight, because I have some disturbing news to share with you. Now, I have been informed that there are some witch hunters that have been watching the coven...” the whole room felt uneasy. Magnus, Faustus and Edward looked at each other with wide eyes of concern. “... and in particular, noting my movements.” The High Priest added. “What do you need us to do Father?” One of the society members asked. The High Priest walked back around his desk and sat, slumping in his chair he finally looked at the society again. “They need to disappear” he announced in a tone Faustus was not quite familiar with, it sounded dark. There was only one thing that sentence meant. The High Priest babbled on about not wanting the coven in danger and eliminating the threat to his coven and other covens in the area, he was right of course, but that didn’t stop Edward from feeling like they shouldn’t be dealing with that.

Edward walked through the Spellman house shouting, closely followed by Magnus and Faustus. “Edward, calm down!” Magnus called after him as they headed for the kitchen. “No... this isn’t right!” He shouted back. Zelda heard all of this from upstairs and skipped down the stairs and hid just outside the entry to see what was going on. She didn’t need to ask, Edward continued his shouting and she soon tagged on a little to what it was about. “We should not be the ones who deals with this, this is a matter for the council or something” his arms flying everywhere out of anger. “Edward, our High Priest has asked us to serve, we must do the right thing” Faustus tried to reason with him but Edward didn’t believe for a second that it should be those risking their lives for the coven.

“Faustus, do you really believe this is the right thing to do?” Edward seriously asked. “I do. Think of your family, those witch hunters could be a danger to Hilda... to Zelda”. Zelda’s heart dropped when she heard Faustus say that, from what she could gather, the High Priest has asked them to kill some witch hunters that are in or around Greendale. This was frightening. And in all fairness, Edward had a point, this should be a matter for the council or they should at least be notified. Something was telling Zelda that Faustus knew more than he was letting on because he knew better too. He of all people, seeing as he wanted to become a High Priest someday, knew that the council should be informed.

“You’re right” Edward finally felt ambushed, because Faustus used the threat of his family, and what an emotion to play with, seeing as his mother was murdered by witch hunters. Zelda walked in to the kitchen, not caring if she was interrupting, this was insane. “What’s going on?” Her voice sounded naive but she certainly wasn’t. No one wanted to answer her, all three of them just looked at her expressionless. “Nothing Zee” Edward said hoping that would hush her out of the room, of course it didn’t. “Something is, I heard you shouting and all of you look tense. So what is it?” She demanded to know in her deep tone. All three of them knew that she wasn’t going to drop it, it was just who was going to make the decision to tell her. “Leave it Zee” Edward warned, a thunderous expression washing over his face, but Zelda knew that wasn’t him being honest, that was like him doing that in front of the other two just to get her out of there and he would tell her later. She could see it in his eyes. Sometimes the two of them being twins really helped in times like these.

Faustus and Magnus left not much later, so Edward headed straight to Zelda’s room to explain everything to her. The secret society, the witch hunters, the mission. Zelda literally could not believe it. Firstly, she didn’t understand why Father Campbell thought it was necessary for a secret society, but that’s where Edward had told her that he wants to form a legitimate society across all covens that offer protection for the coven, and mainly for the High Priest. So every High Priest will have his own entourage in case any harm was to come of him. Father Campbell has apparently approached the witches council with it, but the Dark Lord hasn’t given his approval yet. Edward continued to explain to Zelda about it and told her that he wanted to call it the  _Judas society_, and in private, Father Campbell calls the 10 of them in the group the _Judas boys._

Zelda for the better part of an hour told Edward he couldn’t go and it was absolutely ridiculous as he could get himself killed and as she said that, she remembered who else was going. Edward kept repeating himself explaining that it was for the coven and for her and Hilda that he was doing it. She was never going to agree with it, but after so much discussion she really did understand why he needed to do it. Zelda knew she would do exactly the same thing.  


____

Declan had begged Zelda to let him walk her home from the academy, and she eventually gave in as he almost drained the life out of her. She hardly spoke and instead she listened to him drone on about his aspirations and how he considered becoming a High Priest, Zelda snorted in her head knowing he was never High Priest material. The closer they walked to the Spellman house, the more she wanted him to just leave. Realising that she wanted peace and quiet more than anything as her head was still spinning with everything her brother had told her about last night. As they walked up the path she saw a black Harley Davidson and Zelda felt her stomach drop.  _Please Satan don’t let him see me with this imbecile_.  The next thing, her brother came flying out the front door with a  leather jacket on and headed towards the bike. “What in Satan’s name” she muttered under her breath.

Zelda rushed up to her brother immediately  extremely confused as to why he had the same leather jacket and bike as Faustus. Her head shot to her right as she heard a grumble of motorbikes heading up the yard. “Edward! What’s going on?” She looked hurt and confused as she tried pulling on his jacket to stop him from getting on the bike. “We’ve been sent Zee, we’ve got to go” he said as he put his helmet on. “Since when did you all...” she began, “Since today” Edward finished her sentence, knowing exactly what she was about to ask.

The  Judas boys  all pulled up in front of the Spellman house, Faustus naturally in front with Magnus behind him, and Zelda felt frozen in place. She couldn’t move, she thought that she may have even stopped breathing for a few seconds. Her eyes caught Faustus’s and her lips parted slightly and she was sure it quivered a little. Their longing glances were getting deeper even though there was a bunch of other people in the yard it had only felt like the two of them. Faustus knew that her eyes were screaming out for him, Edward and Magnus not to go, though he had no choice. Seeing that face of hers like that was never easy for him. The rest of them revved their engines impatiently, Faustus steered his eye contact behind her and she realised who he would have been looking at, as he looked back at her, her eyes began to fill. He blinked downwards and quietly scoffed and looked at Zelda once more before eventually heading off as the others followed behind.

Not one of them knew whether this mission was going to be successful or not. She didn’t know if she was ever going to see her brother again, or if the witch hunters would wipe them out completely. She just knew she couldn’t pray enough to the Dark Lord for this to work in her favour. As Declan finally felt brave enough to approach her he couldn’t help himself but make a stupid remark about the motorbikes and jackets but she soon snapped at him and sent him away. As soon as she got inside, she slammed the door shut and slid down it. Zelda pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it, inhaling as much as her lungs could handle. She needed to stay strong, if not for herself but for Hilda as she didn’t know anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen?!  
Feel free to comment 😬 I actually enjoy reading them! 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	39. Don’t ever lose hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without realising Zelda opened her eyes to find herself laying on the floor of her closet and she could hear her name being whispered. It sounded like her Mother. She didn’t bother moving, instead she just stared into her closet without really looking at anything and felt her arm being stroked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G:
> 
> This chapter will make you catch all kinds of feelings and I am sorry for that. But I really hope you enjoy it still 😬
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Zelda didn’t sleep at all that night. She saw every hour pass and praised Satan that Hilda wasn’t at home. The less she knew, the better. Chamomile, lavender and valerian root did nothing to help Zelda’s insomnia. As she paced up and down her room, kitchen and parlour, all she could think was, when was this going to be over? A million more questions ran through her mind such as, how long will it take? do they have weapons? are the witch hunters even still in Greendale? do they know they are coming? how does Father Campbell know that this isn’t a wild goose chase or a set up? and annoyingly, she didn’t know or could even hazard a guess at any of the answers. Don’t get Zelda wrong, if she ever had the chance to kill witch hunters, she would. She just didn’t like the idea of three warlocks she cared about potentially getting hurt or worse. 

When she saw the time and it was her usual time to get ready for the academy, she didn’t know what she wanted to do. Would she even be able to go into the academy and concentrate today? Was it best for her to wait at home in case of some news? She didn’t know. During her sleepless night, when her temper began to get the better of her, she considered waking her Father and telling him everything to put a stop to this nonsense, but actually, having a society to protect the High Priest and coven really isn’t the worst idea Father Campbell has ever had. Again, she just didn’t like that it involved people she cared about. Unwillingly, Zelda headed to the academy. On her way, she considered who would be teaching her necromancy lesson today as her usual Professor was out gallivanting Satan knows where, after some witch hunters with her brother and friend. 

It had now been two days. Two days since she last saw her brother. Two days since she last had sleep. Two full days where her mind had not switched off. Zelda sat in the library and gazed out staring at the clock on the wall. It had been a whole 48 hours. She was tired, when was this going to end? “Zelda...” she heard a voice say and she refocused back in the room. She smiled at who it was.  


“You look exhausted, too much partying without me?” Izzy giggled. If only that were the truth. “Aha, I wish that were the case”. Izzy smirked at her, “Rumour has it, you’re dating Declan”.  


Zelda snorted out a huge laugh “Don’t be so stupid. Who on earth told you that?” She questioned. “Just something I heard” Izzy replied. “Well it most certainly isn’t true” Zelda confirmed.

“I know that. You’re not over Faustus” Izzy whispered to her. Zelda caught her friends eye, confirming what Izzy had just said. “Don’t look so shocked Zelda, whether you admit it or not, there are just a few of us that know you under that harsh persona of yours. The two of you were perfect... it can’t be an easy thing to just move on from”.  


Zelda remained silent and looked down at her hands. “It’s not” Zelda had said it that quietly that Izzy almost didn’t hear her. She squeezed Zelda’s arm and hoped that would offer her some comfort. It didn’t, but Zelda appreciated the effort and seriously felt an itch to pay a visit to her regular sex demons. 

“Zelda, Zelda, Zelda!!” Someone came rushing through the library towards her, shouting. “What!” She snapped, her tolerance level lower than usual today. “It’s about Edward! You need to come with me, now!!”. 

Zelda and Izzy followed Ivan and rushed outside the academy. “What is it?! You’ve dragged me out here now tell me!” She demanded.   


Ivan sighedand didn’t really know how he was going to say it. “They were ambushed...” he began.  


“What... what are you talking about!?” She couldn’t even control her stutter.  


“My brother escaped.... and the witch hunters... they... they were waiting for them.... it’s like they knew they were coming” even though Ivan continued talking, Zelda didn’t hear any of it. It wasn’t quite real what he was saying. There wasn’t a chance in heaven that Zelda wasn’t going to see her brother again.  


Wait. 

Not just her brother.  


“What about the others, Magnus and Faus— Professor Blackwood?” she actually didn’t want to know the answer, but by the silence from Ivan, that only meant one thing. “Wait, how did you know I knew?” She asked confused. If she remembered rightly, no one was allowed to know.  


“My brother said that each member had all told one person. And that you were Edwards person”. In such an awful situation, that little sentence made Zelda smile internally. They were so close. Even though for a time, Edward didn’t like his mentor and sister (he still didn’t) he put his opinion and emotions to the side for Zelda. 

After the stuttering, stammering and gibberish, Zelda and Izzy finally got the whole story. As it seemed, the Judas Boys separated into two different groups of 5. Ivan’s brother, Nolan, was in the opposite 5 of Edward, Faustus and Magnus. The plan was for one half of the society to be purposely chased by the witch hunters whilst the other half chased them so they eventually could trap them and kill them. As soon as Nolan saw the witch hunters catch up with the warlocks being chased, he knew he needed to get out of there if he ever wanted to see his family again. Nolan and 2 others managed to escape unseen. 

Zelda teleported home without saying anything. Her mind was becoming blurred, her thoughts completely irrational. Why did the High Priest not inform her? Was she going to have to be the one to tell her Father? Oh Satan how the tables had turned. She hid in her closet and slumped to her knees but the feeling of panic consumed her and she began going light headed. 

Without realising Zelda opened her eyes to find herself laying on the floor of her closet and she could hear her name being whispered. It sounded like her Mother. She didn’t bother moving, instead she just stared into her closet without really looking at anything and felt her arm being stroked. “Darling girl, don’t lock yourself up in here” her mother whispered to her. Zelda was well aware her mother was dead, but for whatever reason, her ghost decided to show itself.

“I can’t do this without him” she replied back. “Not all is lost Zelda”. If she wasn’t feeling as lifeless and broken, she was sure she would have rolled her eyes, her mother, always the optimist. This is where Zelda was scarily like her Father. “It is...” she sobbed, “... we had something and now it’s gone, really gone”. Her mother closed her eyes and stroked Zelda’s hair, realising that her daughter wasn’t talking about her brother. “Mmm, yes that young warlock is quite the catch. Don’t ever lose hope” she smiled. “We could have had so much more” Zelda continued to weep.

When she finally caught her breath back from crying, she realised what her Mother had said. Was that her reveal of approval? She would never know, as when she twisted her body around to ask, her Mother was no longer there. Zelda sat up and realised that even being in that house was all becoming too suffocating. She needed to get out. She didn’t have a plan she just needed to breath.

Zelda allowed her legs to walk wherever they took her, she couldn’t think, her mind was exploding. What with the news of her brother, (Faustus and Magnus), and what with her Mother’s ghost, it was all too much to handle. The cool sharp frost wasn’t even effecting Zelda, who left the house without a coat and wondered the snowy woods in nothing but a dress, stockings and heels, really not the most practical. But she felt far too numb to feel anything. The edge of the woods quickly approached and Zelda looked out to the beautiful white view of sweet water river. The snow tipping the ends of all the dark trees and covering the floor. It was deadly silent.

With everything sitting far too heavy on her shoulders, Zelda collapsed to her knees. Here, at the edge of the Greendale woods she began to sob as she fumbled her hands through the snow in anger. The sky began turning from the opaque cold white as darkened grey clouds surfaced out of nowhere. As the tears drained from Zelda’s eyes she witnessed the dark sky take over and knew that it was her power.  _ Satan she really needed to learn to control her emotions. _ A deafening grumble exploded from the sky. It was so loud that Zelda thought she may have to cover her ears if it continued at such volume.

But her brother was dead. This was nothing of the wrath she felt like creating. She looked down at the mess her hands had made in the snow and felt a shiver go down her spine, like something was watching her. Without moving, her eyes locked with the other side of the frozen river, and another crackle of thunder growled from the sky. His pure golden eyes were distinctive. She had only seen him once before, but she knew who he belonged too.  _Phantom_.  What was he doing here? Zelda could only think that Faustus had summoned him to keep an eye on her whilst he was gone, even though she had her own familiar, or he knew that his master was no longer alive so he came to check up on her. She picked herself up from the snow without ever breaking eye contact, and stood across Sweet Water from Faustus’s familiar. His pure black fur standing out from the white snow that surrounded him.

Given that Faustus was too, dead, Phantom would follow shortly. That was the one barbaric thing about being a familiar, you can not survive without your master. But then, would you really want to? Zelda decided to walk across the lake to him. It was her one last chance to be close to Faustus. She knew that Phantom didn’t like company, but she hoped that on this occasion he would feel differently.

Zelda firmly placed one foot on the frozen lake in front of her, her heel screeched as she steadily placed her other foot down. It was certainly solid, all she had to do was walk slowly towards the wolf in hopes that he doesn’t run away from her.  _Lilith, please give me _ _one last chance to be close to him_.  Normally, she’d have asked the Dark Lord, though she thought Lilith would understand this request more than Satan.

A heavy air lingered as lightening pierced through the sky. Zelda really had created a violent and unseasoned storm. She took a deep breath and slowly walked across the lake, just one step at a time. Only that the lightening was scorching the sky more and more frequently and that last strike was too close for comfort, even for its architect. Her heartbeat was pounding so loud she could hear it in her ears. Phantom, however remained completely unmoved watching Zelda step by step.

It wasn’t clear why, but the storm gravitated closer and closer to its creator and all it took was one lightening strike on the frozen river for the ice to dramatically crack and Zelda fell straight through. The ice cold temperature took her breath hostage as soon as she plummeted through the water. Instead of fighting her way back to the surface, she let the water claim her. It wasn’t long before the brightness of the iced surface began to fade as her body slowly began to descend. For a second, she hesitated, not allowing the water to consume her. The water blurred her vision other than the crystal clear image she saw of Faustus. She knew he wasn’t really there, that her mind was playing tricks on her, but her smile grew regardless. The voice from her mind echoed through the river below the ice “I know you’re not really there, you’re dead. Along with my brother”. The figure of Faustus smirked at her and shook his head. What was funny, was that even now in this situation, she hated that she loved it when he gave her that teasing smile of his. “I’m not a princess that needs saving!” she added, giving one of her stern looks. And that oh so clear image of him disappeared and her lungs began to spasm. Zelda felt herself succumbing to the inevitable and her arms and legs were limp, the strength that she had left in her, she ignored.

The few more conscious seconds she had, the thoughts that ran through her mind was why didn’t she see her brother? and was this really happening because she lost him or was it all because of Faustus?

In her disorientated semi-conscious state, she felt one of her arms burn from something gripping her. If she was any more alert, she would have been sick at the motion of being rapidly pulled out of the water. Hands gripped under her arms and she was heavily dragged out of hole in between the cracked ice. She was fighting her eyes to see who it was but her lungs ached for oxygen. Her body was pushed onto its side in aid of her coughing out heaps of water that her lungs contracted. The sound of herself coughing dragged her back into reality and no longer in the hallucination she was just in.

The warm hand that rubbed her back soothed the pain of the coughing and if anything, Zelda was craving the warmth from the body that held her. The second she could, she rolled her head to see who in fact rescued her when she didn’t want it.

“Faustus...” she whispered.

“What in Satan’s name were you doing?” He shook her. This wasn’t real, surely death had been pleasant and had taken her quickly. She must have blinked a hundred times before her hand came to cup his warm cheek. Words would not come to her. He held her in his arms as tight as his body would allow, gently rocking her into him. “I thought you were dead...” she managed. He stroked her face getting easily lost into her tearful green eyes, perhaps now understanding that he had just saved her from herself. “Faustus I’m sorr—“ she breathlessly began but Faustus silenced her with his finger on her lips.

“Zelda, don’t...” Faustus stopped himself, instantly regretting starting that sentence. “Don’t ever do that to me again”. Saying thatonly meant that he needed to say something else. After all this time, he needed to tell her, properly. “I love you” he whispered.

Her hand reached behind his neck, using all the energy she had left to pull him down towards her and claimed his lips with hers. Tears steamed down her face and they fell to her lips as they both pulled away from the kiss. “I love you too” she whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if it already isn’t pretty obvious where I got my inspiration from for this chapter then well, never mind 😌😊! 
> 
> AFTER ALL THIS TIME! The two idiots finally tell each other how they feel!! About time! Do you think it’s going to change their relationship forever?  
It’s certainly going to be interesting going forward 🙄🙄
> 
> Feel free to leave comments 😬😬😬 (I do enjoy reading them!) 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	40. Was I wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda smoothed down her hair and even grabbed the lip balm off her side table to rub over her already smooth lips. Her reaction even surprised herself. As soon as the door handle turned, a smile so bright lit up her face. Satan he looked handsome, more so than normal. “Hi” he softly spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just wanna warn you all now to expect the unexpected with this chapter.  
Many of you are probably craving spellwood from the last chapter 😉
> 
> When I briefly read this back, I thought I’d best put a warning out as I think a bit in this chapter could potentially be taken the wrong way.  
(I don’t want to give too much away obvs but there is a touch of darkness in this scene that some readers may not appreciate but it wasn’t intended to be that dark if this is even making sense now) apologies in advance. 
> 
> Enjoy x
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Faustus had teleported them back to the Spellman house, immediately bellowing Hilda’s name for help. When Hilda ran to the bottom of the stairs, she completely lost her concentration, allowing the shock to make her body completely freeze. She watched as Faustus carried Zelda up the stairs and eventually pulled herself together and followed behind. Zelda slept most of the evening, clearly needing the rest after two days of worrying and not sleeping. Hilda was remarkable and over the years, Faustus had not realised how talented she was in the art of caring for people. 

Warmth woke Zelda, and at first she thought it was all a terrible nightmare and that a sleep demon had cursed her, until the realisation hit her when she saw her brother sitting at the end of her bed. “Edward” she smiled. He came and sat next to her even though his face was smiling, his eyes were not. “What is it?” Zelda asked. He cupped her hand in his “What happened, Zee?”

She broke eye contact with him, really not wanting to discuss this. Releasing her hand from his, “I thought you were dead” her tone cold and sharp. “We could have been. But we were the lucky ones” he told her. 

As much as she was ecstatic that her brother was alive and well, there was one person that she really wanted to see. “Where’s Faustus?” she asked. Her brother huffed out a laugh, not surprised at her question. “He’s downstairs. He hasn’t left the house since he brought you home... I understand why you want to see him, but I didn’t think the two of you could be together?” He wasn’t wrong, but there wasn’t a chance in heaven that she wasn’t going to see him after the unexpected declare of  love  for each other. “We can’t, I just...”. 

Edward rubbed the back of Zelda’s hand and smiled at his sister. He never did understand the two of them. “There’s no need to explain. I’ll get him”. 

Zelda smoothed down her hair and even grabbed the lip balm off her side table to rub over her already smooth lips. Her reaction even surprised herself. As soon as the door handle turned, a smile so bright lit up her face. Satan he looked handsome, more so than normal. “Hi” he softly spoke. “Hi” she responded. There was a comforting silence between them as they looked at each other, knowing just how much they had missed each other. But recent events didn’t change the fact that Faustus was still in fact Zelda’s professor. 

The deeper she tumbled into his eyes, the quicker her heart pumped. A shiver shot down her spine, when actually, this was all wrong. A thick lump formed in her throat and her stomach began doing somersaults.  _Fuck_.  She shouldn’t have told him she loved him. Zelda didn’t even find comfort in knowing that he had said it to her first. No no no! This had ruined  _everything_!

“Zelda?” Faustus could see that she was battling with something in her mind. 

Her eyes shot to him like she had been caught out. “You can’t be here” she abruptly said. “Sorry?” He asked extremely confused. So, he had just saved her life and now she doesn’t want to see him, even though mere hours ago she had told him that she loved him too. 

“You can’t be here!” She repeated, but louder. Faustus moved to sit on the end of the bed and Zelda dragged her legs up and cuddled them. “I believe we have something to discuss, don’t you?” His voice dark.

Zelda’s chest hitched in reaction to his words.  _Shit_.  Which part did he want to discuss exactly? The she couldn’t live, knowing he was dead. The telling him she loved him part. The fact that they can not be together because he is her professor. The fact that he made her fall in love with him so deeply she doesn’t know how to function without him. It wasn’t going to be good. 

“Do we?” She was hoping that her stern cold tone was going to push enough of his impatient buttons that he would just leave. 

He sighed heavily, she knew that was strike one of his impatient temper. “I know you’re not going to tell me what happened, or what you were thinking, because if you were, you would have done it by now instead of acting like a brat!” The closer he got to the end of his sentence, the snappier he got. 

A burst of rage fired within Zelda’s body.  _ How DARE he call her a brat!  _ “A brat? Really Faustus? You don’t deserve to know”. He stood up with frustration. Why was she acting like this? He paced up and down the end of her bed, when he realised why. He didn’t know why he found himself to be so surprised, but of course it was that. 

“Was I wrong?” He quietly asked her. Her brows crossed and eyes squinted at his question. “Excuse me?” She responded.

“Was I wrong for telling you that I love you?” His voice, hurt. 

A heavy silence filled the air longer than the both of them would have liked. They both knew the answer but he waited for her to speak. “Say it!” He snapped. 

“YES!!” She screamed. “Yes! You were wrong for telling me!” Faustus rubbed his temples, playing right into Zelda’s hands by showing her just how frustrated he was getting with her. He needed to do something, otherwise he would have began saying things he didn’t mean. His temper getting the better of him. Over the decade they were together, Zelda noticed how irritable and grumpy Faustus grew to be, but she didn’t care, because he was hers and that was all that mattered. 

“Am I also wrong for loving you?” He couldn’t even look at her, nor her him. Tears streamed from Zelda’s eyes. How had they gotten here? After the years they had spent together, the life they were beginning to build together, how the heaven did they get  _here_?

“No” she sobbed. As Zelda expected, Faustus didn’t comfort her. He just stood at the end of her bed with his left arm across his chest with his hand tucked into his folded elbow and with his right hand, he rubbed hard at his forehead. The harder his thoughts came at him, the harder his fingers rubbed his head, hoping it would push the thoughts away. He knew, if he didn’t play this right, he would lose her, maybe to someone else, and maybe forever. He decided to reverse it, it wasn’t just down to him. “What do you want?” He said, but he didn’t move an inch.

Zelda stopped sniffling and looked up at him. Her mind not really registering what he had just asked. It took her a while to answer. “Something I can’t have” she whispered. Faustus flung his arms and grabbed hard to the metal of Zelda’s bed frame. She knew it wouldn’t take long before his temper got the better of him. “Stop acting like a brat Zelda and tell me what you want!” He shouted.

She remained seated in her bed but folded her arms and continued to stare at him but now with angry eyes instead of sad ones. For a good few seconds she wondered if she could remain calm for the rest of this encounter with him. Unfortunately, without another thought, her anger took over. Zelda practically jumped out of bed and stormed over to him, his frame completely towering over her. Like that was going to stop her. “You did this!!” and her shouting session began.

“You want to know why you found me like you did hmm? YOU did it!” She pointed her finger into his chest, but Faustus didn’t retaliate other than with his own words that shouted back at her. “Tell me why Zelda! What exactly did I do, for you to do THAT!”.

She bunched her fists in her hair and turned away from him, clenching her teeth and let out a grunting scream. That was it, she could feel the words travelling up her body, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop them once they reached her mouth. “You were DEAD! So YOU did it. You wanted to know why?  _ That’s why _ _!_”.

Unfortunately, his anger was already peaked and he didn’t really hear what she had said. “You’re talking absolute nonsense Zelda! I didn’t do ANYTHING to you!” He yelled back.

Her eyes burned with the heavy flow of tears. These weren’t tears because she was upset, these were angry tears. He irritated her even more than usual, they knew each other so well and just how to annoy each other. “_**You**_ did!! You left me-“ she began and then before she gave him chance to speak she continued her shouting “- _**Y**__**ou ** _ made me fall in love with you so hard, that I don’t even know how to do anything without you!  _ ** You  ** _ broke up with me to become a Professor as part of the Dark Lords will, because  _ your  _ ambition knows no bounds! _**You**_ would rather sacrifice me and get what you’ve always wanted... to become High Priest!!”. She didn’t think that she was going to have enough breath left but praise Satan she did, the angry tone and volume didn’t once fade.

“Is that so?” He said calmly, taken back a little from her so obviously honest words. “And  you  have found someone else!” He was waiting for her to bring up Rebecca. “Have you finished?” He asked as he watched her trying to stop herself from sobbing so hard but made no effort to comfort her at all. If she wanted to be like this, then that is what she will get. “I’m just going to let you know now, that... that wasn’t it at all. I would  never risk losing you” the anger creeping back into his voice. “ _ ** You  ** _ made me fall in love with you!! And my ambition was only worth it if I had you too!!” He angrily growled.

“But you don’t have me anymore!” She screamed and her hands slapped his chest. That was enough, he grabbed her wrists and spun her around so her back was flush against his body and held her tight until she stopped squirming. “Get off me” she kept repeating. His right hand snaked up to her throat as the other arm wrapped around her waist and kept her still. “You  _ are  _ mine Zelda Spellman whether you think you are or not” he darkly growled directly into her ear, his hot breath burning her ear. She attempted to struggle out of his grip and whimpered. In her mind, she wasn’t his anymore but then his hand let go of her throat and grabbed her right hand, bringing it up in front of both of their faces “and that is why!” His voice loud in her ear. Though he didn’t directly point at the ring, his actions and voice did.

It was inevitable really that she was going to begin crying again. Reminding her that as long as she chose to wear that ring, she was his. Her legs felt weak, luckily Faustus’s grip on her waist held her up. He let go of her hand and it immediately grabbed her chin so he could turn her face to his and his mouth covered hers. Like she wasn’t already feeling weak, her body completely melted into his. When his tongue brushed against hers, she knew this wasn’t going to end without him getting what he wanted.

Whilst distracting her with his mouth on hers, he took steps towards the side of her bed. Zelda was so preoccupied with the shivers that were shooting up and down her spine she didn’t even realise they had moved until Faustus grabbed a fistful of her hair and flung her down on the bed. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. He completely covered himself on top of her and swiped her hair away from her neck so he could nip and suck at it, knowing she would surrender to him. Her arms were spread flat on the bed and she felt his hands snake to pin down her wrists, not that she was going to move anywhere, and she felt his growing erection pushing against her.

He kicked apart her legs and stood between them. Out of fear she wriggled from underneath him, he moved both of her wrists into one hand and with the other he yanked up her unusually lengthy nightdress. Zelda moaned and whimpered into the bed, pathetically trying to protest but Faustus knew that she wanted this as much as he did. “Faustus, stop!” She cried out. His mouth found her ear “Do you really want me to stop Zelda?” He said, growling into her and bit her neck. “No” she whispered and let out a sob of defeat.

She felt him fumble behind her and realised what he was doing as soon as she felt him pull her panties to the side. He didn’t allow her time to prepare and she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. She didn’t know why but she tried shuffling up the bed, away from him and out of his reach but Faustus grabbed both of her wrists and easily moved them behind her back with one of his large hands gripping them both while the other grabbed some of that lovely thick hair of hers. In one quick swift motion, Faustus ripped her panties off and she let out a groan when she felt him shove himself inside her.

Zelda felt like the wind was knocked from her and struggled to catch her breath back. But Satan when she got it back, she let out a long sob. “Do you still want me to stop Zelda?” He arrogantly asked as he repeatedly slammed into her. “Nooo” she cried at him. She hadn’t had this much pleasure from someone pounding into her since they had broken up. The sex demons, Declan and Owen knew nothing of pleasure in comparison. She felt pathetic at how easy it was for him to do this to her, that she whimpers or moans every time he pounds back into her, an electrifying feeling that spirals all over her body. He did that, and he used it over her.

Faustus felt Zelda beginning to tremble beneath him and a small chuckle escaped his throat. She already wrapped around him tight but her walls clenched around him as he brought her to her pleasure, hearing and feeling just how much she had missed him. Faustus grunted against her ear and his thrusts became more erratic, and then, she could feel him pulsing inside her as he came. This sensation made her eyes flicker into her head.

Before she even had a moment to recover, she felt Faustus pull out and got off her. When she managed to turn around, he had already zipped his trousers back up and had tucked his shirt back in. She slowly sat up and looked innocently at him, hoping her bratty attitude didn’t do too much damage, but his eyes didn’t find hers back. “Faustus...” she softly spoke, her attempt at pleading for his attention.

“If you want my attention from now on Zelda, you will decide what you want. What you want from me, from us and from yourself. I will not play games with you. If you want to throw yourself at unworthy warlocks that have no ambition and that will give you an orgasm every other fuck in an attempt to make me jealous, then go ahead. If you want to remain separate, fine. But what I will not continue to do, is this. I  _will not_ play games.” He spoke quietly, but deeply. And then he teleported out of her room.

Zelda sat on her bed and found herself feeling disappointed with herself. She thought she hadhim. She thought that making him lose control and fuck her she had him exactly where she wanted him and that she didn’t need to make any decisions like when he asked her what she wanted. But sadly, she was wrong. What was even more confusing and consumed most of her time that night was that he dared to even say that she needed to make a decision, because when he broke up with her at the beginning of term, she didn’t have a choice then. He made it for her.

She laughed to herself when Edward knocked and entered her room to check on her. “Faustus has gone I see” he commented. “Praise Satan” she said. Her brother looked at her questionably, “Thats funny sister, it sounded as though you wanted him here and enjoyed his company, other than the arguing the two of you did” he smugly grinned.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but her brother cut her off, “I don’t need to know and frankly, I don’t even want to know or even try and understand the two of you but as I told you in the very beginning, be careful. He’s a Professor now Zee, and it wouldn’t be taken lightly by the Dark Lord or the High Priest if they found out about you two”.

“Fortunately then, there is nothing to find out. We can’t keep doing this to each other” she sighed.

“Do you not love him?” Her brother asked.

“No Edward, I don’t  _ love _ Faustus” she lied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, was you expecting that at all? 
> 
> But it is Spellwood after all and the two of them are stupid when it comes to feelings.  
Must admit, I enjoyed exploring a little bit with Zelda trying to play with Faustus and losing. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, feel free to leave comments ☺️
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	41. Thank you for your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda’s first class was torture. Every time she looked at the clock, it was getting closer and closer to her necromancy class that she really didn’t want to have. What the heaven was she supposed to do? She knew exactly what she wanted to do, but would it end in her heart breaking again? She didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter. That’s why it’s been a quicker update than usual! 
> 
> I love the complicated relationship that Spellwood currently have, and also how both Faustus and Zelda are beginning to find themselves more as individuals and that they are both have aspects of “adult” spellwood, especially Faustus. (Well at least I think aha) I’ll stop babbling now. 
> 
> Enjoy 😊😊
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)

Hilda spent most of the morning mothering over Zelda. Questioning whether it was the right decision to make going to the academy and suggesting that she perhaps spend the day resting instead, after the dramatics of yesterday. But Zelda wasn’t in the mood for it. In fact, she wasn’t in the mood for anything full stop. Until she realised she could genuinely make Hilda do anything for her. “I’ll have a tea Hildy... with cream” she said with some really over the top fake sick voice, when she wasn’t even sick, and Edward shook his head and smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was up to.

Zelda didn’t know if Hilda had put something in her tea but an idea sprung into her head and her eyes whipped around the room to find the time. It was still early. She could still do it. She stood up from the table and told her siblings she would see them at the academy and teleported out of the kitchen, purposefully not given them chance to speak.

She knew that he didn’t spend the night in his chambers at the academy, but she knew that he used them every morning before classes started. In her opinion, it was just a wasted Professor chamber. Teleporting right into the academy, Zelda hoped that she would still have gotten there before him otherwise it wouldn’t work. There was a reason that her mind wanted her to wear a short checked pleated skirt with over the knee socks today.

When she peaked her head through the door, she was pleasantly met with the silence of the room and a huge grin washed over her face. She quietly shut the door and strutted over to his bed, rubbing her hand across the soft silk as she walked past it. Before she sat down, she walked over to his desk and saw a pile of books opened and scattered. Without moving them all she flicked the front one so she could see what it was.  _ The eldritch terrors.  _ It was something she’d never heard of, but Faustus was always intrigued by higher magics, he really was talented in the mystic arts.

She made her way back over to his bed and draped herself on it before turning on to her front to face the door, crossing her legs in the air behind her.  _We’ll see about attention_.  Luckily, it wasn’t long before she heard footsteps approaching the door and her heart must have genuinely skipped a beat as she saw the door handle turning. “Zelda?!” He wasn’t even all the way through the door yet before his shocked voice echoed the room. “What are you doing?” He asked confused.

She remained still in her position “I need your help Professor Blackwood” and then she rolled on to her back on the bed and her head dangled off the end, now looking at him upside down.Faustus let out a deep sigh, as he knew what she was doing and it really was going to take all of his strength and will not to fuck her into the mattress. “Stop it Zelda. I told you, I’m not doing this with you” he sharply said as he walked over to his desk and collected some of his material.

Zelda huffed at his lack of cooperation but she wasn’t giving up just yet. “Please Professor Blackwood, I really do need your help. I have a question about necromancy” her voice sweetly innocent. Faustus eyed her from the other side of the room and raised his brow, clearly not entertained by her display. “If you have a serious question for me Miss Spellman then I suggest you come and find me in my office and not in my bed chambers, do I make myself clear?”

He really wasn’t playing, and that was unfair. How could he fuck her last night and then today completely switch? Zelda thought of one last move before he left the room. She seductively rolled off the bed and positioned herself on her knees with her legs parted and looked up at him, “Pleeeease” she begged. He was such a sucker for her begging, he felt himself clench a fist, knowing he couldn’t do what he really wanted to. He slowly walked over to her and Zelda couldn’t help but get excited, thinking she’d won. His grin grew scary as he stood inches away from her when his hand stalked towards her face and grabbed her chin to pull her head to look at him, “Do you forget that I had to restrain myself once before around you, or has that memory slipped your pretty little mind?”. He bent down slightly so his face was just above hers “Decide what you want Zelda, I told you, I am not playing games” and he flung her chin out of his grip and made his way to the door.

At that point, she hated him. She was so frustrated that he had so much strength and will power, it infuriated her that she did not. She sat there for a few seconds with her thoughts. It was odd really, that at the beginning of term he broke up with her, now a few months later, he was giving her a choice, a choice to get back together. What had changed? Surely the High Priest wouldn’t allow it, but she supposed she didn’t give him a chance to explain because she’s just being acting stupid about the whole thing and not thinking clearly, letting her feelings get in the way. Did he know something she didn’t? And also, what about that witch  _ Rebecca  _ he keeps failing to bring up. Wasn’t he with her now? Oh, and yet he fucked her on her bed, rescued her and also told him he loved her last night. Oh Satan bless that witch. Never mind.

Just as Faustus reached for the door handle she knew that she would miss her opportunity if he walked through it “Faustus, please don’t go” she softly asked. Though he didn’t turn back around to face her, he didn’t leave either. She stood up having numerous scenarios in her heads of what she was going to say and how it was going to pan out but she just went with the first one that came to her head. “How has it changed?” Zelda believed it to be a fair question and it was the one thing that had been bothering her all night. What had changed? He broke up with her due to their relationship no longer being appropriate but then couldn’t help himself but greedily take her last night.

“It hasn’t...” he sharply said and Zelda felt herself begin to internally crumble. “... but, you scared me yesterday Zelda. I’m not scared of a lot, but that, yesterday... that scared me”. He finally turned around to face her, nervous of how she was going to react. Her eyes were the saddest he’d ever seen them and his chest tightened, but he still refused to do this with her. He really wasn’t going to put his future at risk because she didn’t know what she wanted, even though, when he thought about it harder, he had completely surprised her numerous times in the last 12 hours.

Zelda didn’t know how to respond, a feeling of sickness washed over her. Did he not understand that she thought she would have to spend the rest of her life without him? She thought he was dead. “And do you not think that I was scared?” She asked back. “I thought you were dead! Along with my brother and Magnus. Do you realise what that did to me?” She said whilst folding her arms.

Faustus took a few steps away from the door as Zelda’s voice elevated in volume slightly. “As I said last night, decide what you want from me” he sternly spoke.

“What does that even mean Faustus? You... you ended our relationship, so you could become a Professor and want to do everything legitimate and then you ask  _ me  _ to decide what  I  want. You must be joking. You are talking to me in riddles!” She tried so hard not to get angry but it slipped in towards the end of her words.

When he gave himself a second to think about what she had said, he realised she had a bit of a point. On the other hand, so did he. “Zelda, I tell you that I love you, you tell me that you love me back and then you tell me I am wrong for telling you and to leave, I’m not the only one who is talking in riddles” he added. 

She was getting more frustrated now,  _ why could he just not listen?!  _ “You are wrong! You only made this harder! We aren’t supposed to be doing this as you keep reminding me”. No she will not cry, he will not upset her today, she won’t allow it.

He walked towards her, now only inches away from her. The closeness of their bodies making her defences weak. “I am telling you, that I am not wrong. I am telling you, again, that I love you and I want you to make a decision. I am willing to do everything I swore to the High Priest I wouldn’t do, just because I can’t stay away from you. If your mind is too conflicted, leave it. Leave the decision and we will move on, as I told you all those years ago, I want all of you and if I can’t have that, then...”

She cut him off “But you already have someone else Faustus, don’t you dare try and tell me you love me when you are fucking someone else and the whole coven and academy knows it”. Tears began building but she wasn’t going to let them fall from her eyes, she needed to remain headstrong in this.

He laughed, she wasn’t sure why but it took longer than she expected for him to stop. “Rebecca is for show. The High Priest kept pressuring me to move on from you, so I had to be seen as doing as he asked. I also had to make you believe it, so you would stay away and there wasn’t any temptation my way” he still chuckled after telling her. 

Now her head was even more chaotic with thoughts. This was all wrong. She didn’t know what to do.  _ She did.  _ But it wasn’t that simple. “I need to go. As do you. Do not come to me without a decision, and do not attempt to make me jealous Zelda. I’m not in the mood for it. You know where I stand, I am willing to risk it all for you. I just hope you realise that”. He was torn in his next move, should he do what he wanted? He leaned in and put his finger under her chin to make her look at him, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Was it a manipulative move from his part? Absolutely. But did he also want to get his own way? Of course he did.

Zelda’s first class was torture. Every time she looked at the clock, it was getting closer and closer to her necromancy class that she really didn’t want to have. What the heaven was she supposed to do? She knew exactly what she wanted to do, but would it end in her heart breaking again? She didn’t know. She felt completely powerless and like she had zero control over her decision, like he already made it for her.

When the bell rung, Zelda physically shook. Like it hadn’t already been weird him teaching her for the past few months, but today, today was going to be even harder. Her mind was really irritating her as it threw images of her with him from last night and his moans on repeat in her head. Only if everyone knew in that class that actually, she was Professor Blackwoods biggest weakness and what he has gotten up to last night. Annoyingly, she was slowly turning herself on. She needed to focus.

Throughout the whole class, he didn’t make eye contact with her once. She scoffed several times.  How dare he.  Each minute that passed, he amazed her at how cold he could truly act. Zelda  _ hated  _ that she didn’t have his attention. So now she was annoyed at him for not giving her attention and was also annoyed at herself for not getting it. She deserved it and she wanted it.

The remainder of the day heavily dragged. She tried so hard not to clock watch but it was difficult. Why couldn’t time just hurry up? Or why wasn’t there a simple time spell? As the last five minutes of her day came to an end. Her stomach was in knots. She had her decision.

Her heart pounded through her chest the closer she walked to his office. She prayed to the Dark Lord that he was in a good mood. She stood in front of his closed office door for a good minute before finally knocking. “Come in” he shouted from inside. A lump literally formed in her throat, why was she so nervous?

Faustus didn’t look up from his papers until he heard the door close, but his face revealed nothing. “How can I help you Miss Spellman?”. Zelda scoffed in her head,  _ how could he act so formal?  _ She had no idea why but she lost her words, completely melting in his presence. It was pathetic really. She took a few steps forward, now standing in front of his desk, she had to do something to fill her silent act.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, someone interrupted by opening the door. “Faustus I got— oh.” Zelda flicked her head around in anger quicker than she could say ‘academy’.  _ It was her.  _ She flicked her head back to Faustus, hoping he would do something.

“Rebecca, Zelda is one of the students who is taking higher classes in necromancy”.  _As if he had just introduced her_.  Fortunately, Zelda could see in Rebecca’s eyes that she knew exactly who she was to Faustus. Rebecca smiled at her, but Zelda could read between that smile. “I’ll leave the two of you to it. I’ll see you later” and when she said that, that confirmed Zelda’s suspicions of her knowing.

When the door clicked shut, Zelda slowly spun around to look at him again. But he had already made his way around to lean back on the front of his desk. “I just came to tell you...” She found herself stuck.  _ Could she really do this? Could she really make herself vulnerable to him, again?!  _ “... that I am yours”.  Yes she could.

He stood up, no longer leaning on his desk. She watched as he walked behind the other side of his desk. At this point, she was disappointed that he hadn’t said anything to her yet. “Come here” he demanded. His deep voice sending a shiver shooting up her spine. She walked around the desk to him, suddenly nervous. She stood closely opposite him, her breathing beginning to quicken. He suddenly grabbed her hips and forced her so her front was pushing against the desk. She let out a small whimper, enjoying his hands on her once again. He snuggled his face in her hair and his mouth made its way to her ear and her head rolled back into his chest “bend over”.

Her eyes instantly flickered back into her head as she squeezed her thighs together and moaned softly as she immediately began bending over his desk. Faustus watched her with a filthy smirk on his face, enjoying watching her resubmit herself to him and that he hadn’t lost an inch of domination over her.  Filthy little witch  he thought. She felt him hovering behind her and it anxious that his hands are now not on her. “Do you realise what you do to me Zelda, Hmmm?” His voice as deep as it could possibly get. Her body automatically twitched in response.

She was desperate, already, craving him inside her. She clenched her thighs together again, not being able to stop herself. Faustus took a step back which was far enough to see just what her skirt was hiding. What a perfect little image, her bent over his desk, her skirt now revealing her black lace panties. He was hard already, but he wasn’t going to ruin this moment. The moment that she had given herself to him, again.

They were both playing a dangerous game. Not only did the High Priest forbid their relationship, he could also walk in at any point and see them. Risky business indeed. Faustus knelt down and dragged her underwear down her legs before he plunged his tongue into her already sodden centre. Zelda tried incredibly hard to not sob out in pleasure but her whimpers and moans fell through her closed mouth. She didn’t know if it was their positions, the fact that she had missed him and his talented tongue, or where they were, but she had never seen the stars as clearly as she was seeing them then.

The older she grew it came to light that she had a weakness for power. She enjoyed having it, she enjoyed being around people that had it. She enjoyed it. And now Faustus was a Professor, he had it. He would have even more when he’d be High Priest and she would be with him. She couldn’t wait.

His tongue lapped at her in long greedy strokes, circling her clit and moving in and out of her in a delightful dance that had her grip tightening on the edge of his desk. Her mind completely running away with itself in the pleasure, but she came back into the room when she felt Faustus stop. “You’re such a filthy little witch for me Zelda”. “Yes Professor Blackwood” she moaned in response to him, knowing he would enjoy it just as much as she did saying it.

Faustus needed her closer, she was too far away. He fisted his hand in her hair and dragged her up so her back was against him. His other hand snaked down under her skirt and began circling over her clit. He moaned deep in her ear, never really understanding how much he’d missed her until that very moment, even though he had his way with her last night. Her legs were getting weaker and she clutch on to his arm that was wrapped around her throat for support. “Come for me Zelda, be a good witch” he growled. It was seconds after that his name trickled from her lips and her body practically collapsed into his. 

“Thank you for your time, Professor Blackwood” she whispered as his arms wrapped around her. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her softly. “My pleasure Miss Spellman” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love dom Faustus, and bratty subby Zelda. 
> 
> In fact I just love them. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think ☺️
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch (follow for updates)


	42. Playing with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looking for Professor Blackwood?” The High Priest asked as he stood directly behind her. Oh dear Satan. Zelda turned around with a larger than life grin, “As a matter of fact Father Campbell, I am. Have you seen him?” Daring to challenge him on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I hope you all enjoy the update 🥰
> 
> I’m feeling that there will be around 10 (give or take) more chapters of this part left before it concludes. 
> 
> I will be doing a part 2 to this story as I am nowhere near finished with these two 🖤 as they totally own my heart & soul. 
> 
> Anywayssss, enjoy! 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

“_NO_!” Zelda screamed. 

Edward and Hilda were sat in the kitchen awkwardly trying to eat their dinner whilst Faustus and Zelda argued in her bedroom. 

“I wonder what it’s about this time” Hilda tried breaking the silence. 

They had been back together, secretly, for a month and they had done nothing but argue. They argued about where they met, and where they didn’t meet, what was deemed as appropriate between a Professor and a student, how many times it was acceptable for a student to stop by a Professors office, the list went on. Luckily, Faustus had a legitimate reason for being at the Spellman house so frequently, in case the High Priest were to ever find out. Faustus was still mentoring Edward and had put him forward for the end of year graduation. Not that anyone knew, but he had also put Zelda forward to. 

“_Zelda would you please just listen to me_?”

They heard echoing through the house. Hilda widened her eyes at her brother and he rolled his eyes back. “In one of the books I’ve read, it said that ‘if you’re meant to be with someone, it will work out’ though those two do not give me hope”. Hilda sounded as if she wished she had hope. 

“I never held my breath with those two anyway. Faustus is Faustus, he will never settle down. He’s too restless. I’m sure he’s only been with Zelda this long to piss me off” Edward snarled. 

Hilda’s face poured in disappointment. Faustus had only ever been kind to her, perhaps it’s because she’s the little sister of his friend, protégée and  _girlfriend_.  “You have to admit, he is different with Zelds though” she practically snorted, as she didn’t want to upset her brother but also wanted to make her point. 

Zelda was storming up and down her bedroom, infuriated that Faustus wasn’t listening to her. At first, he attempted to calm her down. After a few tries, and a few comments back to her, he resided to sitting on her bed, legs and arms crossed allowing her to shout and smash out her frustration, as he was not budging on this topic. He watched as she paced up and down the room ballistically. 

“I’m not moving on my answer, and that is final” he warned with his deep tone. She stopped and stood at the end of her bed and looked up at him. Eyes narrowing on him as if it was a threat. She took a breath as if preparing herself for a very long speech and Faustus rolled his eyes as he anticipated what was coming. “I don’t understand, how  you  have to continue to be seen as  _dating _ that Satan awful witch, who really is the most boring individual I’ve ever come across” she huffed. 

Faustus was surprised that she was finished so quickly, so he got up and walked over to her as he now didn’t fear her hitting him. He attempted to pull her arms out from being crossed to wrap around him but she held her position and looked at the floor. “You know why, please don’t make this any harder than it is. We are already playing with fire. It won’t be for much longer”. Her head shot up at him. “What?”

“What?” He repeated. 

“What did you just say?” She queried. “Nothing” he shot back. If he gave it a second or two longer, she may have believed him, but he responded far too quickly. 

“I just pray it’s not for much longer” he lied. “I am risking  _everything_, are you forgetting that?” He snapped and tried changing the subject, and fortunately Zelda took the bait. 

“No of course not, but you can not be with her!” She exclaimed. He attempted to grab her arms again, but she pulled away and walked to the opposite side of the room. “Unless, I partake in Lupercalia” she teased. 

Faustus’s face was instantly furious and Zelda couldn’t help but smirk. “Absolutely not!” He snapped and she chuckled at him. “I don’t see the problem, and how is it not the same?” poking his buttons even further. “It’s not!” He snapped and he marched over to her “you belong to me!”

There he was, there’s the Faustus she wanted to bring out. The jealous and possessive Faustus,  _now_ he would understand why she hated the idea of him being with anyone else. Even though, he hadn’t seen Rebecca in a few weeks, continuing to blow her off and sneaking off to the Spellman house at every opportunity.

After further conflicting arguments, they made up the only way they knew how. As Zelda fell asleep that night, the question still lingered in her mind,  _what did he mean, ‘not for much longer’? _ Did he know something she didn’t? Clearly he did. 

Zelda sat on the thought all night. Every toss and turn she tried to repress the nuisance thought that was consuming more time than she would care to admit. She knew that if she asked Faustus, he would brush it off and not give her an answer anyway. And, it was only a few weeks away from Lupercalia. As if that particular topic wasn’t already tense enough and as if they hadn’t already argued hundreds of times over it. But even Zelda wasn’t brave enough to push his buttons further on that topic.

—

Zelda woke up the next morning with an overwhelming clammy feeling and as she blinked her eyes open, a nauseating feeling washed over her. She hadn’t been ill for years. In fact, she remembered when Hilda gave her and Edward chicken pox, but her Mother soon made a potion for that, never allowing her children to be sick.  _She hated being ill_.  She praised Satan that it didn’t happen often.

There was no more time for thinking, she immediately shot out of bed and ran to her bathroom and violently vomited. She tried to recall the last time she actually was sick, it was in her first year at the Imperium when Damon had dared her to drink a potion they tried making and he didn’t think she would do it. She certainly proved him wrong, many times.

She pulled her head out of the toilet, instantly feeling better but her head felt thick and fuzzy. Hilda would surely have something for this nonsense. When Zelda was ready, she paced herself down the stairs to the smell of breakfast, which was not helping that sickness feeling. Zelda’s eyes stalked the room and found her sister flipping pancakes. “Hildy...” she creeped.

“Morning Zelds, pancakes?” Hilda asked in her extremely perky voice, which irritated Zelda even more than usual.

“No. I need something for my stomach” Zelda quickly stated. Hilda looked confused, as Zelda didn’t really give her much to go off. “Like what?” She annoyingly asked. “I don’t know a pepto or something” Zelda snapped, expecting Hilda to miraculously solve her sickness issue. “I’ll make it, along with your  other  potion” Hilda giggled.

Zelda’s hair prickled as her whole body had goose bumps.  _Satan in hell, her other potion_.  She began to internally panic, trying not to let on to Hilda that she had absolutely forgotten about it since she’d been back with Faustus.  _Is this why she was sick? Could she be? _ She couldn’t think straight, her thoughts were racing through her head. “Bring it to the academy Hildy” she spat.

She needed to find him, and tell him. The academy hallways were full of students walking to their first class. Zelda only had a few minutes to find him before he started teaching. Even her heels weren’t cutting it to look over everyone’s head, she stood on her tip toes and stretched her neck out and over the crowd but no luck.  _Where was he?_ She knew it was too late for him to be in his chambers.

“Looking for Professor Blackwood?” The High Priest asked as he stood directly behind her.  Oh dear Satan.  Zelda turned around with a larger than life grin, “As a matter of fact Father Campbell, I am. Have you seen him?” Daring to challenge him on this. Was he just lucky with his question.

“ _ As a matter of fact,  _ Miss Spellman, I have. He and I were just in my office. But unfortunately he won’t be available at all today. I’ve sent him on some business, for the Church of Night” he grinned darkly back at her. “Is there something I can help you with instead?” He added.

“No thank you, your excellency. I am sure you have more than enough to do then answer some silly necromancy question” she said as she slowly started stepping away from him. He was onto something and he knew it, she couldn’t bare to be caught up in that for another minute.

In the middle of all the panic earlier, she had forgotten that she didn’t actually have a class until later. So Zelda made her way to the library and made it look like she was busy with her head buried in a book, when actually, her mind was encouraging her sick feeling. She was scaring herself into telling Faustus. When she actually thought about how he was going to react, every time she kept coming to the same conclusion.  He wasn’t going to be happy.  He wasn’t anywhere near where he wanted to be, he and Zelda were currently on unsteady ground due to all their arguing, and they had only really rekindled their relationship. On the positive side, they had told each other they loved each other, so surely that had something good to say.

In reality, Zelda knew that before she panicked further, and told Faustus anything, that she should get confirmation. Though, she was far too in denial to do that, and weirdly, far too scared to know the truth. Not that she had ever really thought about it, but she certainly  wasn’t  opposed to having children with Faustus. But now, now wasn’t the best time and it’s that that scared her. That’s what she feared the most about telling him, that he was going to to be receptive at all if she were because it’s now. She didn’t even know if he was going to be happy at all, they had talked about the future but never once spoken of children.

What was worse, was that he wasn’t even at the academy, and she didn’t know when he was going to be back. She saw this as a secret blessing in disguise, as she was now afraid to tell him. 

—

Faustus arrived back in Greendale the evening after a waste of time trip to the Church of Shadows. But, unfortunately, he wasn’t in a position to argue with Father Campbell, as one day he wanted to replace him. He called Zelda that evening and assured her that he would pass by the house in the morning before the academy. Zelda didn’t sleep at all that night. And, she still hadn’t found out. 

When Faustus arrived that next morning, Edward and Hilda left as soon as he got there, sensing tension even though Zelda hadn’t even come down stairs yet and just kept shouting that she’ll be there in a minute.

Zelda nervously made her way to the kitchen and saw Faustus leaning against the counter. She couldn’t help but melt when she saw him smile at her. His smile that she loved seeing so much.

It was now, or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk!! 
> 
> D r a m a for spellwood, as per. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments ☺️☺️
> 
> As I said in the beginning notes, around 10ish more chapters and then this part will conclude. But will 1000000% continue this story in a part 2. 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	43. Are you not happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Zelda Phiona Spellman, I demand to know what is going on!” Hilda told her in the most firm tone she had. Zelda stopped rushing around and stood opposite her younger sister, not daring to bring her eyes up from the desk and look at her in fear she may cry, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry this took so long!  
But I had 3 different scenarios and had to write all of them to see which one fitted best to this story.  
Rest assured, I’ve already began writing the next chapter.  
instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

“Faustus, I might be pregnant” she blurted out. She couldn’t believe the words had finally left her mouth. She had been battling with this in her own mind for what felt like years. It tormenting her at every opportunity. Zelda had not wanted to tell him because of her suspicion of how he would react.

His eyes darkened and his whole face scrunched with anger. “What?” He questioned, hoping he hadn’t heard her correctly.  _ Maybe it really wasn’t the right thing to do, telling him. _

He slammed a book down onto the counter top “Did you forget to take your potion?” He interrogated. Well, as it happens... she did. But in all the chaos of them breaking up, Zelda thinking that he had died, it was all a lot, then them sleeping together after their admission of love. Zelda opened her mouth preparing to speak but before she could, Faustus cut in with another question. “Did you do it on purpose?” He hissed at her.

Tears rapidly began filling Zelda’s eyes, he sounded as if he was accusing her and that caught her in the throat. Now that wasn’t fair. As she stood there, it felt like she wasn’t really in her own body. The warlock that she was completely devoted to, was acting as if he were someone else. “No! Of course not!” she said defending herself.  _How dare he ask that!_

Faustus began raising his voice at her again “You know I am not ready to be a father Zelda. WE aren’t ready for this. Heaven Zelda, I can’t! Too much is at risk here!” he was furious, he’d never been mad with her before. Well, he had been annoyed with her, but never mad, not like this. It was one of the worst feelings she had ever felt. Not that she knew whether she was or wasn’t, but Faustus’s reaction made her even more scared to find out. And that he wasn’t being supportive right now and that wasn’t exactly encouraging her to find out either.

“Will you please stop yelling at me!” She begged. Faustus’s eyes softened at her plea, he didn’t mean to shout at her. His emotions certainly getting the better of him in this situation. “How late are you?” His tone a little more gentle than moments ago. When she couldn’t sleep last night, she realised that not only did she throw her guts up yesterday morning, but she was also,  _ late _ . “Almost a week” she quietly admitted.

“Satan in hell” he scoffed.

Rubbing his hands through his hair, his whole body was tensed. “Faustus, I didn’t mean for this to happen” tears having now escaped her eyes, not being able to keep them back any longer. “Let me know when you have the results”.

Zelda rubbed her eyes and when she reopened them, she noticed that he had teleported away. That was the last thing he said to her. She knew he was going to react badly but what she didn’t expect, was for him to not be supportive of her. Zelda understood that his past had a huge impact on this and knew that one day he would want an heir, but clearly not right now. She also wasn’t forgetting the unusual circumstance that is currently their relationship. So much was at risk. Everything Faustus had ever worked for could be ripped away from him and she was absolutely certain that he would never forgive her for that.

The mere thought of losing Faustus, again, consumed her. Zelda didn’t believe she could recover from that again. Not that she would ever say it or tell him (she barely had admitted it in her head) but she needed him. As she sat sobbing on the kitchen floor, she realised that she would do anything to keep him.

___

Faustus paced up and down his office, now more furious than what he was. He was angry at the possibility of him becoming a  _ Father _ before becoming High Priest, and now even more mad at himself because he yelled at the one person who didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of his anger.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He and Zelda were supposed to have had many decades together before this. His plan was to become the High Priest of the Church of Night, then ask Zelda to marry him, so that she could have the black wedding that she deserved and that he could show the entire coven that she is his and that everyone else was to stay away from her. Not that the coven would dare to touch the  _ High Priests wife _ , only ever look. Faustus was intimidating at times now, never mind when he had the title he had craved all his life. Then it would have been perfect for Zelda to give him an heir, to make her, the most incredible witch he’d ever laid eyes on, the mother of his children.  _ That was how it was supposed to be. _

As bad tempered and grumpy Faustus could display at times, for Zelda he was soft, most of the time anyway. Inside he completed melted for her. She was his entire world. Even though he liked to tell people it was his ambition of becoming High Priest that meant everything to him. He lied. Only one thing mattered. Faustus would never admit that to anyone, especially not the Dark Lord.

He eventually slumped into his chair behind his desk, remembering how he bent her over it only last week and fucked her relentlessly until he was dripping out of her. The reminder of it pulled at his chest, not for a single second did he think that she wasn’t protected. He thenthought about the way he reacted in the Spellman kitchen and then left. Leaving Zelda upset and feeling vulnerable, which he of all people knew that she despised feeling.

It wasn’t just about him, he hadn’t even considered how terrified Zelda must be feeling right now. Even though she was independent and headstrong at times, she wasn’t immune to needing support. And if she is indeed pregnant, in technicality, she would be pregnant by her Professor. He slammed his clenched fists down hard on his desk, frustrated as he was lost with his harrowing mind. That’s what was also tormenting Faustus, that that didn’t give him a professional manner or an idyllic image for becoming a High Priest. Plus, gossip travels fast amongst the damned.

Whilst his mind was winding itself up, fuelling his anger. He marched down the halls of the Academy and flung open the doors to the library, hunting for a book in particular. Once he had it in his possession, he had made his way to the herbalism classroom. It was exactly 20 minutes before classes started. He gathered all of his equipment and ingredients and in the mad rush he stopped for a moment, rubbing his hands over his face then hair. Still frozen in his action, Faustus stood arms crossed his chest looking down at the instructions in the book for the potion, contemplating what he was even doing, but without another seconds thought he began making his potion. Faustus had always believed that potion making was for woman and that it was beneath his capability. Though it was certainly proving useful at this moment. 

___

Zelda checked herself in the mirror before leaving the house. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for a day of pretending that everything was perfect, though by now, she had had a lot of practice.

She sat through her morning classes, asking herself why she even bothered as she did not pay attention for one minute. Lunch couldn’t have come quick enough, she just prayed that she could escape to the library, get the book she needed so she could make the potion that would end this mess.

Annoyingly, when she slipped through the door to the herbalism classroom, non other than her sister was there, potion making.  _ Damn it . _

“Ahh Zelds. What are you doing here? Isn’t this a little beneath you?” Hilda giggled, knowing her sister was always drawn to the much more demanding subjects.

“Shut-up Hilda!” Zelda snapped.

“Oh, right then. You’re in one of _those_ moods are you?” Hilda rhetorically mumbled under her breath.

Hilda watched her sister gather things together and was extremely curious to know what Zelda wanted with potion making. “So, what are you making Zelds?” She continued to annoy.

“Stay out of it” Zelda insisted. But Zelda was forgetting that whilst her and Edward chose to excel in the more potent and dangerous arts of magic, Hilda excelled in potion making and it didn’t take long for her to twig to what her sister was potentially going to make.

“Zelda Phiona Spellman, I demand to know what is going on!” Hilda told her in the most firm tone she had. Zelda stopped rushing around and stood opposite her younger sister, not daring to bring her eyes up from the desk and look at her in fear she may cry, again.

It’s funny really, that Zelda finds her sister so annoying and at times, bullies her (if you include killing her) but she really did love her and appreciate her, not that she would ever tell her, Satan forbid. “Hilda... I might be pregnant” she softly whispered.

“Whaaaaaat” she squeaked. The excitement showing all over her face. Though Hilda looked back at her sister and saw a terrified look on her face. “Are you not happy?” She dared to ask.

“No, actually sister, I’m not” Zelda sneered.

“Have you told Professor Blackwood?” That question hit Zelda right in the face. Why Hilda chose to call him  _ Professor Blackwood  _ in this moment of all times she would always wonder. But it was just a reminder of why she was in the room in the first place.

“Yes. I have. But if you’ll excuse me, I have something I need to do” she said as she starting preparing her potion. Hilda swiftly moved around the other side of the table “W...W...W...Wait a minute! Zelda, what are you doing?”

“I can’t do this Hilda. Faustus can’t do this. I haven’t even graduated yet.” Zelda quickly became hysterical. Hilda grabbed her sister and squeezed her, hoping it would sooth her. She was shocked that Zelda even continued to allow her to hold her.

“But Zelds, don’t you want to know? You said you might be, you don’t even know for certain” Hilda trying to be the voice of reason in Zelda’s very reactive head. “If I don’t know, and I take the potion nothing would have changed” she insisted. “And what if you’re not...” Hilda reminded her.

Hilda wasn’t really sure what swung luck her way, but she had managed to convince Zelda not to make the potion and after the academy they would go home and sort this out, properly. She didn’t mean to interfere but she just knew that Zelda was being irrational and she didn’t want her sister to regret whatever she did.

When they got home, Hilda sat Zelda down and drew her blood. She had originally asked for a urine sample but Zelda nearly put her in the Cain Pit for even asking. So blood sample it was. “Since when did you become an expert in the medical field?” Zelda snorted, even though she really did appreciate what her little sister was doing.

“I don’t know. I just like it. I think I want to be a midwife” Hilda admitted. Zelda’s face softened and was actually, probably the first time ever, proud of her. “I think you’d make an excellent midwife Hildy” she smiled.

Hilda wasn’t sure how to take that compliment. They were so few and far between. So she just awkwardly continued to test Zelda’s blood.

As Zelda stood, she reached out for Hilda’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you Hilda”.

___

Faustus was sat in his office at the academy. Leaning back in his seat with his finger brushing against his lips, eyes fixated on the small vile of potion he had made earlier. For the better part of an hour he has remained unmoved. His mind torturing his ability to think clearly. On impulse, he grabbed the vile that had been staring back at him and put it in his trouser pocket and headed to the Spellman house.

___

Zelda was upstairs in her room reading a book when it suddenly dawned on her that the potion that she told Hilda she wouldn’t make, was hiding in her bedside table draw. Everything that Faustus had said to her that morning was drilling further and further into her. It really  wasn’t  the time for this. 

Since she started her education and got older, she began craving a title... that  _ power _ of  being  someone. But what she often slipped her mind that she _was_ already someone. Her Father had been a High Priest, and is now a member of the Witches council. Except that stopped feeling enough for her some time ago. At times, she wished she had use being with Damon to her full potential. Nevertheless, what she has with Faustus is something that was indescribable to her. She’d be lying if she said that she had never thought about being his wife. But not just his wife, she’d be  the _High Priests wife._

And her potential situation didn’t fit in with that. Her eyes kept wandering off from the words of the book and pulled to look at the drawer with the potion in. She slammed her book shut and practically jumped to stand up. 

The reality was, after she saw how Faustus reacted, and the words that he so spitefully spat at her she knew this wouldn’t be the right time if she were to be pregnant. Heaven, she hadn’t even graduated! Her hand hesitated over the drawer and eventually she pulled out the potion and hastily walked to her bathroom. 

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and didn’t recognise herself, trying to convince herself it was for the best.

Very slowly, she popped the lid off and took a deep breath hoping it would give her the courage she was looking for. She heard a knock at her door, but both Hilda and Edward were in. There wasn’t a chance she was going to answer it. 

Hilda rushed to the front door and swung it open with more than enough enthusiasm but a cold shiver shot down her spine when she saw who the visitor was. “Professor Blackwood” she nervously giggled. She knew he would be here to see Zelda, but she couldn’t stop herself from acting awkward.

“Is your sister here?” He asked without pleasantries. She could see that he was in a foul mood. “Oh right yeah... she’s upstairs” she shuffled out of the way as he barged past her.

Since this morning, Faustus had felt incredibly guilty at how he reacted. And when he thought about what he made this morning, he thought he deserved penance or to even burn in hell. His anger totally overtook. He would never force Zelda to do something she didn’t want. They needed to talk about what they were going to do if she were pregnant, and that’s exactly why he showed up.

He knew by the time he reached her room, he needed to have shaken off the bad mood he had been in all day because he knew that she wouldn’t speak to him if she thought he was being unreasonable. He gently knocked on the door and slowly opened it “Zelda, it’s me” he softly said.

She raised her eyes from the book but didn’t move. If she was at all honest, she didn’t want to see him. Though she respected him for showing up when he didn’t have to. She remained silent and he came and sat beside her on the bed, opening his arm, expecting her to lean into him. It’s like he knew she would. She hesitantly creeped into his body and after a few seconds relaxed right into him. Finding comfort in the recognition of his firm hold on her.

“My reaction this morning... was reactive” he whispered into her hair as he stroked it. She sighed deeply at his calm tune, not really understanding his change in attitude. “Well that’s certainly different from the things you said to me this morning” Zelda just couldn’t help herself. She felt him tense up and there was a silence between them that felt awkward.

When will you know?” He curiously asked, as if he couldn’t take the waiting any longer. “Soon” she bluntly said, knowing what little patience he has. He pulled her chin to him and leaned in to kiss her. For a second, she didn’t want to kiss him but by the time she finished thinking it was too late. His lips forcefully locked with hers and she succumbed straight into him.

It wasn’t too long after that Faustus slid his hands around her hips and guided her to straddle him. Zelda had no idea what she was doing but her body immediately reacted and her arms were wrapped around his neck as her hips slowly began rocking against him.

Even though she only saw him this morning, she was acting as though she hadn’t seen him for months. Zelda felt like the event from this morning had created such distance between the two of them and not once had they ever been like it. Not even when they had broken up, they still couldn’t stop themselves from being near each other. But this... this was different. The contrast in their opinion felt foreign. They were always on the same side, always had the same believes, always agreed (most of the time) but never had something driven a wedge between them like this.

Yet here they were, clinging on to each other as if they were each other’s oxygen. Zelda reached to pull off Faustus’s blazer and immediately reached to unbuckle his belt. In utter desperation Faustus pulled out his hard cock and Zelda sheathed herself onto him.

A huge sigh of release escaped Zelda’s lips that turned into a pleasurable whine. Eager for a release she frantically moved on top of him, absolutely no rhythm to her movements as she fucked herself on Faustus’s cock and his grip on her hips tightened. Her repetitive panting became erratic as Faustus began slamming her down towards him. It was only a short time before Zelda moaned through her teeth, remembering that her brother and sister were only rooms away, as she came clenching around Faustus’s cock and dragging him into his own pleasurable abyss. She collapsed on top of him as he spilled into her and his arms squeezed around her body. Not wanting this to end as they knew they would have to face reality.

As Zelda woke the next morning, she felt Faustus shift beneath her but didn’t awake. She needed to know. Needed to know whether this was going to drag them further apart or not. Whether she would lose him, and she didn’t mean he would leave her. She meant that she would lose the partner she had gained and wanted to be with for as long as she lived. 

She gently slipped from his grip and barged into Hilda’s room, too anxious to knock. “Well?” Zelda coldly spoke.

Hilda looked at her sister in the mirror as Zelda stood behind her. The silent delay instantly made Zelda feel sick and she naturally thought she would have to tell Faustus. The sad look on Hilda’s face was really not helping her either. 

“You’re not” Hilda whispered quietly. 

“Praise Satan” Zelda sighed with relief, as she finally exhaled the breath she was holding. 

“But you were...” Hilda continued. 

Zelda fell pale, even more so than usual. She couldn’t even think of any words to speak. At that very moment, Zelda didn’t know what to think. She hated herself for even making that potion, and she prayed that she weren’t. But not this... never this. 

The Dark Lord had chosen to call  their  child of night home.

Her surroundings became a blur as she strolled slowly back to her room to be met with Faustus’s gorgeous sleepy state. He immediately knew something was wrong and snapped out of his daze and sat up as Zelda rejoined him on her bed. 

“Zelda...” he said with worry “what is it?” 

She began to cry and told him, well, more blubbered it to him. She could feel the anger thriving off him. 

_ I curse you Satan _ he thought. 

As much as they both convinced themselves that it wasn’t the time, it didn’t stop them from hurting. Faustus grew more angry as the days went on, and Zelda did her absolute best to avoid thinking about it, trying everything in her ability to distract herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!  
I promise I’ll make it up to you...
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think 🙃
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	44. Be honest with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Faustus had backed off out of fear in case she accused him of mollycoddling her. He knew she needed to deal with this differently to him. He saw her face when she had told him, he knew what it meant. It’s not that Faustus wasn’t upset, because he was. But he felt like he had the burden of making himself achieve greatness, for the both of them, now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> We are so very close to the end of this part of the story 🙃🙃🙃
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

Zelda had been quite withdrawn from her academy classes since Hilda had told her that she had been pregnant. She had been unusually quiet too. Secretly missing something she hadn’t wanted, or even knew about until it was gone.

At first, Faustus had backed off out of fear in case she accused him of mollycoddling her. Heknew she needed to deal with this differently to him. He saw her face when she had told him, he knew what it meant. It’s not that Faustus wasn’t upset, because he was. But he felt like he had the burden of making himself achieve greatness, for the both of them, now more than ever. To give her something in replacement. 

But it had now been a few weeks since she had found out and he was growing irritated by her lack of attention to him. He had attempted numerous times to talk to her at the academy but she was never on her own. Edward had taken on the role of protector, not having any idea what the circumstance was as Zelda swore to Satan if either Hilda of Faustus told him she would put them in the Cain Pit. Edward just believed that Faustus and Zelda were having one of their  _phases_.  It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time over their decade long relationship.

Faustus went back to his office at the academy and slumped down in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Not knowing what more he could do. It was tragic. Satan had stolen  _ their  _ child of night. Faustus dealt with it the only way he knew how. Each night he had got his cat o’nine tails and whipped himself red. The pain serving as his satisfying relief. But now, now he needed to see Zelda properly. He needed her to no longer withdraw herself from him. 

As he looked at the pile of papers he had to mark in front of him, it suddenly dawned on him how to truly get Zelda’s attention, without her feeling like he is suffocating her.

____

Zelda’s eyes burned with rage as she saw the letter ‘C’ in red on the front of her essay.  _Is he fucking kidding me? _ Her hand subconsciously scrunched the paper up. “Zee, what did you get?” Edward asked, clearly pleased with his result. She remained deadly silent. A silence her brother knew all too well. Zelda stormed down the halls of the Academy, her heels screeching all the way to his office.

She didn’t bother knocking on his office door, not caring if anyone else, High Priest or Professor was in there. This was not on. She found her grade an insult.

Faustus raised his eyes when he heard the door to his office swing open and smiled that it was her. How predictable she could be. “Ahhh Miss Spellman, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He seductively spoke, not moving an inch in his chair.

Zelda slammed the door behind her, letting Faustus know just how infuriated she truly was. “I think you know exactly what this is about  _Professor Blackwood_”  she spat. To her annoyance, he smirked and raised his brow at her as if he hadn’t a clue what she was talking about.

“I think you’ll have to enlighten me” he continued to smirk at her.

She waved her essay around and then ended up throwing it over to him “You know  exactly  why I am here. A ‘C’ Faustus, really? You know this essay is an ‘A’, and you know I’ve never been graded a ‘C’ in my life”

“I know” he abruptly said. She was shocked and blinked a few times at his premature admission, thinking she would have to thoroughly argue this out with him. “Then why?” She asked confused.

“I wanted to see you...” he shyly smiled “... properly”.

Her face softened and the anger instantly left. “Then why not simply ask” she suggested.

“I knew you didn’t want to see me, that you needed time to yourself. And you and I both know that if I attempted to attain your attention in any way, you would have shut me out”. As frustrating as it was to admit, she knew he was right.

“How are you?” He softly asked.

She remained stood opposite his desk, and suddenly felt completely exposed by his question. She cleared her throat before answering “fine”.

“Zelda” he said with his stern voice.

“What do you want me to say?!” She crossed her arms. Faustus stood from his chair and lent on his knuckles that rested on his desk. “I want you to be honest with me” he admitted.

“Honestly Faustus, I don’t know what you want me to tell you. It wasn’t exactly like it was meant to happen or that it was ideal timing, and you made it pretty clear that you weren’t happy about it, so again, what exactly do you want me to say?” To her surprise, Zelda stayed relatively calm throughout her words.

“Zelda... I’ve explained to you why my initial reaction was what it was I am not explaining myself to you, again” his stern tone reappearing and his fists clenching harder and pushing further into his desk.

“Yes and the Dark Lord must have answered your prayers”. As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Her sharp tongue and cutting words trampled on Faustus deeper than she realised. His face was equally furious and hurt but before she could cut in and amend her harsh words Faustus retaliated. “I would have done  _ anything _ for our child, and for you! You can’t even begin to imagine the chaos I would have caused and the utter uproar I would have brought the Coven, the High Priest and the Dark Lord... but I’d have done it... for you. So stop, just stop. I know you are hurting whether you want to admit it or not. I saw your face Zelda, I knew how upset you were, knowing it was taken away from you. So just stop and be honest with me... please”

She hated it when he did this. When he was right and she couldn’t get out of it. “Fine... I hate that the Dark Lord took away something I didn’t realise I wanted until it was too late. There. I said it. Though, as much as I hate it, it wasn’t at all practical so, can we please just move on?” She asked, but her eyes were begging.

Faustus relaxed when she finally finished speaking. Finally allowing him in. He knew how difficult it was for her but he also couldn’t bare for her to not be with him like she hadn’t been for the past few weeks. “Yes” he said. “Does that mean you aren’t going to avoid me now? Because I was your constant reminder” now this was him begging.

She smiled at his request. What made her smile was that Faustus Blackwood was a talented, powerful, aspiring young warlock and yet, she still oddly held some sort of power over him. “Yes” she firmly said.

Faustus sat back down in his chair, assuming Zelda would leave. “Now, about my grade” he heard her say. Now it was him that was grinning, his ambitious little witch.

“Yes Miss Spellman, your grade” he sharpened his eyebrow at her.

“Was I a bad witch to deserve that grade?” She cheekily said as she brushed her tongue over her teeth and curled a piece of hair around her finger.

Faustus immediately pointed to the office door and locked it. He had a feeling where this was going and certainly didn’t want to be disappointed now. 

Zelda walked slowly around his desk and turned his chair to face her. Faustus couldn’t believe it, but he was already getting hard and she hadn’t even really done anything yet. She slid her knee between his leg and chair and did the same with the other as slowly as she could manage, wanting to punish him as much as she could get away with before he began punishing her. She stroked her fingers up his torso and leaned her lips against his ear and whispered “Tell me what a bad witch I’ve been Professor Blackwood”.

If he had ever doubted it before, this gave him absolute certainty that she was getting off on him being her professor and using his office as a sex weapon. His mind for the first time in a long time was completely clouded. Faustus couldn’t think clearly, she had sent him into a dark place far too soon and she was only adding to it every time she whispered in his ear. “I’m sure there is something you want me to do to you Professor” she teased as she slowly rocked herself on his lap, feeling just how ready he was for her.

His hand slid up her thighs and round to grip her ass helping her move into him deeper and getting a little bit of friction. Her forehead was resting on his and this had never felt so good. Zelda’s hips rocked faster, desperate for even a small release. Faustus pulled both of her wrists behind her back and held them in one hand as his other caressed up her body and snaked around her throat before he eventually slid two fingers into her mouth. She whined against his fingers as he pushed them further into her mouth and her hips were getting erratic. “I want you to beg me Zelda” he hummed against her ear, earning a moan from her. He felt her clench her legs around him “Ahh ahh ahh. If I remember correctly, you need to be a good little witch for me, hmmm?”

_Smug bastard_, she thought. But she loved every second of it.She nodded her head at him and he slid his fingers out of her mouth “Please” she quietly whispered. This was only the beginning he thought as his smile beamed at her. He unbuckled his trousers and Zelda sighed with relief. Faustus pulled out his cock and Zelda could not wait until he was inside her, he shifted her panties to the side and she lowered herself torturously slow onto him, eager to feel every inch.

Her gasp was quiet but her chest took the aftermath of her breath. Her hands quickly moved to grip at his shirt as best as she could, moving from collar to buttons and back again and she moved on top of him. She felt amazing, Faustus needed reminding of how tight she felt around him and he hated every second they weren’t like this. When he felt her beginning to tighten and come close he forcefully pulled her down and kept her there, unable to move. Her grip on his shirt tightened and her head rolled into his shoulder with a defeatist sigh coming from her lips. “What do good witches say when they want something?” 

She attempted to move her hips but his grip was far too strong for her, no doubt bruising her as she stubbornly remains silent. “Please...” She whined.

“I didn’t quite hear you Zelda” he smugly mocked.

“_Please_!” She begged louder.

“Please what?” He mocked once more.

“Please let me come” and before she even finished her sentence, Faustus was forcing Zelda’s hip movement and her moaning and quick breathing was struggling to keep up with her pleasure.

“Tell me you’re mine... forever” he demanded just as she was seconds away from a mind blowing escape. He wasn’t going to let her get there without saying it so he slowed down the thrusting her down on his cock. “Yours” she said breathlessly, hoping that was enough, but it wasn’t so she was denied for longer.

“For how long?” He questioned, she wanted to slap him. It felt like complete torture.

“Forever... yours forever.... please” she begged for the last time. Faustus pulled her down so forcefully she knew her hips would be covered in bruises by the time she walked out this office. A muffled squeal escaped her lips into Faustus’s shoulder as he came and leaked inside her.

She remained still, really not wanting to move from him, quite happy to remain with his cock inside her, but she knew she would have too. When she stood she felt Faustus’s seed drip into her underwear. She watched him as he composed himself, eager to ask if he was going to change her grade or not.

He must have read her mind because before she even asked, he pulled an essay from his desk drawer and handed it to her. At first, she looked at the paper confused but as soon as she saw the name at the top, it made sense.

“You’re actual paper and grade Miss Spellman” he smirked at her. She pouted at him in return after seeing that he had in fact graded her paper an ‘A’ like she deserved. 

“Faustus...” she began but wished she never started but continued anyway “... I am yours. Yet you let yourself believe that I am not, but I am yours”

Faustus stood from his chair, towering over Zelda even in her heels. He gently stroked her face and cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. “And I am yours” he replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! 😊 feel free to leave comments
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	45. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda looked up from her coffee, like a deer in the headlights. That made her extremely nervous, and she didn’t feel that very often. She remained silent, hoping this would encourage her Father to start telling her quickly. “I spoke with Father Campbell yesterday...” he started. In Satan’s name why couldn’t he just blurt it out instead of the dramatic pause. “... about your future...” annoyingly, he paused again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update for you. 
> 
> This part is slowly coming to an end... I'm going to miss writing young Spellwood as there is going to be a big time jump again soon. 
> 
> Anyway... Enjoyyyy!
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

Zelda’s legs were draped over Faustus’s shoulders, as she lay down on his bed and his hands clamped down on her thighs. Keeping her as still as possible while his mouth latched onto her sodden centre. She was struggling out of her dress that Faustus had, half a minute ago, shoved up practically over her face and forcibly removed her panties. 

She reached down and ran her fingers roughly through his hair, tugging as she went. But he growled and the vibrations washed over her as his tongue repeatedly dived between her smooth folds. Faustus thought to himself frequently that his favourite place was between Zelda’s legs, in whatever form he could get. He moved his tongue and swirled it against her clit and smiled against her as her hair pulling had ceased as she was now moaning as loud as she could. 

Faustus’s ears were practically buzzing at hearing her, so he decided to moan against her, heightening her senses as if Zelda was not already losing her mind at his attack on her clit. The stars were crystal clear as Zelda came straight into Faustus’s mouth and he wasted no time in lapping it up, making sure she heard how much he was enjoying it. 

Zelda relaxed her head into the mattress and felt Faustus remove her legs from his shoulders. She was in such a state of euphoria that she didn’t even feel him climb up and lay beside her. He still looked perfect in his tuxedo, unlike her, who looked like she had just ran from the distance of the Greendale woods. She rolled her head and caught sight of the clock on his bedside table. “Dear Satan!” She spat and practically jumped off the bed. 

Faustus slowly sat up and smiled at her reaction “We haven’t been gone that long Zelda, no one will notice” he said as he reached for her hand, pulling her in between his legs. She realised that Faustus was clearly not done with her yet, and as much as she wanted to stay she felt the need to get back. 

Today was Zelda and Edward’s graduation. They had already had the ceremony at the academy and Carlisle and Hilda surprised them with an after party back at the Spellman house. The two of them just happened to slip out. Well, Faustus wanted to give her one of her graduation gifts and it turned into his face being buried between her thighs. “I just wanted to congratulate my clever little witch for graduating, there’s nothing wrong with that” he cheekily smirked at her. 

And without fail, her face softened and she grinned at his words. “Believe me, I’d love to stay here with you all night, but we really must get back before someone notices”. It was still difficult for the both of them to hide their relationship. But fortunately, they wouldn’t have to hide it for much longer seeing as Zelda had now graduated. If they both knew how soon she would have been graduating, they would have never have broken up in the first place. But Zelda and Edward shouldn’t have graduated for another two years. The High Priest however, confirmed that the two of them could graduate with a lot of push from Faustus and the other professors.. What was even better, was that Izzy and Raphael had also graduated. 

It took a lot for the High Priest to accept that Zelda was ready. He protested at every opportunity he got. Faustus believed it was personal when it came to Zelda, as he didn’t even bat an eyelid when it came to Edward. Faustus had a feeling that he still wanted to keep Zelda away from him, whether it was a hidden personal agenda or it was one sent by the Dark Lord, he didn’t know for sure but he didn’t think he was wrong. 

They managed to sneak back into the Spellman house without anyone noticing that they were gone. Not to their surprise as it was heaving with people, the music was the loudest it could be and everyone seemed to be occupied one way or another. When Zelda walked passed the parlour, she saw her Father talking with the High Priest, it didn’t seem like it was a casual chat. It seemed serious. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, she had no idea what it could be about but why did she have a feeling it was about her? 

When Zelda woke up the next morning, she wondered if her Father would still be here or if he had already gone back to Italy. It wouldn’t surprise her if she went downstairs for him to not be there, though she would be disappointed to say the least. 

Much to her delight, her Father was sat in his spot at the table in the kitchen. “Good morning Father” she greeted. 

“Morning Zelda” he smiled. He watched her sit down opposite him and debated whether he should tell her his discussion with Father Campbell or not. “There is something I need to talk to you about” he finally said. 

Zelda looked up from her coffee, like a deer in the headlights. That made her extremely nervous, and she didn’t feel that very often. She remained silent, hoping this would encourage her Father to start telling her quickly. 

“I spoke with Father Campbell yesterday...” he started.  In Satan’s name why couldn’t he just blurt it out instead of the dramatic pause.  “... about your future...” annoyingly, he paused again. “As you know, your group of friends have been rather successful in the witching world, and there is nothing more that I want for you to be just as successful. Magnus, especially has done well for himself. Getting a job with the High Warlock of Rome, who is also a member of the witches council is astounding. And Faustus, a professor at his age is something that the younger generation should aspire to. Now, the High Priest is offering you an assistant role within the academy to get you started as we all know that you graduated earlier than you expected.” 

Zelda was speechless. The funny thing was, she didn’t want it. She didn’t trust Father Campbell as far as she could throw him. There was definitely going to be a catch to this offer, she just didn’t know what it was yet. “That’s generous of him” she said through gritted teeth. “What of Edward?” She curiously asked. 

“Has he not told you?” Carlisle scoffed. “Father Campbell asked him to teach conjuring at the Academy” he said proudly. 

Zelda was burning with rage. Her brother was going to be teaching and she got offered a mere assistants job! That was misogyny if she ever did see it, seeing as her grade in conjuring was consistently higher than Edward’s. 

It wasn’t too much longer before she made her way to Faustus’s house to explode. She paced up and down his living room whilst he sat there and listened. Even he had to admit, she seemed to have a point. “Zelda, you don’t need to take this if you don’t want it. You do not need to do anything you don’t want to. Remember, who you belong to and who will look after you.” his tone firm. Hearing him like that offered her a little comfort, but it didn’t stop her feeling furious. “I know he’s never liked me! And I know it’s because of us. He’s had it out for me since day one and I don’t know why!” She babbled on as she continued to pace. 

Faustus with his own rational thoughts did recognise that there was certainly something not quite right with his treatment towards Zelda. Even all those conversations about her when he had forced Faustus to break up with her, calling her a phase, a distraction, basically saying that a future High Priest could do better, disagreeing numerous times about her being able to graduate. It didn't seem fair at all. 

Regardless of her anger, Zelda accepted the opportunity. Not really knowing what else to do with her days as she would only be waiting for Faustus to finish teaching at the academy anyway until she could see him. This only drove Zelda to flaunt their relationship to the coven again. As far as the coven knew, Faustus was single again anyway. As he ‘broke it off’ with Rebecca when he found out about Zelda’s pregnancy. It was the perfect opportunity for the two of them to rekindle their relationship, as they fitted so perfectly together. 

____

It was the evening of Black Mass and Zelda thought it best that the coven and Father Campbell see her and Faustus together.  When Faustus showed up at the Spellman house, Carlisle was surprised at his appearance and questioned why he was there, Faustus couldn’t help but smugly say that he was there for Zelda, as they had planned to attend Mass together. Carlisle smiled, pleased that Zelda had chosen someone with Faustus’s stature. He always did approve and think that Faustus was more than suitable for his daughter. 

As Zelda made her way down the stairs, Faustus felt his breath catch.  _Always so beautiful_.  Coming from the kitchen, Edward joined and stood next to Faustus. He joked and made a sarcastic comment along the line of “So you’re finally going to stop hiding now? Even though it’s been obvious for months” He snorted. As much as he still didn’t like their relationship he couldn’t deny that he liked to see his sister happy, even if it was with Faustus. 

When they walked into the desecrated church, Carlisle made his way to the front pew, catching up with coven members along his way. He was dearly missed as the Church of Nights High Priest. 

It was hard for coven members not to stare at the beaming smile that reflected off Zelda’s face that she was finally back on the arm of Faustus Blackwood in public. His grip on her waist tightened as he watched everyone look at them, well more so her. Zelda couldn’t help but smirk and feel satisfied that it was her with him and nobody else, as she knew even after all the years with him, that other members of the coven would always try with him. 

Zelda took her seat next to her Father and Faustus sat next to her and  noticed that when she crossed her legs, the slit in her dress (that was fortunately his side) went rather high up her thigh. She always made such an effort for black mass, but tonight she looked extraordinarily beautiful. Though he started to believe years ago that she dressed just to torture him. He didn’t know if it was her dress, her clear fake concentration on the High Priest or her devotion to the Dark Lord. It may have also had something to do with the fact that she quite happily placed her hands on his thigh. Not too inappropriatly though, seeing as her Father was sat next to her and they were seated at the very front, completely in view of the Father Campbell. 

Faustus moved to position his arm at the back of her and his other hand gently held hers that she was quite happily resting on his thigh. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He whispered right into her ear as the High Priest began talking. Her eyes remained focused ahead of her, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Faustus that her lips curled into a smirk only he could recognise.

He was sure that she kept her focus on the High Priest just to annoy him. Looking like she was listening intently to the sermon he was giving. Faustus, now completed distracted just wanted to teleport out of here with Zelda and bury his cock inside her. He cleared his throat really trying to refocus his concentration, but Zelda really was toying with him as she subtly squeezed his thigh. 

It really didn't take long before Faustus grabbed Zelda's hand as the coven said their goodbyes after mass had finished and teleported them back to his house. He couldn't even wait to get her up the stairs before he began tugging her dress up. He really just wanted to take it off her, but it was buttoned all the way down her back and the lace practically stuck to her and he was too desperate to take all that time. 

Faustus pinned her hands above her head and held her wrists in his hand as the other now began pulling down her underwear. She watched as he frantically opened his belt and zipper, grinning at him in response. She knew exactly what she did to him, and she enjoyed it. He positioned himself just outside her aching cunt and she hooked one of her legs around his waist. Even though it was her that started this teasing, it was now her that was also just as desperate as he was. 

After what felt like a century when it was only seconds, Faustus shoved himself slowly and deeply inside her, earning a loud moan. His thrusts were slow but penetratingly deep. Faustus couldn't deny he was thoroughly enjoying the high pitched whines that were escaping Zelda's lips. But he soon picked up the pace wanting to chase down his own pleasure, and Zelda was reasonably grateful as at one point she was sure he could be coming out through her throat. Faustus groaned into her neck, feeling her tightening around him "Come with me, my teasing little minx" he growled. He continued to stroke inside her, lengthening the ride out of her orgasm and he could feel that he hadn't finished leaking inside her yet. 

When both Zelda's feet were firmly on the ground, she felt him instantly dripping out of her, so she reached into his pocket and reclaimed her underwear. Faustus chuckled at her and stroked her pink cheek before his hand gently gripped her chin. "Do you know how incredibly happy you make me Zelda Spellman?" he growled. Even though her skin was already flushed, it didn't stop her from blushing at his question. "I may have an idea" she giggled and wrapped her arms around his body. 

"Good" he replied and captured her lips with his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think the story is going?  
Feel free to leave comments :) 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	46. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda’s magic had been unusually out of control since she had graduated, her power going from strength to strength without reason. Faustus couldn’t find an explanation as to why, but he was certain that they should keep it to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, it’s been a few weeks I know, and I’m sorry! 
> 
> This chapter has been a long time coming, and I thought it important that I ventured into this before I wrapped up this part of the story. This chapter touches on the conversation between Carlisle and Penelope way back in chapter 4!! Yes chapter 4! When they were discussing the power of their ‘children’
> 
> Ps- also cast your minds back to chapter 17 at the end 👀 
> 
> Anyway..... enjoy! 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

Zelda awoke a lot earlier than she had wanted. When she reached her arm out, she was met with Faustus’s side of the bed empty and cold. She sat up to help wake her sleepy mind and her eyes scanned the room for him. Before she even thought about getting out of bed in search for him, Faustus appeared through the door fully dressed in a suit. Her eyebrow arched in question as to why he was dressed so early, especially since this was the last day before the Academy was back in session. They had planned a relaxing day, to be able to spend time together before the unknown.

Both of them were going to be working at the Academy, Father Campbell was throwing more and more responsibility on Faustus in regards to the academy, the Church of Night and his  _secret society_.  They honestly didn’t know how much they would see of each other.

“Where are you going so early?” She quietly asked, still waking up.

Faustus came and sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her hand. “Father Campbell has requested my presence for a meeting at the Academy” he sighed. 

Zelda huffed, hoping Faustus would get the hint of her frustration. He smiled at her, knowing exactly why she huffed. “I don’t plan on being long” he kissed her forehead. Just as he began to get up and his hand started to slip from hers, she tightened her grip so he couldn’t escape. “I hope not” she mumbled into his lips.

“Why don’t you get dressed whilst I’m gone, and when I get back we can continue to attempt to get your magic under control” he said leaning his forehead against hers. She didn’t want to, but she knew she had to.

Zelda’s magic had been unusually out of control since she had graduated, her power going from strength to strength without reason. Faustus couldn’t find an explanation as to why, but he was certain that they should keep it to themselves. The only other person that knew, was Edward. He certainly didn’t want Father Campbell to hear of it. Naturally, Faustus being Faustus, he searched books, old texts and scripts to find a reason. But he couldn’t find one. It was normal for a witch or warlock to unlock their power to their full potential after their Dark Baptism, but not years later.

She groaned in response and turned her head away from him, but his hand gripped her chin and turned it back to face him. “Zelda, your magic is undisciplined, you  _need_ to get a control over it... otherwise it could be dangerous” his stern tone bringing her to the reality of his words.

She rolled her eyes at him, her frustration growing deeper each day. Her current magical situation was toying with her emotions, and vice versa. Something so small could irritate or annoy her but the consequence was inevitable. The new circumstance made Faustus very uneasy about leaving her alone, fearing what could potentially happen if he wasn’t there. Even though, he didn’t know whether or not he’d be able to either control the consequence, or Zelda, he felt a lot less anxious if he was always with her.

He stood from the bed and started to walk towards the door, “One last thing before I go...”

“Mmm” she responded.

“Isn’t it time you stopped sleeping in my shirts and perhaps keep something here?” He grinned. Even after over a decade, she still enjoyed sleeping in his shirts. They both full well knew that Faustus loved seeing his shirts drown Zelda’s frame. “Maybe I will... when I know you no longer enjoy seeing me in them” she teased and her eyes darkened.

Seeing him stiffen, Zelda chuckled to herself and finally arose from Faustus’s bed. He stood with his back flush to the door and clenched his jaw, his head tilted back slightly as his eyes followed her as she got closer to him. He could have just teleported away instead of being exposed to her tormenting, but he couldn’t resist the thrill. Her hands slid up and gently cupped both sides of his face, but Faustus was resistant in moving his head forward to her, trying his hardest to withstand. 

Of course, mere seconds later he gave in and her mouth attacked his neck. Zelda enjoyed breathing in his fresh scent, making her hungry for more contact than she was getting. Faustus’s traitorous hands slipped around her waist and one made its way to grab a handful of her hair.  _How he loved her hair. _He pulled her away from his neck by her locks and instantly sucked at her neck. She let out a soft whimper for the sharp pain and just as she was getting lost deeper and deeper in the pleasure, he pulled away, releasing her completely. “I’ll see you when I’m back” he grinned at her and teleported away.  
  


_____

Zelda got ready and actually made her way back to the Spellman house. She knew that Faustus would know where to look for her once he was finished with his meeting. 

As soon as she walked through the door, her stomach grumbled at the smell of Hilda’s cooking.  Perfect timing.  Zelda appeared in the kitchen just as Hilda was getting baked goods out of the oven. The kitchen counter was heaving with cupcakes, pastries, and pies. Zelda thought she had hit the jackpot. When she reached for a pastry Hilda hit her hand away “They are not for you!”.

“Who are they for then?” Zelda wondered.

“Father... and a few others” she chuckled.

Zelda squinted at her sister, confused. She didn’t know her Father was visiting today. She hadn’t seen him since her and Edward’s graduation. “Father is visiting, with who else?” 

Hilda just grinned back at her sister, clearly excited and hiding something. “Ohhh, alright then. Zelds, I’ve been offered a position in England to train to be a midwife” she giggled.

This was certainly news to Zelda. Had she really been  _that _ preoccupied over the summer with Faustus and her magic that she had forgotten to check in with her family properly. “England?!” Zelda snapped. “You’re going to England? What about your studies here... at the Academy?” Her voice almost sounding hurt.

“Well, that’s the best of it Zelds. I can finish my studies there whilst training in midwifery” Hilda squeaked.

“She’s told you about her news then?” Edward creeped up behind her. “Fantastic isn’t it?”

“Yes, marvellous” Zelda sarcastically said. “Set in stone is it?” She asked Hilda.

“It is indeed” Hilda said giggling as she decorated the already cooled cupcakes. 

“How’s the little problem going?” Edward whispered in Zelda’s ear. “Fine actually... nothing to worry about” she said back at him.

He rolled his eyes at her “Do you forget that I can tell when you’re not really telling the full truth Zee? I’m sure I get more honest answers out of Faustus” he sighed.

“We’re continuing later, when he’s finished with his meeting with Father Campbell” she admitted. Edward smiled back at her, pleased that she wasn’t avoiding this. Well, realistically she had no choice. It was either get control or run the risk of a higher power finding out and Satan only knows what would happen if the higher power felt threatened by her. 

____

“Concentrate Zelda!” Faustus shouted.

She was growing tired of this. Her mind was being pushed and she was struggling. “That’s easier said that done!” She snapped back at him.  _Why is it when she wants her magic to appear in full force, it doesn’t? Yet when she doesn’t, it’s out of control?_

_“_Don’t just think it Zelda. Find where it comes from. Follow it to its origin” she could hear the frustration in his tone. She knew that all he wanted to do was help her, but it wasn’t that simple. He was going on like she’d never done magic before. It’s just that her power had gotten way beyond her control. They’ve been in the woods for nearly 2 hours, and not a lot of progress has been made. “I can’t Faustus!” She shouted with a defeatist tone.

“Yes, you can Zelda! You are stronger than this” he encouraged. But it wasn’t helping. Her mind was full and couldn’t take anymore. He walked over to her and saw that she was fed up. Fed up with herself, with the situation, andwith not being in control. He pulled her into a tight hug and her head rested deeply against his chest.

Relief of comfort filled her. Then it suddenly dawned on her... she wasn’t being challenged in the right way. “Faustus!” She slightly pulled back but ensured their hold was still firm on each other. He looked down at her, realising she had thought of something. “What is it?” He asked, desperately wanting to know.

“It’s never going to work like this...” he looked at her completely confused by her words. “Think back to all the times my magic has been strong. It’s been in an extremely emotional situation. Different emotions. I’m not challenging it in the right way!”

Faustus thought about what she had said. Magic doesn’t normally work like this. Not  _their _ type of magic. Well, it can, depending on what area of magic they use but not as responsive as Zelda’s. In regards to changing the weather when she’s angry or upset, she’s not the first witch to ever have done it, but not to the extreme she can do. Zelda listed numerous occasions where her power was out of control or she didn’t realise how her magic worked: when her Father told her about her Mother’s murder, she practically burned down part of the Imperial forest, when she was angry at Faustus and Damon the sky darkened and grey clouds flooded through, and when she thought her brother and Faustus had died. The thunderstorm that she had created was practically unachievable. But that was all brushed under the carpet. With no one explaining this to her. Edward wasn’t like it, neither was Hilda. Just her. 

He looked at her, completely puzzled. He just didn’t understand this and it was killing him not to have an answer to this. He needed an answer for everything. That’s why he  is  as talented as he is, because his mind has no bounds when it comes to knowledge. “It’s like your magic is responsive in a way that isn’t known about. And the power behind your magic, I don’t know how to explain it” Faustus said.

“Faustus... make me angry” she certainly made it sound like she wasn’t asking him.

“What?” He asked, completely astounded by her request.

“Make me angry” she repeated herself.

“Zelda... this is dangerous” he warned. But by her face, she didn’t seem bothered. Faustus knew that she had the ability and power to wipe out the whole of the Greendale woods, yet it didn’t seem to phase her.

“Please Faustus” her eyes begging him. He never could resist her when she begged, in any way. “And what if it goes terribly wrong?” She couldn’t disagree, she didn’t know whether it would or wouldn’t. But she gave him these eyes, of desperation. “Fine” he reluctantly agreed.

He began throwing vicious words at her, spiteful, hateful words that for a second she didn’t know whether she would be able to forget. She felt herself getting upset more than angry, until he brought up the pregnancy.  _Then _ she got angry.

Wind began forcefully storming through the trees of the woods and Faustus had to hold himself steady. Zelda stood there completely unmoved as the wind wrapped around her. He tried watching at how the wind didn’t effect her but he was forced to shelter behind a tree. Then he heard the crackle of thunder and feared that lightening may strike close by. And he wasn’t wrong.

“Zelda! Concentrate! Find where it’s coming from” he bellowed. But she was quickly losing herself in the power of the magic. Faustus watched her stand there with her eyes closed, head tilted back slightly and arms raised in line with her shoulders. As he looked closer, he saw the tears that had escaped her.

That’s exactly it... she  _feels _ it. It’s responsive, almost protective. This sudden change in magic and power, it’s almost protecting her, as she lashes out with actually  _feeling_...  her power and magic follow.

The sky darkened and the wind was in no way slowing down. Zelda could feel herself struggling to gain back control. She opened her eyes and saw Faustus’s pleading face but it did nothing.  _Why was this happening?_

Faustus struggled against the force of the wind and heard the grumble of the thunder. He needed to get to her, calm her, comfort her. Make her feel safe. The wind was so strong against him but his determination powered through as he hugged Zelda from behind “It’s okay” he soothed in her ear. He felt her relax into him a little and he kept repeating to her that she is okay and everything will be alright but that she needs to control it. As he held her tighter, her elemental magic came to a calm.

“That’s it” he whispered. “That’s exactly what you need to do”. She turned around to face him and buried her face into his coat, holding onto him tighter than ever. “But Faustus... it’s you. You help me control it” she replied.

He honestly didn’t know what to say. That was impossible. How could he be an influence to her power? But then actually, it made sense. She loved him that much that the strength of her feelings controlled her power. Not like most witches.

Even though Zelda discovered how to manage her power behind her magic. Faustus didn’t allow them to leave the woods until she channeled it better. The more she attempted it, the easier it got. She just remembered all the happy memories she had with Faustus.

They made there way back to the Spellman house, Zelda dreading dinner with council members and Professors. It was only really because it wasn’t her turn to be centre of attention. She had that years ago when they had dinner with a few Sovereign members before she went to the Imperium.It was now Hilda’s turn, and about time too.

Dinner was unexpectedly pleasant. Though Zelda was convinced Faustus enjoyed it the most out of everyone, meeting members of a high office other than in Greendale. And Zelda was sweetly reminded at one of the reasons she was so attracted to Faustus, his ambition.

When the dinner guests got their coats and exited the Spellman house, Zelda watched as Faustus went to retrieve his coat. “You’re not staying?” A hint of surprise in her tone.

“I don’t believe it would be entirely appropriate for me to stay whilst your Father is home” he smirked at her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“He’s never minded before” she whispered.

“That’s because he’s never really known” he teased.

Faustus wasn’t entirely wrong, but Carlisle also wasn’t stupid. He was once their age, and had Penelope. In fact, by Zelda’s age, they were months away from marrying. How the times had changed. “I don’t think he’d appreciate finding out what his perfect daughter, and the future High Priest get up to” he kissed her cheek again. “I’ll come by in the morning. Don’t forget, we have that meeting before classes start”.

Zelda couldn’t deny, she was disappointed Faustus was going home for the night. She made her way to the parlour and found her Father sat in a chair staring deeply into the fire with a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She smiled and decided to mimic his actions. “Father” she greeted.

“Darling girl” he nodded at her. “I’m so very proud of you all, how far you’ve all come”. Zelda knew he was being genuine but his words almost had a sad ring to them and she wasn’t sure why. “If you don’t mind my ask, even though I understand it is early days, but do you see yourself eventually teaching at the academy, and if not, what would you like to do instead? I understand that you haven’t even begun this journey yet and Father Campbell has given you this opportunity, it’s just, I’m curious...”

Puzzled by his question, she hadn’t even started at the academy yet. What was the rush? “I... don’t know Father” she stuttered her words, not sure where this was going. She knew her Father liked to challenge her in ways she was still yet to understand but this was certainly out of the blue. “Is teaching something you’d consider? Maybe something more political? Would something like  _Sovereign minister _ interest you at all?” His words drawing her in.

“I beg your pardon, Father” her voice light as if she still hadn’t registered his words. Zelda was still frozen from 10 seconds ago. There wouldn’t be a better opportunity for her. Most witches have to blend into the mortal world, but with a Father like hers it seemed unacceptable. “It’s something to think about” he said before dragging profusely on his cigarette.

Little to Zelda’s knowledge, it was part of a much bigger plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope a few more things make sense. Even though I’ve probably complicated it even more. This is nowhere near the explanation as to why Zelda is so powerful, but that will come in time. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and thoughts (especially about Zelda’s power. I’m intrigued to know what your ideas / thoughts are) 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	47. Off limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maturity that had blossomed within her over night was fascinating. She fiddled with her hair one last time, it’s length still to her waist. “Stunning” she heard Faustus say as she caught his eye in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re probably going to think... where the hell did thaaaat come from. But I promise it will all make sense in the long run.
> 
> Enjoy ☺️☺️☺️
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

Faustus stopped by the Spellman house early. He was hoping to wake Zelda up, but his luck wasn’t in and she was already in the shower. He saw the skirt suit that was laid on her bed and hummed in amusement and also approvalat how mature it was. He was also saddened as it seemed that the short skirts and dresses were behind them now.

He heard the shower stop running and decided to announce himself not wanting to give her a fright. “Morning dearest”. When his words reached her, she felt her cheeks warm. Even after all this time, he still had an effect on her. “Morning” she replied, trying to hide the excited tone in her voice.

She emerged from the bathroom and Faustus had disappeared. Gone in search for Edward no doubt. Zelda got herself ready and once dressed she stood in front of her mirror for quite some time, repeatedly smoothing over her skirt. She took a deep breath and it almost felt like she was having an out of body experience. Of course, she recognised herself in the mirror, but also, she didn’t. The maturity that had blossomed within her over night was fascinating. She fiddled with her hair one last time, it’s length still to her waist. “Stunning” she heard Faustus say as she caught his eye in the mirror.

She pouted a smile at him through her reflection, “There is no need to flatter me”.

“It wasn’t intended to purely flatter, it’s something called honesty” he said as he walked up behind her, standing with her back was completely flush to his chest.

“My dear, you suit your new attire more than I could have ever imagined...” he nuzzled into her neck, “... though I will miss your temptingly short skirts” he teased as his hands snaked up and down her body.

It was the first time Zelda had wore anything like this. She had hundreds of dresses that she has wore for coven events, academy events and parties. But never work smart. Faustus was completely fascinated.

Zelda fidgeted round so she was now facing him, she felt Faustus’s hand trail her body shape in her foreign clothes. It didn’t seize to amaze him that the skirt and blazer she wore was still practically stitched to her skin. Her outfit perfectly outlined her figure, but Faustus was grateful that she was more covered than usual, hoping that it would lead the wandering eyes of young male students elsewhere.

That being said, his imagination was possibly running more wild now her skirt was longer and her jacket had no revelation of her chest. “Though, you are still deliciously tempting. I’m not sure how I am going to keep my hands to myself” he growled into her ear. Her head rolling back, allowing him access to her neck, getting lost in this so quickly.

Their positions were something new, well maybe not so much Faustus’s, but Zelda’s certainly was. The both of them now working at the academy, it was something they interestingly needed to explore.

“Have dinner with me tonight” Faustus asked, rolling his head up from her neck so he can rest his forehead on hers. “Of course” she smiled. 

_____

Father Campbell introduced Zelda and Edward to the Professors. Zelda felt like it was such a weird concept, meeting them in a new context. She was more grateful than she let on that she had her brother and Faustus.

Before Zelda and the rest of the Professors arrived in the High Priests office, Professor Newton, the directrix for the Satanic choir had told Father Campbell that she was not feeling to old to lead the choir and that Zelda be the most ideal replacement for her.

Just as they were about to be dismissed, Father Campbell announced that Zelda will also be taking over the Satanic choir, much to her surprise, she had very little to say other than ‘thank you’ and that she ‘felt honoured’. Realistically, she knew she was perfect for the job.

The Professors were just finishing up congratulating Zelda on her already achievement when the doors to the High Priests office opened and two warlocks around Faustus’s age walked in, dressed in all black with leather jackets on. One of them had dark hair and eyes with stubble. The other, floppy blonde hair with blue eyes. “Your excellency” they both greeted in unison.

Zelda looked at Faustus, hoping she could read an answer from his face. But nothing. She assumed they were apart of Father Campbells society though neither Edward or Faustus looked liked they recognised them. The warlocks moved so they were now stood either side of the High Priest behind his desk, but the High Priest made no effort to explain. Faustus was hoping Father Campbell would make time for a moment with him later on in the day to explain what was going on. As leader of his society, Faustus only felt it necessary that he knew everything that went on. However, the High Priest had other ideas.

Faustus eyed both of the new comers, and what irritated him the most was that one of them in particular struggled to keep his staring to a minimum, eyes practically pinned on Zelda. At first, she didn’t notice but it didn’t take long for her to raise a brow and smirk at him, forever enjoying the attention. Even Edward’s eyes widened at Faustus as he saw the warlock across from him gawk at his sister. 

“Faustus, Edward, if you don’t mind staying behind for another minute I have some introductions. The rest of you are dismissed” Father Campbell spoke. What Faustus really wanted to do was pull Zelda into his body and kiss her in front of the entire room. Unfortunately, he was sure the High Priest would have his head if he did that. Things would be different if he was High Priest, everyone would know Zelda was his for a start.

“This is Faustus Blackwood, Professor of Necromancy, leader of my Judas society and with Satan’s blessing, the next High Priest of the Church of Night” Father Campbell boastfully stated. Faustus remained still, just looking between everyone in the room.

“This is Edward Spellman, Professor of Conjuring, son of the former High Priest and now council member Carlisle Spellman, and a very important member of the Judas Society”. Edward, unlike Faustus, reached out his hand to the two new warlocks.

“Now, I will leave the two of you to get Blake and Asher up to date with how things are run. They have been given the brief of what their position in the society entails, but I thought the two of you would be able to fill in the gaps. I need to go and induct the first years into the academy... play nice” he smirked on his way out.

Faustus found this unbelievable, he had his first class in 15 minutes and the High Priest was backing him into a corner to explain the ongoings of the society when, what he actually wanted to do was spend what little free time he had with Zelda, congratulating her on the Satanic choir. But of course, it was Father Campbell that was getting in the way, as he had so frequently before.

Edward began explaining the do’s and don’ts of the society when Blake, the dark haired warlock blurted out “So who’s the redhead?”. Asher snorted, unsurprised at Blake’s question.

“The redhead is off limits” Faustus growled. It was the first thing he had said since they entered the room.

Blake flung back his head and cackled. “Oh, is that so? I think we will see about that” he said as he stepped closer to Faustus, almost level with him. But as always, Faustus was taller. 

“No really...” Edward intervened, his voice strong “... she’s my sister”. Blake took a step back from Faustus, that wouldn’t stop him from trying though.

“Now, if we could get back to the reason we are here” Edward said. Faustus left the High Priests office, in fear he may just rip that warlocks head off, leaving Edward to deal with the pair of them.

____

It was now the end of the day, and Zelda went to sought out Faustus, having a feeling he would be in his office. She made her way there when she went to turn the corner she bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed as she held onto the arms of the person she bumped into.

“No no, my fault” Blake apologised. Certainly not wanting to physically let go of her, but any longer and he was afraid she’d freak. “I should look where I’m going” he continued.

Zelda quietly laughed as she relaxed her grip from him and slowly let go. “I think I should probably do the same”.

“Though it is hard to concentrate when someone so beautiful is walking around the halls of the Academy”. Surprisingly, Zelda felt herself blush at his words.  _Just who was this warlock?_

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Zelda asked confused.

“I’m Blake, a part of Father Campbells personal protection” he held out his hand in hopes he could touch her one more time.

_Personal protection?_ It was something Zelda would be asking Faustus. “I’m Zelda” she took his offer on his handshake.

“Will I be seeing you around here much?” He asked as he shook her hand.

“Yes, well I am the directrix for the Satanic choir. My brother also works here, as does...” she was about to finish but Blake brought her hand up to his lips and gently pecked the back of her hand.

“Zelda!” She heard Faustus’s furious voice from down the corridor.

She immediately pulled her hand away and turned to face him, embracing him with a smile and held out her arms when he was inches away. Her hands clutched onto his blazer as she leaned up and kissed him, hoping this would calm him down enough not to hex the other warlock. When she pulled away from the kiss that Faustus insisted on deepening, she turned to face Blake once again “... and as I was just about to say, my boyfriend also teaches here. But I believe the two of you have already met” she gave Faustus an annoyingly fake smile.

“Yes, it seems I have” Blake muttered.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have a prior engagement to get to” Faustus spoke. Blake didn’t move, almost wanting Faustus to leave first. Instead, Faustus asked Zelda to wait for him in his office. She was not best pleased but she saw the mood he was in, she didn’t dare not do as he asked.

“I’m going to tell you once and once only...” Faustus pinned Blake to the wall by his throat “... stay away from her”

“And if I don’t?” Blake struggled.

“I’ll blow you away” he said without hesitation.“Do I make myself clear?” Faustus barked at him, letting him go. “Do I make myself clear?” He repeated, waiting for Blake to stop coughing as he caught back his breath.

“Yes” he managed.

“Good. I do not see that we will have any further  _misunderstandings_ ” he smirked at his handy work, watching Blake still struggle and not even being able to get off the floor yet. He walked off smugly to his office.

Blake made his way to the student telephones. Dialling in a number, he waited impatiently as it rung.

“Hello” the person on the other end answered. 

“It’s me” Blake whispered into the phone

“What news do you have?” The unknown person asked.

“Not much, just that she’s fine and you were right about the warlock” he said as he checked over his back to make sure no one was around, listening.

_____

Faustus had teleported him and Zelda to his house and she was pleased when she saw Greer in the kitchen. It wasn’t often that Faustus had the chef from Vermont come to Greendale, Zelda could count on one hand how many times he had actually done it. It must be important if she’s cooking.

Throughout dinner, they mostly talked about the day at the Academy. Both of them still surprised that Zelda now had complete autonomy over the Satanic choir. It was one of her favourite things when she was at the Academy, and now leading that choir meant an awful lot to her.

“I do actually have something important to ask you” Faustus dared to say.

Zelda flicked her eyes up to meet his as her stomach completely knotted. “What is it?” She calmly asked.

“I’ve been thinking, that now more than ever is the appropriate time to ask you... well, especially since we are now both working at the academy, we aren’t hiding our relationship anymore, and well since your sister is going to England soon, I just feel it’s right that I ask you to... move in with me” he dimly spoke.

She was absolutely stunned.  _Move in with him? _ She swallowed hard, hoping this would give her a few extra seconds. “Faustus...” was all she managed. Zelda literally had no words. She hadn’t expected this at all.

He could see it on her face, that she didn’t know what to do or say. “Zelda...” he reached his hand over to grab hers “... you don’t have to make a decision straight away. I just thought it would be pertinent”.

And that is the exact reason she could never not have him. He understood her in ways nobody else in the whole nine realms did. She did like having her time on her own but if she was at all honest, she spend the majority of her time with him anyway. Even she had to admit, it seemed very fitting for their relationship.

“Has Hilda been given a date to move yet?” Faustus asked, quickly changing the subject before she got too freaked out on the commitment.

“Not yet, by the end of the week” she answered scarily quick.

The thought that hit hard when Zelda was getting changed into one of Faustus’s shirts that night, was... it was already a thing, them living together. They practically did, they just didn’t have a permanent residence as they pretty much split their time between the Spellman House and Faustus’s. But Zelda realised and asked herself what was she so scared of. 

_____

Before Zelda knew it, it was the end of the week. And what an exhausting week it was. She was also coming to terms with the fact that in another weeks time, her sister would be in going to England. What she struggled with most is that her sister was actually making something of herself, and not that she’d ever admit it, but Zelda was proud of her for that.

But her mind felt overwhelmed, which is why it was more important than ever that Faustus had her arms tied behind her back and she was screaming his name for the third time that evening. Faustus really didn’t want to be done with her, but his exhaustion was about to let him down. He oozed into her and she let out a dirty laugh at the feel of him pushing his cum further inside her. Even she had to admit, she was ruined. Her makeup all streaming down her face, her hair wet from sweat. She had asked Faustus for this, and he only thought it polite to oblige.

Faustus pulled out of her slowly and collapsed next to her on his bed. He clicked his fingers and instantly Zelda attached herself to his body like she had never touched him before. She settled into his chest and knew that sleep would soon consume her.

“My Father is back tomorrow, and would like us for dinner” she sleepily stated. 

“Mmm” was all that Faustus could do.

“I wonder what brings him back to Greendale this time” she added. 

As of late, Zelda grew more and more frustrated that her Father only ever came back to Greendale was because of business. Never for his family.

_____

“It was so good of you to make it Faustus” Carlisle spoke as they all sat down for dinner.

Zelda rolled her eyes at her Fathers comment, did he really think that he would miss it?

“I’m glad you are all here” Carlisle said.

Something was wrong... she knew it.

“I have an announcement to make” he falsely smiled.

Faustus tightly held Zelda’s hand, not knowing or could even anticipate what was happening.

“The Dark Lord has rewarded me for my long and loyal service...”

Edward and Zelda looked at each other, now more than sure that they weren’t going to see him again.

“... I am going to be the new Prince of Hell” Carlisle finished.

Everyone remained silent. Not knowing what words they could even say. Zelda heard Hilda begin to sniffle, and if she were honest she felt like doing the same.

Praise Satan for Faustus as he finally spoke. “What about Asmodeus? He is the Prince of Hell, is he not?”

Carlisle laughed, impressed by Faustus’s observation. “Asmodeus is going to be the new King, under Satan himself, of course”

“The Dark Lord has found it within his generosity to make me, a Prince of our fine religion”. A look in Carlisle’s eyes were screaming that he wasn’t actually pleased with this at all, but his extravagant act was hiding it well.

After that, the evening remained pretty silent.

The next morning, Zelda and Faustus went for a walk in the woods. The both of them having completely different ideas about the walk. Zelda presumed that Faustus had just suggested the walk for fresh air but in actual fact, he thought it useful for her to just practice a bit of her magic whilst they were there.

Faustus couldn’t completely say she was amazing at it, but she certainly was improving. Her control getting stronger each time. He couldn’t imagine it. He knew so much about the mystic arts, he had practically mastered it. But her power was something that fascinated him massively. He didn’t envy her, he was powerful, just in a different way. 

As they were walking back up to the house, they saw Carlisle standing on the porch waiting for them to return. For a moment, Zelda felt her heart sink, something wasn’t right.

Edward and Hilda were also on the porch but followed into the yard behind their Father. Hilda went to her Father and squeezed him dearly, sobbing into his hug. Edward soon followed behind his younger sister and embraced his Father.

She watched as her siblings hugged her Father but Zelda was still meters away from him and remained holding Faustus’s hand.

“What is going on?” She asked.

Nobody replied, and she soon figured it out. “You’re not leaving...” she spat out.

“The Dark Lord has requested my presence” her Father falsely smiled, once again.

“No! No! He can’t do this” anger piercing through her tone.

There wasn’t an inch of her that was pleased for him. And if anything, she felt betrayed and angry. Another parent to abandon her, and soon to be Hilda leaving her too.

This was all  _insane_. Her Father becoming Prince of Hell, and what she didn’t realise straight away was that he’d be  living  there.

“Zelda!” Her Father called out and held his arm out to her.

She reluctantly walked towards him and when she got close enough, Carlisle pulled her into an embrace whether she wanted it or not. “Don’t ever come looking for me” he whispered into her hair. Clearly not wanting the warlocks who weren’t too far away now, to hear.

“I love you all my children” he said quietly under his breath as he opened up a portal that was burning orange. “Now go!” He said but non of them moved.

“Go I said! Now!” Carlisle said again gritting his teeth.

Edward pulled Hilda away and made sure they were walking back towards the house. When they were back safely on the porch Edward let go of her as she stood there and sobbed.

“Will I not see you again?” Zelda asked her Father as he turned his shoulder to walk through the portal.

For a second, she didn’t think he was going to stop walking, but he did. “Zelda, don’t ever come to Hell. No matter what, promise me you’ll never, especially not for me. But you will see me again my darling girl. I assure you” he smiled one last time before he walked through the portal.

As Zelda watched the portal close up, she dropped to her knees and Faustus curled up behind her, praying that she didn’t explode with magic.

She didn’t understand why he had to go. They didn’t even have time to process. There wasn’t a celebration or feast or anything for her Fathers  _success_.

What she wondered was who else knew. Did the High Priest? The witches council? The  _Sovereigns_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you guys think 👀
> 
> feel free to leave comments, comments do make my life 🥰
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	48. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda awoke hot and flustered from the dream she was having. That’s if you could call it a dream. It was something that had happened years ago and for some reason she was dreaming of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
I’m so sorry it’s been a long time since an update.  
I’ve been suuuuper busy🙃
> 
> Just in case you get confused, you may need to cast your minds back to chapter 5 😉
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

Hilda had been gone for a whole month, and Zelda couldn’t believe how much she was missing her. 

She was so excited about moving to England, it didn’t dawn on her until a few days later that she called the Spellman house and told Edward that she was feeling home sick. Even though she was staying with family until she got herself settled, it didn’t make her miss Greendale any less. 

When she spoke to Zelda, she asked her how she coped with moving to Italy all those years ago. The difference being, Zelda couldn’t wait to go, her excitement for starting the Imperium taking over. 

Faustus couldn’t deny, since Hilda left for England, Zelda was acting extremely needy and he was eagerly receptive. In fact, he was enjoying it more and more. His obsession with her growing all the more possessive. Which, unfortunately when it came to other warlocks, in particular, Blake, his temper grew shorter and shorter. 

To Faustus’s irritation, he couldn’t help but notice that Zelda enjoyed the attention. Though his possessive little touches and quick stolen kisses were enough for that beautiful sincere smile grow on her face and give him the comfort he was after. 

As more months past, Faustus was pleased that Zelda was practically a resident at his house. However, she still enforced staying at the Spellman house occasionally, explaining that “Edward was all alone in that big old house” and when he was working late, that’s where he would find her. He was beginning to understand that he would never completely win when it came to her family and some days that infuriated him and other days it didn’t. 

Father Campbell finally approached the witches council, much to Faustus’s distaste, about the Judas society. He had to wait 4 months for a decision as to whether or not this concept would be allowed to be continued and if it was going to be rolled out across all the Churches of Darkness. Ultimately, it wasn’t even their decision. It was the Dark Lords. 

At first, Satan howled, saying “Why would a High Priest need  _protection_?  They should be powerful enough and if they aren’t I want them out of my Churches!” But as the Dark Lord saw alternatively, this was a warlocks only society and he was very interested in what more he could do for the men that followed his religion. 

This caused chaos in hell. Lilith stood up to Satan, trying to discourage the act. Sadly, she knew she didn’t stand a chance and this was yet another pin in her doll for him. 

  
____

Zelda was sat in Faustus’s study at his house, patiently waiting for him to be finished at the academy. In her view, he should have been home  _ hours  _ ago. But no such luck yet.

She busied her mind with reading some of his ancient texts. To her annoyance, he hadn’t translated them all yet and even though she had exceeded in ancient tongues, there was things that she was just never going to know and it made her smile that Faustus did. His mind still amazed her.

She got up and wondered over to the decanter of whiskey. It wasn’t her favourite, but it’ll do. As she sat back down in his chair, she conjured a cigarette and for a moment, her mine cast itself to think of her Father. She was mimicking him in so many ways. The choice of being in the study other than anywhere else in the house, the drink, the smoking. Satan she missed him.

Fortunately, her thoughts were distracted by the sound of Faustus coming home. He called for her through the house, hoping she was there and not at the Spellman house.

When he walked into the study, he was surprised to find her swinging in his chair. “Hello dearest” he greeted as he walked over and kissed the top of her head.

“I thought you’d have been home much before now” she quietly slipped in.

He sighed, already frustrated with the dealings that kept him, he didn’t have the patience for this too. “Yes, well, unforeseen things unfortunately keep you longer than expected”

Zelda looked up at him, knowing she shouldn’t push him any further by the look on his face and decided to pull him into a kiss.

“Though, I do bring you news” he added after he reluctantly pulled away. 

“Hmm?” She couldn’t even begin to think what it could be.

“There is going to be a visit at the end of the month. Changes will be coming to the Church of Night and at the Academy. I only have a good feeling about this Zelda. Father Campbell has assured me positive things” his mood finally lifting.

Again, she could only wonder what this meant.  _A visit_?  From who she thought. She assumed it was someone from the witches council. A heavy weight rested on her shoulders when she remembered it wouldn’t be her Father visiting. It had now been nearly 16 months since her Father went to Hell.

16 months since Hilda left for England. Though Hilda has visited, it wasn’t something Zelda liked the idea of getting used to. She frequently asked her sister when she’d be moving back to Greendale, and Hilda always giggled and told her it wouldn’t be long.

It was almost Lupercalia, Zelda’s favourite. Though just before the celebration, for a moment it brought her sadness. Her mind casts back to two years ago, and the almost event that would have shaped her life forever. The circumstance that she didn’t realise she so deeply wanted until it was taken away.

Zelda begged Faustus to be rougher than usual with her that night. She needed him, desperate for him to send her to that glorious place. The realm of both pain and pleasure.

His arm was practically crushing the front of her neck as it kept her back pressed against his front as his other arm wrapped around her middle, holding her as he pounded into her as deeply as he could. She felt her knees on the bed getting weaker and weaker by the second. Hell hounds did he do as she requested. The dread of looking in the mirror in the morning, knowing she would be completely covered in purple bruises.

Faustus’s lips found her ear and nibbled on it before he whispered “Why do you always feel so good hmm?”

A high pitched whimper escaped her lips in response, the pleasure was far too overwhelming for her to use her words.

“Are you going to cum again for me Zelda?” He growled, full well knowing she had probably lost count of how many orgasms he had already given her.

Zelda felt close to crying, Faustus was repeatedly hitting her cervix with force, the words he whispered into her ear, yet another orgasm pending, it was exquisite and she never wanted it to end.

She nodded to his question, not knowing whether he noticed or not but that was as good as it was getting. His arm let go of her middle and crept into her hair to pull as his other hand half wrapped around her throat and the tip of his fingers grazed into her mouth.

She was wrecked.

“Cum for me Zelda. My filthy little girl”

Now she was completely done. Not being able to last a second longer, her walls completely spasmed around him, gripping him like a vice, dragging him to his orgasm too and the moans from both of them were loud enough to wake the whole of Greendale.

Faustus conjured a cigarette for Zelda, but before passing it to her, he took a long drag. She smiled at him, it was a sight she didn’t see very often.

Something in the air felt very different that night. There he was, falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

Zelda awoke hot and flustered from the dream she was having. That’s if you could call it a dream. It was something that had happened years ago and for some reason she was dreaming of it.

It was of the demon her brother conjured by the lake when Damon was staying with them. The demon had said some strange things to her, non of which Zelda believed. It kept saying that she will be the answer that people look for, and that her path will be interrupted by something and that she will endure pain and suffering. It was beyond bizarre, and still til this day, she didn’t understand what the demon was trying to tell her.

Even so, she didn’t understand why she had dreamt of it. That was even stranger. She turned over to face Faustus, and his relaxed sleepy state caused her lips to curl. Goodness he was her idea of perfect. She couldn’t imagine anyone else being as compatible with her as he is. 

____

When Faustus went back to his office after his last class, he slumped down into his chair and rubbed his temples. It had been a testing day and he couldn’t wait for it to be over. Though his mood lifted when he thought of going home to Zelda.

His mind narrows back down to the event of two years ago, remembering how distraught Zelda was. The topic of children wasn’t brought up for discussion between the two of them out of fear it would upset the other too much. It was a day neither one of them could forget.

However, Lupercalia not long followed which lightened the spirits of both of them. It was their favourite festival to celebrate, especially together.

Even though Faustus was desperate to go home, there was something he needed to do first.

He teleported right to the Spellman porch and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Faustus!” Edward greeted.

“Evening Edward” he replied.

Edward opened the door wide, signalling Faustus to enter the house. He led them to the parlour and Faustus took a seat as Edward poured the two of them a whiskey. He handed Faustus a drink and sat opposite to him.

“What can I help you with?” Edward asked, completely curious of Faustus’s actions.

Even though he had repeated this numerous times in his head and thought about this for months, it didn’t make saying it any easier.

He took a deep breath and shot the whiskey down his neck hoping it would give him the courage he is looking for. “I’ve come to ask for your permission to marry your sister”

Edward was completely shell-shocked.

His lips parted as if he were going to say something but no words followed.

“_What_?”  Edward questioned.

“I want to ask Zelda to marry me” Faustus nervously said.

“Satan! You’re serious?” Edward didn’t know what to think. Faustus Blackwood wanted to marry his sister. A part of Edward always imagined he would eventually grow tired of Zelda and need something new to keep him entertained, but clearly not!

“Well of course Im serious, I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t” Faustus’s voice growing more stern.

“No” Edward finally stated.

“I beg your pardon!” Faustus’s patience was growing extremely thin.

“I mean, no. Faustus, you know I’ve never liked you with my sister. I respect you for asking me but... well, it isn’t my decision anyway. I’m not the head of the Spellman house” Edward sneered.

“You suggest I go to Hell and ask your Fathers permission?” Faustus scoffed.

“You may not have to” Edward grinned. Faustus could tell he clearly knew something, but there wasn’t a chance in this realm he was going to tell him.

They had such a good working relationship, and a decent friendship, that was until Faustus decided to sleep with his sister. It was something Edward really couldn’t get past. He was only so accepting of it because of his love for his sister, and he could see how much she was wrapped up in his mentor, unfortunately.

Instead of teleporting home, Faustus choseto walk, deciding he needed the fresh air. It was unspoken but both warlocks knew this would never be mentioned again.

As his mind began to clear the closer to home he got, Faustus convinced himself that it didn’t matter. He would ask Zelda anyway. And if Carlisle were to pay a visit to Greendale, it surely won’t go as disastrously as that did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek! 
> 
> I know it was short! But what do you think is gonna happen? 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know! 
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	49. In the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus and Zelda were walking to the academy through the woods. As Zelda clung onto Faustus’s body, laughing at his attempted jokes. In that moment, she realised how happy she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy new year! 
> 
> Here is a longer chapter for you all.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this part of my Spellwood story. It’s near the ending of this part but rest assured there is going to be a second half of these babies ❤️
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

Faustus and Zelda were walking to the academy through the woods. As Zelda clung onto Faustus’s body, laughing at his attempted jokes. In that moment, she realised how happy she was.

As she looked at him, her heart sank with realisation that no matter what, she would love him. It sank further and her chest tightened when she began to realise that this was more than her loving him and him loving her.

They were completely intoxicated with each other.

Their demons had found a comfort, instead of chaos. His darkness lightened for her. Her temper calmed in his hold. Though his jealously would never be contained.

This wasn’t just love. Their souls had been bound and there wasn’t a thing in any realm or circle that could destroy it.

As they walked through the halls of the Academy, a student came up to Faustus and handed him a note. It said that he and Zelda were to go to Edward’s office immediately.

Zelda rolled her eyes. She really wasn’t in the mood for one of her brothers lectures or whatever he wanted them for.

Faustus opened the door to Edward’s office and heard Zelda gasp.

“Hilda!” 

Hilda skipped over to her big sister and pulled her into a tighter than usual hug. Zelda couldn’t deny, she was certainly surprised to see her sister, and secretly pleased.

“What are you doing here?” Zelda asked as she peeled herself from Hilda’s grip.

“I’ve just come for a visit! I’ve started my placement as a midwife at the Royal Witches infirmary in London. It’s fantastic!”

They didn’t have long before classes started, but Hilda just thought she’d use Edward’s office and get some of her studying done while her siblings taught.

Hilda told her about all the mischief her and Ambrose would get up to even though there was an age gap. But Ambrose was quite advanced with magic for his age and Hilda would only do harmless magic with him.

As Zelda and Faustus walked to their first class, she pulled his arm to stop walking. “Did you know?” She asked.

“No, I honestly didn’t” he assured her. He could see that seeing her sister made her happy, even though he had lost count how many times she had killed her.

It certainly wasn’t the only surprise for the day.

Lunch couldn’t approach quick enough. Zelda was mentally done with teaching and wanted to go home to catch up properly with her sister. She rushed back to her brothers office and thought she was going to faint when she saw the sight of her Father stood behind Edward’s desk.

Edward, Hilda and Faustus were already there and saw just how shook Zelda looked.  _ What is with the family reunion?  _ She thought.

“Father!” She smiled and rushed over to him.

She couldn’t quite believe it. It was actually him. Zelda didn’t want to believe that he was real. Because that meant he would have to go again at some point and that was not something she was ready for so soon.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, doubting that she wanted to know the answer after she had already asked.

“All will be revealed” he smirked at Edward. The two of them exchanged a look, a look that Faustus couldn’t quite figure out.

Zelda could only hope that he was coming home,  _for good_.

To Zelda’s irritation, Father Campbell stopped by Edward’s office during lunch to catch up with Carlisle, which was to be expected really.On his way out, he asked for Faustus to see him in his office at the end of classes, as he had a matter he would like to discuss with him.

Something wasn’t right. Zelda could feel it. It was all way too shady. She couldn’t pinpoint it, but her gut was telling her that something was off.

Zelda had finished choir practice and thought to seek out her Father and see what information she can prize out of him without anyone interfering. Not to her surprise, he was in the High Priests office.  _His old office_.  This brought back memories of her and Edward being really young and would run wild around the academy waiting for their Father to be finished and play hide and seek in his office whilst her Mother would be looking after a then baby Hilda.

She was pleased to find it was just the two of them. As she entered the office she walked closer to the desk and saw him subtly try to hide the letter he was writing.

“Zelda” he smiled and stood up, turning over the piece of paper as he did. 

If only Zelda had more time to think about what exactly she was going to say, because now, she was stuck for words. So in traditional Zelda style, it was going to be blunt.

“Father, what is going on?” She asked sharply.

His pause told her everything. Something  was  going on.

She searched his eyes for an answer as she internally starting to panic. She knew that her Father didn’t just vacate Hell for nothing. Satan had something planned.

“Father... say something!” She demanded. The longer Carlisle remained silent, the worse the scenarios got in Zelda’s head.

Carlisle’s eyes were suddenly full of remorse.

_ What had he done? _

“Zelda...” he began, not knowing how he was going to continue.

He knew just how happy his daughter was. When he first became a Father, and saw Zelda, all he prayed for was that she was safe and happy. Carlisle could see that she was beginning to make a life for herself, a life that he could have only ever hoped that she would have for herself. She had a partner that was ideal for her,  _a future High Priest_.  But if he had the gift of foresight, he would have never have made this deal in the first place.

He didn’t know how he could do this to her, but he knew he had to. Otherwise the consequence would be drastic to say the least. 

“Zelda... the Sovereigns and the Dark Lord have requested your presence in Italy” he finally affirmed.

_ Italy?! The Sovereigns?? The Dark Lord?! _

Her eyes instantly filled with tears.  What was he saying?  This absolutely wasn’t happening. This was certainly a dream that she couldn’t wake up from. Maybe even a dream demon. Because this was definitely not real.

Her whole body went rigid, not knowing what to do, even breathing became difficult. “How... long for?” She stuttered.

Dreading her Father answering, her fists clenched in anticipation.

Carlisle closed his eyes, not wanting to see his daughters heart break.

“Indefinitely”

She quickly became lightheaded, shocked from the answer and the fact that she was holding her breath without realising.

Little to Zelda’s knowledge, the High Priest sought out Faustus in his office.

Faustus was confused with Father Campbells presence as he was instructed to find him after he had finished teaching, but when he saw the look on the High Priests face, he knew something was not right.

He couldn’t help but notice the smugness that radiated off Father Campbell as he informed him of the plan for Zelda.

As soon as the High Priest finished the last word to his sentence, he left Faustus’s office. It was good timing on the High Priests behalf because the second the door shut behind him, Faustus flexed his arms, to which the whole of his office vibrated and contents such as books, papers and ornaments flung around the room, smashing and creating chaos.

Zelda felt a tug in her chest, and knew that that wasn’t just her pain. That it was Faustus’s too. She strutted out of the High Priests office, the pain only tugging her in the direction of Faustus. 

She nervously open the door to his office and found him stood at the window. Closing the door as quietly as possible, she felt her chest tug tight. He had his fists on the glass above his head as he was leaning into them. Her eyes looked around at the mess of his office, knowing his temper had gotten the better of him, with good reason. There wasn’t a single thing that could be said to calm him down.

Her sobbing didn’t even get him to turn around. He knew that if he turned around and saw her, it would be true. And he didn’t want it to be true.

Surely, the Dark Lord had already been vile enough to them, but now... now this?

Satan was taking her away from him, and he wasn’t sure if he could live through that. Was this even the Dark Lord? Faustus dared to think. Or was it  **him**?

He felt her small hands on his chest as her body pressed into his back. He relaxed straight into her touch, her small frame hugging him from behind somehow comforted him more than anything else he could imagine.

Faustus finally turned to face her and by surprise pulled Zelda to him as closely as they could get. He wiped the majority of her tears and lifted her chin with his finger. “Look at me” he said.

The second her eyes caught contact with his, he kissed her. She screwed her eyes shut and felt more tears trickle down her cheeks but Faustus didn’t let up, if anything he deepened it. His tongue forcing its way through her lips to dance with hers.

How could someone take her away from him?

_ She was his. _

He needed her. 

He needed her in ways he couldn’t even describe with words.

Faustus backed Zelda up to his desk and forcefully pulled her skirt up without breaking his lips away from hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the desk but not without his hands tugging her panties to the side.

She moaned into his mouth at his rough and possessive behaviour. It was all happening so quick, her brain couldn’t catch up. Before she realised, his hands had already unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock out to which he was now lining up with her centre. 

Zelda wasn’t ready but he didn’t care and she shivered as he painfully filled her, and she needed to breathe. She didn’t want him to stop but the burn was overwhelming even for her. She pushed his face away from hers and she rested her forehead on his chest as he reluctantly stopped attacking her lips with his.

The whimpers that were now escaping her were loud enough to echo through the whole academy, but neither one of them cared. They had nothing to lose. They were already losing each other.

Faustus growled against her neck before he began sucking hard enough to make her cry. His grip in her hair was aggressive and his thrusts were forceful, his pace punishingly fast for the both of them.

Usually, they would enjoy the muttering of words to each other whenever they had sex, but today, this was a different level. This was about intimacy. The intimacy they both desperately craved. His other hand left her waist and gripped her chin, he moved her face so he could smother his lips on hers again, needing every bit of contact with her as he could get.

Zelda felt warmth rapidly building in her stomach as he pushed her further and further to her release. Faustus felt her now sodden centre beginning to squeeze him and knew he wouldn’t last long, and with that thought, Zelda’s muffled screams vibrated straight into his mouth as he refused to stop kissing her as his warm liquid fill her and his deep groans responded to her squeals.

She wasn’t sure that throughout the quick burst of passion, that her eyes had stopped streaming with tears.

Faustus didn’t move, he couldn’t bring himself to let go of her, physically.

“I love you” she quietly sobbed into his chest.

That only made it worse.

____

Carlisle was sat on the couch in his old office. The High Priest handed him a whiskey which he wasted no time in downing and held out the glass waiting for it to be refilled.

“Carlisle...” the High Priest sighed.

“What?” He snapped back.

“What is done is done... you knew this would be upon us one day” he slyly said.

Carlisle ignored him. He feared that if the High Priest continued to talk, he would kill him. Like he wasn’t already furious that he had to break his daughters heart. But his hands were tied, and there wasn’t a way out of this.

“It’s not as though we didn’t try years ago to avoid this”. Father Campbells attempt to comfort his friend, as well as topping up his glass again.

Carlisle remembered the times when they  _did_ _try _ to get a different outcome. The time Drago came looking for Zelda and Carlisle went to Damon for help, but actually, his intentions weren’t as pure.

He was hoping that Zelda would fall back in the arms of the young Sovereign. Not because he didn’t like or approve of Faustus, he just knew his deal with the Sovereigns was inevitable and eventually catch up with him.

Also, the time when Father Campbell forced Faustus to break up with Zelda when he became a professor. That wasn’t the High Priest, and it wasn’t really the Dark Lord. Well not in that specific moment anyway. That was done by Carlisle’s hand. It was such an easy story to feed the pair of them, but even that didn’t keep them away.

The Dark Lord had warned Carlisle and Preston that he had  _ other  _ plans for Zelda, but always kept his cards close to his chest. Never once even revealing a slip of his plan.

“It didn’t make it any easier though Preston!” Carlisle mumbled.

“You know more than  anyone  that what the Sovereigns want, the Sovereigns get no matter of the consequence. You did work for them once” The High Priest spoke as he once again topped up Carlisle’s glass.

“Not quite work for them...” he corrected.

“As good as! You know Zelda will exceed there. She is too good for Greendale” Father Campbell finally admitted. 

______

It was now dark and Faustus was still full of rage when he got home. He paced up and down his study and Zelda nervously watched him. The weather had already turned dark and stormy, she was trying her absolute hardest to not make matters worse. 

“Do we know  _ when  _ you’re going?” He snapped. 

“No” she sighed quietly. Zelda was convinced he was forgetting that it was her involved in this to and not just him. Maybe she was still in shock and Faustus had already processed it. She didn’t know. 

“We need to leave” he suggested as he walked right up to her holding onto her shoulders tightly. 

“ _What_?” She asked confused, knowing that wasn’t the answer. “Faustus, they will find us wherever we go”. 

Annoyingly, she was right. This was Satan himself and the Sovereigns. He cursed at himself for not having a way out of this. But neither one of them could have seen this coming. 

Minute by minute, he was reluctantly moving towards the fact that the decision could not be changed. “Well let’s just go now... the two of us, to our favourite place. One last time. If there really is  ** no way  ** out of this, we deserve this time together”. Just because he sounded as if he accepted it, he didn’t. He just didn’t want Zelda to feel even worse. 

“Take me to the lake” she smiled through her tears as she felt drunk on the idea of going to their place.

Zelda opened her eyes and felt the rain tumbling down on her. Neither her or Faustus made a move to run into the house. It was dark and the rain gave the atmosphere a gloomy and dull feeling compared to the beaming sparkling sun that radiates and illuminates the water of the lake. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and Faustus rested his chin on her head as he also wrapped his arms around her. 

However, the air in Vermont felt clear compared to Greendale. Zelda sighed with relief as she repeatedly took deep breaths. It’s like when they were here, nothing else in the world existed. 

If only that were the case. 

_______  
  


“ _Where is she_?”  Damon yelled.

The palace staff in the room jumped at the volume of his words. Aiden, the private secretary to the heir to the throne. Stood completely unmoved and not phased by the young Sovereigns tantrum.

Aiden subtly arched his brow and remained still. “She’ll be here,  _ when  _ they bring her. Your lack of patience isn’t going to make this go any quicker Your Highness”.

“Leave us” Aiden spoke. The palace staff were eternally grateful in that moment.

Damon didn’t care for the staff. He had become so used to them over the years he didn’t even see or notice them anymore. Ignorance was beginning to become his forte.

“I believe you forget who you are talking to...  _Aiden_!”  Damon hissed as he walked closer to him, eventually stopping so he almost touching his face.

“Your Highness” Aiden spoke neutrally. “It won’t be much longer, I assure you”.

Damon grinned and began stepping back. His head did fling back around when he heard the door being opened and couldn’t deny his disappointment when he saw his Father enter.

“Damon... Aiden” his Father greeted politely with a nod of his head.

“You said she’d be here by now!” Damon began again.

Byron chuckled at his sons foolishness. “No. Not one of us told you she’d  be here.  You were informed that today was the day Zelda was being told, not that she’d be moving here. She will come... patience son”

“ _Patience_?!”  Damon snapped back. “Don’t you think I’ve been patient enough? I’ve had to wait, whilst she’s been with that selfish idiot! He doesn’t deserve her!!” He snarled.

Byron sighed in disappointment at his sons outburst. If he were to be the Head Sovereign one day, he really must learn. On the other hand, he can understand where all of this frustration is coming from. Damon was told a long time ago to get close to Zelda, and that his family would approve of her for marriage. And it was rare that a Sovereign actually  liked  their chosen partner. Then she was taken away and he was constantly reassured she would be back in his arms.

Yet she loved another.

“Anyway, what are we having to give that undeserving imbecile?” Damon hesitantly asked.

“A High Priesthood” Byron confirmed, nodding his head to Aiden. This was clearly a signal to ensure Aiden delivered that offer to Greendale one way or another.

Damon shot him a disgusted look. “You  _ are _ joking?”

“Absolutely not. This is a serious matter Damon. He needs to receive something just as serious to distract him. It is what he has always wanted, and to our knowledge, he is more than accomplished to have it” Bryon added, must to Damon’s distaste.

“Does Greendale not have a High Priest already? And... and isn’t he a  _ little  _ young to be a High Priest?” Damon asked squinting his eyes in confusion.

“Yes, and does the title of High Priest come with a minimum age now?” His Father sarcastically asked.

“Will Blake be rejoining us at the Palace when Zelda arrives? He has been nothing but loyal to us” Damon changed the subject.

“Of course. But he has one more thing he needs to do before he returns”.

Damon huffed and rolled his eyes at his Father as he left the room, no longer caring for the conversation. 

______

Zelda and Faustus were in the lounge room in front of the fire, sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, drying off from their refusal to escape the rain.

“No one can force you to stay Zelda, but I am  _begging_ _you _ to stay” Faustus pleaded with her, his eyes had never been so sad.

Zelda closed her eyes, not being able to bare to look at him, it hurt too much. “You know I can’t. They’ll kill me or worse... you. All I know is that we can not win this”.

“I can’t do this without you!” He said, like it was going to change the circumstance.

“Yes you can! Don’t make this harder than it already is. I will forever hate myself for going but please... please don’t make me feel  more  guilty when we can not change it...” she paused momentarily. “... I want you to be happy”

“What?” He asked.

“No matter what. I want you to be happy” she repeated

“I’ll make a deal with the Dark Lord. I’ll give up on being High Priest if I have to, I’ll do anything”. His efforts were tugging at her heart strings, but he needed to stop.

“Faustus, stop. Please. You’re going to break my heart” she sniffled as she started to cry.

It had not been his intention to upset her. But he just didn’t understand how she wasn’t trying to figure a way out of this with him. The difference being, Zelda knew the Sovereigns. She knew they got exactly what they wanted with little compromise, and if it wasn’t a ‘natural’ cause and effect, there would be without a doubt, collateral damage. And she didn’t want either herself or Faustus to be a part of that. She valued their lives, and would be happier knowing that he was living and breathing verses not. As whereas Faustus would rather die and not give them what they wanted, which was Zelda. But what she was trying to explain to him was that if he dies, they would get her anyway.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you go” he admitted, pulling her into his lap. 

She straddled him and her hands cupped his face. “I’m not asking you to. Just be happy when I’ve gone, please. I love you too much for that” and before he could think of something to say, she kissed him.

With that, it was only inevitable that it would lead to them taken off their clothes enough for them to do what they really wanted to.

Zelda scrunched up her skirt as Faustus got to work on undoing his trousers. He snagged her panties to the side for the second time that day and his hands hastily gripped her hips as he dragged her down onto him.

They both sighed in unison, the tension from the days events were undoubtedly going to be fucked out of each other.

When they both awoke on the floor in front of the fire, which had died out hours ago. Covered in blankets, Zelda felt paralysed. She had no control over what was happening. All the anger, upset and disappointment she had felt just a day ago had all vanished.

It was a crisp and foggy morning that shon through the huge glass windows in Vermont. It hurt her heart to look out the window at it. The weather really did reflect her depressing mood. She could not see the lake out ahead and that was lowering her mood more. This was possibly the last time she’d be here and she couldn’t get one last clear look at her and Faustus’s favourite place.

When Faustus had brought her here last night, she thought she wouldn’t be able to wait to wonder around her favourite place with him. But she couldn’t bare to think about doing it. Fearing it would hurt her too much and she wouldn’t be able to recover.

She stroked his face gently, and he smiled as he recognised her touch. “Morning sleepy” she whispered.

His eyes were sad even though his lips curled at her. “I don’t ever want to leave here with you” he mumbled.

“I don’t either” she said as her eyes filled with tears. “When it all gets too much, just.... just be here with me... now in the moment”.

Whenever it all got too much for Zelda, she just liked to take a break from the world, even if it was just for a minute and it was preferable if the minute was spend with Faustus.

Of course they both didn’t want to accept that this was happening, well, they didn’t even know how long they had left.

“We should go, and face the storm. We have disappeared for long enough” Faustus bravely added. Zelda wondered why he had said that, because she knew that that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the broken hearts I have caused and I promise I’ll make it up to you 🥺
> 
> Leave me a comment on what you think 🙃
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	50. You taught me how to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loved being in his study with him. Zelda often found herself just staring at him whilst he worked. It was one of her favourite moments of Faustus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo close to the end now, I think there is another one (maybeeee) two chapters. 
> 
> It has been an absolute pleasure, and at times, struggle to write this story. I will forever love the young Spellwood I have created! ❤️
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and I’m sorry it’s been a hot minute since I updated.
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

Begrudgingly, Faustus teleported him and Zelda to the academy, from Vermont. Even though yesterday’s events were,  _dramatic_,  they still had a job to do, which was to educate the young generation of the Church of Night. Zelda clung to his arm as they walked through the Academy, fearing she would have to deal with her Father. 

Edward found them just walking by the Satanic statue. “You are both wanted in the High Priests office” he said bluntly. 

Zelda rolled her eyes at her clearly annoyed brother. She would have thought he would have been more understanding given the circumstances. Edward practically escorted them to Father Campbells office and waited outside the doors for them to enter. 

Zelda held her head high, determined not to take anything she didn’t have to. When the doors to the office opened, they revealed her Father standing behind the desk in the office, not the High Priest. This couldn’t get any worse. 

They both walked up to a safe distance from the desk, not daring to get too close. Carlisle remained silent until the two of them began to look nervous. 

“_Where have the two of you been?_”  He thundered. But before either one of them had a chance to speak, he continued. “You  ** both  ** have responsibilities... you can’t just  _ disappear  _ because you don’t like the news you have been given!” 

He was furious. Zelda had never seen him look so stressed. This was serious, she knew it was but there is clearly something that she doesn’t know. She doesn’t understand why her Father would be so headstrong with this, and the mood Zelda was in, she wasn’t going to take it either. 

“Actually, Father, yes I can!” She snapped at him. 

Faustus’s eyes widened at her brave response, praying that she wouldn’t continue and make it worse for them. 

“Excuse me?” Carlisle questioned. 

“You heard  _ exactly  _ what I said. What I don’t understand is, where this decision has come from, and do I not get a say in the matter?” Her tone firmer than usual when talking with her Father, but this was different. This was her whole life. 

Her Father sighed deeply, now resting his fists on the table in front of him. “Of course you don’t! This is the Dark Lords  _ and  _ the Sovereigns decision” 

When Carlisle said those words, Faustus found his anger boil. He should have known better. He should have known that the Dark Lord wouldn’t grant him something so perfect in his life and he’d be able to keep it. 

“And what if I don’t want to go?” Her voice broke half way through asking. 

“You are not extended the courtesy of  choice daughter” he regrettably told her. 

_____

There was only so much comfort Faustus could offer Zelda before he knew she would snap at him. So from the meeting in the office with Carlisle that morning, he had decided he would do some digging, as he was certain there were answers to be found. 

First on his list to investigate was Edward. Faustus had noticed that he been acting differently since he had spoken to him about marrying Zelda. Therefore, the next place he was walking to, was Edward’s office. 

“Faustus” Edward grinned. 

“What do you know of this outrageous decision?” Faustus was eager to know, and his words came thick and fast. 

Edward leaned back in his chair and further grinned at his long time friend and mentor. That grin told Faustus that he knew about this, and he was selfish and didn’t warn either one of them. 

“You knew? It’s one thing to not tell me, but to not even tell your own  sister?  How could you do that to her?” Faustus inquired.

The look on Edward’s face saddened. “The truth is, I didn’t know  this  was going to be the way it went. I knew that the Sovereigns, at some point, wanted Zelda back in Italy. But I didn’t know _this_ was the way they would do it. I think my Father made a deal with them along time ago, though I can’t be sure”.

Faustus’s head was spinning.  Carlisle  had made a deal? It almost sounded dirty. The Carlisle Spellman that he had looked up to had  a deal  with the Sovereigns? “How could you possibly know?” Faustus interrogated. 

Edward stood to be equal with Faustus, “Just little things I have picked up on over the years. I know my Father, and sometimes being observant, rewards you with knowledge, and we both know that knowledge is power...” he smirked. “... I don’t know why it’s Zelda, I really don’t. But there is one thing I can tell you, nothing will stop this from happening” Edward added. 

Faustus scoffed, like he didn’t already know that. “Don’t you think I know that! Don’t you think I know that she is being ripped away from me!” His anger creeping through as his words got louder and louder. “This is outrageous. Your Father must be benefiting from this somewhere!” Faustus accused. 

Edward sighed and smiled disappointingly at his friend. He knew Faustus was allowing his anger to completely cloud his thinking and he was being very irrational. “We’ll never know though Faustus”. 

_____

“You’re leaving tomorrow morning, and that daughter, is  _final_! ” Carlisle snapped. 

Zelda ran out of words, and anger. She had been arguing with her Father for the last hour, trying to find whatever reason she could to convince her Father to let her stay. She wondered, that if two years ago, she’d have had Faustus’s baby, would she be forced to go? 

“Tell me Father, why?” She sobbed, as a last resort. 

“This is bigger than just you.” He sighed, she didn’t know what he meant by that, and didn’t want to quite frankly. “If I’d have known, what I know now, I’m sure things would be different. But, unfortunately, they aren’t. You must go to Italy and carry out your duty to the Sovereigns, and I must return to Hell, to carry out mine. I’ve always told you, it’s bigger than just us. We have a duty”. 

Carlisle teleported away, leaving Zelda in the High Priests office alone. When she eventually finished crying, she wondered around the office and her mind carried her into an imagination. She was meant to be with Faustus in this office, when he became High Priest. She should not be leaving Greendale, this was her home, with him and her family. 

Having had enough, Zelda teleported to Faustus’s house. As she approached the front door, she no longer felt comfortable letting herself in. 

Her hand reached out and hesitated for a moment before eventually knocking. Through the huge pane of glass next to the front door, she saw Faustus look confused when he saw her waiting outside. 

“Zelda, what are you doing?” He asked as he held his arms out to capture her. 

“I thought we had forever” she whispered into his hold. 

“Me too, and I’m sorry we don’t” he whispered back to her. 

His hand grabbed hers and he led them to his study. Without thought, he poured them both a drink and Zelda lent against his desk, taking one last really good look at this room. 

She loved being in his study with him. Zelda often found herself just staring at him whilst he worked. It was one of her favourite moments of Faustus. 

He slowly walked to her and handed her the whiskey he was already gulping down. Zelda followed his lead and wasted no time in washing down the rich liquid, it burning her as it went.

Zelda observed his behaviour and knew he was being considerate as he was wanting to do nothing but explode with anger. 

“Faustus” she quietly said and held out her hand for him to come to her. 

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to be” he said to her. 

She sighed deeply, like her heart wasn’t already causing her so much pain. “I know...” her hands reached up to cup his face. “... we’ve been played, and it’s something we can not match. Loving you, wasn’t planned, but know that I’ll never be able to change the way I feel”. 

“I’d give you the world. I love you Zelda Spellman, you taught me how to love”.

Zelda’s eyes began filling with tears and Faustus rested his forehead on hers, closing the space between them completely. 

“They will never be able to take you from me completely. You are mine Zelda, and nothing will ever change that” Faustus began getting angry, winding himself up with his own words, growing more and more possessive and his hand slithered up and wrapped gently around Zelda’s throat.

“Mine!” He growled into her ear.

_____

The moment Zelda opened her eyes and saw that it was light, her stomach churned. This was it. She turned over and decided to just take in every second of looking at Faustus as she could get away with.

This was never going to be easy. 

When dressed, she made her way down to the kitchen where Faustus was and her eye caught a glimpse of all her past newspapers piled on the end of the table, with the latest one ready at her usual seat with her coffee waiting for her.

Zelda couldn’t have drank her coffee any slower, as she knew the inevitable drew closer if she did. It was torturous, they drank almost in silence, not wanting the time to come.

Faustus walked Zelda to the door, and knew he needed to act as if this was not tearing him apart for Zelda’s sake.

He saw Zelda fidget with her hand and curiously looked at what she was doing, and saw that she was holding the ring out to him.“No...” he said. “Keep it. It is yours” he whispered into a kiss on her cheek.

“But...” what she was about to say, was, that it was his Grandmothers, she shouldn’t have it. Though Faustus didn’t give her chance.

“It is yours, remember. I gave it to you as a symbol for us. Even if you hated me, I asked that you wore it. Because it meant that  we  still mattered, and that there would be hope. Be with me.... forever” he added.

He slipped the ring back on her finger, and kissed it. Zelda was sure that he had muttered something to, but didn’t know what.

She looked up at him and felt her chest tighten. “It’ll always be you” she said.

Zelda brought her hands up to cup his face, “No matter what... it will  _ always  _ be you” and with that, she kissed him goodbye and teleported out of his grip.

He watched Zelda disappear and knew that he would never be the same. She kept him calm and level headed, she did things that he couldn’t even explain. He felt like setting fire to the world, dragging a wrath so terribly across the land just because she wasn’t with him anymore. 

_____

When Zelda arrived home, her family was waiting for her in the kitchen. She saw that Hilda was already crying and her Father looked at her expressionless.

Given that Hilda was currently studying and living in England away from her family, Zelda almost rolled her eyes at the fact that she was so upset. Though, what Zelda forgot to realise was that Hilda would one day be returning to Greendale, whereas, Zelda wouldn’t be.

From her bedroom, Zelda heard an entourage of people gather outside. She knew this was it. The majority of her things were packed other than the things she didn’t want to take. As she went to leave her bedroom, she took one last look and smile at all the memories.

Walking down the porch, her heart was beating harder than usual. The intimidation of the  _ army  _ of guards that were sent for her was off the scale. Was it all really that necessary?

Zelda walked in front of the Sovereign guards, not wanting to look at them. Her family followed closely behind her and her Father opened the portal to her new life.

“I’m gonna miss you Zelds” Hilda sobbed. Naturally Zelda rolled her eyes, but her soft side managed to give her younger sister a hug. “You’re going on like l’m never seeing you again. Stop that!” She said as tears were battling to fill her eyes.

She turned to her brother, and he was already smiling at her. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” he joked. “There are certainly some questionably acts that I don’t care to discuss” she laughed back at him. “Take care, Zee” he hugged her.

Lastly, she looked at her Father. She was currently consumed with so much anger towards him, though when his stern face broke into a smile, she couldn’t help but soften too. “I’ll always be checking over you. We all have our duty to carry out, and Zelda, I am proud of you”. She was confused by her Fathers words, as usual, he decided to talk back handedly and never to the point, leaving her to try and figure it out herself. 

She didn’t dare look back at her family, and followed closely behind one of the guards through the portal, and within seconds she had gone. 

Little did everyone know, Faustus watched from a distance. He saw his love disappear and felt his heart go with her.

It was still early, but he teleported to Dorians, and thankfully, Magnus was there. Faustus slumped himself into a stool at the bar, and Magnus had a bottle and glass ready for him. 

“You know, you’re allowed to feel like this. But, you can’t stay like this forever. You have a responsibility, and a High Priesthood to consider” Magnus kindly reminded his friend. 

“If I’d have known what was going to happen at the academy the first day I met her, I would have moved country. She captured me in every way, and I her, which is why this hurts in ways I could have never imagined” Faustus spoke as he downed a shot of whiskey. 

“She would want you to be happy Faustus” Magnus added, trying to comfort him. 

“There is  _ no one  _ else like her. You know that” Faustus protested. And even Magnus had to admit, no one would ever be like her. 

“Someone once told me that it is painful to wait for someone, others say it’s painful to forget. I don’t believe either to be all that painful”. Faustus gawked at him, wondering how the heaven this was going to help and it  was the most painful thing, both were. Magnus continued “I believe the worst pain is when you don’t know whether to wait or forget”. 

Faustus turned away from Magnus, “The move is permanent Magnus, you know that. So what are you talking about?”. 

Magnus raised his brow at his friends narrow mindedness. He realised that Faustus couldn’t see clearly at the moment because he had too many feelings floating around in his head. “Whether to wait, or forget. In time you’ll see. This is  _ Zelda _ we are talking about. Just give it time brother”. 

“My heart belongs to her, and I’d risk it all to be with her again” Faustus sighed.

_______

Zelda was being escorted through the palace to her apartment. It was explained to her that she would be given a few days to settle in before fulfilling her new role of  _Sovereign Minister_.  She would live here, directly in the Palace in the east wing, where the other members of the Sovereign council members lived. It was intimidating to say the least. She didn’t know anyone, she didn’t fully understand her role and most of all, she could bump into Damon, which was going to be the strangest thing.

Her apartment was grand to say the least, but she shouldn’t have expected anything less. The decor was perfect, everything looked as though it had been hand picked out for her specifically.

A few hours after her belongings being dropped off, there was a knock at her door. Zelda groaned and really didn’t want to answer it, but she didn’t think whoever was at the door was going to go away easily. 

“Zelda!” Luna screamed. 

Zelda instantly sobbed at the familiar face that was stood at her door. “What the heaven are you doing here?” She asked. 

Luna embraced her friend and squeezed tightly. “I work here, of course. It was always my life’s ambition to work for the Sovereigns, you know that”. Zelda was shaking, shock completely consuming her. She felt comfort in knowing she had an old friend near by. 

When Zelda had finally calmed down, Luna had told her that she had been working as an intermediate Sovereign Minister for just over a year and that she heard whispers of her name every so often, but never had any idea that she would be here. Zelda asked a million questions about the job, the people, well, everything she could think of really. 

Luna had asked about her life from when she left Italy and went back to Greendale. Zelda explained that she had no idea this was happening, and she was beginning to make a life for herself with Faustus. Luna was very interesting in knowing the story between the two of them. 

They talked for hours. Zelda mainly creeping back to talking about Faustus, she just couldn’t help herself. 

“He was just a chapter, this is your life, it was always meant to be so Zelda” Luna smiled. 

Zelda looked questionably at her friend, “What makes you say that?”. 

Luna sighed happily, “You began here Zelda, you loved your life here. Can you remember how distraught you were when your Father dragged you back to Greendale, you hated it. You always said you were better than there”. 

Zelda couldn’t help but remember that. Luna was right, she didn’t want to go back to Greendale at the time, and she really did think she was better than there. But not now, never now. She had lost a part of herself. 

They had no idea that their souls had connected in the way that they had. Not one thing could fill the empty gap that they were both feeling. 

“Maybe you should do the cord-cutting spell?” Luna suggested. 

“I beg your pardon?” Zelda asked as a question, confused. 

Luna snorted, “Goodness, Zelda! You really have been gone that long. What do they teach you in Greendale?” 

“What are you talking about?” Zelda urgently asked. 

“Get a candle, carve his name into it and burn the wick and all of your feelings for him will disappear” Luna said so casually, like they weren’t discussing Zelda’s love. 

_____

Back in Greendale, Faustus stumbled home. Angrily kicking the ground as he went. He stomped to his study and fell to his knees. 

“Please, Dark Lord. Bring her back to me. It’s all I’ll ever ask” he muttered. “I’ll do anything, please. Please bring her back to me”. 

When no answer came his way, Faustus began to think that the Dark Lord did not care for his followers in the way he has been made out. He got up off the floor and stumbled to his desk.

The sound of fire encouraged Faustus to turn around, and instantly dropped back down to his knees. “Dark Lord” he greeted. 

Satan stared amusingly at his follower on the floor. “Get up” he said “I can’t be dealing with looking down at you”. 

Faustus slowly lifted his head to check to see whether or not he was being tricked. When he realised he wasn’t, he slowly stepped up to stand. 

“Now, Faustus. Stop whining. I’ve already had enough!” The Dark Lord growled at him. “You can not be a High Priest with all this moaning. That’s if, that’s still what you want” Satan tormented. 

“Of course it is, Dark Lord” Faustus pleaded. 

Satan grinned, “Good. Now start acting like a High Priest, otherwise I will do more than take your precious Zelda away from you”. With that, the devil disappeared.

  
____

Faustus had been tossing and turning for hours, it had only been a few days since Zelda left but he was still struggling to sleep. He had never been a great sleeper anyway, but now, it was almost impossible for him. Every time he closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep, he would see her.

He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling like he does most nights when a cold breeze rushed through his room. He lifted his head slightly to look throughout the room, but nothing. He closed his eyes, hoping he would just drift off when he heard something whisper his name.

“Go to sleep” she whispered. He refused to open his eyes, as he knew that she wasn’t there, though it didn’t stop him hoping that she was.

“I am asleep” he replied. 

His eyes slowly opened and searched for her. An illusory version of Zelda was standing at the end of his bed, looking completely ethereal.

“I know you’re not here” he said.

“Am I not? Go to sleep, you look tired and you need your rest for what is to come” she said as she walked closer to him by the bed.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, confused.

“Go to sleep” she whispered again and kissed his forehead before disappearing into thin air.

Faustus woke to the irritating sound of his house phone ringing. His eyes searched for the time and saw that it was 3.30am. He groaned at the inconvenience, but it must be important at this time.

It was the caretaker for the academy, demanding Faustus get there as soon as he could.

He immediately changed into something more appropriate and teleported to the academy instantly.

Rushing through the halls, Faustus finally found the caretaker and Edward called out behind him.

“What’s going on?” Edward asked.

“I have no idea” Faustus said, the both of them following the caretaker down the halls.

The caretaker abruptly stopped outside the High Priests office and flung his arm in the direction of the door. Edward and Faustus looked at each other curiously.

Faustus reached to open the doors and felt his breath taken away from him at the sight. Edward froze, staring at what was in front of him.

The High Priest was dead.

He had been  _murdered_.

“In Satan’s name...” Faustus gasped.

Faustus walked closer to the body, and saw the High Priests neck had been slit, as his head rested heavily on his desk. “We need to inform the Witches council” Faustus told Edward, “And inform Magnus” he added. 

The office was covered in blood. It looked like the High Priest put up a good fight and that the body had been placed there purposefully.

This only meant one thing though. Faustus was going to be the new High Priest of the Church of Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crying, are you crying? 
> 
> What are your predictions? Feel free to leave comments 😬😬
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	51. It means nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the hall, Zelda’s eye caught at the entourage that was oncoming, and she just couldn’t quite see who was amongst them. Butterflies starting wizzing around her stomach and her breathing quickened slightly. She knew it would be one of the Sovereigns or Sovereign members, but just couldn’t see who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I just want to say how sorry I am for the delay. But I can confirm that there will be ONE more chapter in this part. 
> 
> I will do my best to updates quickly as I can. 
> 
> Enjoy and hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> Ps- thought I’d try a mood board
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

Every night, from the night Zelda arrived, she had dreams,  _If you could call them that_,  of Faustus. She missed him beyond belief. Her heart ached for him.

Not only was it unfamiliar to have half the side of her bed cold, she hated that she was alone, something that had never bothered her until now. And as each night came, it didn’t get any easier for her. 

It had been an unusual few days for her. She didn’t really leave her room, not feeling mentally equipped to, even though she would be eternally grateful for Luna being there, which she still hadn’t quite come to terms with.

When Zelda attended her first meeting in her new position, she realised that she had never felt more out of place. The room was largely intimidating, with one huge elongated table with the other Sovereign ministers, council members and other various roles sat around it. One thing Zelda observed almost immediately, there were only three women sat at the table. 

For the first time ever, she felt way out of her depth. She wished that all those times Faustus and Edward were talking witch politics, she had actually took note once in a while. At the time though, she didn’t need the use for it. How times and circumstances had changed. 

Zelda was sensing that it was nearing the end of her second meeting of the day, and Satan was she grateful. The boring monotone voice of the lead council member was starting to give her a headache. 

She gracefully got up from her seat and smiled nervously at the warlocks that surrounded her. Usually, Zelda would flourish in a room full of men but these men weren’t the men she was used to. 

Luna caught up with her at the door, both trying to escape as quickly as possible. They began walking down the huge and glamorous hallways of the palace, discussing or rather trying to figure out what exactly just happened in the meeting. 

Down the hall, Zelda’s eye caught at the entourage that was oncoming, and she just couldn’t quite see who was among them. Butterflies starting wizzing around her stomach and her breathing quickened slightly. She knew it would be  one  of the Sovereigns or Sovereign members, but just couldn’t see who. 

Of course, there was always the possibility it might be _him._

  
Zelda and Luna both veered off to one side and stood to wait for them to pass, even though there was more than enough space for them to continue walking where they were as the hallway was that big, but it was done out of respect. 

As the entourage came closer, she thought she recognised someone. But it couldn’t be. He looked so different. 

Her heart pounded as she realised it  _was_ him. 

As he got closer, a tremendous grin grew on his face as he recognised Zelda immediately. She hadn’t changed at all. Her hair was still as long and beautiful as he remembered. Her eyes still sparkled like an emerald diamond. 

Zelda squinted, trying to focus her concentration. He had grown his hair out to around shoulder length, it was hard to tell as it was tied back in a low bun, which Zelda found incredibly attractive and thought that it suited him more than his perfectly placed hair. She felt her cheeks blush and now she was convinced he’d be able to see how rosy they were. His all-black suit only highlighted his new dominating aura. 

The smile that struck his face when he first saw her made her lips curl back at him. Butterflies raced around in her stomach as he walked out in front of his entourage and slowed down to a stop when he reached Zelda, his grin beaming back at her.

“Hello Zelda” he darkly smiled. 

“Damon...” Zelda softly spoke almost as it were a question.

Luna looked from one to the other and smirked, remembering the relationship they had once shared. 

Zelda was speechless, actually seeing him again. Her face was soft and her lips curled into a defining smile. She thought that he looked even more charming than he has done before. 

“I wish I could stay, but I have somewhere I need to be” he said to her. Then, to Zelda’s pure surprise, he leaned forward, and pecked her cheek. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and her face was on fire, flushing completely.When she reopened her eyes, she saw him already walking away, his entourage following closely behind. 

Completely flustered, Zelda remained still and watched her past lover walk away. She snapped out of her daze when Luna shouted her name. 

“What?” Zelda asked. 

“Lilith spare me, you two couldn’t  be  any deeper in each other’s eyes” she sniggered. 

Zelda raised her brow, “Don’t be so melodramatic!”. 

_____

Faustus was sat at his desk in his office at the academy, silent. He hasn’t said much since he saw Father Campbells dead body. 

Edward was pacing up and down in front of him, adding to his irritation. It reminded him of Zelda, as she used to pace when she was trying to think. 

“Faustus... this means you’re... well, you’re...” Edward attempted to speak. 

Faustus knew exactly what it meant. 

He would be in charge of the coven and the academy. He would be replacing Father Campbell. He would be the acting High Priest of the Church of Night.

“I know what it means!” He snapped. 

Edward couldn’t wait until Magnus arrived, he hoped that he could convince Faustus to calm down slightly. 

“I thought you’d be happier” Edward dared to say. 

Faustus didn’t respond straight away, he got up and looked out of the window even though all he could see was his own reflection. “It means nothing...” he mumbled. 

“Faustus, this is what you’ve always wanted. You can finally reform the Church of Night like you had always planned” Edward said encouragingly. 

Fortunately, Magnus has joined at that point. Faustus noting his presence in the reflection of the window he was still staring out before he turned to both of them. “It still means nothing without  _her!_ ”. 

Magnus eyed Edward, he had only been in the room seconds but knew exactly what was going on. 

“I’ve informed the witches council, who are informing the Sovereigns and the Dark Lord. They have granted you the role of interim High Priest... I think it is wise that you address the coven” Magnus stated. 

_____

The displeasing sound of the maids voice made Zelda groan. Since she got to Italy, this was the method of wake up call she received, and quite frankly, she didn’t like it. 

She sat up in her bed and the bright morning sunlight burned her eyes as the maid pulled back the curtains. Her eyes searched her room and saw Vinegar Tom burying his face under his paws and felt like mimicking him. 

Another maid entered carrying Zelda’s clothes. She couldn’t make up her mind up whether she liked that she had to wear these clothes almost permanently whilst carrying out her duty as a Sovereign Minister, or not. The elegant white Edwardian style blouse was much more innocent than her personality, and the high waisted black trousers was something she needed to get used to, as she had spent the majority of her life in skirts or dresses. Then there was the cloak. The black hooded cloak with red and gold embroidery that practically claimed her as Sovereign property. 

Zelda sat down in her usual seat at the long table in one of the many council rooms in the palace. As the meeting began, she already felt herself bored. The current topic of discussion was the ball that the Sovereigns were hosting that week. In all honesty, Zelda had forgotten about it. Still resisting to the change in her life, she didn’t even want to go. She knew it was important, it was to represent peace between the realms (for however long that continued). 

Finally, the butlers brought in tea. Zelda was slowly losing interest in being in the room altogether. The cup and saucer was placed in front of her and her tea poured for her.

In the now silence of the room, other than the occasional slurp, a young nervous butler knocked as he entered the room. He scurried over to the head council member and whispered something to him as he passed a note. 

Just as she stirred the cream into her tea, Zelda froze in her action. 

“The High Priest of the Church of Night has been murdered...” the head council member began.

Her eyes shot up to him in anticipation, waiting for more. “... Faustus Blackwood will be interim High Priest until the council confirm his status permanent and he is admitted to office and ordained by the Dark Lord”. 

Zelda instantly felt sick at the mention of his name. Even though they were more than 5000 miles away from each other, she felt him in her heart. Though it was painful and she wanted it to stop. 

Conveniently, the meeting had ended there and Zelda rushed back to her apartment to ensure no one saw the tears that were beginning to break through and roll down her pale face. 

Little did she know, Luna followed her. She saw Zelda’s face, she knew what that name meant to her. 

“Zee..” Luna called out but saw her sobbing into her pillow. She climbed on the bed next to her upset friend and rubbed her arm to comfort her. Luna didn’t know what else to say, she knew asking her if she was alright would be the stupidest thing, so instead she said nothing. 

When Zelda finally finished her sobbing, she lifted her head from the pillow. Her eyes red from crying and black tear stains down her cheeks from the mascara. Many things had rushed around in Zelda’s head in her state of despair. The first being,  _who the heaven murdered the High Priest?_ The second,  s_he was supposed to be with him when he became High Priest_.  Another,  _when will he be ordained? _Then she realised that she wouldn’t be able to attend. 

“I still love him...” Zelda said as she wiped the tears that were still escaping. “... I don’t want to love him anymore. It hurts too much”. 

Luna looked sincerely sad at her friend and dragged Zelda into a tight hug, almost swaddling her. “I think it would be impossible for you not to still love him after such a short time Zelda. If there was a balm for this pain, I’d make it, but there unfortunately is not”. 

Zelda drifted off to sleep due to how upset she was. When she woke up, she saw a candle with Faustus’s name carved into it with her lighter next to it. 

She didn’t want to do it.

But she knew she had to. 

It was unfair to herself that this was how she was going to continuously feel every time he was mentioned or she thought of him. 

She sat up and gently picked up her zippo and rolled it. Her eyes narrowed on the flame and watched it as she picked up the candle. She hesitated so much longer than she thought she would. Her initial thought was to just light it as quickly as possible but she couldn’t. 

The tears began streaming once more and she steadied her breathing before the hyperventilation started. She tried to remember what she used to be like before she even admitted that she loved him. It was easier.   


Witches weren’t meant to love.

But somehow, she had been unfortunate enough to experience the painful side of love.

And just like that, she moved the flame to the candles wick and it instantly caught alight. 

_____

It was after witching hour on Faustus’s first day as acting High Priest. He was exhausted, irritable and short tempered. He was extremely grateful to walk through the door to his house. A house that were still full of reminders and memories of Zelda. 

His craving for the rare and expensive single malt whiskey sat in his office was growing more and more by the second. He has had it for years but has only had two drinks out of it, knowing how long his life will be and fearing he would never be able to find another to live up to it. 

He threw down his brief case and practically charged to his office and disappointment hit him in the face when he walked through the door. 

“Hello little brother” Leonard spoke. 

Faustus’s face changed from tired to angry. He wasn’t in the mood to display brotherly love and affection. 

His eye caught sight of Leonard’s cigarette and couldn’t help but want one himself. 

Leonard held out a cigarette and a lighter in silence and Faustus reluctantly took it from him and lit. 

Inhaling deeply, Faustus now believed this will be more bearable. “Satan, what are you  doing  here?” He aggressively asked. 

“I hear congratulations are in order” Leonard sarcastically smiled. 

“How the heaven did you find out?” Faustus asked inhaling more of his cigarette. 

Leonard walked closer to Faustus but brushed passed him and sat in the seat at his brothers desk. 

“Ahhh, but you know exactly how I found out brother. Come on, that brain of yours is much smarter than that” he grinned. 

“Father” Faustus boldly announced, he didn’t even need to ask it as a question, he knew it was the answer.

Leonard laughed at his brothers slow realisation, “Well, of course”. 

“And you thought it necessary to come to Greendale, for what exactly?... and how does Father even know?” Faustus grew annoyed at how vague his brother was being. 

“Oh Faustus, you know Father, he has his spies everywhere” Leonard warned. “Which brings me to why I am here”. 

Faustus remained silent, waiting for his brother to continue. 

“Now you are High Priest, it is only necessary that you marry” his brother insisted. 

“No” Faustus boldly replied like a reflex. 

Leonard laughed and almost lost himself in the apparent humour of his brother declining. “You know, eventually you will not have a choice. It is Fathers one request of you, and you should do well to honour it”. 

Faustus sighed, and repeated his blunt ‘no’ again. 

“You need someone to take care of your internal affairs, and it will go well with your image as High Priest” Leonards patience was wearing thin. "Father is proud of you" he added.

"Is that so?" Faustus asked. "If he is, indeed, proud, then why did he not come here to tell me himself?". 

Leonard sighed as he knew exactly where Faustus was going to go from this point. 

"_Your _Father..." Faustus started but Leonard immediately cut in. "_Our_ Father" he corrected.

Faustus huffed his disapproval at his brothers interruption. "Let's be real here, Brother. He was always more your Father than mine. I remember you casting such a big shadow over me. He always favoured you over me and yet, you're the son who let him down the most. To the point where he almost pushed for your excommunication. He expected great things from you, _his first born son. _And you disappointed him beyond belief. He didn't even acknowledge that you existed for how many years?"

Leonard rolled his eyes at his brother, knowing that this was just one of his tantrums about being second and never treated like he was. 

"_You _were the one who he had wanted to be High Priest originally, not me! He couldn't have cared less about me when you were there. Then you lost yourself within the mortal world and finally that man realised my existence, _and_ my potential! He soon realised he had been wasting his time on the wrong son. But becoming a High Priest wasn't to please him. It was for me!" His anger serving emphasis on each of his words. 

His brother stood almost shellshocked. He didn't realise that _this_ was going to be how Faustus reacted. Though he could see that his brother was not playing on this in the slightest, he meant every word. 

"And yet, here you stand, _for_ him and _instead _of him. Since when were you back being his errand boy, hmm?! All that man ever does is see his benefit, in every situation. You can tell him that I will do as I please." Faustus flung open the drawer to his desk and pulled out one of Zelda's cigarettes that he kept a stash of. 

Leonard also lit up a cigarette, clearly the both of them needed it. "It is his one last hope".

"Hope for what?" Faustus was annoyed at himself for even asking. 

"Power... for the family" Leonard cleared his throat. 

Faustus found it amazing really that his Father was even still alive. He had been cursed some time ago as he dared to dabble in very dark necromancy in an attempt to resurrect his late wife. He sought out the best witch doctor England had to offer, but the curse eagerly spread around his body. In spite of that, he was still dictating all the way from England. 

"You can tell him, I'm not interested in being a pawn in his chess game" Faustus snapped. 

_____

"Come in!" Damon bellowed, as he stood staring out the window in his suite. 

He turned around to see who it was that interrupted his peace, to his surprise though, he wanted to see this visitor. 

"Blake" He smiled warmly. 

"Your Highness" Blake greeted. 

"It's good to see you. After spending so long in Greendale, I imagine you are pleased to be back" Damon suggested.

Blake smiled at him, he knew what wanted to say, but it was whether the young Sovereign member was in a playful mood or not. But he was willing to take his chances, knowing that the reason he was sent to Greendale would save him. 

"Greendale wasn't all that bad. Not when I had one witch in particular to keep my eyes occupied" he laughed. 

Damon joined him in laughing, though his eyes darkened. "Yes, Zelda really _is _exquisite".

"She certainly is, I don't think there were many people she _didn't _catch the eye of"

Damon hummed in response.

"I don't think I'd be wrong in saying that you are pleased she is here" Blake really was pushing his luck.

Damon walked towards Blake and circled once around him, then made his way back in front of the window. "Of course" he said overcompensating on his grin as he was getting extremely angry that he was still talking about Zelda. "I want to take the opportunity to show my appreciation of your loyalty to this family. The tasks that you have been asked to perform, do no come without recognition. You helped in Zelda's return, and ensuring that... that idiot would be distracted enough from her. Killing the former High Priest must not have been easy, yet you succeeded without suspicion".

Blakes grin grew, he had never received so much praise. He knew when he was first put on the Sovereigns payroll, he would eventually be tasked with something like this. They were dangerous, and Blake knew it. Yet, it didn't stop him from being drawn in. He thought from time to time how everyone thought they stayed in power so long. Yes, everyone in their religion worshipped the Dark Lord, but he ruled Hell. It was absolutely the Sovereigns who ruled the earth. 

"It was an honour to serve". 

Whilst Damon was still facing the window, out of complete sight of Blake, he summoned two daggers that shot down his black blazer. As he turned around, he was talking about Blakes overdue reward and hid his hands behind his back, concealing the daggers. 

"It would only be appropriate to reward your loyalty, do you not agree?" he asked as he stood dangerously close to him. 

"If you insist" Blake had a menacing smile on his face before Damon brutally stabbed him with his daggers. 

Blake froze as Damon ensured the blades went deep and almost fell into him. Damon moved his face so he could whisper into Blakes ear. "How _dare _you even look at her!" he spitefully thundered. 

Damon shoved his body away from him and Blakes deadening body landed on the floor with a huge thud. He banished the daggers and stepped over his dead employees body. For a second, he thought he shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him, but also, it was what was agreed. The Sovereigns couldn't risk Blake telling someone about the arrangement for Father Campbell and Damon was more than happy to oblige, as he needed to prove to the Dark Lord and his Grandfather that he was willing to do whatever it took to protect the crown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if any of you saw that coming or whatttttt, but leave me a comment on what you think 🙃
> 
> Did you like the mood board addition?  

> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


	52. Heir to the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda was once again walking through the grand palace halls. Her hips swaying and heels echoing against the marble.  
When she reached the door, her hand hesitated to knock. She had been summoned, there wasn’t a choice for her to not go in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!!! I can’t believe this is the LAST chapter of this part of the fic 💔
> 
> I think that’s why it’s taken me so long to post, I was soooo reluctant to write it as I didn’t want this part to come to an end. I have loved writing the young version of Spellwood and introducing and creating new characters, And for in order for the story to move on this part had to end. 
> 
> So here it is the last chapter, it’s slightly longer than what I thought but also didn’t want to split into two chapters.
> 
> I genuinely could’ve carried on writing but it’s time for me to start writing the next part. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. I do adore Reading the comments that everybody leaves and I really appreciate every single person who has read this Fic whether that was from the very beginning or not thank you🖤
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)

  
Despite crying herself to sleep, Zelda woke up more refreshed than she had imagined she would. She didn’t feel any different, though, she didn’t know if she would or even should.

When the maids entered her room, she wasn’t instantly irritated by their presence and hopped right out of bed to drink her morning tea. She flung open the page of the news paper and saw the news of Father Campbells murder. Her stomach dropped as she thought of Faustus replacing him. Then her mind drifted to the question of,  _who murdered him?_

As she readied for her day of more meetings, she assumed in thought that Faustus and her brother would surely launch an enquiry to his murder, suspicious as it is. At this point, Zelda wondered if the subject would be topic of discussion in any of her meetings and she also saw it fit that she reach out to her brother for information, if he had any.  _Later_,  she thought. 

The day passed by in a blur, and before long days has passed but for Zelda it felt like one painfully long day. When she was having her morning coffee and reading through her newspaper, a habit she would never give up, her eyes were pulled to her diary and saw in her schedule that it was the day of the ball.

She huffed out a sigh, really not wanting to go. In all the events of the week, the ball had come around much sooner than she was in the mood for, knowing she would have to try her hardest to put on her strongest facade and find a dress that felt like armour.

Time was ticking by fast and in typical Zelda fashion, she shoved all her problems to the back of her mind and proceeded to get ready for her day filled with meetings with the council. 

_____

Zelda wasn’t sure what she had done so right, but the council members were not instantly putting her to sleep and she would be eternally grateful. She had also come to the conclusion that all these meeting ever entailed were old warlocks gossiping about covens, High Priests, Demons in Hell that they have had issues with, and the occasional piece of information that would be relevant to the meeting but somehow gets lost in all the gossip and another meeting has to be scheduled to talk about it. It dawned on Zelda that if the council were to have a  _rejiggle _ she was sure that more would get done.

It was astounding really that warlocks in particular always said they would reform the churches of Darkness and make changes to the Satanic religion (pending the Dark Lords approval of course) for the better, and yet there Zelda was, witness to the complete opposite. Though she never doubted that her Father worked hard and that’s how he gained respect from all over the world and the Dark Lord himself. She also didn’t doubt that Faustus would keep his word too.

As she quickly brushed that thought aside before she began to fall deep down that particular rabbit hole. She couldn’t afford to feel that hurt and be that distracted.

Luna nudged her, clearly seeing that her thoughts were elsewhere. Zelda looked at the witch next to her and followed where she was looking. The room that they had most of their meetings in was long and big, but also had huge windows one side and almost a wall full of doors the other, and the top half of those doors were glass.

It just so happened that they were facing the doors and Zelda’s tummy fluttered with butterflies when she saw who was slowly strolling past.

He was immediately recognisable due to the entourage on his tail. And Zelda raised her eyebrow at just how slow he had decided to walk past, and just before he got half way past, Damon looked directly at Zelda as he continued strutting by and smirked like he knew the exact moment to look. Her eyes followed him and before she even blinked he was out of sight.

“Zelda?” The council member snapped. He had said her name three times, but she wasn’t paying any attention at all. Her mind completely overtaken by Damon.

“Yes, sorry” she cleared her throat.

“I see you are distracted by His Royal Highness” he sniggered and others in the room followed with a snigger of their own.

Zelda huffed internally, absolutely not standing for this. A former High Priest, and now a senior member of the council or not, she was going to kindly remind him that she wasn’t just any witch, and going forward it would not be acceptable to joke on her behalf, and most importantly, she was a Spellman and that was the thing she needed to make clear the most.

“Actually  _council member_, His Royal Highness and I attended the Imperium together, we are  very well acquainted. In fact, it was the Sovereigns themselves that suggested to my Father, Carlisle Spellman, that I attend the Imperium in the first place. And just to add, it again, was the Sovereigns that  _requested_ my presence here as a Sovereign Minister.” She spat and ultimately, the whole room was silenced and eyes shot to the warlock at the head of the table, waiting for him to respond.

The council member who assumed it would be amusing to have a jest at Zelda’s expense was as red as a tomato. “What was it you wanted again, council member?” She asked politely with a perfectly placed smile on her lips.

Zelda knew that wasn’t the best way to tackle that round but she felt like she didn’t have much of a choice. At least now the warlocks of the room wouldn’t brush her off or even bat an eyelid at the suggestion of not upholding the same respect now they know who her Father is and her history or should it be said,  connection to the Sovereigns.

Relief flooded over her when she reached her room. Summoning a cigarette and her holder she couldn’t light it quick enough. Inhaling deeply and breathing the smoke out slowly, enjoying the rush of nicotine. A mixture of adrenalin from her performance with the council member and the butterflies that crept over her when seeing Damon again.

The phone ringing snapped her completely out of her daze. She rolled her eyes at the fact someone dared to disturb her. “Hello?” She impatiently answered.

“Zelda...”

She could practically hear the smile down the phone. But words left her, she couldn’t speak.

“Are you there?” He laughed.

“Yes”

There was silence for a few more seconds before Damon began to speak again. “I hear there was a little dispute in the meeting with the council earlier” 

At first, her eyes widened and she didn’t know what to do as she held the phone to her ear, until she heard that he seemed rather amused. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” she innocently replied.

He hummed a laugh “Okay, there was no dispute. I didn’t realise you would rather me use the more vulgar term of ‘pissing contest’. I hear you won by the way”.

She tried to hold in her laugh, but she was proud of herself. Not to mention that a Sovereign had called her to discuss it. “How did you hear about that anyway?” She asked.

“I’m the Sovereign Prince, I know a lot of things. Anyway, I assume I will be seeing you at the ball tonight?” He enquired, but Zelda felt like he had something else to ask.

“Sovereign  _Prince_? ” She purposefully digressed.

“Yes. My Grandfather granted me the title as there is no other Sovereign member that is dedicated to seeing this family and reign succeed. More importantly, are you attending the ball?” He was resilient, and Zelda felt impressed by it.

“I believe it’s in my schedule” was all she could manage as she was still processing his new title.

“In that case, will you do me the honour and come with me?” His voice smooth through the phone.

“What?” She panicked.

He chuckled once again, “I asked whether you would do me the honour and come with me”

Zelda inhaled deeply on her burning cigarette, not sure what to answer him with. “Damon, I don’t know if that’s such a...”

He cut her off “What could be so important that you are about to decline an invitation from the Heir to the throne?” His tone playful.

She smiled at his attempt, but she also had a feeling that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. At the same time, she didn’t know why she was saying no in the first place, especially after the events of the meeting.

“Nothing...” she quietly whispered, smiling as she hoped he didn’t hear her.

“Nothing did I hear?” He said laughing.

“Yes, nothing” she chuckled.

Though the phone call came as a surprise, the conversation had left her struggling to contain a smile. She had no idea what was going on and for the first time she was frightened by it. Zelda had always preferred structure, a plan to stick to. But this... this part of her life that had come so unexpected wasn’t a plan she was familiar with.

Zelda readied herself and slipped into her dress. Smoothing down the velvet fabric and the golden embroidery. She looked at herself in the mirror and plumped her lips as she added more red lipstick. She took a breath and stared deeply at her reflection, noticing that she looked different, yet not being able to pinpoint what it was that had changed.

A knock at her door caught her attention and she had to stop herself from biting her freshly painted lips as she went to answer.

He stood so handsomely smiling at her, his bright eyes raking over her and seeing that her long copper hair fell in waves down her body. She admired his suit and remembered his lavish taste in expensive fabrics. Her smile beamed back at him but he saw in her eyes that they weren’t as happy as her smile was.

“You look bewitching” Damon said as he held out his arm for her to grip.

She hesitated for a second. Her head and her heart completely conflicted. Her eyes flickered behind him and saw two of his guards with him. In a sense, this was all she could have ever dreamed of. This life was for her, or rather, Zelda was made for this life, the elegant and powerful lifestyle that has been handed to her. Being asked to a Sovereign ball with the  _Heir to the Throne_.  Yet, she couldn’t let go of her ‘what if’ life in Greendale. It wouldn’t have exactly been uneventful, she would have been the wife of the High Priest. Still, it would have never lived up to this level. 

Before she got too lost in her own conflict, she hooked under his arm and was guided to the ball, anticipating the reaction of the room when they saw her walk in with him.

As they walked down the halls of the palace, Zelda thought it odd that Damon had hardly spoken to her, but then, she had hardly spoke to him. She considered that she was feeling unusually nervous, though they have known each other for years but being with him, again, here, the thought made her chew the inside of her lip and in turn, Damon felt her arm tense up. He sweetly stroked her hooked arm with his free hand hoping it would reassure her.

“Ready?” He whispered as they halted behind the doors that led to the hall.

Zelda took a breath and nervously nodded. 

The doors opened to them, her eyes caught the glimmering sparkle of the chandeliers and decided, instead of looking at everyone else as the room was heaving with guests, she would keep her glance on them for a while. As they walked through the hall, Zelda felt like she had a thousand pair of eyes land on her and it was because she was on the arm of the young Sovereign Prince.

The whole room bowed their heads as they saw Damon enter. Upon walking through the crowds Zelda’s eyes flickered between the guests but she tried her absolute hardest to not look for longer than a second. Damon halted when he approached his Father and the string quartet continued to play.

The ball hadn’t been as bad as Zelda had first imagined though it had only been an hour. She hadn’t left Damon’s side, too nervous to branch out. He had introduced her to numerous people, most of important roles within the Palace, council or covens. Many of which had smirked suggestively at Damon to who Zelda was to him but he respectfully didn’t answer.

“Dance with me?” He asked her as he brought her hand to his mouth and gently grazed his lips against her.

His large hand clutched her waist and guided her to the middle of the room where many couples were dancing. Her eyes travelled up his torso and shyly looked into his deep hazel eyes. She rested her hand on his broad shoulder and couldn’t resist the soft feeling of his suit. Before she realised, his other hand entangled his thick tough fingers with her small soft ones. 

It had been a long time since they had danced together. However, this type of dancing was rare from what they were used to. His mouth found her ear “You really are a vision” he couldn’t resist whispering to her.

Her cheeks flushed, now holding his hand tighter than before.

“Do you ever think about us?” He asked subtly into her ear as they danced.

“Damon...” she paused, trying to bide herself some time to find the right answer. “... it’s been  _years_.  We were young”

“We still are young” he laughed.

She giggled back at him. “I mean,  _younger_.  We are probably very different people now. A lot has happened, and a lot has changed” she said, still not really answering his question.

“Yeah? I believe we just weren’t ready for each other then” he added.

She was stunned by his forward answer, but curious to know more. “What makes you believe that?” She asked.

He hummed, pleased that she was having this conversation with him. The Zelda he once knew wouldn’t have continued this. “I  _believe_,  we needed to grow into who we are now. For us to meet once again, and here we are. We have the potential to do great things Zelda.  _We _ could be great” he smiled.

Her heart thundered in her chest. It was never questionable whether or not they could do great things, especially together. Certainly with his title and authority.

“Damon... I don’t kn-“ she began but he cut her off. 

“Come and look at the stars again with me” his hand let go of hers but his other stayed strongly in the small of her back and guided her to a room off the main corridor of the palace.

Even Zelda had to admit, the sky was beautiful. Dark, but it was brightened by thousands of stars. She didn’t realise but she was leaning against him as she looked out of the open doors that led to a balcony. 

He snuck a peek at her and saw that she was trying to hold back a smile. He decided to stand in block of her view, leaving barely an inch between them. She could feel the warmth coming from under his suit and her hands involuntarily snaked his torso. Tilting his head with a smirk, he bent down and hovered his lips over hers before he moved and placed a kiss on her cheek. The feeling of his soft lips on her made her shiver and breath hitch.

The lust she was feeling suddenly wore off and she took a step back from him. “I can’t” she barely managed.

Her eyes looked sad but Damon was not about to let her leave upset. “Zelda, what’s wrong?” He asked, sincerity in his tone.

She battled with her thoughts to tell him the truth or lie. But, the lie would eventually run out. He would inevitably find out and when she gave herself a second to think clearly, she was here for the foreseeable. There was no point in lying. 

“Faustus and I... we were serious. Now I’m here, and... I’m not over it yet. Not over... him.” Was all she was willing to share with him.

He cupped her cheek, and rubbed his thumb against her soft skin. Pleased she did not completely shut him out. “Zelda, I like that you know who you are, I like that you are confident with yourself and your beliefs. I like the way you don’t take nonsense from anyone and your excessive use of the word  ‘poppycock’ . But you seem... sad. And I hope it isn’t because of your past. Because if it is, I will have to make it my mission to cheer you up everyday, and knowing you, you will get bored of my not very funny jokes before I will get bored of trying. Whatever has happened, has already happened and it can’t be changed”.

She inhaled a deep breath and actually listened to what he was saying. To her surprise, she thought he had a point. “I’m not...” she lied. 

His hand still cupping her cheek, his other large hand combed into her curls. Leaning down from his height, he hovered over her lips with his. Her hairs stood on end, and the close proximity was killing her lust filled body. She fluttered her eyes shut as her tummy pooled with a mixture of butterflies and warmth.

In his hesitation, she wondered why he didn’t instantly kiss her like she knew he wanted too. Then she realised that she wanted it as well.

Her breathing quickened, she could almost feel his lips on hers. She begged in her head that he would end the torture.

Finally, he did. Their lips pressed together, gently. Her mouth was just as soft as he had remembered, if not even better. She tasted sweet. His fingers raked into her hair from her cheeks, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Zelda opened her mouth, inviting his tongue inside, and he gladly swiped his over hers. Their breaths picked up, heating up the space between them.

Damon freed one of his hands from her hair and gripped her waist. Strong fingers kneading into her delicate skin. She whimpered at the feeling. The adorable sound, making him grow insanely hard in an instant. His lips moved south, kissing down her jaw and onto the sensitive area on her neck, making her let out a breathy sigh.

A burst of bravery coursed through her, her hands slipped from his chest, one sliding around his back and the other trickling down to his thigh, pulling herself closer to him. He growled at the touch, licking up her throat, tasting her sweet skin. She felt herself clench her thighs at the feeling of his skilled tongue on her skin.

Zelda snapped her hands to his collar and pulled him against her as she backed up to the desk that was in the room. Shimmying her hips she perked herself on the edge of the table, opening her legs to ensure he was as close as he could be. She bunched up her dress and Damon ran his fingers tips along the inside of her smooth creamy thighs.

He was losing himself quickly. Both of them desperate and hot. They were moving fast. Zelda didn’t even know how they got here.

Without warning, Damon ripped himself away, knowing he’d take it too far if he let himself continue for a moment longer. He stared at her with intensity, dim light from the sky streaked across her. Her chest was heaving and her puffy lips were slick with his saliva, making his mouth curl. “Have a good night Zelda” he said, licking his lips and slowly walking out of the room.

______

Zelda was still glazed over with want from the night before. Still surprised from his action of not pursuing her, though it was probably for the best. Little did Damon know, he was all she could think about. Her mind completely consumed by her desperate thoughts. 

It had been a few days since she saw him. Every time she thought of him, she smiled and had memories of the night at the ball.

When she got back to her apartment from yet another draining day of meetings. It was still early, and wondered what Luna had planned but her phone rang. Her heart fluttered at the idea of it being Damon but was very disappointed to hear when she answered that it was her brother.

“Edward! How are you?” She said trying to hide her disappointment.

She had no idea why she set herself up to think it would be Damon. And she knew she should be grateful to hear from Edward, because normally she would be.

“Zee, I called for a purpose” he deeply stated.

For a second, she assumed bad news. Though Satan granted her this blessing that it wasn’t.

“Faustus is being ordained at witching hour. I’d thought you’d want to know “ he added.

She paused, listening to silence on the phone. “I wish I could be there” she admitted. “How is he?”.

Edward sighed, not knowing if telling her is a good or bad idea. But he felt like he couldn’t ignore his sister. “He’s not sleeping well”.

She immediately felt worried. Knowing that her being in Italy wouldn’t have been easy on him. He always told her that he  needed  her. Though she assumed Magnus and her brother would look after him. “The coven have accepted him well as High Priest” Edward continued, as her silence made him realise he probably shouldn’t have told her that.

“He’s not sleeping?” She asked, clearly ignoring the information about the coven.

“Zee, please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that” his tone regretful.

She tutted to herself. Evidently the sleeping aid of herself she sent him wasn’t strong enough.

“I’m not either” she said bluntly, sounding like she was blaming him even though she knew it wasn’t his fault.

“I need to go Edward” and she hung up before her brother even managed to say something else.

Pacing up and down, she was conflicted with what to do.

_No_.

How could she possibly even  think  about going to the ceremony? She wouldn’t even be able to get away with it. Someone would find out. 

______

Her dress was long and black, covering her arms. She went to pick up a black vail scarf and rubbed the fabric through her fingers before draping it over her head so it covered her face. Then adding a black fedora hat to her outfit to complete. 

She walked over to the mirror to assure herself that she wasn’t recognisable. There wasn’t a moment that passed since Edward rang where she could talk herself out of going to Faustus’s ceremony. 

It was a risk. 

A huge risk. The antipope had already left for Greendale, as he was the one conducting the ceremony. 

No one could find out if she went.

Taking a deep breath, her fists clenched at the side of her and without having time to scare herself into not going, she teleported to Greendale. 

Hiding in the shadows of the Greendale woods, she watched as the Church of Night Coven members piled into the desecrated church. 

As the last coven members arrived, Zelda took the opportunity to join closely behind them hoping to go unnoticed and gently slipped into the back pew. 

She saw her brother stood at the front talking with Magnus. How it pained her to not be up there with them. 

Edward looked out at the coven, and noticed a guest hiding themselves. He recognised the figure. 

_ He knew it was his sister.  _

He averted his eyes before Magnus grew suspicious of whom he was looking at when Faustus appeared in his High Priests attire alongside the Antipope.

Her heart ached in her chest when she saw him and felt a tear stream down her face. 

She was so proud of him. 

The Antipope began the ceremony and throughout the whole thing, he looked strong and powerful. He was meant for this. 

It suited him. 

“_Faustus Blackwood, the High Priest of the Church of Night. Satan blesses you and requires you to carry his work out as his representative on earth_”  the antipope concluded as Faustus signed his name in the book of the beast. 

The entire desecrated church stood and clapped for their new High Priest. The atmosphere was electric. The coven cheering continued and when the official ceremony was over, Zelda remained seated as she watched the coven congratulate their new High Priest. 

Faustus felt like the Dark Lord had finally rewarded him for his hard work. He had wanted this since he could remember. Yet, a part of him was sad that she wasn’t here with him. 

As he shook a hand of another coven member, he grew bored and looked out to see how many more  handshakes he’d have to endure when the figure all in black caught his eye. 

He was sure he recognised that figure anywhere. He was so  _familiar _ with her. 

Under her veil, Zelda stared directly at him. She whimpered in pain that she couldn’t go to him. She saw him raise his brow in question of who it was and thought it best that she leave as soon as he looked away.

“If you’ll excuse me” Faustus said to the coven member.

He tried fighting through the crowd.

Was it her?

It had to be her.

He could still see her hat over the tops of peoples heads.

He had never been so grateful that he was tall. His shoulders constantly brushing and bumping into the coven as he still attempted to get through, to get to her.

As he finally made it to the end of the desecrated church, she was gone.

But he was so sure... so sure it was her.

Frustrated, Faustus finally got back to his office at the academy. After having spoken to every single coven member. He flung his High Priest gown on the couch in the corner of his office and slouched into the chair behind his desk.

His eyes narrowed on the rectangular box on his desk. Curious to what was inside and  _who _ it was from.

The black velvet box was smooth with a black silk bow. He softly tugged at the bow and gently lifted the lid. He sighed when he saw what it was, and hummed a pleased laugh.

Faustus ran his fingers down the cane and finally his hands couldn’t keep themselves from picking it up.

A small card was hidden underneath where the cane was in the box.

‘ _You are what you do. Be the High Priest I know you can be_’

His smile couldn’t be contained as he recognised the handwriting. 

_______

Zelda was once again walking through the grand palace halls. Her hips swaying and heels echoing against the marble.

When she reached the door, her hand hesitated to knock. She had been summoned, there wasn’t a choice for her to not go in.

She knocked and entered, slipping in as quietly as she could still feeling nervous with a hint of excitement.

He was stood by the window looking out of it. His head turned when he heard the door open and his eyes traced her entire body and smiled. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming” Damon finally said.

As she reached him, he extended his hand to grab hers and pull her towards him. Leaning down, he couldn’t resist planting a gentle kiss on her silky lips. She hummed her acceptance only enticing him more.

His large hands slithered over her body, finally touching her the way he’d wanted to the night of the ball, but didn’t allow himself.

She regrettably pulled from the kiss, beginning to enjoy the lust filled interactions that they had frequently been having. “I can’t decline an invitation to the  _Heir to the Throne_ now can I?” She teased.

He hummed a laugh because she was using his own line against him. His hand clung to the small of her back and she leaned into his broad chest the both of them staring out of the window.

“So, is this you ready to stand amongst the stars with me once again?” He whispered into her floral scented hair. She took a breath, and tried her hardest to not get nervous at his question.

It had been six months since she’d been back in Italy, and she had made him wait for an answer. To her admiration, Damon waited patiently. Never once pushing her for an answer. It was actually his patience with her that helped guide her to her answer.

They hadn’t once taken it further than kissing, reminding her of when they didn’t dare take it further than that when they were younger. At times, it was excruciating to not end their frustration. Their heated and lustful moments dragging them into a realm of pleasure they almost didn’t escape. Zelda was adamant that it would cloud her judgement, even though there was moments where she certainly cursed herself, craving his touch too much.

But he did as she asked and they had their moments. Occasional strolls in the beautiful wild gardens of the palace, and at witching hour so they could stargaze like they used to. Damon even with his extremely busy schedule made time for Zelda. He cancelled meeting and trips just to see her not caring who he irritated in the process.

Sometimes she still felt lost. Then she’d look at the sky and thought she’d rather be lost in the stars. And the stars, for her were Damon.

Not being with Faustus was a part of her life that she would never recover. He’d always have a part of her. They were intertwined in ways they didn’t even know.

Regardless of what conflict her head and heart would continue to have, a leap of faith was long overdue for her to take. Which was what brought her to this moment with him.

“Yes” she decided.

Though there was one thing that she considered doing before leaving to meet him. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it and doubted if she’d ever be able to.

She kept his ring on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that none of you hate me. Please keep the faith and have faith in me.
> 
> I would love it If you took the time to comment but he thought of the end or what you think may happen in the next part.
> 
> Thanks again everyone for reading this. It was my first fic and I was so nervous but everybody has been amazing and so supportive 🖤
> 
> instagram: zeldaspellman.lavenderwitch  
(Follow for updates)


End file.
